Kon! Left 4 Survive
by lilazo
Summary: Sólo existían en videojuegos y películas, sólo existían en la imaginación... hasta ahora. Ocho chicas frente a un apocalipsis Zombie, sin nada más que una vaga esperanza de sobrevivir...
1. Chapter 1: Así es como comienza

**La verdad es que, leí otros dos fanfics de k-on vs zombies, y me gustaron mucho. Bueno, después de un tiempo me dije a mi misma: Oye misma, si esto hubiera psado en esta parte, quizás hubiera pasado esto y aquello… ooh, si, demás…. Bueno, al final cree otra historia sacando ideas de esos fanfics… si a alguien le molesta eso, bueno, avíseme y le mando el otro fanfi en ingles, y el otro es en español, pero saque mas ideas del de ingles….**

**La idea no es 100% mi imaginación, pero si un 99%... **

**K-ON no me pertenece, no sus personajes, etc…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Me gustaría saber el minuto exacto… es más, el segundo exacto en el que todo empezó… para maldecirlo de por vida.<em>

_Era impresionante escuchar desde adentro autos chocando, ambulancias, gritos de mujeres, hombres, niños… y de esas cosas, gritando, mordiendo, desgarrando, matando._

_Sí, me gustaría saber el segundo exacto en el que todo empezó… el segundo exacto en el que mi vida terminó"_

- F -

-Pero si hace mucho frío allá-

-Se supone que en esta época del año empieza el verano…-

-Pero es Inglaterra… ¿No has escuchado que allá llueve aunque sea verano?

-Aquí es lo mismo ¿no?-

-Aún así, no quiero ir a un país que sea igual a este-

-¿Cómo puede ser Inglaterra igual a Japón? Sabes, estás diciendo puras estupideces como siempre-

-Es solo mi… oye, ¿qué quieres decir con "como siempre"?-

-Ya nos estamos alejando del tema, otra vez…-

Azusa miró por la ventana. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y de alguna u otra forma, se las había arreglado para dejar sus tareas para última hora. Volvió a mirar a sus sempais, quienes seguían discutiendo si viajar a Inglaterra nuevamente sería buena idea. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. Como ahora estaban en la Universidad, no las podía ver todos los días, por lo que aprovechaba cada momento que tenía con ellas… aunque, la conciencia le pesaba un poco.

-Pero si ya fuimos ahí- dijo Ritsu con un leve tono de exasperación -¿Para qué repetirnos el plato si podemos ir a otro lado? Vamos a Hawaii.

-¡Canadá!- gritó Yui –Podemos ver a la policía montada, y la nieve…

-No solo hay nieve en Canadá- dijo Mio- Hay muchas más cosas… propongo culturizarnos en los países que queremos ir y así dar un buen argumento

-Pero, pero… ¿Qué hay de malo con Hawaii?- preguntó Ritsu

-Está lleno de mosquitos- susurro Mio sonrojándose levemente

-… ¡Como puedes decir que nos culturicemos más en los países que queremos ir si andas diciendo que está lleno de mosquitos en Hawaii! Nunca has estado allá, no puedes asegurar…

-¡Tu tampoco has estado ahí!

-¡Pues, por eso quiero ir!-

-Yo propongo- dijo Mugi cortando la discusión- que veamos esto mañana. Podemos traer los pro y los contra y llegar a un acuerdo… y con un tono de voz un poco más bajo.

Dijo esto último haciendo un ademán para que las chicas se dieran cuenta que la mitad de las personas del local las estaban viendo. Ritsu, quién se había parado de su asiento, se sentó, y Mio se sumergió en el suyo.

-Mugi-sempai tiene razón. Además se está haciendo tarde-

-¿Tienes miedo de enfermarte y contraer ese famoso virus que salió en T.V, Azusa-chan?- pregunto Ritsu con voz maliciosa

-¿Qué, que clase de virus?-

-¿No has visto en las noticias, Azu-nyan?- pregunto Yui entusiasmada- Es un virus que salió hace poco, nadie sabe si es verdad o no.

-Los que creen que es verdad, dicen que ya se está propagando alrededor del mundo- dijo Ritsu bajando su tono de voz- y que puede ser fatal para los seres humanos si la contraes. La piel empieza a arrugarse, te crecen las uñas y el pelo se te vuelve blanco… ¡Y una enorme verruga aparece en tu nariz!

Lo último lo grito justo frente a Mio, logrando que saltará de pánico, y que le pegara un puñetazo enorme en la cabeza.

-¡No-no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces!- dijo Mio, aun temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero si es verdad, yo también lo vi en la T.V anoche Mio-chan- dijo Mugi mientras ayudaba a Ritsu a levantarse.

-Lo… ¿lo de la verruga?-

-No, solo lo del virus- continuó Mugi poniéndose seria- Aunque, como dijo Yui-chan, no se sabe si es verdad aún

Hubo un pequeño silencio un tanto incomodo entre las chicas. Aunque fuera mentira, erizaba el pelo saber que había un virus nuevo rondando por el mundo, y peor aún si era contagioso o no. Siempre daba un poco de miedo saber que existía algo, pero sin saber exactamente como es o e dónde está. En eso, Yui se lleva la mano a la frente tan repentinamente que izo que las demás chicas saltaran.

-¡El libro!- tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro- Necesito el libro para mañana, si no Rika-sensei me va a matar-

-¿Todavía no consigues el libro?- le pregunto Mio un poco más tranquila

-No, por eso me va a matar- dijo Yui con los ojos lloroso- Azu-nyan, ¿me acompañas a comprarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero Yui-sempai, las librerías deben estar cerrando, además…

-Entonces hay que correr- dijo eso mientras se levantaba sin dejar que la chica terminara- Vamos Azu-nyan, la librería no está lejos

-¿Pe-pe, pero por qué…?- tartamudeo Azusa mientras era arrastrada por su sempai

-Nos veremos mañana- dijo Yui desde la puerta. Azusa se despidió con un gesto de la mano y con los ojos llorosos.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos también- dijo Ritsu levantándose- Mañana me tocan clases temprano

-Es bueno ver que estas preocupada de salir bien en la Universidad Ricchan- dijo Mugi imitando a su amiga

-Es que la sensei ya me amenazo con que si llego tarde de nuevo, me hará reprobar el ramo- dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de estar un poco (solo un poco) avergonzada

Las chicas pagaron (como Yui y Azusa salieron rápidamente, Mugi pagó por ellas) y salieron del Café. Corría un viento helado, pero no calaba los huesos, y el Sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

-Bueno, yo me despido- dijo Mugi a las dos chicas- Tengo algunos deberes que terminar, así que mejor irse temprano

-Nos veremos mañana entonces-

Las dos chicas se despidieron de la rubia, y se encaminaron a sus casas.

Entre charla y bromas, las dos amigas caminaron alegremente, hasta sus casas sin darse cuenta de por dónde iban pasando hasta que estuvieron frente del lugar, y al mismo tiempo se detuvieron con un aire de nostalgia.

-Ha pasado tiempo ya- dijo Mio

-Sí- contesto Ristu con una sonrisa- Puede sonar muy cliché, pero pareciera que fue ayer que llegamos a esta escuela.

Las dos estaban frente a las rejas de la secundaria Sakuragaoka, donde pasaron tres años, y quizás los tres años más importantes de sus vidas, donde formaron el Club de música Ligera, y la banda Houkago Tea Time. Estaba igual. Los árboles de cerezo un poco más allá con sus pétalos volando alrededor, el sonido de algunos estudiantes aprovechando las últimas horas de luz para practicar, la reja semi abierta…

-Ne, Mio… ¿quieres entrar?- le susurró entusiasmada Ritsu

-¿A-ahora?- preguntó Mio con un leve tono de temor- pero… no hay nadie…

-Quizás hayan algunos profesores, no es tan tarde- dijo la baterista abriendo la reja- quizás incluso este Sawa-chan, sin novio debe estar casi viviendo en la escuela…

Muy, muy en contra de su voluntad, Mio siguió a su mejor amiga. Quizás era porque sí quería entrar nuevamente a la escuela, o porque no quería quedarse sola afuera.

Era cierto que aún había luz, pero las sombras cada vez era más largas, y el viento corría todavía moviendo los árboles y haciendo que la bajista sintiera escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal. Llegaron a la entrada y se quitaron los zapatos para poder subir a su preciada aula. No había nadie en los pasillos, aunque se escuchaban voces provenientes de algunas salas, y a lo lejos, música.

-Eso suena como el club de jazz- dijo Ritsu agudizando más su oído- quizás Jun esté aquí ayudando a sus kouhais

-Pero ella es parte del club de Música Ligera ahora- le recordó Mio, quien estaba demasiado apegada a su amiga y miraba para todos lados tratando de contener la calma

-Ah… verdad-

Pasaron frente su salón de clases justo a tiempo de escuchar un sonido parecido a…

-¿Un choque?- susurró Ritsu al detenerse. Mio era de piedra.

La baterista entró rápidamente a su ex salón para mirar por la ventana, pero no estaba lo suficientemente alto como para ver hacia afuera de la escuela. Observó unos segundos la sala, y sonrió. Luego miró a Mio

-Desde la sala de música- dijo y corrió rápidamente hacia el tercer piso.

La pelinegra se quedó unos momentos ahí, viendo el salón donde estuvieron el último año de secundaria. Se acercó a su banco con una sonrisa nostálgica. El pensar que habían crecido y que no volverían a esos tiempos era algo extraño, pero también abría la puerta para pensar en las nuevas cosas que vendrían más adelante. Por lo menos seguía con sus amigas, y una de ellas, que se supone debía estar con ella ahora, había corrido hacia su sala de música, dejándola sola… Sola…

-¿Ri- Ritsu?

La baterista abrió la sala de música ligera estruendosamente, y la nostalgia la invadió en ese instante. Vio la nueva batería que había, las cuatro mesas, el juego de té de Mugi, y a Ton-chan. La chica se acercó a la tortuga alegremente y le recordó el día que la compraron, para subir el ánimo a Azusa por no haber conseguido nuevos miembros. En eso se acordó de porqué había corrido tan rápido. Miró por la ventana, y efectivamente vio un choque, justo frente a la escuela. El auto había dado entre la pared y la reja, y al parecer, la persona todavía seguía adentro.

-¿Estará…?-

Pero vio a más gente acercarse al auto. Peatones que, al parecer confirmaban si la persona estaba viva o no. Pero no se movía. En eso…

-¡Ritsu!-

La baterista pudo haber tenido un paro cardiaco ahí mismo. Mio notó el salto que dio la chica, y sonrió un poco.

-Igual me hace sentir mejor el asustarte de vez en cuando-

-Claro…- dijo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana

-El colegio está demasiado silencioso, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Mio, aún asustada mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-Espera un poco, de aquí se puede ver todo- dijo Ritsu entusiasmada

La bajista vio por la ventana el espectáculo, y el terror la invadió nuevamente. La persona dentro del auto no se movía.

-Ritsu… ¿está…?-

-Quizás deberíamos ir a ayudar-

En eso, una de las personas que se había acercado al chofer, cayó, y llegó a sus oídos un grito desgarrador. Las dos chicas quedaron petrificadas, abriendo sus ojos con horror al nuevo espectáculo que se habría frente a ellas, un horroroso espectáculo.

El chofer se movió, salió del auto y se tiró sobre la persona que estaba en el suelo. Los otros que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a gritar, y uno de ellos se acercó a ellos para separarlos… pero el chofer se tiró sobre él también, y por lo que pudieron ver las chicas, estaba chorreando sangre por la boca. Varios corrieron, otros se acercaron, y el hombre que había sido atacado primero, se levantó, y se tiró sobre otra mujer que estaba cera de él… y también estaba empapado en sangre.

Mio tuvo que retroceder, ya que sintió fuertes nauseas. Ritsu estaba aún mirando, con los ojos como platos. En eso, se dio cuenta que no solo en ese sector ocurría algo. Gritos provenientes del otro lado de la escuela se escuchaban, sirenas de ambulancias, más choques, gritos, gritos… y algunos provenían de la misma escuela, provenían de adentro.

Sudor frió recorrió toda la cara de la chica, y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

"Esto… esto es, ni siquiera un sueño, una pesadilla, de la cual… tengo que despertar… despierta, despierta, ¡despierta!"

-Ritsu…-

La baterista escuchó el susurro de su amiga, quien estaba acurrucada en el suelo, blanca como la nieve, y con los ojos llorosos.

-Ritsu… ¿Qué fue, todo eso?-

La chica quería responder, decir algo… lo que fuese, pero nada salía de su boca, estaba seca. Sintió la mano de su amiga apretando su mano. Estaba fría y temblaba.

-Vámonos… por favor-

De alguna u otra forma, Tainaka Ritsu se trago sus propios gritos de terror, sus lágrimas, y las ganas casi incontrolables de vomitar. Se soltó de Mio y se acercó a un atril y lo desarmó, quedándose con uno de los fierros gruesos, y se volvió a Mio.

-Frente a cualquier cosa, tú no te separas de mi, ¿o.k?-

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo leyeron, les cargo, no les gusto, etc… díganme, ningún problema, es un experimento idea que tengo XD…. Pero comenten<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Yo te protejo

El celular sonó al mismo tiempo que Ritsu tocaba la manilla de la puerta para salir. Una canción de The Who, My Generation…para nada compatible con las circunstancias de ese momento. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, y vio el nombre de "PAPA" en la pantalla.

-Aló- contesto, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila

-_Ritsu, ¿dónde estás?- _

-En la escuela, Sakuragaoka… ¿por qué?-

-_¿Qué haces ahí?... mm, no importa, solo quédate ahí, voy a buscarte_-

-¿En-enserio?- la chica sintió un alivio tan grande al escuchar eso

-_Sí… solo no salgas hasta que yo te llame ¿entendido?... las calles… no son muy seguras hoy en día para señoritas como tú_

-¿Ni siquiera para una que tiene 18 años?-

-_No es tiempo para bromas, Ritsu- _ Decía todo eso muy rápido, y se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de su alrededor- _Estaré en menos de 10 minutos… no salgas hasta que yo te llame, nos vemos._

-Sí papá… gracias- pero ya había colgado.

Que él la llamara para preguntarle donde estaba era raro, y para ofrecerse de la nada a llevarla, aún más raro, significaba que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Pero se sintió mucho más segura al saber que su padre iría por ella y Mio.

-Mi papá viene a buscarnos, estará en unos 10 minutos- dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga- Será mejor que vallamos bajando para hacerla rapidita…

Pero la bajista nuevamente se había agachado, tomándose las rodillas, y tiritaba. Ritsu suspiró. Se imaginaba lo que Mio estaba sintiendo, se asustaba con las estúpidas bromas que ella le hacía… obvio que ahora debía estar en shock, incluso ella estaba al borde del pánico. Se agachó también, y le acarició la cabeza.

-Mio, vamos a estar bien- susurro la chica- mi papá está en camino, llegaremos a nuestras casas, y sabremos exactamente qué está pasando… y estaremos a salvo, y olvidaremos todo lo que vimos…

-¿Co-cómo estás tan se-segura?- Mio tenía la cara sepultada en sus brazos – Todo eso… fue tan re-real…

-Si… pero debe haber gente que está encargándose de esto. Ni siquiera sabemos que pasó, o que está pasando exactamente, pero… Mio, mírame-

La bajista levanto lentamente la cabeza, y miró a su amiga. De alguna forma, estaba sonriendo, y estaba tranquila (o lo aparentaba muy bien)

-Estamos juntas… y si hay algún tipo con un hacha y con cara de maníaco dando vueltas por ahí, no dejaré que te haga daño. Ni siquiera que se acerque…-

Mio seguía mirándola. Tantos años juntas, tantos años de amistad hacían que la chica creyera cada palabra que su mejor amiga decía. Se tranquilizo un poco, y sonrió en respuesta. Ritsu la ayudo a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que el celular de Mio sonaba. Esa canción del celular Your Guardia Angel sí se adaptaba perfectamente al momento.

-Mugi…-

-_¡Mio-chan! ¿Estás bien?-_

-Por ahora sí… espera, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-_Algo muy raro está pasando. No tomé el tren porque está suspendido, y en las noticias dicen cosas extrañas sobre que el virus se está propagando… además que vi a gente atacando a otras personas y… no sé, me devolví al Café donde estábamos, y cerraron las puertas…_

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ritsu inquieta

-Suspendieron el tren y está encerrada en el Café- respondió Mio

-¿Encerrada?-

Mio izo un ademán para que se callara, ya que Mugi estaba hablando muy rápido. Obviamente estaba asustada, además que alrededor de ella había mucho ruido, y era difícil entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

_-…ía está disparando a alguien en la calle. Traté de llamar a mi casa, pero no contestan… Mio-chan, no entiendo que está pasando-_

-Nosotras tam…- pero Ritsu le quitó el teléfono

-Mugi, quédate donde estas. Vamos a buscarte en un rato más-

_-¿Ricchan? ¿Enserio? Aquí todo se está poniendo feo…-_

Nuevamente la canción de The Who se escuchó. Ritsu le pasó el teléfono a Mio para que siguiera hablando con Mugi, y contesto el suyo propio. "AZU-NYA"

-Azusa, ¿dónde estás?-

_-En el centro comercial… vimos en la noticias que habían disturbios en las calles, y quería saber como estaban. Tratamos de llamar a Mio-sempai también, pero tiene el celular ocupado_

-Mio está conmigo, ¿tú sigues con Yui?-

-_Sí. Acaba de llamar a Ui y está bien, ahora está tratando de hablar con Mugi-sempai, pero…-_

-Está hablando con Mio. Ustedes dos quédense ahí, vamos a buscarlas en los próximos minutos…-

-_¿Eh? No, no es necesario, si algo está pasando puedo llamar a mis padres para que vengan por nostras…-_

-Solo quédense ahí, nosotros podemos…-

Un grito desgarrador se oyó, y al parecer provenía del piso inferior a donde estaban. Las dos chicas quedaron paralizadas. Habían querido hacer caso omiso a los gritos que escuchaban hace un rato proveniente de la misma escuela, pero ese sonó demasiado cerca de ellas para su gusto.

-Mugi, te-te llamamos cuando… cuando estemos cerca, ¿vale?- Mio dijo con voz temblorosa

La tranquilidad de Ritsu se iba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-_Ritsu-sempai… Ritsu-sempai, ¿estás ahí?-_

-Quédense dentro del centro comercial. Las llamaremos dentro de un rato-

Cortó.

Las dos chicas se miraron. La baterista se aferró aún más al fierro que tenía en la mano, y se acercó a la puerta.

-Ritsu… -

-Debemos salir, mi papá llegará dentro de unos minutos- dijo tomando la manilla de la puerta

-Pero no sabemos que vamos a encontrar afuera, aquí estamos a salvo…- Mio suplicaba

-No podemos quedarnos aquí por el resto de la vida… ha-hay que salir…- no podía girar facilemnte la manilla, le sudaban las manos y le tiritaban de una forma increíble

-No-no puedo… ¿y si lo que les pasó a esas personas nos pasa a nosotras?- Mio estaba a punto de caer nuevamente al suelo

-Toma mi mano-

Mio miró a su amiga. Estaba pálida y obviamente asustada, pero demostraba determinación. La pelinegra vaciló un segundo. En eso, su mejor amiga le sonrió.

-Como dije, yo te protejo-

Su voz sonaba ronca, pero clara. Mio, cerrando los ojos, tomó la mano de Ritsu, y se dejó llevar.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente. Llegaron al pasillo y observaron, no había nadie, ni nada.

Silencio.

Siguieron bajando por las escaleras, sin ver ni oír nada, solo sus propios pasos. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, el Sol las iba abandonando poco a poco. Al llegar al primer piso sintieron un poco de alivio, ya que nada había pasado, no habían visto nada, escuchado nada, hasta que…

-Oh no…-

Ritsu sintió primero el vibrador del celular, y antes que pudiera apagarlo, la canción se escuchó por toda la escuela.

-¡Apágalo, apágalo!- susurró histérica Mio

-Aló, aló, aló, estamos saliendo…- susurró Ritsu a su padre por el teléfono, pero algo más se escucho al instante en que la chica empezó a hablar.

Pasos, por todos lados, y gruñidos… esperen, ¿gruñidos?

Eran personas, como una veintena acercándose a ellas, algunos tenían el uniforme de la escuela, otros eran personas de afuera… pero todos tenían los mismos ojos amarillos y saltones, con la piel pálida, y cubiertos de sangre.

-Mier…-la castaña se quedo dos segundos exactos sin moverse, viendo el horrendo espectáculo que esas "personas" les daban.

-¡Mio… CORRE!-

La bajista no se movió. Ritsu la tironeó aún más fuerte y justo antes que uno de los hombres la agarrara, la movió y salieron del colegio.

De la nada había aparecido gente con cara de zombie, y se acercaban rápidamente a las chicas. Ellas trataban de esquivarlas como podían, pero el camino se hacía cada vez más largo, y había cada vez más. Ruidos de autos, sirenas de ambulancia y gritos inundaban la atmosfera. Todo estaba en caos.

-¡Pero… ¿dónde está?- gritó Ritsu frenética mirando hacia la puerta, pero solo estaba el auto chocado de hace un rato… y más gente con cara de _zombies._

Las chicas se detuvieron unos segundos, buscando al padre de Ritsu, pero fue un grave error. Había demasiada gente cerca y se movían insospechadamente rápido, y como Ritsu no vio a su padre, quiso retroceder, pero sintió que Mio caía lentamente al suelo.

-No, no, no, no, Mio… ¡Mio, no te desmayes ahora!- gritó Ritsu entrando en pánico y tratando de levantar a su amiga, pero aunque tuviera más fuerza que Mio, era más pequeña, y el pánico que sentía no la ayudaba en nada…

-¡Mio, necesito que te levantes por favor!-

Los zombies estaban a centímetro de las chicas, así que Ritsu, llena de adrenalina, empezó a tirar estocadas con la vara de metal. A uno le pegó en la cabeza, doblándola 180°, pero aun así siguió acercándose. Con una patada, lo mandó lejos. A otro zombie que alargó la mano a Mio, le pegó tan fuerte, que le sacó la mano. Como no se detuvo, le pegó en el pecho hasta que cayó. La chica no sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sabe que cada vez estaba más cansada, y cada vez había más y más zombies… uno de ellos agarró la vara mientras que otro agarró una de sus piernas. Ritsu pataleó, pero otro le agarró la cabeza dispuesto a estrujar y morder. Ritsu cerró los ojos esperando sentir el dolor, pero lo único que sintió, o más bien escuchó fue un grito de guerra, y un cuerpo de zombie volando lejos.

La chica abrió los ojos llorosos, y vio a su padre con un bate de baseball haciendo a todos añicos

-¡Eso les pasa por tocar a MI hija!- dijo mientras quebraba las cabezas de los zombies.

Al minuto, pareció que todos los zombies estaban en el suelo. El señor Tainaka se secó el sudor de la cara y respiró hondo. Se había cansado, ya no era el joven de hace unos años. Se acercó a su hija, quién estaba en el suelo de rodillas. El se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza, notando que estaba tiritando descontroladamente.

-Tranquila cariño, ya estoy aquí… -dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Ritsu no aguantó más y se largó a llorar. El señor Tainaka esperó unos segundos para que su hija llorará, pero se dio cuenta que más zombies se acercaban a ellos, así que se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a casa, así que, junta todas las fuerzas que tengas, y a moverse-

La chica se secó las lágrimas y asintió. El señor Tainaka sonrió y se paró. Tomó a Mio en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida trasera del colegio, seguido de su hija.

-Cuando te llamé te dije que iba a estar en la salida de atrás-

-Disculpa, la llamada llegó en un momento complicado y no te escuché bien- dijo la chica jadeando, ya que iba medio corriendo al lado de su padre.

Los tres llegaron al auto. El señor Tainaka puso a Mio en el asiento trasero mientras Ritsu se sentaba adelante. Cuando cerró la puerta, extrañamente se sintió segura. Estaba con su padre, y eso la aliviaba y le daba seguridad. Sonrió.

-Gracias- susurró la chica cuando el señor Tainaka cerró su puerta

-De nada. Y tienes tu cintillo mal puesto- le dijo con una sonrisa, apuntándolo

Ritsu ni se había dado cuenta. Se lo sacó y se peinó un poco con la mano. Él le sonrió y echó a prender el motor. En eso, Ritsu recordó.

-Mugi… Papá, debemos ir por Mugi-

-¿Qué?- estaba un poco perplejo -¿Pero dónde?

-Está cerca de la estación en un café. No pudo tomar el tren, y ahora no puede salir de ahí, debemos ir por ella, y también por Yui y Azusa que están en el centro comercial.

-Ritsu, debemos ir a casa, tu madre y Satoshi están preocupados, y con razón-

-Por favor, debemos ayudarlas…- le suplicó Ritsu

El señor Tainaka vio los ojos de su hija, suspiró y apretó el acelerador.

-Llama a tus amigas, y diles que vamos en camino-


	3. Chapter 3: No era disfraz, era real

Azusa guardó su teléfono. Nunca había escuchado a Ritsu-sempai así al menos que fuera una broma, pero incluso así, y la ponía muy nerviosa ya que significaba que algo raro estaba pasando.

-Ritsu-sempai viene por nosotras-

-¿En auto? genial, ya me estaba cansando de tanto caminar- dijo Yui mientras terminaba su segundo helado echada en el asiento

-Sí… y eso que hemos estado todo este tiempo en el centro comercial- comento la kouhai comiendo su propio helado

-Pero si cansa ir de compras Azu-nyan. Es un buen ejercicio-

-Y eso que vinimos solo por el libro- Azusa dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

Estaban sentadas en una banca en el tercer piso del centro comercial en un balcón. Habían pasado por casi 20 tiendas, y no compraron cosas en cada una solo porque Azusa izo entrar en razón a Yui, sólo un poco. Aún así, tenían un par de bolsas cada una

-Ahora sí debería estar en mi casa, tengo deberes para mañana y aún no los he terminado… y es tarde-

-¿No has hecho tus deberes, Azu-nyan? Que irresponsable de tu parte. Si haces eso ahora que estás a punto de terminar la secundaria, ¿cómo serás en la Universidad?- le dijo con voz melosa y burlona

-Mira quién habla, la que me suplicó que la acompañara a comprar un libro que habían pedido hace un mes- contestó irritada

-Esos son detalles- dijo Yui con una sonrisa y abrazando a su kouhai- Pero, lo pasamos bien, ¿no?

-Mmh… sí-

A pesar de que sabía que se quedaría despierta hasta muy tarde, no se arrepentía de haber pasado ese tiempo con su sempai. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntas, ni siquiera con las demás chicas de Club de Música Ligera del año pasado por trabajos de la Universidad, y trabajos de la secundaria… y por eso (aunque le molestaba admitirlo un poco) estaba feliz.

-Parece que tiene prisa- dijo Yui de repente, indicando a una persona corriendo

Azusa la miro. Estaba corriendo hacia la salida con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Miró a su alrededor, y había gente caminando y conversando relajadamente, y otros mirando con la misma cara de Yui a los que corrían, que cada vez eran más.

-Azusa, mira-

Yui se había parado y estaba al borde del balcón mirando hacia abajo. Azusa se dirigió a donde estaba su sempai, y miro lo que ella le indicaba. Era una persona disfrazada caminando en la mitad del centro comercial. Había gente que la miraba, y otros que la ignoraban… pero ninguno se acercaba a él.

-Al parecer viene de una fiesta de disfraces- dijo Yui mientras comía su helado.

Azusa dejo el helado de lado, ya que el disfraz que tenía esa persona era muy real, sobretodo la sangre… y parecía que olía, porque algunos se tapaban la nariz. Algo le daba muy mala espina. Lo que habían visto en la T.V hace un rato no decía nada sobre "personas disfrazadas de zombies", pero…

-Lo va a asustar-

-¿Qué?-

-A ese chico. No se da cuenta porque está escuchando música- dijo Yui indicándole a un tipo con unos grandes audífonos apoyado en uno de los pilares del centro comercial. Estaba tan enfrascado en la música que no se dio cuenta que la persona disfrazada se acercaba a él. Nadie a su alrededor le dijo algo, nadie le avisó…

Todo pasó muy rápido. En un segundo, la persona disfrazada había saltado sobre el tipo, quién grito fuertemente. Algunas de las personas al lado reaccionaron y trataron de separarlos, pero el "zombie" también los atacó. Sangre salpicó por todos lados, y una mujer empezó a gritar. Un policía se acercó a los alborotadores, pero el tipo que estaba escuchando música lo atacó… más bien, lo mordió. No se sabe de dónde sacó la sangre que caía por su boca, y sus ojos se habían puesto blancos, o amarillos… definitivamente, se había transformado en un zombie

Todos empezaron a correr.

-Azusa, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Yui, quien miraba fijamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. El helado había quedado olvidado.

-No… no lo sé- tartamudeo la chica.

Parecía la escena de una película… ¿pero dónde estaban las cámaras? ¿Las luces? ¿Por qué todo el mundo corría? ¿Por qué esos tipos disfrazados se iban multiplicando, y se iban acercando a ellas?

-¡Azu-nyan, hay que salir de aquí!-

La pelinegra sintió que su sempai la agarraba de la mano y empezaban a correr. No se preocuparon por las bolsas. Había muchos gritos, y todo el mundo corría. Las chicas se dirigieron a la salida, pero estaba abarrotada de gente y se apretaban entre sí. Yui trato de hacer un camino sin soltar la mano de Azusa, pero era imposible. Además, cada vez llegaba más gente haciendo un perfecto sándwich con las chicas, hasta que repentinamente comenzaron a retroceder. Las dos fueron empujadas por el mar de gente tan fuerte que se separaron. Como había algunos que quería salir y otros que desesperadamente iban entrando, Azusa cayó al suelo junto con otras personas que estaba a su lado. Yui trató de esquivar las patadas de la gente que por el pánico no se daban cuenta que habían personas en el piso. Haciendo un esfuerzo se paró y trato de buscar a Azusa, y la encontró de espaldas a la puerta justo cuando vio que cuatro zombies entraban por ella. La guitarrista corrió a más no poder y justo antes que uno de ellos agarrara a su Kouhai, la levanto y comenzaron a correr. El caos era impresionante, y más de una vez chocaron con alguien.

-¡Yui-sempai, por aquí!- gritó Azusa desviándose a la derecha

Las dos se dirigieron hacia los estacionamientos. Igual había gente, pero mucho menos que en la salida.

-Es probable que las salidas de emergencia están llenas de gente, bajemos por aquí- dijo mientras tomaba el camino de los autos.

Habían varios autos saliendo rápidamente, y algunos no esquivaron a las personas que iban corriendo, o chocaban con otros autos en la dirección contraria. Todavía había gente que estaba entrando al Centro Comercial y que al parecer, no sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡AZU-NYAN, CUIDADO!- gritó Yui agarrando a su kouhai y tirándose a la pared justo cuando un auto pasaba rozándolas por el camino.

-No están viendo a su alrededor por el pánico- dijo la chica. Tiritaba de pies a cabeza, y estaba extremadamente pálida… pero en mucho mejor estado que Azusa, quién parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Yui-sempai... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue todo eso?- susurró. También tiritaba.

Yui la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-No lo sé, pero ahora no debemos separarnos. Busquemos otro lugar más seguro, y llamaremos a Ricchan para que nos pase a buscar ¿o.k?-

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera pensar tan fríamente en ese momento? A veces Azusa se sorprendía de cómo podía llegar a ser Yui en momentos tan delicados como esos… pero lo agradecía.

-Vamos- susurró la pelinegra

-0-

Mugi cortó. Seguía sin tener respuestas de su casa, solo la contestadora.

Eso la ponía muy inquieta. Había mucha gente en esa casa como para que al menos uno escuchara el teléfono. Y como su padre nunca contesta, y su madre simplemente no tiene teléfono... Guardo nuevamente el celular y se sentó.

Observo la situación.

Estaba en el mismo Café en que estuvo con sus amigas aproximadamente una hora atrás, y era completamente diferente. Gente había puestos mesas y sillas en la puerta, muchos gritaban de la nada mientras otros trataban de calmarlos, algunos usaban el celular, otros estaban viendo en la T.V el caos que se había esparcido en el mundo en tan poco tiempo. El virus era 100% real, y provocaba que las personas que lo contraían se volvieran una real amenaza para los que no.

Había mucha gente en el café, pero no lograba llenarse. Como Mugi llevaba un tiempo ahí, estaba sentada frente a la ventana, y agradecía que estuvieran en un segundo piso. Había algunos infectados afuera haciendo que las personas corrieran como histéricas. Al principio había pensado que estaban disfrazadas cuando las vio cerca de la estación, pero cuando realmente vio lo que esas "personas disfrazadas" hacían, se dio cuenta que era real. Choques y gritos. Al parecer no todo el mundo estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba ya que seguían llegando autos a esa calle como si nada, pero huían rápidamente al ver el caos… o simplemente chocaban y eran atacaos por los "zombies".

Mugi no sabía si le gustaba estar cerca de la ventana o no.

En eso, su teléfono suena. "RICCHAN"

-¡Ricchan! ¿Dónde estás?-

_-Vamos en camino, tienes que estar lista para cuando lleguemos-_

-Hace mucho tiempo que estoy lista para salir de aquí-

_-Perfecto, en unos… ¿en cuánto tiempo más estamos ahí?... menos de 10 minutos. Nos vemos, cualquier cosa llamas, ¿vale?-_

-Sí, muchas gracias Ricchan- y cortó

En eso, vio que varios se acercaban a la puerta. Mugi se levanto, y vio que había gente afuera tratando de entrar.

-¡No los dejen entrar!- gritó un hombre. Tenía los ojos saltones y sudaba mucho.

-¡Por favor, esas cosas van a comernos!- gritaba gente de afuera golpeando el vidrio de la puerta- hay suficiente espacio adentro como para nosotros

-Si les abrimos, esas cosas también entraran, y moriremos todos- dijo el mismo hombre- hay otros lugares cerca

-¡Esas cosas están aquí mismo! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Abran la puerta!- dijo otro hombre con pelo largo desde adentro- no hay nada de malo que más gente entre

-¡NO!- dijo el tipo con los ojos saltones, y se puso frente la puerta- Si dejamos a uno, entraran todos y no habrá suficiente espacio, y esas cosas también entraran

-Sal de aquí- le dijo el hombre y lo empujó.

Pero había otros que pensaban igual que el hombre de ojos saltones, y lo agarraron para que no abriera la puerta. El tipo empezó a empujar y tirar puñetazos, otros lo ayudaron, y otros devolvieron los golpes. Había mujeres gritando como histéricas sin hacer nada, mientras que afuera la gente pedía que abrieran la puerta, hasta que los zombies aparecieron. Algunos escaparon, pero otros no. Mugi no pudo ver como esas cosas se comían a las personas… sintió fuertes ganas de vomitar. Se alejo hacia la ventana, y vio a dos figuras conocidas corriendo por la vereda del frente.

-Yui, Azusa…- murmuró la rubia, y sacó su celular para llamarlas.

-¡Mugi-chan! ¿Dónde estás?- le respondió Yui entre jadeos

-Justo frente ustedes- dijo la chica mientras empezaba a hacer señas por la ventana.

Las dos chicas pararon y miraron hacia el Café, hasta que notaron a Mugi, y también vieron el caos que había en la entrada.

-¡Mugi-chan! ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Yui devolviéndole las señas. Azusa también movió sus manos.

-Por ahora sí, pero…-

CRASH

Mugi vio el que vidrio de la puerta se rompió. Uno de los zombies intentaba entrar. Las personas desde adentro empezaron a golpearlo, pero no era el único. La gente que era atacada por ellos, se volvía uno de ellos… había alrededor de 15 zombies que intentaban entrar. La puerta era de vidrio, y las mesas y sillas pronto serían solo un adorno.

-¡Mugi-chan, tienes que salir de ahí!- le dijo Yui en pánico, ya que veía como más zombies subían al local

-¡¿Y cómo hago eso?… ¡Yui-chan, cuidado atrás!-

La guitarrista se dio vuelta y vio 5 zombies acercándose a ellas. Comenzaron a correr, pero estaban en la mitad de la calle, y había muchos más infectados de los que pensaron sin ningún lugar para esconderse.

Uno de ellos iba a toda velocidad (velocidad zombie) hacia ellas, y Azusa reaccionó instintivamente tirándole su celular justo en la cabeza. Pero solo funcionó 5 segundos, ya que el zombie siguió caminando hacia las chicas.

-Yu-yu-Yui-semp-pai- dijo Azusa en completo pánico.

-No… no te separes de mi, Azu-nyan- dijo Yui. También estaba llena de terror, pero no dejaría que le hicieran nada a su kouhai, no mientras estuviera viva.

En eso, un hombre de la nada aparece disparando a los zombies. Un tiro por cabeza fue suficiente para destruirlos.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?- dijo el hombre. Parecía de su misma edad, era algo regordete y tenía barba. Usaba el arma con mucha habilidad, al parecer llevaba años de experiencia.

-S-sí, gracias- tartamudeo Yui. De la nada, le vino un cansancio increíble y sintió sus piernas de gelatina, y comenzó a tambalearse.

-Oh, oh, no creo que sea el mejor momento para desmayarse- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

Mugi vio todo eso desde la ventana, hasta que un grito desgarrador la izo fijarse en su propia situación. Los zombies habían entrado, y empezado a atacar. La gente comenzó a correr y tirar cosas. Pero el lugar era demasiado pequeño. Mugi atinó a irse atrás de la barra donde servían café, esquivando a la gente y las cosas que ellos tiraban. Llegó a la barra y un zombie cayó (literalmente) frente a ella. Con un gritó alerto a uno de los hombres que estaban alrededor, quién le tiro al zombie una silla en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo y el camino libre para Mugi. Ella se dio vuelta y vio que era el mismo tipo que trataba de abrir la puerta antes.

-Toma esto- le dijo mientras le tiraba un sartén. Mugi la agarró torpemente, luego lo miró.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre!- le dijo mientras pasaba por la barra hacia donde estaba los cubiertos y sacaba un cuchillo.

Mugi vaciló unos segundos, pero desvió la mirada y saltó la barra. Esquivó a otro zombie quién estaban muy ocupado en la cabeza de alguien más, y logró salir solo para encontrarse con otros dos que estaban subiendo la escalera torpemente. Agarró bien el sartén, y con una fuerza de no sabe dónde, les dobló la cara para poder seguir bajando.

Azusa y el chico lograron que Yui no se desmayara, dándole palmaditas en la cara, hasta que vieron más zombies venir. El chico nuevamente disparó como todo un profesional. Desgraciadamente las balas no son permanentes, y antes que el último zombie cayera, la pistola izo "click"

-Ay no…- dijo este. Pero justó se escuchó el ruido de un sartén chocando contra algo duro, y el zombie cayó. Mugi apareció, aún más blanca de lo normal.

-¡Mugi-sempai!-

-¡Mugi-chan!-

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo aún temblando

-Creo que fue el momento justo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras cambiaba las balas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios... :) <strong>

**Que más puedo decir?, mmmm, dejen contestar algunos comentarios:**

**Sofie Puckle****: Bizarro... me gusta :). Y narrativa... trabajo en eso. Gracias por el comentario, en verdad, cualquier cosa que me sirva para mejorar, bienvenida, sobre si los lectores dicen eso, obvio**

**hirumi 15: Si van a morir? hehe, no puedo decir eso XD**

**Isabeloka: Mitsu... soooooolo esperen y lean... XD**

**Como ven, conteste y no conteste... asi es la vida :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Un padre y su hija

**Muuuuchas gracias por los shuper bakanes comentarios :), de veras... ahora, cualquier critica es super bien aceptada, deveras.. cualquier (al menos que sea algo asi: TU HISTORIA ES UN ASCO, ESCRIBES COMO LAS "#%... y etc. Si pueden enviarme un email ara eso, seria mucho mejor XD)**

**Siento que debería escribir esto: K-ON! no es mio, ni de nadie por aqui (creo), ni tampoco los lindos zombies que aparecen... son de Left 4 Dead, un juego... :)**

* * *

><p>Ritsu estaba asombrada al ver a personas caminar muy calmadamente en la calle, como si el ataque zombie no existiera. ¿Acaso no sabían lo que estaba pasando?<p>

-Papá, ¿Por qué hay gente tan, em, relajada en las calles? Quizás no es la real opción, pero ¿por qué no están gritando como histéricos o algo así?-

-Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido muy rápido, y se ha desencadenado en algunos sectores solamente… pero es cosa de tiempo para que todas las personas se den cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ni siquiera en las noticias se ha dicho exactamente que "zombies atacan la ciudad"- dijo el señor Tainaka sin desviar la vista del frente

-Pero… ¿qué está pasando realmente?- susurró Ritsu.

Si, había gente que parecía zombie, y quizás era por ese virus que habían anunciado el otro día. Pero aún así, no explicaba mucho, ¿cómo era posible que esto pasara de la noche a la mañana? No, ni siquiera de la noche a la mañana, de un segundo a otro…

-El gobierno no quería que la gente entrara en pánico, por eso escondieron lo que realmente podía hacer el virus-

-¿Esconder…?- algo izo "click" en la mente de Ritsu que la izo enojar- O sea, el gobierno, o quién quiera que fuera, escondió todo esto para que no supiéramos el error que cometieron.

-¿Error?-

-Es obvio que un virus así fue creado, y que se empezó a salir de las manos… pero lo escondieron diciendo: No, es solo un virus, lo tenemos controlado- la chica cada vez hablaba más fuerte- Así que por eso no le dijeron a nadie, y dejaron que nosotros como imbéciles siguiéramos viviendo de lo más normal… ¡pero se les descontroló y ahora estamos en un estúpido apocalipsis Zombie!

Su padre la miró por unos segundos, hasta que soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Eh…? ¿Por… por qué te ríes?- le preguntó Ritsu sonrojándose

-Creo que has visto demasiadas películas, cariño- le dijo conteniendo su risa- Es el mismo diálogo que usan en esas series que ves con tu hermano en la noche

-¿Y qué pasa si es verdad?... Además tu también las ves…- susurró su hija un poco avergonzada, porque si sonó como el dialogo de una de las películas que dan los viernes por la noche de acción y catástrofes naturales, o no naturales.

Su padre le dio una gran sonrisa. Si alguien más hubiera visto la escena, se hubiera dado cuenta del increíble parecido físico que tenían sobre todo en la sonrisa (excepto claro, por la edad, que él era hombre, y que estaba un poco calvo)

-Por si acaso, llegó la lista de notas a la casa- dijo el señor Tainaka haciendo una mueca de burla- Y fue inevitable que tu madre la viera

Ritsu no sabía que era peor, que un grupo de zombies se los comiera vivos, o que su madre se enterara de sus notas. Quizás se arrepentiría luego, pero prefería a los zombies.

-Oh… y, em, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el Apocalipsis Now?- preguntó tratando de estar tranquila y "sin darle importancia al asunto"

-Qué si sobrevives a este Apocalipsis, tendrás que sobrevivir a un mes de castigo- le dijo su padre dándole una gran sonrisa

-Que, qué… pero ya tengo 18, no pueden castigarme- reclamó la chica

-Ah, yo no sé, ahí vas a tener que hablar con tu madre, yo no me meto-

-Pero ella es tu mujer, y los hombres son los que gobiernan en el hogar-

-Entonces tendrías dos meses, y sin batería-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Ritsu…-

La baterista se dio vuelta, y vio a su amiga despertándose del desmayo. Aún estaba pálida y parecía confusa.

-Bienvenida al mundo, Mio-chan- le dijo el señor Tainaka

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Ritsu un poco preocupada

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo llevándose la mano a su cabeza. El mundo le daba vueltas.

Estaba segura que había sido un sueño, hasta que vio la cara sucia de su amiga y su ropa con… sangre. Casi vuelve a desmayarse, y se obligó a mirar por la ventana. Afuera todo se veía muy normal. Estaban andando por la pista central.

-Quiero ir a casa- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-Te llevaremos haya cuando recojamos a Mugi, Yui y Azusa del centro- dijo el señor Tainaka- No nos llevará mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu casa? Para decirles que estas bien…- dijo Ritsu, quién se había dado vuelta en su asiento para mira a su amiga

-¿Tú crees que estén bien?- susurró la bajista. Lo único que quería era estar en su casa con sus padres, pero de alguna u otra forma, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo qué encontraría al llegar ahí.

-Por supuesto, ya te deben estar esperando- le contestó su amiga con una sonrisa- Quizás te tienen lista la cena… hablando de cena, me muero de ham… ¡aaahh!-

Ritsu se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con la puerta del auto cuando el señor Tainaka dobló bruscamente. Un auto que venía en sentido contrario perdió el control tan repentinamente que se desvió a la otra pista y casi chocan. Pero no era el único. Había varios autos andando por la misma pista que ellos, pero en sentido contrario. La pista de al lado se había llenado muy repentinamente.

-Cariño, por eso te he dicho que te sientes bien en el auto- le dijo su padre mientras esquivaba otro auto- Al parecer lo que queda del viaje será un poco movido. Afírmense bien.

Ritsu se puso el cinturón de seguridad con la cabeza palpitándole por el dolor del golpe. Mio se aferró a la puerta y se apretó el cinturón. Ni que estuvieran en una película. Los autos pasaban rápidamente a su lado, y varias veces estuvieron a punto de chocar. Los choferes les gritaban cosas como "maníaco" o "date la vuelta estúpido", y otros improperios más fuertes.

-Y se supone que son ellos los que van en dirección contraria- dijo el señor Tainaka sonriendo. Al parecer disfrutaba ese momento- Sabía que algún día me servirían las habilidades que tengo para conducir en el juego de carrera que tiene tu hermano en el Nintendo

-Xbox papá- dijo Ritsu avergonzada de la ignorancia de su padre

En eso, entraron al cetro.

Se izo mucho más difícil andar en el auto. Había muchas personas corriendo para cualquier lado, y varios zombies entre ellos atacando, y comiendo. Autos chocados, incendio en algunos locales. Un verdadero caos. El seños Tainaka disminuyó la velocidad para así poder esquivar más fácil a las personas que no eran zombies.

-¿En dónde estaban tus amigas?- le preguntó a si hija sin despegar la mirada del frente

-Mugi está en el Café&Cooffe un poco más allá- le contestó indicándole con el dedo hacia adelante- Yui y Azusa están en el Centro Comercial

-¿En el Centro Comercial? Me hubieras dicho eso antes, había una salida en la pista central que nos llevaba directo- dijo el señor Tainaka exasperándose

-Sí te dije que estaban ahí- le dijo Ritsu un poco molesta- dije que Mugi estaba en el café y que Yui y Azusa estaban en el Centro Comercial

-Cariño, sabes que tienes que repetirme las cosas cuando voy manejando- también se estaba enojando. Era desesperante tratar de esquivar autos, parar cada 5 segundos para no atropellar a alguien, y escuchar a tu hija.

-Si me hubieras escuchado bien, no se te habría olvidado. Siempre es lo mismo-

-¿Siempre? O sea que nunca te escucho-

-Si de verdad te interesara lo que digo, ya estaríamos en el Centro Comercial-

-Pues disculpa por no haberte escuchado, pero lo mismo te pasó a ti cuando te dije que salieras por la puerta de atrás de la escuela- ahora ya estaba molesto, y empezaba a subir el tono al igual que Ritsu.

-¡Es porque era una situación complicada! ¡Los zombies casi nos comen gracias a esa llamada!-

-¡Entonces perdón por haberlas rescatado!-

-¡CUIDADO!-

Ritsu y el señor Tainaka, quién había sacado la vista del frente para pelear con su hija, volvieron la mirada al escuchar el grito de Mio, y por reflejó dobló el volante hacia la derecha para esquivar un grupo de zombies que estaban en la mitad del camino, chocando con un poste de luz que estaba en la vereda unos metros más lejos. Gracias a que no iba tan rápido, el golpe no fue extremadamente fuerte.

-Hermoso- susurro el señor Tainaka viendo cómo salía humo del capot del auto

-Al parecer nos toca caminar- susurró Ritsu. Estaba blanca como la nieve

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo padre, echando una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su hija

En eso, el vidrió de atrás se rompe, seguido de un grito de pánico de Mio, y de una mano viscosa de zombie. Al mismo tiempo otro zombie choca con la puerta de Ritsu, tratando de romper el vidrio.

-¡Ahhh!-

-¡Mier…!-

El señor Tainaka agarró el bate de Béisbol y salió rápidamente del auto golpenaod con la puerta a otro zombie que se acercaba peligrosamente. Mio tiraba patadas de desesperación al zombie que estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del auto mientras Ritsu trataba de moverse al asiento del chofer antes que el otro zombie rompiera la ventana. Afortunadamente, el señor Tainaka fue más rápido que los zombies y los derribó con el bate. Pero no eran solo dos, eran más de 20. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Ritsu, Mio, salgan del auto AHORA!- gritó mientras golpeaba a otro zombie destrozándole la cabeza

Mio salió rápidamente por la puerta contraria a donde había estado el zombie mientras Ritsu salía por la puerta del chofer con fierro en mano y se apartaban del auto. Las dos miraron al señor Tainaka justo cuando tres zombies se tiraban al mismo tiempo sobre él, y uno de ellos le mordía el hombro.

El mundo se detuvo por unos segundos para Ritsu, todo el ruido se apagó repentinamente. Vio como el zombie enterraba sus diente y sacaba un gran pedazo de carne, vio como su padre gritaba, y vio como lo golpeaba y como se tambaleaba al mismo tiempo. Sintió que su boca se abría, pero ningún sonido salió. Su padre seguía golpeando a los zombies, mientras su herida sangrando cada vez más y más.

-¡Ritsu!-

La baterista no escuchó el grito de su amiga, no le importó. Lo único que quería era llegar donde su papá, aplastar a todos los zombies y sacarlo de ahí… y volver a casa. Comenzó a correr, con el fierro en la mano. Golpearía cualquier cosa, mataría cualquier cosa.

Un disparó abrió los oídos de la chica.

Un chico apareció de la nada con una pistola en la mano, y desarmó a casi todos los zombies que estaban cerca. Ritsu lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó su nombre nuevamente.

-¡Ricchan!-

Se dio vuelta y vio a Yui, junto con Azua y Mugi. Iban corriendo detrás del chico regordete. Ritsu les dio una rápida sonrisa, y corrió donde su padre. El se había arrodillado al lado del auto, tocándose el hombro.

-Ricchan, que bueno que estés bien- le dijo Yui feliz de verla al llegar a su lado

-Sí, también me da gusto- dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su padre

-¿Dónde está Mio? - dijo Mugi dirigiéndose a la chica

-Aquí-

Ritsu levantó la mirada, y vio que su mejor amiga había aparecido detrás del auto. Miraba al señor Tainaka con cara de preocupación. Ritsu volvió la mirada al hombro de su padre, y vio como la sangre seguía y seguía saliendo. Sudaba mucho.

-Niñas, deben moverse, hay más zombies alrededor- dijo el chico del arma.

Y era verdad, unos treinta zombies iban apareciendo y acercándose lenta pero peligrosamente. Parecía que no había más gente alrededor, solo ellos en contra de todos los infectados. Aparecían de entremedio del fuego de los autos chocados, de los locales… las mismas personas a las que se comían, se iban transformando…

-Vamos, ayúdenme a levantarlo- les pidió Ritsu a sus amigas, pero su papá izo un ademán de que no lo tocara

-Deben irse- le dijo muy serio

-Claro, pero si no te levantas nos tomará años hacerlo- le dijo su hija enojándose

-Ustedes váyanse… a mí ya me contagiaron, no puedo ir con ustedes-

-No… ¡no me vengas con estupideces! ¡Levántate viejo, vámonos!-

El señor Tainaka se levantó frente a su hija, y miro a sus amigas.

-Chicas, váyanse. Por el pasaje que ven ahí atrás podrán llegar a la otra calle principal. Por ahí será más fácil para ustedes salir del centro… ¡ahora!-

Las chicas lo miraron por unos segundos, pero entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a moverse, pero Ritsu se quedó ahí.

-Yo no me muevo si no vienes- dijo tratando de contener la lágrimas

-Ritsu- su padre la miro a sus ojos, y le sonrió- debes volver a casa, donde está tu madre y tu hermano esperando. Además, no puedes dejar a tus amigas solas

-Pero yo no puedo dejarte- las lágrimas poco a poco empezaban a caer por sus mejillas

-Cariño… Tú debes sobrevivir, y ayudar a tus amigas. Tu eres la líder del Club de Música ligera, ¿cierto? Con mayor razón, no puedes abandonarlas. Es tu deber protegerlas.

-Oye viejo, aquí vienen- dijo el chico mientras cargaba el arma. Los zombies estaban solo a metros de ellos. Comenzó a disparar

- Asegúrate de llegar a casa con Ariasu y Satoshi- le dijo su padre abrazándola fuertemente. Estaba temblando- Y prométeme que sobrevivirás.

La chica asintió. Muy a contra de su voluntad Ritsu comenzó a retroceder. Sus amigas la estaban esperando. Su padre la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo, hasta que la chica se dio vuelta y se unió a las demás. Tainaka Kenji miró por última vez a su hija, y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a los zombies.

-Y tú, ¿no vas?- le preguntó al chico

-Na, es más entretenido así. ¿Ella era su hija?

-Sí, mi hija mayor- dijo Kenji agarrando con fuerza el bate

-Se parece a usted ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Dieciocho. Ya es toda una mujer- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a los zombies

-Una hermosa mujer, si me permite decirlo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa recargando su arma

-Solo por esta vez, dejaré que lo digas-

Y se abalanzó a la centena de zombies que, con ansias esperaban su cena.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier falta de ortografía, diganme, aunque reviso varias veces la historia, siempre se me saltan... :)<strong>

**muuuchas gracias**

**cheers :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Listas

**Nuevamente, muitas muitas gracias por su buena onda y cosas shuper lokas (para los que no entiendan como escribo esto, perdon, pero a veces el chilenismo no me lo puedo sacar XD)**

**Y bueno, lo tipico asi: K-ON no me pertenece, ni tampoco los uper zombies que aparecen aqui, sino, preguntar o ver Left 4 Dead... muy bonito**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Había anochecido completamente. Hacía frío. La luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado al igual que las calles de la ciudad. Aún se escuchaban gritos y ruidos de las criaturas que comenzaban a poblar la tierra. Una que otra sirena de ambulancia o de la policía se escuchaba, incluso de los bomberos. También frenadas de autos, choques. Una explosión, más gritos, más aullidos, disparos por allí y por allá.<p>

Caos.

Las cinco chicas recién habían entrado en un local de comida. Habían visto un grupo de zombies acercarse a ellas, así que entraron a lo primero que vieron. Estaba vacío. Aún sin sentirse seguras, fueron a la cocina y cerraron la puerta. Era una cocina amplia de restorán, pero estaba desordenada y sucia, como si la hubieran desalojado en mitad de la preparación de una gran cena. Había platos sucios en la lava lozas y se había quedado una sopa hirviendo. Ya casi no quedaba sopa. Llevaban un minuto entero sin hablar, solo se podía escuchar sus jadeos de tanto correr, y el ruido de la ciudad.

El sonido de una canción izo que las cinco chicas saltaran del susto.

-Perdón- susurró Yui, y sacó su celular. "UI"

-¡Ui! ¿Dónde estás?- contestó la castaña mitad asustada y mitad feliz por ver que su hermana menor la llamaba. Eso significaba que estaba bien.

_-Sigo en la casa, ¿dónde estás tú? Ya debiste haber llegado a la casa… en las calles…-_

-Lo sé Ui… ha sido más complicado de lo que pensé el poder llegar- dijo Yui mirando a sus amigas. Parecía que su hermana no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando todavía, así que omitió información- Pero llegaremos, no te preocupes

_-Date prisa One-chan, por favor. Vi en la T.V que las calles del centro están muy peligrosas, al parecer hay muchos destrozos-_

-Estoy bien Ui… ¿Por qué no llamas a Jun-chan para que te acompañe? Yo no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará el llegar a la casa- Trataba de mantener su voz tranquila

_-Ya está aquí. Llegó hace un rato. Con todas las cosas raras que pasan y sin sus padres en casa, le dije que viniera aquí… si no te importa claro-_

-No, es perfecto, quédense ahí hasta que llegue… no salgan de la casa… y cuídense. Me llaman por cualquier cosa- "_¿por qué mi voz tiene que tiritar tanto?"_

_-Sí, tu también cuídate mucho, One-chan-_

Cortó.

Guardó su celular. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero Yui no se los permitió. No era momento de llorar, debía llegar a casa, debía cuidar a Ui.

-Chicas, creo que debemos irnos, hemos esperado mucho tiempo ya- dijo con voz ronca

Las demás la miraron. Mugi asintió, estaba más pálida de lo normal al igual que Azusa y Mio. Ritsu estaba en la puerta dándole la espalda. No se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegaron.

-Pero no podemos salir así como así, me refiero a sin algún arma o algo parecido- dijo Azusa. Ellas estaban vivas ya que ese chico con la pistola las había ayudado. Sin él, habrían sido comida de zombie.

-Saquemos cosas de aquí- dijo Mugi caminando por la cocina. El sartén que el tipo del café le había dado fue muy útil hace un rato, así que no pensaba que era mala idea sacar otros más.

-Hasta que encontremos algo mejor, esto servirá- dijo Azusa acercándose a la chica y tomando un sartén.

Mio, por otra parte, se acercó a Ritsu.

Vaciló un poco antes de tocarle el hombro. Como la chica no reaccionó, la abrazó. Se sentía culpable, había sido inútil todo ese tiempo, desmayándose a cada rato, llorando, gritando. Y Ritsu, todo ese tiempo, la había ayudado. La abrazó aún más fuerte cuando sintió su hombro húmedo. Había sido una inútil todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera sabía que decirle ahora.

-Ritsu… lo siento- susurró. Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Y era lo que sentía. Estaba tan arrepentida de no haber ayudado al señor Tainaka… quizás, si hubiera hecho algo, las cosas serían diferentes…

- Siempre fue un terco de primera - susurró Ritsu con la voz quebrada. Era muy raro para Mio escuchar a su amiga así, generalmente era ella quién lloraba- Si nos hubiéramos quedado… si me hubiera quedado, me hubiera sacado a palos.

Ritsu se separó de Mio tratando de no mostrarle su rostro, se secó las lágrimas y la miro. Estaba sonriendo. La típica sonrisa de Ritsu. Mio la miró por unos segundos.

-Lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora, es salir de aquí, y llegar a nuestras casas- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de la bajista y levantando el dedo pulgar con la otra mano- Y no te preocupes por los zombies, que Tainaka Ritsu está aquí para protegerte.

Mio no pudo no sonreír. Era tan especial, siempre sonriendo, subiendo el ánimo así…

Las dos amigas se acercaron a donde estaban las demás. Habían sacado sartenes, cuchillos, algunos rodillos de madera y un par de martillos para moler carne.

-¿Sobreviviremos con esto?- preguntó Mio viendo los objetos y pensando en los zombies. No les tenía mucha esperanza.

-Depende de cómo los uses, Mio-chuan- dijo Ritsu tomando un cuchillo de unos 25 centímetros de largo y blandiéndolo en el aire

-Ten cuidado con eso, Ritsu-sempai- dijo Azusa alejándose de su sempai un poco temerosa

-Tranquila Azusa- dijo la chica y lo dejó en la mesa- Esto es suficiente pienso yo, además que no hay más cosas. Lo importante es planear un camino hacia nuestras casas.

-Pero las casas están separada- dijo Mugi- Si queremos llegar a ellas, tendríamos que separarnos también.

-Yo pienso que lo peor que podemos hacer es separarnos- dijo Yui levantando la mano como si estuviera en clases- hay que permanecer juntas

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos entonces?- dijo Azusa llevándose su mano a su barbilla en señal de estar pensando- nos tomará años si vamos todas a cada casa.

-Al menos que no vayamos a pie- dijo Ritsu abriendo los ojos en señal de "se me ocurrió algo"- en mi casa hay otro auto. Si vamos allá primero, puedo llevarlas en el auto a cada una, y será mil veces más rápido que caminar

-¿Sabes manejar, Ritsu-sempai?- preguntó Azusa no muy convencida de verla al volante

-Aprecio la confianza que me tienes, Azusa… pero sí, y bastante bien- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente

-Eso suena como a un plan- dijo Mugi alegre al solo pensar en ver a Ritsu manejando con todas ella en el auto- ¿manejas rápido?

-Pffff, por favor Mugi-chan- dijo abrazándola por los hombros- conmigo llegaran a sus casas en un santiamén

-Y no es chiste- dijo Mio mientras agarraba un cuchillo y un sartén- Maneja demasiado rápido para mi gusto… pero lo hace bien.

Ristu le devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Me gusta el plan, y mientras más rápido mejor- dijo Yui agarrando un sartén y un martillo para carne- Ui está esperándome en casa, y espero que este haciendo la cena, porque me muero de hambre.

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo de la ruta que tomarían para llegar a la casa de los Tainaka. Usarían la segunda calle principal como lo había dicho el padre de Ritsu, es el camino más directo. Les tomaría cerca de 20 minutos en llegar ahí a pie.

Cada una tomó un sartén. Yui se quedó con el martillo para carne al igual que Mugi. Azusa tenía un cuchillo de casi 30 centímetros, y Mio agarró uno más pequeño. Mugi también encontró unos estuches para guardar los cuchillos y colocárselos en el cinturón para guardarlos cuando no lo necesitara (aunque dudaban que hubiera algún momento así). Ritsu en cambio, saco un fierro que estaba en la pared que servía para colgar pañuelos de cocina más grueso que el que tenía, pero fácil de manipular.

-¿Están listas chicas?- pregunto Ritsu tomando la manilla de la puerta. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, pero a la vez, ansiosa. Notó que sus amigas también estaban asustadas, pero tenían cara de determinación. Todas asintieron.

Ritsu dobló la manilla de la puerta, y salieron.

El restaurante seguía vacío. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo era iluminado por la fuerte luz roja de un auto incendiándose afuera. El lugar se veía muy tenebroso. Avanzaron un poco, y justo en la puerta, vieron que había un zombie de rodillas dándose un festín. Se podía ver los restos de una persona, o lo que había sido una persona.

Ritsu sintió la adrenalina moverse por su cuerpo de manera insospechada. Agarro fuertemente el fierro y el sartén, lista para atacar.

-Hora de jugar-

El zombie nunca supo que fue lo que pasó. Lo único que noto fue que en su cabeza había un fierro que casi se la parte en dos antes de que todo se fuera a negro. La baterista miró su trabajo un par de segundo antes de gritarle a sus amigas:

-¡Puerta despejada! ¡A correr!-

Las cinco chicas salieron de restaurante rápidamente. Era como si tuvieran un imán para los zombies, quienes salían de los lugares más insospechados. Ritsu iba a la cabeza tratando de abrir camino. La seguía Mugi, Mio, Azusa y cerraba la marcha Yui. Sin mucha técnica, las chicas tiraban sartenazos a todo lo que se movía y tenía ojos saltones. Era increíble, ya que ellas no tenían mucha fuerza, pero apenas los golpeaban, se escuchaban sus huesos quebrarse, y la sangre saltaba cual fuente. Incluso Mio había golpeado a un par de zombies, cerrando los ojos justo antes de derribarlos con el sartén. Eso casi le cuesta un brazo, ya que cuando golpeó a uno, rápidamente apareció otro, y al abrir los ojos, vio como Ritsu lo hacía pedazos, literalmente. Le sacó la cabeza con tres golpes bien ejecutados, haciendo que volara y dejara una estela de sangre en el aire.

-Mio, debes mantener los ojos abiertos- le dijo asustada agarrándola del brazo para que corriera.

Estaban comenzando a cansarse. Correr, esquivar, derribar y masacrar zombies adquiría de mucha resistencia. Por eso, Yui se arrepentía de no haber puesto un poco más de esfuerzo en las clases de Educación Física. Después de haber machacado a dos zombies con el martillo para carne, vio pasar un auto rápidamente por el lado.

-Pudo habernos llevado- susurró frustrada. Era imposible que no las hubiera visto, estaban en la mitad de la calle, y perfectamente pudo haberlas atropellado si no se hubiera desviado a propósito

-¡Yui-sempai, no te quedes ahí parada!-

La guitarrista se había quedado en la mitad de la calle, y aunque fueron unos pocos segundos, fue ideal para los zombies, quiénes la rodearon lanzándoles miradas maquiavélicas.

-Oh, oh…-

Yui esperó a que ellos empezaran el ataque, pero sabía que no resultaría ilesa si todos la atacaban al mismo tiempo… al menos que llegara Mugi-chan con su súper sartén y la ayudara contra todos ellos, seguida de Azu-nyan…! Y bueno, así fue como pasó. Mugi vapuleó algunos zombies y cortó manos y cabezas para abrir camino, mientras que Azusa se acercaba a su sempai y la agarraba de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

-Que no pueda quitarte los ojos de encima en ningún momento- dijo la pelinegra saliendo del circulo de zombies con la ayuda de Mugi.

-Por algo eres mi Azu-nyan- dijo Yui abrazando a su Kouhai

-¡Yui-sempai, no creo que este sea el momento para abrazarme!- gritó Azusa exasperándose con su sempai

-Hay que decir que es muy romántico demostrar el amor en momento así- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

-¿Mugi-semapi, tu también?- Azusa no podía creer lo cabeza huecas que podían ser sus dos sempais incluso en una situación tan peligrosa como esa.

-¡Chicas ¿Están bien?- les gritó Ristu. Estaba junto a Mio esperándolas unos metros más adelante, habían derribado varios zombies… y al parecer no habían más adelante.

-Si- contestaron las tres chicas, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de descanso. Había algunos zombies atrás de ellas que no habían sido golpeados por las chicas, y se acercaban peligrosamente a ellas. Las cinco siguieron corriendo, dejando poco a poco a esos zombies atrás

-Estamos casi por salir del centro- dijo Ritsu mientras corrían- Quizás un poco más allá, si no hay zombies alrededor, podamos descansar un poco.

-Está el minimarket KitaAi, quizás podamos entrar ahí- dijo Mio entre jadeos

-Buena idea… además, me muero de hambre- dijo Ritsu con una mueca

Corrieron unos cuantos metros más, hasta que decidieron detenerse por unos segundos. Como no había zombies alrededor, sintieron que era el momento perfecto para recuperar el aliento. Estaban frente al parque que anunciaba el comienzo del barrio residencial, así que no estaban muy lejos de la casa de los Tainaka.

Se detuvieron justo al borde del parque. Sus piernas temblaban y el pecho les ardía. Habían corrido casi sin parar cerca de quince minutos, parecido a lo que hacían en gimnasia, pero por supuesto, sin tratar de sobrevivir a una manada de zombies carnívoros.

-Bueno… no fue TAN difícil…- dijo Ritsu apoyándose en sus rodillas- hasta fue divertido

-Muy divertido- susurró Mio sarcásticamente, quién se había sentado para recuperar un poco el aliento

-¡¿Viste como esos zombies explotaban?- exclamó Yui. Al parecer aún seguía con la adrenalina al filo- Es como los juegos de video que tienes tú, Ricchan.

-Yui -sempai, esto es un poco más real que los juegos de Xbox o del computador- dijo Azusa. Estaba inquieta, el que no vieran zombies por ahí, no significaba que no los hubiera. Además, ese parque se veía oscuro, y peligroso.

Un ruido extraño calló a las chicas. Ritsu se enderezó y agarró el fierro como si fuera una espada. Mio se levantó y se puso al lado de ella. Yui y Azusa hicieron lo mismo, mirando hacia el interior del bosque, pero Mugi dijo:

-Lo siento, creo que fue mi estómago-

Ritsu se echó a reír con fuertes carcajadas.

-Wow Mugi, eso fue extremo- dijo entre carcajadas

-Perdón, pero desde el almuerzo que no cómo- dijo avergonzada. En el Café solo se había tomado, bueno, un café.

-Te apoyó totalmente, Mugi-chan- dijo Yui sentándose en el suelo, y dejando que su estomago hablara aún más fuerte que el de la rubia- Me muero de hambre

-Será mejor que nos movamos entonces- dijo Mio. En cualquier momento su estómago también se incluiría a la sinfonía- Podemos pasar por el minimarket

-Silencio- dijo Yui de repente.

Las cuatro chicas se callaron, pero no escucharon nada, excepto el estómago de Yui, nuevamente.

-Ya escuchamos tu estómago, Yui- dijo Ritsu conteniendo su risa

-No es eso, hay alguien llorando- dijo sin darle importancia a los rugidos, y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque- hay alguien allí

-No creo que sea bueno adentrarse en el parque- dijo Azusa. De verdad no se sentía segura en ese lugar- Será mejor irnos

-Esperen, ya vuelvo- dijo Yui, y corrió hacia el interior del parque

-¡Sempai, no…!- Azusa iba a seguirla, pero Ritsu la detiene

-Yo voy, ustedes quédense aquí- dijo y siguió a la guitarrista

-Espera Ritsu, no hay que separarnos…- comenzó a decir Mio, pero la chica ya no las escuchaba.

Yui seguía el llanto. Estaban corriendo entre los árboles, abandonando el camino. Estaba segura que era de una mujer. Si estaba en problemas, debía ayudarla, y no ser tan egoísta como el tipo del auto de hace un rato…

-¡Yui, espera!-

Ritsu iba unos metros más atrás. No sabía cómo era posible que la castaña corriera tan rápido, siendo que en la maratón del año pasado fue ella la que las retrasó. "Hay cosas que no entenderé nunca" pensó mientras recordaba a la chica alegando por tener que trotar tanto. En eso, chocó contra esa chica.

-Que…Yui…- comenzó a decir la baterista, pero vio lo mismo que su amiga estaba viendo. Bueno, no lo podía ver muy bien porque estaba extremadamente oscuro.

-Es una mujer- susurró Yui a su amiga y comenzó a acercarse a la persona. Estaba entremedio de los árboles dándole la espalda. Tenía el pelo largo y estaba en el suelo arrodillada

-Espera- le susurró Ritsu agarrándola del hombro

-Parece una persona…y está llorando- susurró la chica. La baterista pudo escuchar los sollozos, humanos sollozos.

-Iluminemos el lugar un poco- dijo Ritsu sacando su celular y apretando un botón para que la luz se prendiera.

Era lo suficientemente potente como para mostrarles a las chicas lo que en realidad era "esa persona". Parecía una mujer, tenía el pelo blanco y largo. Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, y su piel era una fusión entre sangre, suciedad y… ¿moho?

-Yui, esa no es una persona- susurró Ritsu agarrando con más fuerza el brazo de su amiga y retrocediendo poco a poco. El olor que les llegó de repente fue muy fuerte.

En eso, la "mujer" se da vuelta y muestra uno de sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Por el susto, Ritsu deja caer su celular, volviendo a la oscuridad. Pero eso no impidió que las chicas escucharan un espantoso gritó, una fusión entre angustia y odio.

-¡Yui corre!- le gritó al ver a la figura levantándose, y mostrando unas garras impresionantemente largas, que brillaron bajo la luz de la luna.

Mio estaba inquieta. Esas dos cabezas huecas no debieron haber entrado solas en el parque, quizás que se encontrarían ahí.

-Será mejor ir- dijo la bajista sacando su cuchillo- no fue buena idea que nos separáramos

-Escuchen- dijo Azusa a las otras dos.

Un grito se había alzado desde el parque, haciendo que se les volviera la piel de gallina. Se demoraron tres segundos exactos antes de moverse hacia el interior del parque. Pero no caminaron mucho porqué vieron a Ritsu y Yui correr hacia ellas.

-Ritsu, Yui… ¡No vuelva a separarse así de nosotras!- les gritó Mio enojada

-¡CORRAN!-


	6. Chapter 6: Acaso todos estan

-Pero qué…-

A Mio, Mugi y Azusa se les cayó el alma a los pies del pánico al ver a sus dos amigas corriendo delante de una mujer con grandes garras y unos ojos rojos brillantes.

-¡CORRAN!-

No necesitaron escucharlo dos veces y salieron disparadas del parque. Las castañas las alcanzaron rápidamente, cuál de las dos con más cara de terror.

-¡RITSU, QUE FUE LO QUE HICIERON!- le gritó Mio al verla a su lado corriendo

-¡Nada, solo nos acercamos! ¡¿Cómo íbamos a saber que los zombies podían llorar?-

-¡¿Se acercaron a eso? ¡¿No vieron lo que era?-

-¡Estaba oscuro, que querías!-

-¡HAY QUE TENER DOS DEDOS DE FRENTE PARA DARSE CUENTA DE LO QUE ERA!-

La mujer-zombie las seguía por la calle. Estaban cruzando un puente, y se podían ver las casas al otro lado. La zombie hacía sonar sus garras macabramente y sus gritos penetraban como púas en sus oídos. Estaba más cerca, y la energía de las chicas se iba acabando, comenzando a sentir el pecho ardiendo. Azusa cada vez se iba quedando más atrás, y casi pudo sentir las garras de la mujer-zombie sobre ella.

-¡Azu-nyan, más rápido!- le gritó Yui

-¡Eso… intento!-

Ya no podía ni hablar. Vio a la zombie al lado de ella, con esos ojos rojos brillantes, rojos como la sangre. En ese momento, lo llamó simple suerte, ya que sus pies se entrecruzaron y cayó de bruces al suelo justo cuando la mujer-zombie tiraba sus garras para destriparla. Desgraciadamente, hay unos segundos cuando te caes al estar cansada en donde te es imposible levantarte. Azusa levantó su cabeza y vio como la "cosa" se devolvía a atacarla. Intentó mover sus piernas, pero le respondieron demasiado lento. La zombi estaba sobre ella.

CRACK

El fierro sonó tan fuerte en la cabeza de la zombie que se pudo escuchar en todo el lugar. La zombie se tambaleó un poco hacia el lado por la sorpesa del repentino golpe. Ritsu volvió a pegarle fuertemente en el mismo sector, haciendo que la zombie cayera a un lado por unos segundos.

-¡Azusa, párate rápido!- le gritó la chica acercándose a la "cosa" para darle otro golpe y tener un poco más de tiempo para que Azusa se levantara.

Pero no era como los otros zombies, y al mismo tiempo que Ritsu tiraba otro golpe, ella lanzó sus garras, chocando contra el fierro y mandando a volar a la chica un par de metros lejos.

-¡Ristu-sempai!- gritó Azusa al ver como su amiga caía pesadamente en el asfalto

-¡RITSU!- gritó Mio, y por reflejos le tiró el cuchillo. No le dio con el filo, pero si con el mango en la cara, haciendo que la mujer-zombie se concentrará en ella. Mugi y Yui, quienes estaban con ella, se prepararon para sentir el ataque de la zombie, pero antes que llegará vieron parte de su cabeza explotar en pedazos. El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, dejando a las chicas heladas por el desastre que quedó. Estas se dieron vuelta, y vieron a un hombre con el uniforme del minimarket con un rifle.

-¡Ustedes, muevan sus traseros al KitaAi antes que esa cosa se levante de nuevo!- gritó con cara de aburrimiento sin sacar el ojo de la mira telescópica de su arma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, las chicas se movieron. Yui fue a donde estaba Azusa, y Mugi y Mio corrieron hacia donde estaba Ritsu, quién trataba de levantarse con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Oigan, el local está del otro lado!- gritó el tipo, y disparó nuevamente, ya que la mujer-zombie se había movido.

Las chicas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el minimarket, que estaba unos metros más lejos al pasar el puente. El hombre las siguió sin dejar de apuntar al zombie, y mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor.

-Por atrás, por atrás, la puerta del frente está cerrada- dijo el tipo sin cambiar su cara de aburrimiento al pasar al lado de ellas hacia la parte trasera del loca. Tenía el pelo negro con rastas y usaba un cintillo verde, lo que le daba un aire de relajado sobre todo por los ojos de sueño que tenía. Era solo un poco más alto que Mio.

La puerta del frente estaba enrejada haciendo imposible el entrar o salir. Las chicas lo siguieron hasta una puerta de metal que había al lado del edificio. El hombre saco una llave del bolsillo, la abrió y entraron. Era una pequeña habitación oscura llena de alimentos envasados y utensilios de limpieza. El tipo pasó de largo hacia otra puerta, y entraron al local. Era un pequeño minimarket con cuatro pasillos, y en ellos había como 5 personas sentadas y unos dos acostados. Todos se dieron vuelta al ver a las chicas entrar.

-Hay un baño en el segundo piso. Si tienen hambre, pueden sacar lo que quieran. Y no se preocupen por pagarlo, no creo que necesite el dinero por un buen tiempo, ¿no creen?- el tipo rió estruendosamente. Al ver que las chicas no reaccionaban al chiste se calló- que amargadas que son

-Disculpa, pero venimos escapando de un par de zombies que querían comernos- dijo Ritsu de mal humor. Le dolía la cabeza por la caída de hace un rato, y el humor del tipo no la ayudaba.

-Sí, creo que sé que es eso- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- bueno, como sea. Nos veremos luego.

-Espera- dijo Azusa de repente. El hombre se dio vuelta a mirarla- em… gracias

Se había puesto roja. El hombre sonrió por unos instantes, una sonrisa amable, pero luego la cambió por su cara de aburrimiento.

-No crean que estaré siempre para cuidarlas, niñas. No deberían andar rondado por ahí- Y se fue a sentar detrás del mostrador, sacó una revista y se puso a leer.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- susurró Ritsu exasperada

-Pero nos salvó la vida- dijo Mugi mirando al hombre con curiosidad- …aunque sí parece medio loco

-¿Yui?-

Las cinco chicas se dieron vuelta.

-¡Nodoka-chan!-

Yui corrió donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente. Nodoka le devolvió el abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo. Tenía una cara asustada, pero más que eso no, parecía estar ilesa.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verlas, chicas- dijo al ver a las demás- todo esto es una locura

-Lo sé- dijo Yui sin soltar a la chica- no sabes por lo que hemos pasado para llegar aquí

-¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí, Nodoka?- preguntó Mio, también muy feliz de ver a su ex compañera de clases

-Cerca de dos horas- contesto separándose un poco de Yui para poder respirar- Iba a la casa de una amiga que vivía por este sector, pero los infectados aparecieron de la nada. Gracias a Dios que estaba en la esquina de este local, y que Tatsuya-san salió con su rifle. Entre juntó con un par de personas más, y cerramos la puerta principal. Hemos sobrevivido gracias a él. Tiene una gran habilidad para usar armas… aunque está un poco loco.

-Escuché eso- dijo Tatsuya desde el mostrador sin levantar la vista de la revista

-Pero es una buena persona, muy en el fondo- susurró Nodoka- él fue el que las vio correr desde el segundo piso. De repente lo vi bajar con el rifle en la mano. Claro, nunca pensé que serían ustedes

-Es maravilloso saber que estás bien Nodoka-chan- dijo Yui abrazando nuevamente a su amiga- estaba empezando a preguntarme si vería a gente conocida de nuevo

-Lo mismo dije, claro que después de ver la T.V, uno queda con muy pocas esperanzas- dijo Nodoka sonriendo. Pero era una sonrisa triste

-¿Viste la T.V? ¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó Mio interesada

-Hay una arriba, en la pieza de Tatsuya-san (sí, el vive aquí), pero la señal se cayó hace un rato. Ahí mostraron más o menos lo que estaba pasando, solo mostrando imágenes, pero sin mucha información de qué es exactamente el virus, o porqué se comenzó a propagar o cosas así. Muestra más un caos general hecho por "personas", pero no dicen la razón. Pero sí mostraron los lugares completamente infectados y este es uno de ellos.

-Espera espera, ¿qué quieres decir con completamente infectados?- preguntó Ritsu. Algo no le calzaba- Este caos comenzó hace unas dos horas… ¿pero cómo es posible que hayan lugares "completamente infectados"?

-Eso es porque este "caos" se ha expandido extraordinariamente rápido, y no lleva solo un par de horas- dijo un hombre acercándole a las chicas. Parecía de unos 40 años, era canoso y tenía un corte en la sien- Ah comenzado silenciosamente, durante todo el día se vieron pequeños casos de infección, hasta que fue acercándose a la ciudad, y a infectar grandes grupos. Una vez que te muerden, es cosa de segundos para que te infectes. Si estás desprevenido, no hay nadie que te salve, y en un dos por tres, ya eres parte de su "grupo"

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio. Tenía una voz ronca, como si fumara mucho, y hablaba bajo. Eso hacía que el relato sonara muy tenebroso.

-En la T.V salió- siguió Nodoka tratando seguir con la conversación- que en una hora ya se había infectado cerca del 50% de la población de la ciudad de Kioto. Eso quiere decir que pequeños distritos o pueblos como este, ya están muertos.

-¿Muertos?- murmuró Mio

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mugi. Había palidecido más de lo normal

-Somos un distrito pequeño. En otras ciudades los militares han llegado y han ayudado un poco, pero aquí… No sería raro descubrir que somos unos de los pocos sobrevivientes- Nodoka hablaba tranquilamente, pero su cara cada vez se iba poniendo más triste.

-Pero… pero, ¿qué pasa con nuestras familias?- preguntó Azusa, estaba entrando poco a poco en la desesperación- Los zombies aún no llegan ahí, esto ha ocurrido solo aquí, en este sector…

-Los zombies están en todo Japón- dijo una mujer. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- No hay lugar donde esconderse, y no hay sector libre de ellos… no hay persona que pueda sobrevivir, ni siquiera nosotros.

-No… ellos no están muertos- susurró Azusa. Las piernas no podían sostenerla.

-No digan estupideces- dijo Ritsu parándose frente a la mujer- es imposible que los zombies hayan infectado todo Japón

-¿Qué no escuchas lo que te dicen?- saltó otro tipo, un poco mayor que las chicas- Todo Japón está infectado, eso fue lo que salió en la T.V, eso fue lo que vimos. Los militares están trabajando en las ciudades grandes, no les interesan estos sectores porque saben que ya están perdidos…

Ritsu se quedó en blanco. No era posible… ¿cómo podía ser? Tenía que llegar a su casa, tenía que decirle a su madre que estaba bien, tenía que cuidar de Satoshi.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer- dijo Nodoka. Ahora sí, también tenía los ojos rojos tratando de contener las lágrimas- Cómo ya dije, no sería raro que fuéramos los… únicos sobrevivientes de aquí

Azusa cayó de rodillas al piso. Sus padres… su familia, estaban muertos… estaba sola en este mundo, lleno de zombies, y no durarían mucho más. Era una pesadilla, de la que despertaría solo cuando esos infectados se las comieran vivas.

-Ui está viva- murmuró Yui

Tenía el celular en la mano, y temblaba. Las lágrimas salían rápidamente y caían por sus mejillas. Aún así, mostraba determinación en el rostro.

-Ui está viva, y debo ir por ella-

-Yui, ¿Cómo sabes qué…?- comenzó a decir Nodoka, pero Yui puso el celular frente a su cara. Un mensaje de Ui recibido a las 23:07.

"_One-chan, date prisa por favor"_

Eso había sido hace dos minutos atrás.

-Tengo que ir, ahora- dijo casi gritando- Si nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de esta zona, Ui y Jun-chan también lo son… y no debo dejarla sola, ¡menos ahora!

Hubo un silencio. El dolor en el corazón de las personas que estaban en ese local era grande, les impedía pensar, les impedía vivir… El saber que sus seres queridos ya no estaban, y quizás muy pronto, ellos ya no estarían, era algo imposible de describir. Yui bajó la mirada. Sabía que sus amigas sufrían, también ella lo hacía, porque quizás sus padres… quizás ellos también se fueron…

-Vamos-

Yui levantó la vista, y vio a Ritsu. Tenía los ojos brillantes, pero ninguna lágrima había caído por sus mejillas.

-Vamos todas- dijo mirando a las demás- No podemos dejar a Ui y a Jun solas, no ahora…

-Ri… Ricchan- tartamudeo Yui mirando a su amiga… agradecida

-Si van a ir con sartenes y cucharas, no sobrevivirán ni cinco minutos-

Tatsuya se había levantado del mostrador. Había cambiado su cara de aburrimiento, ahora estaba sonriendo, parecía… ¿entusiasmado?

-Quizás tenga unas cosas que las pueda ayudar… o quizás no, todo depende de si están decididas a salir de aquí, y destruir un par de zombies. Por sus amigas, claro, no por diversión, ¿a quién se le ocurriría usar armas de fuego para destruir zombies solo por diversión? ¿A mí? Naaaah-

Ese último comentario estuvo lleno de sarcasmo. Pero seguía sonriendo.

Mugi se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se acercó a Tatsuya. Las chicas la miraron al igual que él, quien estaba con cara de confundido.

-Yo estoy decidida- dijo. La voz aún le tiritaba por el llanto- Estoy decidida a pelear en contra de esos zombies y a salvar a Ui-chan y Jun-chan. Quizás mi familia no está… nuestras familias ya no están… pero ellas sí, y hare lo que sea para salvarlas, y para que todas estemos juntas

-¡Mugi-chan!-

Yui corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, llorando como una magdalena. La rubia no aguantó más y también se echó a llorar. En otra situación menos densa y menos triste, eso hubiera sido muy tierno, y muy chistoso.

-Así van a llegar a la esquina de seguro- murmuro Tatsuya divertido con la escena- Las demás, ¿las siguen?

Ritsu dio un paso hacia adelante con decisión. Azusa, lentamente se levantó, se secó las lágrimas, y asintió. Lo que Mugi había dicho le había llegado al corazón. Su familia ya no estaba aquí, pero si sus amigas, y dos de ellas, Ui y Jun, necesitaban de su ayuda… y ella iría a cualquier parte y haría cualquier cosa por que siguieran vivas. Nodoka también dio un paso al frente quedando al lado de Ritsu.

-¿Mio?-

La bajista secó sus ojos. Dio un profundo suspiro, intentando tragar todas las lágrimas que aún trataban de salir. Era hora de hacer algo por su vida, y por la de los demás.

-Vamos- dijo firmemente

Tatsuya sonrió.

-Así me gusta, chicas. Si son tan amables de seguirme, les daré un par de claves para sobrevivir a este Apocalipsis Zombie.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Onechan, donde estas

**Personajes de K-on! no me pertenecen... gente exterior a eso si :)**

**Zombies no me pretenecen, para mayor infrmacion, acudir a l juego Left 4 dead... Muchas gracias XD**

* * *

><p>-Ui, ¿cómo puedes ponerte a cocinar en un momento así?-<p>

-Es que One-chan va a llegar con hambre…-

Suzuki Jun estaba sentada frente al televisor. No se había movido de ahí desde que las noticias comenzaron. Ui estaba en la cocina, pero seguía muy pendiente de lo que salía en la T.V. Le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco el cocinar, ya que la T.V no mostraba nada bonito. Al parecer había destrozos y barricadas, pero no se sabía por qué. Los noticieros solo mostraban extrañas escenas de gente peleando y corriendo, pero nada concreto. Lo único que decían era: No salir de sus casas. Estaba muy preocupada.

-¡¿Pero por qué no muestran imágenes más de cerca?- preguntó Jun frustrada- todas son desde helicópteros, además se mueven y no se puede ver en detalle…

-¿Quieres ver detalles?- le preguntó desde la cocina. Lo que menos quería ver Ui eran los detalles de gente haciendo escándalo.

-Es qué, aún es muy confuso… se ve gente peleando pero de lejos, se ve fuego pero de lejos… ¡y en ningún canal dicen porque ocurre todo eso!- exclamó Jun agarrándose la cabeza y tirándose de espaldas al suelo frustrada- Es enfermante no saber nada

-Si…-

Ui no estaba escuchando del todo. Había sacado su celular y le estaba mandando un mensaje a su hermana mayor "_One-chan, date prisa por favor_". Eran pasadas las 23:00 hrs. Podemos decir que no es TAN tarde, pero quizás en unas circunstancias así…

-¿Qué estás cocinando?- Jun se había levantado y se había acercado a la cocina

-Ah… bueno, recién estoy haciendo el arroz- respondió mirando la olla- Había pensado en hacer bolas de Arroz, es rápido y no tan pesado para esta hora.

-Genial… pero sabes que Yui-sempai comería cualquier cosa que le dieras- dijo riéndose al imaginar a Yui comiendo decenas de platos con una amplia sonrisa- me da envidia, ya que no engorda nada

-Es de familia- dijo Ui sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador- Aun qué yo no como tanto como One-chan

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú también puedes comer como condenada a muerte, y no engordar nada?- preguntó Jun con una mezcla de impresión y envidia- eso no se vale, quién fuera ustedes para comer…

Una batería comenzó a sonar seguido por un bajo y una guitarra muy estilo jazz. Jun se quedó tarareando la canción unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Mamá-

_-¡Jun! ¡¿Dónde estás?-_

-En la casa de Ui, como dijeron que iban a llegar tarde me…-

_-¡No salgas de ahí, vamos a buscarte ahora! …Hay monstruos en las calles, y es muy peligroso-_

-¿Monstruos?- Jun se echo a reír- jajajaja, se que son tipos malos, pero de ahí a llamarlos "monstruos"…

-_Jun, esto no es una broma, hay monstruos, zombies, lo que sean… están en las calles, es peligroso, atacan a la gente… ¡Suketsu, ya llegaron!_

La madre de Jun se alejó del teléfono. Se escucharon unos disparos, y sonidos extraños.

-¿Qué… que es eso mamá?... ¡¿Mamá?- el teléfono se cortó

Jun se quedó unos segundos en blanco, sin entender absolutamente nada, pero rápidamente le empezó a entrar el susto. Volvió a marcar en número del teléfono de su madre, pero sonaba como apagado.

-Jun ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ui preocupada al ver la cara de su amiga

-No me contesta- murmuro marcando de nuevo

-Pero… ¿Qué dijo?-

-Algo sobre unos "monstruos", zombies… no le entendí, había mucho ruido…- dijo escuchando su teléfono.

-_Este número se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio-_

-¿Pero cómo puede estar fuera de servicio?, recién estaba hablando con ella- volvió a marcar otro número, pero tuvo la misma respuesta

-Mi papá tampoco contesta… pero si estaba con ella- dijo Jun. Estaba asustada, no le había gustado el tono de su madre, y que de repente se cortara la señal. No era bueno. Trató de llamar a su hermano, pero pasó lo mismo. No respuesta.

-Eh… ¿Jun-chan?-

La chica levantó la mirada del teléfono, y vio a Ui en el living. Estaba viendo la televisión, y al parecer no era nada bueno por la expresión de su cara. Horror.

-¿Qué pasa…?-

Si, no era bonito lo que estaban dando en la televisión. Parecía una película. Unas personas atacaban a gente, se las comían. La sangre brotaba por todos lados, habían disparos, muchos gritos… y zombies. Eran zombies con sus ojos amarillentos, sus pieles blancas y sucias, y sus bocas llenas de sangre

-_Estas cosas es lo que ha inundado al mundo en terror. Todos infectados por el mismo virus y mortalmente peligrosos… ¡cuidado, ya vienen!- _Era un reportero osado junto con su camarógrafo que se había acercado a esas "cosas". Quizás fueron muy osados.-_Se están acercando cada vez más rápido… hay demasiados. Esto fue lo que pasó con ese famoso virus. Aún no se sabe la causa de este, aún no se sabe exactamente el cómo se puede ser contagiado, pero se sospecha que al contacto con los llamados "zombies" se podría contraer. Lo único 100% claro es que hay infectados por todas las ciudades de Japón y del mundo, y que son mortalmente peligrosos… ¡corre, corre! _

Se veía la toma del camarógrafo como iba corriendo, y como los Infectados se iban acercando a ellos. Había muy pocas personas vivas, y si lo estaban, eran rápidamente atacadas. Se oía al camarógrafo gritar garabatos por el pánico, mientras el periodista seguía hablando, hasta que desapareció de la toma, y se escuchó un ruido sordo. El camarógrafo se dio vuelta, y mostró al periodista en el suelo, y sobre él un zombie encapuchado. Se lo estaba comiendo.

_-¡Sho!-_ trató de acercarse, pero nuevos zombies aparecieron.

Tiró la cámara. Lo único que se vio fueron los pies del sujeto, de los zombies, y la espalda del zombie-encapuchado. Solo se escuchaba los gritos del camarógrafo. De repente la cámara se elevó. Uno de los infectados la había recogido, pero la luz le molestó y la tiro lejos.

La transmisión se perdió.

Ui y Jun estaba paralizada, blancas como la nieve. Hubiera sido una película excelente, sino hubiera pasado de verdad. Ninguna de las dos habló. Ni siquiera cuando la transmisión de la T.V volvió, y apareció el conductor de noticias hablando sobre lo que estaba pasando, y los lugares ya infectados. Ui se acercó al sillón lentamente y se sentó. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los cuales comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. No podía ser cierto lo que veían, debía ser una broma, un show, cualquier cosa menos verdad. Esas personas… murieron. Fueron atacadas por infectados y murieron. Y todos esos zombies tenían el virus, y atacaban a la gente… Era cuestión de minutos para que llegaran a la casa.

-Es una pesadilla- murmuró, llorando.

Jun seguía de pie, viendo la T.V. Entonces sus padres sí fueron atacados por monstruos, y quizás… quizás terminaron como ese periodista con su camarógrafo.

_-…strando el distrito de Inukami en Shiga junto con el distrito de Munakata en Fukuoka. Acercándonos a los pueblos un poco, se puede ver la cantidad de zombies que hay en las calles, concentrándose en la ciudad._

La pantalla de laT.V estaba dividida en dos secciones filmando desde un helicóptero. Una mostraba la ciudad y los zombies andando de un lugar a otro. En eso, Jun salió de su transe, y vio que uno de los helicópteros estaba pasando cerca de ahí, y estaba filmando un grupo de zombies caminando… se estaban acercando al lugar.

-Ui… se están acercando- dijo con un hilo de voz-

La joven Hirasawa levantó la mirada, y vio como los zombies caminaban por el puente que quedaba unos kilómetros lejos de ese lugar… solo unos kilómetros.

-Debemos hacer algo…- dijo Jun mirando hacia todos lados- no sé, esconderse… correr

-No podemos irnos de aquí- murmuró Ui- One-chan está en camino

-¿Estás segura de que viene?- preguntó Jun subiendo un poco el tono- Además si llega, ¿cuál será la diferencia? Son zombies, comen gente, matan… ¡van a matarnos como lo hicieron con esos tipos!

La chica se agachó agarrándose la cabeza. Comenzó a llorar. Ui la miró, y aunque estaba entrando en pánico, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Nos van a matar… como lo hicieron con esos tipos… como lo hicieron con mis padres- murmuró entre sollozos.

Ui la abrazó más fuerte.

-Mi hermana está en camino, y confió en que nos va a sacar de aquí-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Son zombies Ui-

-Sí lo sé… pero también sé que VOY a confiar en mi hermana… es lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta ahora.

Jun la miro. Ui, a pesar de estar temblando con ganas infinitas de gritar y llorar, sonrió. La chica, de alguna forma se tranquilizó, y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, si nos vamos en la desesperación, no ganamos nada- dijo eso mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Yui-sempai llegue… y si esos zombies vienen, daremos la pelea.

Se paró y se acercó a una ventana y corrió las cortinas.

-Será mejor apagar las luces, solo por cualquier cosa. Tranquemos las puertas y cerremos bien las ventanas. Lo mejor será subir a tu cuarto, de ahí se puede ver a la calle, así sabremos cuando Yui-sempai llegue.

Ui asintió y se levantó rápidamente a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas. Cerraron las cortinas y apagaron las luces, y subieron al segundo piso. La calle estaba iluminada por los postes de luz. No se veía nadie, no se escuchaba nada. En las otras casas también estaba la luz apagada. No sabían si había gente ahí, o si habían huido. Pero ellas se quedarían ahí, y esperaría por Yui, o por un milagro.

-0-

-Pueden elegir cualquier arma que quieran, pero solo una por persona... Bueno ya, dos. También les puedo regalar algunas granadas y bombas que tengo… pero solo algunas, también yo las necesito.-

Las chicas habían seguido a Tatsuya hacia un cuarto en el subterráneo donde guardaba todo tipo de armas de fuego. Metralletas, pistolas, fusiles, bombas, incluso había una bazuca. Mio, Nodoka y Azusa se quedaron en la puerta al ver tanta maquina de mortandad, Yui y Mugi abrieron bien los ojos impresionadas al tal cantidad de cosas, y Ritsu…

-¡Yo quiero la metralleta!-

Corría hacia las armas que estaban puestas en la pared como si fuera una niña de 6 años en una tienda de juguetes. Al parecer pasar mucho tiempo jugando juegos de videos provocaba pequeños desordenes…

-¡LA BAZUCA ES MÍA!-

Antes que siquiera tocara el arma, recibió un potente golpe de Mio en la cabeza.

-¡No llevaremos ninguna bazuca!-

Durante unos minutos, Tatsuya les informó lo necesario sobre armas de fuego, les ayudo a elegirlas, como cargarlas y usarlas, y a tener en cuenta la fuerza del disparo. Entremedio, al ver la cara de las chicas en respuesta a todo el conocimiento que tenia respecto a las armas, admitió que era contrabandista. Era algo obvio.

Al final, cada una eligió su propio par: Nodoka se llevó un fusil de asalto Steyr AUG A3 junto con una pistola 9 × 19 mm Parabellum al igual que Yui, solo que esta última eligió un fusil FL FAL. Mio y Azusa eligieron un Thompson junto con 9 × 19 mm Parabellum. Mugi se quedó con la escopeta de combate M1014 y un par de Pistola Norico NZ 75. Ritsu eligió las dobles pistolas y un rifle AK-47 ("igual sería feliz con la bazuca" murmuró desanimada)

-Y aquí sale como hacer bombas caseras. Si se encuentran con los materiales, no duden en crearlas. Son la "bomba"- dijo Tatsuya con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras le entregaba a Ritsu un papel con instrucciones.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo está apreciando el detalle.

-Por cierto- dijo el vendedor mirando a las chicas- ¿cómo piensan llegar a la casa de su amiga?

-Caminando- dijo Nodoka- no hay otra forma. Estará a unos 20 minutos a pie si nos damos prisa

-Pero, ¿ninguna de ustedes maneja?-

-Yo manejo- dijo Ritsu- hace un par de meses, pero lo hago… decentemente

-Ah… porque yo tengo un auto, por si lo necesitan-

Las seis chicas lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas tanto, Tatsuya-san?- preguntó Mugi. Era la pregunta que todas las chicas tenían

-Bueeeno, porque me cayeron bien- dijo con una sonrisa- Y porque me di cuenta que aún no se han dado por vencidas. Los tipos de arriba (refiriéndome a la gente que está en el local) ya están muertos, aunque no lo estén, ya me entienden… pero ustedes no. Solo necesitan un empujoncito.

Las miro por unos segundos, sonriendo. No era una sonrisa maquiavélica o loca, era una sonrisa… normal. Las chicas apreciaron mucho su ayuda. En respuesta le devolvieron la sonrisa, junto con un "gracias".

Minutos más tarde (después de haber sacado un par de cereales en barra para no morir de hambre, según Yui), estaban las 6 dentro del auto que estaba en la cochera justo saliendo de la habitación de "herramientas" (llamadas armas para los amigos de Tatsuya). Era viejo y usado, pero se le veía potencial.

-Es lo que hay por un sueldo de empleado- dijo Tasuya mirando su auto con cariño- pero rinde muy bien

-Eres contrabandista, deberías tener más que "un sueldo de empleado"- dijo Ritsu con una gotita viendo la cara de bobo del chico

-Ese dinero es para otras cosas, compañera- dijo dándole una sonrisa pícara

Como era para 5 personas, tuvieron que apretarse 4 atrás. Ritsu manejaba, y Yui iba de copiloto porque, según Ritsu, como manejaba rápido y Yui se marea fácil, lo mejor es el asiento de adelante.

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias Tatsuya-san- dijo Nodoka desde el auto

-No hay de que… pero se cuidan- dijo abriendo la puerta de la cochera

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí?- le pregunto Ritsu prendiendo el motor

-Sí, no voy a dejar que esos zombies entren a mi tienda… además esos estúpidos no sobrevivirían sin mi- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente al referirse a las personas que estaban en su local

-Nos veremos algún día Tatsuya-kun- dijo Yui sonriéndole

-Por supuesto… algún día- le dijo sonriéndole también

-OK chicas, ¿listas?- pregunto Ritsu mirando a sus amigas

-¡Sí!- contestaron todas

Apretó el acelerador. A toda velocidad, Ritsu sacó el auto de la cochera.

-¡WOOOHOOOOOO!- la baterista gritó a más no poder mientras aumentaba la velocidad- ¡así es como se maneja en…!

-¡PARA!-

Puso el pie en el freno. Por todo el lugar se escucho el chirrido de las ruedas frenando, y si no hubiera sido por el cinturón de seguridad, las chicas hubieran salido volando. Yui casi se pega contra el vidrio.

-¿Qué… qué… qué pasa?- preguntó Ritsu mirando a todos lados, blanca.

-El semáforo está en amarillo- dijo Mio tranquilamente- sabes que tienes que disminuir la velocidad cuando lo está, porque después viene rojo.

Ritsu se quedo unos segundos en blanco perpleja por ese comentario, y lentamente volvió la cabeza hacia su mejor amiga. Estaba desconcertada.

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad?-

-No, no lo es… por eso tuviste que repetir la prueba para sacar el permiso. Además, si manejas muy rápido puedes perder el control del auto-

-Mio, ¿te das cuenta en la situación en que estamos?- la baterista comenzaba rápidamente a enojarse- no hay ningún estúpido auto en esta estúpida calle

-Pero podría haberlo, Ritsu-sempai- dijo Azusa masajeando su cuello. La brusca frenada del auto le había dejado un dolor de marca.

-¡¿Tú también Azusa?- la paciencia se fue- ¡Esto es un puto apocalipsis zombie!

-¡No garabatees, Ritsu!- le gritó Mio. Odiaba que hiciera eso

-¡No me importa, pudiste habernos matado con ese grito i.n.n.e.c.e.s.a.r.i.o! Aquí la que maneja soy yo, y yo hago lo que quiero…

-¡Zombies!- gritó Yui apuntando hacia la ventana

Una horda de unos 30 o 40 zombies se acercaba rápidamente a las chicas por los lados de la calle. ¿De dónde habían aparecido? No lo sabían, solo sabían que eran muchos, y si no avanzaban, estarían muertas.

-Mier…-murmuró Ritsu apretando el acelerador nuevamente.

Sin importarle, atropelló a dos zombies que se habían parado frente al auto. Eran más duros de lo que pensaba, y machucaron el auto. Como venían más y más, empezó a esquivarlos lo mejor que podía.

-¡Afírmense bien y preparen las armas por cualquier cosa! ¡Va a ser un bonito viaje, y muy movido!- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y acelerando

* * *

><p><strong>muitas muitas gracias por leer, se aprecia cualquier duda, consulta, comentario, critica... y si la critica contiene alguna mala palabra como: "#&amp;$* tu historia, porfavor mandarme un mensaje :)<strong>

**Y si hay faltas de ortográfía, PORFAVOR, diganme... trabajo en eso :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Como una película de terror

**Bueno, bueno, aquí otra vez :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los buena onda que comentaron, y a los que leen la shuper historia XD... aquí va otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten..**

**El capitulo anterior, me comi un s y la cambie por c, such a fail, en el nombre de SatoShi... si sabía que se escribía así, pero soy media dislexica, asi que a veces se me van letras, palabras, frases... ideas completas XD**

**K-on! no me pertenece, ni los increibles zombies que aparcen en esta historia... para mayor informacion zombistica, acudir a Left 4 Dead :)**

* * *

><p>Ahora Ui sabía lo que las personas de las películas de terror sentían. Nunca le gustaron mucho, pero las aguantaba. Las veía tan falsas, además que no le gustaba que el final fuera infeliz. Bueno, ese pensamiento se adhería muy bien a su personalidad, ya que ella era tierna, amable, alegre… desgraciadamente un alma así no estaba hecha para un mundo lleno de zombies como lo estaba este. Asustada era decir poco.<p>

-Escucho algo-susurró Jun acercándose a la ventana.

Las dos estaban en la pieza de la menor de los Hirasawas porque daba a la calle. Así verían si Yui y Azusa, o cualquier otra "cosa" venía. Jun abrió un poco la cortina, y vio unas sombras caminando en la calle. La cerró rápidamente al notar que eran zombies.

-Ya…ya llegaron- susurró tratando de no gritar de espanto- Está todo cerrado, ¿verdad Ui?

-Sí, todo- dijo repasando de nuevo- la puerta principal, el living, el baño, la cocina, el dormitorio de mí… oh no-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Ui?- preguntó su amiga al ver que la castaña palidecía notoriamente

-La ventana de la pieza mis padres, se me olvidó cerrarla… esta abajo, lo olvide por completo…-

Antes que terminara, Jun estaba saliendo de la habitación. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras mirando hacia todos lados. La casa estaba muy oscura, sobre todo porque las cortinas estaban cerradas. Fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio que quedaba cruzando el living. Entró y vio la ventana. Una brisa suave movía las cortinas. Se acercó. Estaba tiritando y le sudaban las manos. Solo tenía que cerrarla y estarían a salvo. Fácil.

En eso una mano viscosa aparece.

-¡AAAHHH!-

Jun cayó de espalda al suelo por el pánico de ver esa cosa. El zombie poco a poco iba entrando por la ventana, emitiendo quejidos extraños, y un olor asqueroso. Luego de salir de su espasmo, Jun se levanta rápidamente y, agarrando la lámpara del velador, golpeó al zombie. Un chorro de sangre sale disparado desde la cabeza de este hacia la chica. Sintió nauseas, pero siguió golpeándolo hasta que se quedó inmóvil. Con el pie, hecho el cuerpo del zombie hacia afuera y cerró la ventana.

-¡Jun, que pasó!- exclamó Ui entrando en la habitación, y quedándose de piedra al ver el desastre que había quedado.

-Un invitado inesperado- dijo esta sentándose en la cama. Un cansancio extraño la invadió, sintió sus piernas como gelatina y la cabeza le daba vueltas- creo que no me gusta ver sangre de verdad

-Jun… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupada su amiga acercándose.

BANG

Un disparo se escuchó justo afuera de la casa. Las dos chicas miraron hacia la entrada del dormitorio, sin atreverse a pararse. Se escuchó otro disparo, seguido de otro, y otro, junto con gritos. ¿Acaso los zombies también usaban armas? En eso la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ui! ¡Jun-chan!-

Era Yui.

-¡One-chan!- la menor de las Hirasawas corrió hacia la entrada a más no poder, y vio a su hermana mayor con un rifle, sucia, pero con una cara de alegría y alivio al ver a su hermana menor viva.

-¡UI!- gritó corriendo a abrazarla. La chica le respondió el abrazo casi llorando

-Qué bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada- dijo entre sollozos la pequeña Hirasawa

-Lo siento, Ui. Tuvimos unos problemas en el camino, por eso no pude llegar antes-

Escucharon más disparos y el chirrido de ruedas. Las dos hermanas se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta, y vieron como las demás chicas entraban rápidamente cerrando la puerta. Se escuchó un fuerte choque y un BUM.

-Eso fue peligroso… brillante, pero peligroso- dijo Nodoka entre jadeos

-Gracias… fue un viejo truco- dijo Ritsu también jadeando. Se había sentado en el suelo del pasillo

-Se te ocurrió en el momento, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Azusa levantando una ceja

-Lo llamo talento- dijo Ritsu sonriéndole orgullosamente

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Yui al ver a las chicas

-Después que entraste, Ritsu dijo que la cubriéramos mientras hacía que el auto arrancara por si solo- dijo Mio.

-Dejé el acelerador enganchado y lo mande hacia un grupo de zombies. Afortunadamente, todos los otros siguieron el auto- dijo Ritsu- esperemos que no vuelvan.

-Wow- dijo Yui impresionada.

-Ui-chan, estás bien- dijo Mugi acercándose a la chica- perdón por la demora y por el escándalo

-No hay problema. Estoy muy feliz que estén todas aquí- dijo Ui sonriéndole a la chica, aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Y dónde está Jun?- pregunto Azusa también acercándose a la chica

-Aquí-

Jun había salido de la habitación aún con la lámpara en la mano.

-¡Jun-chan, también estás bien!- exclamó Yui corriendo a abrazarla. La chica aún seguía atontada, pero agradeció el abrazo- gracias por haberte quedado con Ui

-Creo que yo soy la más agradecida- dijo viendo a las demás- es hermoso verlas a todas aquí con… armas…

-Un regalo de una buena persona- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa- también trajimos unas para ustedes

-0-

Ya había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a la casa Hirasawa. Aprovecharon que los zombies se habían ido (o que no estaban atacando) para relajarse y descansar un poco. Ui dijo que podían tomar un baño dado las condiciones en que estaban (entre sangre, sudor y lagrimas XD), y también entre las dos hermanas buscaron algo de ropa para prestarles y cambiarse. Por mientras, como Ui no se había ensuciado al no enfrentarse contra ningún zombie, terminó de cocinar, y cuando todas estuvieron listas, comieron.

Ahora estaban sentadas en el living viendo la T.V. Bueno, solo la tenían prendida para ver si aparecía algo nuevo, ya que, o los canales no funcionaban, o solo era zombies aquí y zombies acá. No habían prendido las luces, solo llevaron una lámpara para no iluminar tanto la casa.

Nodoka, Ritsu y Mio estaban sentadas en el suelo frente la mesa del living viendo un mapa de Japón. Habían visto en las noticias que los militares se estaban concentrando en Tokio y que habían hecho un llamado a todos los sobrevivientes al ir a la capital por protección.

-Es alrededor de 6 horas lo que nos demoraríamos en auto- dijo Nodoka después de sacar unos cálculos

-No es mucho- murmuró Ritsu sarcásticamente viendo el mapa

-El único problema, es que no tenemos auto- dijo Mio- independiente de si nos hubiéramos quedado con el que nos dio Tatsuya-san, no cabemos todas.

-¿Y cómo cuánto nos demoraríamos caminando?- le preguntó la baterista a Nodoka

-Mmm…- murmuró viendo el mapa- quizás, tres días mínimos, sin contar cuanto rato paremos para descansar o comer. Personalmente, no lo veo como una buena opción.

-¿Y qué pasa si tomamos algún auto vacío en el camino?- preguntó Azusa quién estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Yui- cuando vinimos hacía aquí, vimos varios autos vacíos en mitad de la calle. Quizás encontremos uno en donde quepamos todas.

-Así me gusta, Azusa- dijo Ritsu levantando el pulgar en signo de aprobación- esa es una buena opción, solo tenemos que caminar hasta encontrar una Van.

-Eso es mucho mejor que caminar hasta Tokio- dijo Nodoka estirándose un poco. Sus ojos le ardían por el cansancio- Creo que deberíamos salir temprano, así que no nos vendría mal una pequeña siesta.

La chica miró a su alrededor. Yui estaba durmiendo en el hombro de su kouhai mientras que Jun se había quedado dormida al lado de Ui. La pequeña Hirasawa cabeceaba continuamente en el sofá.

Mugi recién iba saliendo de la cocina dando un bostezo. Había estado lavando la loza de la cena para despejarse un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Mio también bostezando- ah sido un día de locos. Ui, ¿crees que podemos usar sus habitaciones para descansar un poco?

Ui saltó un poco al escuchar su nombre.

-Em, claro. Haber, dos personas puede dormir en mi pieza, dos en la pieza de One-chan… Tenemos un Futón en el cual dos pueden dormir, lo colocamos en la pieza de One-chan. Y está la cama de mis padres.

-Creo que eso es perfecto- dijo Ritsu levantándose y estirándose- chicas, vayan a acostarse, debemos salir temprano de aquí para aprovechar el día.

Costó un poco despertar a Yui para llevarla a su habitación. Azusa, Mugi y Nodoka la siguieron. Jun y Ui fueron a la habitación de esta. Mio iba acercándose hacia la habitación del señor y señora Hirasawa, cuando se detuvo, y miró a su amiga.

-Ritsu, ¿no vienes?-

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar. Por si acaso digo yo- dijo Ritsu sentándose en el sofá y cruzando sus brazos en la cabeza - así que, como se que te da miedo dormir sola, anda con las demás

-Em, no es que tenga miedo- dijo un poco molesta- Pero igual, tu también tienes que dormir.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ritsu y justo tirando un gran bostezo- buaaahdo hacerlo….

-Me doy cuenta- le dijo Mio sonriendo aprensivamente- Despiértame cuando el sueño te derrote por completo

-Por supuesto- le dijo su amiga viendo como la bajista subía a la habitación de Yui.

Las horas pasaban. Para no quedarse dormida, Ritsu se había sentado frente a la T.V. Había encontrado un canal donde estaban dando caricaturas. "Random" pensó, ya que frente a un ataque zombie, que en un canal dieran dibujos animados… bueno, en ese momento lo agradecía. Prefería eso a una película de terror. "Sería irónico" se dijo haciendo una mueca burlona. Pero después de algunos episodios ya sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Además que su espalda le empezaba a doler cada vez más por el golpe que recibió de esa mujer-zombie. Cuando se estaba dando un baño, noto un gran moretón arriba de su cadera derecha. Se dio palmaditas en la cara para desperezarse y se levanto para estirarse.

-Nunca pensé que el querer estar despierta sería tan difícil- dijo para sí mientras se estiraba

-Eso es porque nunca haces el esfuerzo en clases-

Ritsu saltó por el susto. Se dio vuelta y vio a Mio… no, no era Mio, sino Azusa. Andaba sin coletas y con una sabana en la mano. Como estaba oscuro, se confundió.

-No me asustes así- dijo llevándose la mano al corazón y echándose en el sillón.

-Lo siento, pensé que me habías oído bajar- dijo acerándose- como estabas hablando, no pensé que estubieras hablando sola- lo último lo dijo sonriéndole burlonamente

-¿Eh?... em, estaba pensado en voz alta- murmuró sonrojándose un poco- además, ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora? Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Pasa que cuando alguien está muy cansado y con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza- dijo sentándose al lado de su sempai- no puede dormir.

-Ah. Entiendo, me pasa lo mismo para los exámenes- dijo Ritsu mirando la T.V

-¿Por los exámenes?- preguntó la chica sorprendida

-La verdad es que no, era solo por decir- dijo Ritsu sonriendo- siempre caigo profundamente dormida.

-Es por eso que tienes esas calificaciones, ¿verdad?- dijo burlonamente Azusa

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó la baterista un poco fastidiada

-Es cosa de imaginarte en clases- dijo riendo

-¿Te burlas de tu sempai, Nakano?- dijo Ritsu maliciosamente abrazándola del cuello y haciéndole coscorrones.

-Es una broma, una broma- dijo mientras se liberaba de la chica

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio mirando la T.V. Aunque en realidad, ninguna de las dos estaba "realmente" mirándola. Cada una en sus propios pensamientos. Al final, Azusa habló.

-Em, quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado-

-¿Ah?- Ritsu la miró sin comprender

-Frente al local de Tatsuya-san- dijo un poco frustrada. Había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en cómo darle las gracias, y lo que le faltaba era que su sempai ni se acordara.

-Eh… ah, ya… em, de nada- dijo Ritsu rascándose la mejilla. Nunca sabía cómo responder a un "gracias".

-Es en serio Ritsu-sempai. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota, esa cosa me habría matado- dijo mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada- además, te izo daño.

-Ah… ah, pero no fue nada- dijo Ritsu sonriendo nerviosamente al ver a su amiga así- solo fue un rasguño

-Volaste- le dijo Azusa mirándola y frunciendo el seño- y si no hubiera sido por la barra de metal que tenías, te hubiera cortado en cuatro…

-Pero estoy bien, y lo más importante es que tu también lo estas- le dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su kouhai y sonriéndole

Azusa se sonrojó un poco, pero también sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Ritsu-semapi- dijo nuevamente y le ofreció la sábana- ahora, me toca a mí vigilar, así tú puedes dormir un poco.

-No, no es necesario. Además, este es mi turno.- dijo Ritsu, pero la guitarrista le tiró la sábana en la cara.

-No, ya paso tu turno hace rato- le dijo Azusa cruzándose de brazos.-Por último, déjame agradecértelo así, ¿vale?

-Como tú digas, mamá- dijo Ristu sacándose la sabana de la cara con una sonrisa burlona.

Se acostó al lado de la chica y se tapo. Se quedó rápidamente dormida. Azusa la miró por unos segundos, y luego siguió viendo T.V. Admiraba mucho a su sempai, y ahora incluso más al ver cómo podía dormir tan profundamente en unas circunstancias como esas.

-Yo ni los ojos pude cerrar- susurró, secándose las lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>WEll, espero que le aya gustado... y si no, avisar... quizas se pueda hacer algo para los proximos capítulos, ya que estan abiertos a cualquier cambio...<strong>

**TAMBIEN, si alguien quiere algo en especial para esta historia (como el final), acepto cualquier idea :D Todvía no esta escrito, asi que cualquier cosa puede pasar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA... ja XD**

**Ya, again, muchas gracias por leer este shuper loko fanfics (ya que si, es bien loko, pero entretenido, a mi me gusta, no es porq lo aya escrito yo, sino que, es entrete... XD)**

**eso**

**cheers :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Mi bazuca por un auto

**JOJOJO, y aquí vamos de nuevo... **

**Espero que lo disfruten, porque escribi este capítulo tomandome un mate... es decir, como que me fui en la vola (como decimos en Chile) que significa, me inspire XD... ahora, si noes gran cosa, me dicen nomas, y pudeo crear uno mpas espectacular... JA! Esque estoy media inspirada con las historias de zombies, ayer vi The Walking Dead... EXELENTE SERIE! la recomiendo para los amantes de zombies y accion, y otras cosas shuper lokas :)**

**(supongo que ya saben que k-on ni los zombies me pertenencen, verdad? que bueno :D)**

**Basta de chachara, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A las 9.30 de la mañana ya estaban todas en pie. Hay que destacar que estuvieron tarde y noche del día anterior corriendo física y emocionalmente y se fueron a acostar cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Así que, levantarse a las 9.30 era un logro digno de destacar, como dijo Yui. De alguna forma se había levantado sin que le repitiesen "despertar" más de dos veces (generalmente, Ui pasaba unos 15 minutos tratando de que su hermana se levantara), pero no impedía que su cara fuese un desastre.<p>

-A los zombies no les importa si tus ojeras son más grandes o no, Yui-sempai- le dijo Azusa pasándole el jugo. Estaban tomando desayuno, cortesía de Ui.

-Es por una cosa de dignidad, Azu-nyan- dijo la castaña recibiendo el jugo- Por lo menos si los zombies me agarran, quiero ser una zombie sin ojeras.

-Has visto las caras de esas cosas, ¿verdad Yui?- le preguntó Nodoka divertida con el pensamiento de su amiga- porque a ninguna de ellas se les nota si tienen maquillaje o no

-Bueno, yo sería alguien especial- dijo Yui en tono dramático

En eso, Mugi entra al comedor junto con Mio. Las dos parecía como si la noche no hubiera pasado y el ataque zombie nunca hubiera existido. Sobre todo la rubia, ya que su pelo brillaba magistralmente.

-Se acabó, voy al baño y vuelvo- dijo Yui con un aire depresivo, seguida de Jun, quien también tenía el mismo tipo de aura.

Luego de que todas comieron (y se arreglaron un poco) se prepararon para salir. Ui y Jun recibieron sus armas correspondida mente, la primera con un Steyr AUG A3 y una pistola 9 × 19 mm Parabellum, y la segunda con un AK 47 y la misma pistola que su amiga.

Las 8 chicas se pararon frente la puerta. Estaban nerviosas y asustadas por salir nuevamente al mundo zombies, sobre todo las dos menores, quienes habían visto todo por T.V.

-Ok, así es como comienza un nuevo día- susurró Ritsu mientras abría la puerta.

El sol brillaba. No hacía calor, pero tampoco frío, un perfecto día de otoño. No había nada moviéndose en las calles, ni personas, ni zombies. Solo los cuerpos tirados de la batalla del día anterior, y un poco mas allá el auto, o lo que quedaba de él. Al parecer se había incendiado. El silencio era absoluto excepto por el viento que movía las hojas.

La piel se les puso de gallina al ver el panorama que tenían por delante. Un triste y aterrador panorama.

-De aquí debemos ir hacia la derecha, Ritsu- dijo Nodoka, quién tenía el mapa. Se había puesto al lado de la chica

-Ok, solo verificando- dijo. La verdad, es que no se acordaba del camino que habían visto ayer en el mapa, así que se alegraba que la chica estuviera al frente.

Empezaron a caminar. No iban muy rápido, con las armas listas y mirando hacia todos lados. La tensión se podía cortar.

-¡Ashis!- las 7 chicas saltaron. Por suerte ninguna disparó.

-Lo siento- dijo Yui pasándose la mano por la nariz

-¿Te resfriaste One-chan?- le preguntó Ui preocupada

-No te preocupes Ui, solo fue un estornudo- dijo su hermana mayor con una sonrisa

-Por lo menos sirvió para deshacernos un poco de la tensión- dijo Mio mirando a la chica

-Eso es cierto, ya comenzaba a estresarme- dijo Mugi dándole un pañuelo- toma

-Gracias, Mugi-chan- dijo tomando el pañuelo y sonándose

-Bueno, no atrajo ningún zombie- dijo Ritsu. Había mirado para todos lados, y no había visto ningún movimiento- Pero aguántate un poco para la otra Yui, aún no sabemos si los zombies pueden escuchar o no

-Cualquier ruido aquí, se podría escuchar kilómetros a la redonda- dijo Nodoka- esta tan silencioso.

Siguieron caminando por unos diez minutos más por el barrio residencial. Solo hablaban de vez en cuando. A veces paraban porque parecía que algo se movía. Solo el viento.

Llegaron al Centro de ese sector. También estaba vacío de personas y zombies, pero habían muchos autos parados en mitad de la calle o acera, algunos chocados incluso. Los locales comerciales estaban abiertos, algunos con los vidrios rotos, papeles volando, algunos semáforos chocados, restos de incendios.

-¡Miren ese auto!-

Nuevamente, las chicas saltaron un par de metros por el susto. Ritsu estaba corriendo hacia un auto, un Chevrolet Corvette negro para ser más específicos, que estaba en la mitad de la calle, como iluminado.

-Este, este… podemos usar este- dijo Ritsu emocionada y completamente hipnotizada por el vehículo. Nuevamente parecía una niña de 6 años frente al juguete más fantástico del mundo- es perfecto, incluso tiene las llaves dentro.

Estaba con la puerta abierta, así que se sentó.

-¿No creen que es hermosAUCH!-

Esto último porque Mio le había dado un golpe monumental en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué estás pensando Ritsu?- le gritó desde afuera del auto- ¡Nos mataste del susto solo por un auto, y ni siquiera caben tres personas en el!

-Mio, es hermoso- susurró, pero se cubrió la cabeza al ver a Mio mover su mano peligrosamente y rápidamente añadió - pero si, sé que no cabemos….

Pero la curiosidad mató al gato dicen por ahí. Ritsu cerró la puerta del auto, pero luego se arrepintió y murmuro algo de "llaves" y "estilo" y volvió a abrir la puerta, lo que hizo que la alarma del auto se prendiera. Generalmente ese ruido no destripaba los oídos, pero en un momento así en una calle completamente desierta, era una sensación muy cercana a eso.

-¡¿Pero… que?- gritó Ritsu tapándose los oídos

-¡¿Qué hiciste?- le gritó Mio también con sus manos en los oídos

-¡Nada, nada!- dijo cerrando nuevamente la puerta, pero la alarma no se calló- se… ¡se rompió!

-¡BAKA!- le gritó la bajista golpeándola nuevamente

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nodoka. Las chicas habían corrido al escuchar tan notoria alarma de auto

-¡Ritsu, eso es lo que pasa!- gritó Mio. Parecía que la alarma se hacía más y más fuerte

-¡No fue mi intención!- gritó la baterista entrando nuevamente al auto tocándose la cabeza por el chichón que su amiga le había hecho.

-¡Eso va a llamar a todos los zombies de la ciudad!- gritó Jun- ¡hasta un sordo puede escuchar eso!

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó Ritsu desde el auto, y la alarma se desactivo- solo eran las llaves.

Pero justo en ese momento, escucharon pasos, murmullos, gritos. Miraron a su alrededor, y vieron una horda de zombies saliendo de los edificios y otros lugares extraños y acercarse a ellas corriendo a más no poder.

-Creo… que es hora de correr…- dijo Mugi retrocediendo junto con las demás

-¡Preparen armas!- gritó Nodoka levantando la suya y disparando al zombie que estaba más cerca.

Las chicas la imitaron. Ui y Jun habían sido las únicas que no habían ocupado un arma de fuego antes, por lo que casi caen al apretar el gatillo. La fuerza del disparo es más grande que la que ellas tienen.

-¡Afirmen bien los pies Ui, Jun!- les gritó Azusa por sobre el ruido-¡e inclínense un poco hacia adelante y apeguen los brazos a su cuerpo, les será un poco más fácil el aguantar la fuerza del disparo!

Era impresionante la cantidad de zombies que salían quien sabe de dónde. Lo bueno, era que no eran muy rápidos, así que les facilitaba a las chicas un poco el paso. Habían empezado a correr por la mitad de la calle esquivando los autos que había, los zombies venían desde los costados. Eran demasiados.

-¡Es cosa de tiempo para que nos destripen!- gritó Jun. Se le habían acabado las balas y no se le había dado ni tiempo para cambiarlas, así que estaba usando el rifle como palo de beisbol contra los infectados.

-¡Un auto, hay que encontrar un auto!- gritó Ritsu. Estaba usando las pistolas, las balas de su rifle también se habían acabado.

-¡Allí!- gritó Yui- ¡en la esquina al lado del semáforo, una van!

-¡Todas retrocedan!- gritó Nodoka

Las chicas empezaron a moverse en dirección a la van, solo estaban a unos metros. Pero más zombies aparecían justo de donde estaba la van. Morirían antes de llegar ahí.

-¡Plan B! ¡Mugi, usa la mira de tu rifle y dispara a donde se pone la bencina de ese auto verde!- gritó Ritsu indicando un auto al otro lado de la calle- ¡Cuando explote, todas corren!

-¿Qué estás…?- comenzó a decir Nodoka, pero Mugi ya estaba disparando hacia el auto. Con tres disparos, uno de ellos localizado en la zona de la bencina.

BUM

El aire caliente de la explosión golpeó fuertemente a las chicas. Los zombies que estaban cerca del auto se quemaron, pero otros, increíblemente se acercaron a él. Eso les dio un pequeño respiro y espacio para moverse, y la posibilidad de…

-¡A CORRER!- gritó Ritsu, y las 8 corrieron rápidamente hacia la van.

Afortunadamente estaba con las llaves, y tenía bencina para un par de horas. Comenzaron a subir al mismo tiempo que los zombies se alejaban del auto en llamas. Parece que el espectáculo ya no les era tan fascinante.

-Vamos, vamos- decía Nodoka esperando que las demás subieran

-Nodoka, al frente- le dijo Ritsu desde el otro lado- tienes el mapa, te necesito como copiloto

-Sí- dijo esta. En eso, el suelo tembló.

Las chicas miraron hacia todos lados, solo para encontrar que justo detrás de ellas, una especie de zombie-mutante-monstruosamente feo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas. Tenía un brazo extraordinariamente más grande que el otro, y con el destrozaba a los otros desafortunados zombies que estaba a su lado. La velocidad con que se acercaba era inhumana, y si ese brazo tocaba el auto, se haría añicos.

-¡Arranca, arranca!- gritó Mio desde el último asiento

Apena había subido Azusa cuando el auto arrancó, cerrando la puerta en el camino. La cosa cada vez avanzaba más rápido, y no ayudaba en nada que hubieran otros zombies en el camino, que les impedían avanzar más rápido al chocar con ellos.

-¡Córranse hijos de...! perdón perdón, pero me estresa lo estúpidos que pueden…- gritó Ritsu

-¡Cuidado, a tu izquierda!- le gritó Nodoka

Otro de esos zombies había aparecido tan rápidamente que la baterista no lo habría visto si no es por el grito de su amiga.

-¡Mier…!-

Frenó doblando hacia su derecha, pero no fue lo suficiente. Solo un roce en la parte de atrás de la van bastó para casi darla vuelta. Mio, quién estaba atrás a la izquierda había sido empujada por Mugi, quién estaba a su lado, tirándola encima de ella. Si no, hubiera recibido de lleno el golpe. Aún así la embestida hizo que Yui estando al otro lado, chocara contra el vidrio casi rompiéndolo.

En ese pequeño segundo que fueron más lento, el otro zombie que las estaba siguiendo las alcanzó, pero chocó contra el nuevo zombie, y solo rozó el otro lado de la van con su mano "normal". El auto salió disparado por la otra calle.

-¡¿Esto no puede ir más rápido?- gritó Azusa recomponiéndose del golpe

-¡No es mi culpa, es solo una van!- grito Ritsu apretando aún más el acelerador.

Los dos zombies se levantaron y siguieron la van como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ui, dispara por ese lado!- le gritó Nodoka mientras sacaba su brazo por la ventana y disparaba con su pistola, ya que la chica estaba cerca de la ventana al otro lado de ella.

Ui la abrió y sacó la pistola. Comenzó a disparar, pero los zombies se movían hacia los lados zigzagueando, y la van no ayudaba.

-¡Se están acercando!- gritó Jun mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Entren los brazos!- gritó la baterista

En eso dobla bruscamente hacia la izquierda justo cuando Ui y Nodoka entraban sus brazos, y entraron en un callejón. Los zombies refalaron un poco pasándose del callejón, pero rápidamente entraron y las siguieron.

-¡¿Qué haces?- preguntó Nodoka entrando en pánico y afirmándose a la puerta. Solo habían unos centímetros de distancia entre la van y las paredes del callejón.

-Trato de despistarlos- Ritsu no sacaba la mirada del frente, y agregó con un dejo de desesperación- ¡y no me hables que chocamos!

Los zombies se apretujaban por el callejón. Uno ya entraba justo, dos era imposible. Sus brazos mutantes chocaban contra la pared destruyéndola. Se saltaban el uno con el otro tratando de llegar a la van, pero eso los hacía ir más lento. Uno saltaba, el otro le agarraba los pies haciendo que cayera. Mientras el otro pasaba, el de abajo le mandaba un golpe con su mano mutante estrellándolo contra la pared… y así sucesivamente. El callejón era serpenteado, y Ritsu tenía que disminuir un poco la velocidad para doblar a cada rato y no chocar. En más de una ocasión rozó la van con la esquina de las paredes.

-¡El edificio!- gritó Azusa quién estaba al lado de la ventana.

Los dos zombies habían chocado magistralmente con el último edificio, creando un gran agujero. Al parecer se habían olvidado de la van, porque siguieron peleando dentro del edificio, pero con consecuencias. Un ruido poco amigable se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡Esos mastodontes van a botarlo!- chilló Jun- ¡Y nos van a enterrar vivas!

-¡No si yo estoy manejando!- gritó Ritsu con las manos sudando apretando a más no poder el acelerador. La salida estaba a unos metros.

El polvo comenzó a salir desde abajo del edificio y partes de este comenzaron a volar. Hubo un grito de pánico general de las chicas segundos antes de salir disparadas del callejón, seguidas del polvo y pedazos de concreto. El edificio se derrumbo completamente. La van no se detuvo hasta que salieron de la nube de humo, varios metros más allá.

Hubo un silencio general solo cortado con los restos de escombros que iban cayendo del edificio. Cada una de las chicas miraba hacia el infinito, y si no fuera por el polvo, se les vería la cara blanca a morir.

-Creo que… necesito un poco de aire…- dijo Ritsu quebrando el silencio y saliendo de la van a tropezones.

La verdad era que no había mucho aire puro por el polvo, pero necesitaba estirarse y moverse un poco. Estaba temblando a mil.

Nodoka también salió del auto y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Azusa abrió la puerta de atrás y también salió disparada, sentándose en el suelo, seguida de Jun, quien sudaba frío.

-Ese fue… el paseo más extremo que he tenido- dijo Jun apoyándose en la van- la montaña rusa se arrodilla a tus pies, Ritsu-sempai…

-¡One-chan!- gritó Ui

Las chicas que habían salido de la van se dieron vuelta a mirar que pasó. Yui estaba sangrando del lado derecho de su cabeza en la sien. Al parecer el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte. El vidrio había quedado trisado, mostrando una pequeña estrella.

-No es nada Ui- dijo Yui sonriendo, aunque ahora que se había tranquilizado un poco el ambiente, le comenzó a doler

-Espera Yui, trata de no moverte- dijo Mugi pasándole su pañuelo y poniéndoselo en la cabeza para parar un poco la hemorragia

-Oh… déjame ver- dijo Nodoka.

Se acercó a la parte de atrás del auto donde se encontraban las chicas, y vio la herida de su amiga, o trató.

-Mmmh, hay mucha sangre, aunque parece un golpe superficial- dijo devolviéndole el pañuelo- debemos buscar una farmacia, así podría sacar algunas cosas y curarla.

-¿Sabes de enfermería, Nodoka-sempai?- le preguntó Ui mirando a la chica con admiración

-Eso es lo que estudio- dijo colocándose bien los lentes- bueno, hay que movernos, no podemos dejar que Yui pierda más sangre. Mugi-chan, presiona la parte de la herida, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para detener la hemorragia. Y que no mueva mucho la cabeza.

Mugi asintió. Las demás chicas se subieron a la van.

-¿Alguna idea de donde hay farmacias, o algo parecido?- preguntó Ritsu echando a andar el motor nuevamente.

-Creo que hay una un par de cuadras más adelante- dijo Mio desde atrás- si sigues por esta misma calle, la veremos.

-Perfecto- dijo la baterista- preparen sus armas por cualquier cosa, el ruido del edificio de seguro despertó a varios zombies a la redonda.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, eso fue todo... encuentro muy bakan (y sexy XD) que Ritsu maneje, tiene como un aire asi... comentario personal<strong>

**Un dato freak, es que los nombres de lugares que aparecen aquí, existe (exepto el local de tatsuya, el nombre lo invente XD), así que vayan a Google earth, y busquenlos :D Los tiempos y todo eso son reales... ahora, a evecs cambio un poco el escenario para que se adecue a la escena, pero son detalles...**

**cualquier falta de ortografía, por favor mencionar, muchas gracias.**

**Y si no les gusto, escribir, si les encanto, escribir, si aún estan pensado, escribir tambien, y si piensan que estoy completamente insane por hacer una historia asi, tambien escribir...**

**es decri**

**comenten... :)**

**muchas gracias**


	10. Chapter 10: En la bomba de bencina

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, aqui les vengo con otro episodio shuuuuper loko que escribi... **

**em, no se me ocurre nada que decir, solo lo tipiko... k-on no me pretenece, los zombies tampoco, las ciudades menos... etc :)**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>-Denme 5 minutos, ya vuelvo-<p>

Nodoka dijo mientras abría la puerta. Se habían detenido frente una farmacia. Un poco más allá comenzaba la carretera.

-Nodoka-sempai, voy contigo- dijo Azusa abriendo la puerta de atrás

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Jun, bajándose detrás de su amiga.

-Bien. Mugi, Mio, pongan a Yui en este asiento para que tenga más espacio, ¿vale?- les dijo Nodoka mientras iba hacia la farmacia junto a las kouhais.

Las chicas hicieron lo que su amiga les había dicho, siempre cubriendo la cabeza de Yui. Después de eso, Mio aprovechó de salir del auto y estirarse un poco. Notó que alguien estaba muy callada al frente de este. Se aceró a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Ritsu.

La chica estaba apoyada de espalda al capot del auto con las manos en el bolsillo mirando al alrededor.

-Nada ¿por qué?- le preguntó sin mirarla

-Porque estás muy callada- le dijo también apoyándose en el auto, al igual que ella- algo extraño en ti

-Mmmh- la miró- es que… me siento como una imbécil…

-¿Ah?- Mio no se esperaba esa respuesta

-Gracias a mí, los zombies casi nos matan. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida… gracias a mi Yui esta así- había vuelto a mirar sus zapatos

-Y si el virus no existiera, ni siquiera estaríamos aquí así- dijo la pelinegra.

La baterista la miró. Mio estaba sonriendo

-Hay que admitir que lo que hiciste fue bien estúpido-dijo sarcásticamente- pero, también nos sacaste de ahí. De verdad fue increíble como condujiste esta van

Ritsu se sonrojó. Muy pocas veces recibía elogios, sobre todo de su mejor amiga. Bueno, no así, tan directamente.

-Em… gracias- dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza- Tratare de no ser tan idiota de ahora en adelante

-¿Eso involucra las bromas contra mí?- preguntó Mio levantando una ceja

-Ah… eso es otra cosa- dijo la castaña sonriendo maliciosamente- la vida no sería la misma sin decir que Akiyama Mio tiene percebes en sus calcetines.

-¿Qué…QUE?- chilló Mio saltando y mirando sus piernas.

-Es que eres demasiado predecible- dijo Ritsu riéndose descaradamente, y ganándose un golpe.

-No tienes remedio- le dijo ahorcándola por detrás - sí eres una imbécil

Repentinamente, aflojo el brazo. Ritsu, quién seguía riendo, la miró.

-Pero eres mi imbécil- le dijo Mio, ahora abrazándola- gracias por estar aquí

Ritsu se sonrojó aún más, pero sonrió.

Por mientras, las otras tres habían entrado a la farmacia, no antes de revisar por si había algún zombie o algo así. Estaban de pie en la entrada mirando hacia todos lados con armas en la mano. El lugar no era muy grande y se veía todo desde la entrada. Aún así, las chicas se movieron lentamente por el lugar hasta ver que estaba completamente vacío.

-Ok, denme 5 minutos y estaré lista- dijo Nodoka poniéndose el fusil en la espalda agarrado por la correa- Si quieren, pueden ir a ver la entrada, por si algún invitado no deseado quiere entrar.

-Sí- dijo Azusa

-Cualquier cosa Nodoka-sempai, gritas- dijo Jun siguiendo a su amiga a la entrada.

Las dos chicas se pararon frente la puerta. Como la puerta era de vidrio, veían todo lo que pasaba afuera, y verían si alguien o algo se acercaba.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Jun a su amiga sin mirarla. Estaba nerviosa y tiritona por estar ahí, esperando que zombies aparecieran, y bueno, por el pequeño paseo que habían tenido.

-Eh… bien…-titubeo Azusa. Estaba igual que su amiga- Es algo… extremo…

-Mhhh… si…- Jun miró hacia atrás, viendo como Nodoka sacaba cosas de los estantes- ¿Tú crees que… sobreviviremos a esto?

Azusa se quedo pensando mientras veía la camioneta con sus amigas. Eran solo 8 chicas, la mayor tenía 18 años, en su vida habían tomado un arma... y estaban rodeadas de un sinfín de zombies que mutaban. ¿Acaso tenían alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir?

-No… lo sé, Jun- no quería decir exactamente lo que pensaba- Y no sé si quiero pensar en ello.

-No lo piensen-

Nodoka seguía sacando cosas de los estantes, pero se había acercado a ellas. Como la farmacia era pequeña, la chica había escuchado la conversación. Estaba con un bolso que había encontrado y lo estaba llenando de… cosas importantes para curar gente, como lo definió Jun.

-Miren, si empiezan a pensar "¿Estaremos vivas mañana? ¿Sobreviviremos al ataque zombie?", las empeorará sicológicamente, y las dañará-

Las dos chicas la miraron. No entendieron del todo a lo que se refería su sempai.

-Jeje- sonrió al ver las caras confusas de las chicas- Debemos estar 100% cuerdas en este momento. Es frío pensar en eso ya que ha muerto gente y hemos perdimos seres queridos… Pero estamos vivas.

La chica sacó unas botellas con agua de uno de los estantes y se las pasó.

-Tomen, después de haber corrido tanto, es bueno hidratarse- dijo sonriendo- Solo piensen en seguir adelante, y en que no estamos completamente solas… nos tenemos las unas a las otras.

Azusa miró su botella. Era imposible no pensar en que va a ser de ella frente al apocalipsis zombie y en la gente que habían perdido… Pero su sempai tenía razón, estaban vivas, y se tenían las unas a las otras. Mientras estuvieran juntas…

-…todo estará bien, ¿verdad?- les dijo Nodoka, sonriéndoles amablemente. Había terminado se sacar cosas, y el bolso estaba lleno.

Jun, aunque estaba pálida y seguía temblando, asintió firmemente. Azusa levantó la mirada y vio la camioneta donde sus demás amigas estaban. Las tenía a ellas. No importaba si una centena de zombies aparecían, haría cualquier cosa por seguir junto a ellas.

-Sí- asintió, y tomó un gran sorbo de agua. No se había dado cuenta que tenía mucha sed.

-Bien. Bueno, ya terminé, así que vámonos- dijo acomodándose el bolso- aún tengo que curar a Yui.

Estuvo cerca de 10 minutos limpiando y curando la herida de la guitarrista. Nodoka se manejó bastante bien, y eso que solo estaba en primer año de enfermería, dijo con un aire orgulloso. Las demás chicas entre que observaban a su amiga trabajar y vigilaban el alrededor, excepto por Mio, que se había apartado completamente. Aunque había visto ya muchas cabezas y piernas y otras partes de cuerpos de zombies volar y explotar, prefería no abusar de la resistencia que había ganado.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- dijo Ritsu después que Nodoka terminó- es muy lindo aquí y todo, pero lo mejor será darnos prisa y llegar a Tokio.

-¿Cuánto es desde aquí hasta Tokio?- preguntó Mugi sentándose en la parte de atrás de la van

-Serán unas… ¿Cuánto es desde aquí hasta Tokio?- preguntó Ritsu a Nodoka con su típica sonrisa nerviosa

-Quizás unas 6 horas- respondió la chica subiéndose al auto- se te olvido que vimos esto ayer, ¿verdad?- lo último lo dijo subiendo una ceja

-Je je… si- admitió la chica aún más avergonzada mientras cerraba la puerta del auto- pero, por eso te elegí como mi copiloto

-¿En donde quedo la frase "aquí la que maneja soy yo y hago lo que quiero"?- preguntó burlonamente Azusa

-¡Bueno, yo elegí que Nodoka se sentará adelante!- exclamó la baterista poniéndose roja- Y será mejor que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad, porque no pienso disminuir la velocidad-

-0-

Eran cerca de las 1 de la tarde. Las chicas habían estado muy calladas durante todo el camino. Yui se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Ui miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando le tiraba una mirada a su hermana mayor, verificando que no moviera su cabeza hacia el lado de la herida. Azusa estaba al otro lado de la guitarrista cabeceando. El no haber dormido mucho la noche anterior le estaba cobrado la cuenta. Mugi también había caído profundamente dormida apoyada en el hombro de Mio, la cual también dormía. Jun, quien estaba al otro lado de Mio, miraba por la ventana el increíble y aterrador panorama. No había gente en las calles, había algunos autos abandonados. Locales abiertos, vidrios rotos. Cuando estaban en la carretera también habían visto autos abandonados en la mitad del camino, varios chocados entre ellos, y casas abandonadas, algunas habían sido incendiadas. También vieron algunos zombies caminando, pero como iban en auto, no las siguieron, o no le importó. En algunos sectores había agujeros en el suelo. Lo más impresionante que les toco ver era un avión en la mitad del camino. De alguna forma se había caído, y se había destrozado dejando ver el interior. No pudieron no darse cuenta que habían cuerpos dentro, quemados por la explosión o deshechos por el fuerte azote que dio el avión contra el suelo.

-Mio está durmiendo ¿verdad?- preguntó Ritsu mirando por el espejo retrovisor, acelerando el auto

-Sí, no te preocupes Ritsu-sempai- dijo Jun desde atrás, dándose vuelta hacia atrás para seguir viendo al avión- fue una masacre

-¿Cómo es posible que los infectados hayan llegado al avión?- preguntó Nodoka muy conmocionada por la tétrica imagen.

-Quizás venían en el avión- dijo Ritsu- ¿no que habían dicho que esto se estaba esparciendo por todo el mundo?

-Cierto… viéndolo de ese modo, es casi obvio- murmuró Nodoka secándose las lágrimas- em, Ritsu, ¿no estás cansada? Llevas más de dos horas manejando.

-Estoy bien… pero con hambre- dijo sonriendo a la chica- la emoción del día me dio apetito

-¿Después de haber visto eso…?- susurró Nodoka con una gotita en la cabeza

-Comida…-

Yui se estaba estirando. Abrió los ojos mientras su estómago acompañaba su súplica.

-Parece que ya te sientes mejor- le dijo su hermana menor sonriéndole amablemente

-Sí, un poco mareada… pero con hambre- dijo llevándose las manos a su estómago- ¿a qué hora comemos?

-Quizás si deberíamos detenernos un poco- dijo Ritsu mirando la señal de combustible- necesitamos llenar el tanque.

-Cruzando el puente llegamos a Toyohashi- dijo Nodoka mirando el mapa- de seguro que hay una estación de bencina. Generalmente tienen negocios, ahí podemos sacar algo para comer.

Habían entrado a un puente. A su derecha podían ver la costa. El Sol se reflejaba en el agua haciendo que brillara. Una vista hermosa.

Pocos minutos después de haber cruzado el puente, vieron una Bencinera. Se veía bastante grande, por lo que debería tener un negocio. Así podrían comprar algo.

Ritsu se detuvo al lado del tanque de bencina. Al apagar el motor, notaron el silencio. Un silencio bastante tétrico.

-Bueno…- dijo Ritsu para apaciguar un poco los nervios y abriendo la puerta- Mientras yo pongo bencina, ustedes pueden ir por comida.

-Mio-sempai, Mugi-sempai- Jun las zamarreó cuidadosamente para que despertaran.

-¿Qué… ya llegamos?- murmuró Mugi estirándose

-Paramos para comer algo- respondió Jun- y también para echar bencina…

Mio también se desperezó al sentir a Mugi moverse. Miró por la ventana, y vio a un lobo con grandes dientes afilados y ojos blancos. Y muy peludo

-¡AAHHHH!- chilló aferrándose a Mugi

-¡Jajajaja!- la baterista soltó una carcajada. Tenía la portada de una revista donde aparecía un reportaje sobre "El hombre Lobo"

-Ricchan, deberías tratar de no hacer esas bromas por un tiempo- le dijo Mugi amablemente con una gotita en la cabeza al ver el gran chichón que tenía su amiga en la cabeza después de que Mio bajara del auto.

Nodoka, Mugi, Ui, Mio y Azusa entraron al local para buscar algo de comer mientras Ritsu, Jun y Yui se quedaron afuera, la última para que no se moviera mucho por la herida en la cabeza. Jun estaba con arma en mano vigilando mientras Ritsu sacaba la manguera para llenar el tanque.

-¿Hace cuanto que manejas, Ritsu-sempai?- le preguntó la chica viendo como ponía bencina

-Bueeeno…- contestó rascándose la cabeza- oficialmente empecé hace unos mese atrás. Tuve que repetir la prueba…

Lo último lo dijo murmurando y un poco avergonzada.

-Pero, ya llevó como un año y medio desde que empecé a manejar-

-Igual es poco, pareciera que llevaras más de un año- dijo Jun entusiasmada- Lo que hiciste en la mañana fue increíble.

-Hehe- rió la baterista rascándose nuevamente la cabeza, pero orgullosa- quizás porque es de familia. Mi papá fue un corredor de autos cuando era joven.

-¿En serio?- exclamo con admiración la chica

-Sip… pero conoció el amor- dijo divertida- de ahí que no volvió a competir… sólo a andar rápido cuando no estuviera con mi mamá

-Qué genial-

-Chicas…-

Las dos miraron, y vieron a Yui. Estaba con una rara expresión en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Yui? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la baterista al ver la cara de su amiga

-Creo que hay algo cerca- murmuró mirando hacia la calle- en ese edificio, adentro, vi algo moverse

Las dos chicas miraron hacia donde Yui estaba apuntando. Era un edificio grande de diez pisos, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. No vieron nada, pero algo no les daba buena espina.

-Voy a revisar- dijo Ritsu- revisa la manguera Jun, que no se rebalse.

-No-no puedes ir sola- tartamudeó la chica

-Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí… cúbranme- dijo la baterista moviéndose hacia el lugar

Había muchos papeles en el suelo moviéndose por el viento. Había un camión chocado en un edificio cercano. Los papales venían de ahí. Ritsu estaba en la mitad de la calle. Tragó saliva antes de seguir caminando. Jun sacó la manguera de la camioneta antes de preparar su fusil. Yui apuntaba al edificio sin perder de vista a su amiga. Estaba temblando levemente.

La baterista miró hacia el edificio. Había cruzado la calle. Miró hacia adentro, y aunque la puerta era de vidrio, no pudo ver nada, estaba oscuro. No escuchó nada, no vio nada. Quizás fue el viento que llevó los papeles a volar, o un árbol.

-No era nada- les gritó a sus amigas dándose la vuelta- quizás fue tu imaginación Yui…

Al mismo tiempo que pronunció el nombre, se escuchó un ladrido fuerte y claro. La sangre se le heló.

-¡RICCHAN, CUIDADO!- gritó Yui al mismo tiempo que disparaba.

Ritsu se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que veía caer a un pastor alemán. Pero no parecía un perro normal, se le veían las costillas y se le marcaban mucho los músculos, parecía más grande de lo normal, tenía muy poco pelo y estaba enmarañando y sudoroso, los ojos eran completamente amarillos y su boca estaba llena de…

-…sangre- murmuró Ritsu- es un zombie

Y no era el único. Unos 10 perros más aparecieron desde adentro del edificio. Pastores alemanes, un Bóxer, Rottweilers y un San Bernardo. Cuál de todos más terrorífico, y más sangriento. Ladraron fuertemente, poniéndoles a las chicas la piel de gallina

-¡Mierd…!- apuntando con su rifle al primer perro que atacó. Jun y Yui también dispararon a los que estaban más lejos usando la mira de sus armas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- gritó Mio saliendo del local seguida por las demás, y quedando de piedra al ver a que se enfrentaba su amiga- ¡Ritsu!

Fue como en cámara lenta. Uno de los perros se lanzaba hacia Ritsu al mismo tiempo que un tubo con una lucecita pasaba por encima de ellos, emitiendo un pitito. La chica cayó, y vio el hocico del perro justo frente a su rostro, con los dientes grandes y un aliento horrible (una mezcla entre animal muerto, cañería y comida podrida). Cerró los ojos esperando el mordisco, pero nunca vino. Al contrario, el perro levantó la cabeza y se alejó de ella. El, junto con los otros perros siguieron el pitito del objeto que cayó unos metros más allá.

-¡Ritsu, corre!-

Una voz conocida izo saltar a la chica. No era de sus amigas, era de otra persona. No se paró para ver de quién era, solo corrió hacia el auto, escuchando al pitito sonar cada vez más seguido.

-¡Es una bomba!- gritó Azusa.

Un segundo después explotó. Ritsu se tambaleó un poco por la fuerza de la explosión. Las demás chicas se agacharon o se escondieron detrás del auto. Varia partes de perro frito cayeron alrededor. Un panorama asqueroso.

-Ricchan- Yui quién estaba más cerca de ella fue a ayudarla. La baterista había caído al suelo- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí…- dijo entre jadeos- pero… hay alguien… la bomba

-No puedo creerlo- exclamó Nodoka acercándose a las chicas. Pero no las estaba mirando a ellas

-¿Es… usted? ¿En serio?- tartamudeo Mugi. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sonreía

Ritsu se levantó con la ayuda de Yui y Mio y se dio vuelta. Pudo haber llorado en ese mismo segundo.

-También me alegro de verlas, chicas-

Yamanaka Sawako estaba de pié frente a ellas, con metralleta en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía que poner a Sawako, esq es taaan bkn!<strong>

**OK, comentarios, sugerencias, etc... se aceptan muy felizmente por mi parte... y si ven algún error garrafail, PORFAVOR, diganme, que lo cambio rápidamente**

**y comenten, wena onda :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Tipos de zombies

**Again... MUUUUUUUCHAS gracias por leer este shuper fic tan loco y extremo... pero eso pasa cuando una ve muchas (demaciadas) peliculas de acción, y The Walking dead... pero es una buena serie, la recominedo**

**Ok, a la rutina: K-on, zombies, lugares, armas, autos, etc... no me pertenece, yo solo los uni :D**

* * *

><p>-¡Sawa-chan!-<p>

Las 8 chicas corrieron donde su profesora. No pudieron dejar de notar el estado en que se encontraba físicamente. Tenía rasguños en la cara y su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, además tenía la pierna izquierda vendad (llevaba falda, por eso se le podía ver). Pero, a pesar de todo, se le veía feliz por ver a sus estudiantes.

-También me alegro mucho de verlas- dijo acercándose a ellas- pensé que no volvería a ver a nadie más.

-¡Qué increíble el verla, Sawa-chan!- gritó Yui abrazándola, seguida de Mugi y Jun

-Hasta podríamos decir que es suerte el encontrarla, sensei- dijo Nodoka secándose las lágrimas

-Sí, suerte- dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

En eso, escucharon murmullos provenir de los alrededores, y vieron como zombies salían y se acercaban a ellas peligrosamente

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Ritsu- el auto está listo, así que vamos

-¿Andan en auto?- dijo Sawako abriendo los ojos entusiasmada- me gusta, me gusta… mis pies ya no dan más.

-Sólo porque recién nos encontramos voy a omitir comentarios respecto a porqué podrías estar cansada- dijo Ritsu burlonamente mientras se acercaban a la van.

-Más te vale, Tainaka-san- contestó la profesora con una sonrisa serena, que en realidad dio mucho miedo.

Lograron salir de la bencinera sin mayores contratiempos que un par de zombies atropellados. Habían sacado lo necesario para hacer unos buenos sándwiches, además de cosas para beber y picar (por si el sándwich no era suficiente), así que el viaje se convirtió en un pequeño picnic. Por mientras que comían, Sawako le contó cómo había llegado ahí, y como había sobrevivido. Se había ido al departamento de unos amigos después de clases del día anterior, quienes estaban en el centro. Fue ahí donde los zombies los encontraron. Por suerte para ellos, la propietaria del departamento era contrabandista de armas, (cosa que no sabían), así que con ellas pudieron acabar con los zombies. Claro, después de un tiempo, decidieron salir del departamento para ayudar a las personas.

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor el habernos quedado en el departamento- dijo Sawako con un tono extraño- Éramos 5, y después de haber ayudado a unas personas en un edificio, quedamos atrapados debajo al ser echado abajo por uno de esos zombies mutantes. Logré salir a duras penas gracias a los demás… claro está que ellos no lo lograron. Por eso es que me hice esta pequeña herida…

Hubo un pequeño silencio bastante incomodo. La profesora miraba su pierna, su rostro mostrando una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento, sensei- dijo Mugi, quién estaba sentada atrás de ella en el ultimo asiento de la van. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Está bien- contestó levantando la vista, y viendo las caras de preocupación de las chicas se pudo un poco nerviosa- pero… no pongan esas caras, la que debería ponerse así debería ser yo al saber que han estado deambulando por Japón solas frente a todos esos zombies…

-Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, por lo menos hemos estado juntas- dijo Nodoka desde el asiento delantero

-No tengo dudas sobre eso… y me alegra que estén todas bien- dijo con una sonrisa- pero, ¿exactamente que hacen aquí?… y como consiguieron este auto…

-Bueno, ahora nos dirigimos hacia Tokio. Los militares están ahí- dijo Yui- dijeron por la televisión que todos los sobrevivientes deben ir hacia allá

-Oh, me perdí de eso- murmuro la profesora- ¿Y lograron llegar hasta aquí sin ninguna ayuda?

-No, mucha gente nos ayudó- dijo Yui contando con el dedo- El niño con la pistola en el centro, ese otro niño que ayudo a Mugi-chan, el papá de Ricchan, Tatsuya-san…

-Sí, aunque no tenían nada de niños- murmuró Mio con una gotita al escuchar la descripción de Yui, y dirigiéndose hacia su sensei- El auto lo encontramos en el camino. Yui lo vio.

-Bien usado esta- dijo Sawako al ver la esquina de atrás de la Van. La ventana de atrás estaba trisada y el techo abollado hacia adentro.

-Tuvimos un percance con un zombie con brazo mutante- dijo Ritsu desde el asiento del conductor- casi terminamos hechas puré.

-¿Un zombie con brazo mutante?- preguntó la profesora extrañada- No he visto a ese…

-Sawako-sensei, tu dijiste que ese zombie echó abajo el edificio donde estabas- dijo Azusa mirando a la mujer. Estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Pero no tenía solo un brazo mutante- dijo tomándose la barbilla con la mano recordando- todo su cuerpo era mutante… y asqueroso. Media casi 3 metros…

-Haber, espere Yamanaka-sensei- la interrumpió Jun echándose hacia adelante en el asiento para ver mejor a la profesora- ¿Está diciendo que hay una cosa más grande y fea que la otra cosa grande y fea que vimos nosotras?

-Al parecer sí- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- Y no fue el único que vi. También había uno con una larga lengua pegajosa, y otro que saltaba. Ese parecía humano ya que usaba una capucha… pero el olor lo delataba. Y también vi uno gordo y asqueroso que tiraba un líquido verde, e igual de asqueroso.

-Eso quiere decir que hay varios tipos de zombies- dijo Yui poniendo la misma cara que su sensei- Si los contamos serían…

-Cinco- dijo Ui contando sus dedos- Y bueno, también están los "normales"

-Olvidas la mujer que lloraba y que casi nos destripa- dijo Ritsu con una mueca de disgusto

-Oooh, me había olvidado de ella- exclamó Yui estremeciéndose- de verdad lloraba como un humano

-Si hay 7 razas de zombies, nuestro futuro se ve negro- dijo Jun echándose en el asiento desanimada.

-Y eso no impide que no hayan más- dijo Azusa mirando por la ventana

-¡No des tanto ánimo, Azusa!- exclamó la chica frustrada.

-Quizás hayan otros con tentáculos y una boca graaaande- dijo Yui abriendo su boca y moviendo los brazos como si fueran tentáculos- y con lengua de serpiente

-¿Por qué lengua de serpiente?- preguntó Mugi apoyándose en el asiento delantero para poder ver mejor a la chica

-No sé, no me gustan las serpientes- dijo la guitarrista subiendo los hombros.

-Su fuera por eso, quizás también hayan zombies con patas y orejas largas, para escucharte mejor- dijo Jun con el seño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Acaso no te gusta los conejos?- preguntó Ritsu con un tono divertido

-Me caen mal- susurró la chica frunciendo aún más el ceño

-Quizás hayan en forma de per-per… percebes- murmuró Mio palideciendo con la sola mención de la palabra "percebe".

Y así continuó la conversación por un bien rato, llegando a aparecer incluso zombies-robots mitad animales mitad plantas… La imaginación de las chicas no tenía límites.

Eran pasadas las cinco y media de la tarde. Sawako había cambiado con Ritsu para que esta pudiera descansar un poco, después de manejar casi tres horas seguidas se le había comenzado a acalambrar la pierna. Nunca había manejado tanto tiempo sin parar.

Según Nodoka, ya estaba muy cerca de Tokio, y las chicas agradecieron eso, porque se estaba oscureciendo, y no les parecía buena idea estar en la calle solas, y a oscuras con los zombies. Pero, hay cosas que una persona no puede evitar…

-One-chan, necesito ir al baño-murmuró Ui con el ceño fruncido

-Jeje, no tienes que ponerte así, Ui- dijo su hermana sonriendo al ver la cara de la pequeña Hirasawa- pero creo que yo también necesito ir al baño… ¿Sawa-chan, podríamos parar en algún lugar con baño?

-Em... claro- dijo Sawako sin desviar la mirada de adelante- ehh, ¿alguien sabe donde podemos encontrar uno?

-Si mal no lo recuerdo, vine a Tokio hace unos años por este mismo camino- dijo Mugi desde atrás del auto mirando hacia afuera- y creo que ahí hay una estación de servicio donde podemos ir.

Apuntó a un edificio de dos pisos, donde había bencineras afuera. Estaban entrando a la ciudad de Tokio, y había algunas casas y edificios pequeños a los lados del camino. Más adelante se podía apreciar edificios más grandes, lo que indicaba que el centro estaba ahí.

Pararon en la bencinera, Sawako se bajó y aprovechó de echar bencina a la van. Las hermanas Hirasawa bajaron rápidamente del auto y se adelantaron hacia los servicios, pero fueron paradas por Nodoka.

-No pueden ir solas. Lo mejor sería ir de a tres…-

-Ok, Azu-nyan, ven con nosotras- dijo Yui agarrando a la kouhai y arrastrándola hacia el baño, el cual estaba al otro lado del edificio.

-Estén atentas a su alrededor, chicas…- dijo Nodoka con una gotita al ver como las tres chicas corrían sin siquiera tener sus armas en la mano.

Pasaron unos minutos, y las tres volvieron a aparecer con cara de alivio. Fue el turno de Mugi, Nodoka y Jun, quienes también fueron rápidamente. Al final fue el turno de Ritsu, Mio y Sawako cuando las otras volvieron (y fueron muy felices). Nodoka se había puesto en la vereda, mirando hacia la calle y a los pequeños edificios del frente. No tenían más de tres pisos. También habían algunos autos en el camino vacíos, pero más que eso (y que no había nadie en las calles), todo se veía muy normal.

-Quizás demasiado normal- murmuró la chica mirando el edificio del frente, donde tenía una ventana rota en el tercer piso.

-¿Qué pasa, Nodoka-chan?- preguntó Yui acercándose

-Nada, solo estaba pensando que debemos darnos prisa, se está haciendo tarde, y este lugar está demasiado tranquilo.-

-¿Y eso te incomoda?- preguntó Yui inocentemente- no hay zombies, y eso es bueno

-¿Cómo sabemos que no los hay, Yui?- dijo Nodoka muy seria- quizás estos zombies son más inteligente de lo que creemos…

-¡Oigan!-

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta. Ritsu y Mio ya había salido del baño seguidas pos Sawako, y les estaban haciendo señas.

-¡Vamos a pasar por algo para comer! ¡Espérenos 5 minutos!- gritó la baterista

-¡OH, Ricchan, Mio-chan esperen, yo también quiero ir!- exclamó Yui levantando los brazos emocionada, y corriendo donde sus amiga.

-Espera Yui, voy contigo- dijo Nodoka detrás de su amiga.

-¡Yui-chan! ¿Podrías elegir algún dulce por mí, por favor?- dijo Mugi, quién estaba parada delante de la puerta de atrás de la van- cualquier cosa que tenga chocolate está bien.

-¡Y algo para mí también!- dijo Jun pasando por encima de Azusa quienes estaban dentro del auto.

-¡Sí!- contesto Yui con una sonrisa infantil- Ui, ¿tu quieres algo en especial?

-Cualquier cosa está bien, One-chan- le contestó su hermana con la misma sonrisa desde el auto.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. Apenas Yui y Nodoka pasaron la van para reunirse con las otras en la entrada del Servicentro, una especia de lazo bastante grueso envolvió la parte delantera de la Van. Mugi lo vio como en cámara lenta, y no solo la delantera, sino que la de atrás también. Los dos lazos venían del edificio de enfrente, y en un dos por tres, empujaron la van hacia allí, haciendo que Mugi fuera empujada dentro de la van bruscamente al ser movida tan rápido por esas "cosas".

-¡¿Pero qué…?- gritó Yui al ver que la van se estaba moviendo de esa forma hacia el edificio.

-¡Zombies!- gritó Nodoka preparando su fusil.

-¡Ahhhh… que es eso!- chilló Jun tratando de afirmarse dentro de la van. Se estaban moviendo a gran velocidad hacia el edificio.

-¡Son lenguas!- gritó Ui entrando en pánico al ver desde el asiento de atrás la "cosa que había agarrado a la van".

-¡Los zombies de los que habló Sawa-chan!- gritó Mugi apuntando hacia unas masas largas y mutantes, tratando de levantarse del asiento, pero siendo muy difícil por la velocidad con que eran arrastradas.

Si, eran zombies, y estaba usando su lengua para atraer la van completamente con los ocupantes que tuviera. Eran largos y tenían como contusiones en la cara, se les podía ver solo un ojo amarillo (si es que era un ojo) y también tenían varias contusiones en lao brazos, y daba la sensación de que si tocabas, explotaría y un liquido rancio saldría por ellas. Ahora, los zombies estaban en el tercer piso donde estaba la ventana rota, lo que implicaba que el auto iban a ser subido hasta ahí.

-¡UI!- grito Yui y comenzó a perseguir la van, pero era arrastrado a tal velocidad que sería imposible alcanzarla.

-¡Disparen hacia el edificio, hacia el tercer piso!- gritó Sawako unos metros detrás de ellas mientras cargaba su arma.

En eso, Nodoka sintió que algo presionaba su pecho, algo viscoso y húmedo. Un segundo después se fue lanzada por esa cosa hacia su lado izquierdo varios metros, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, y siendo arrastrada hacia un edificio de dos pisos que estaba al lado del Servicentro, donde uno de los mismos zombies estaba parado en el techo de este.

-¡No! ¡Nodoka-chan!- gritó Yui al ver como su amiga también era atrapada por la lengua de uno de esos zombies. La chica estuvo dos segundos exactos sin moverse, entre la van donde estaba su hermana, y Nodoka, su mejor amiga, antes de salir de su espasmo al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-¡Yui, ve con Nodoka! ¡Sawako y yo vamos por la van!- le dijo Ritsu pasando por su lado con su rifle en la mano, seguida de la profesora.

Yui asintió y corrió hacia Nodoka, quién ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el edificio. Mio estaba disparando hacia la figura que estaba en el techo, pero este se movía, y Mio no tenía una mira en su Thompson.

-¡Yui, tú tienes una mira en tu fusil! ¡Dispárale!- le grito Mio al verla acercarse.

La guitarrista apuntó justo cuando el zombie estaba levantando a Nodoka por el edificio, dejando a la chica en el aire, y le dio exactamente en la cabeza. El zombie explotó, la lengua saltó, y Nodoka, quién había sido levantada por el hasta el segundo piso, cayó. Afortunadamente, Mio había corrido todo el camino hacia el edificio, y llego justo a tiempo para agarrar a Nodoka antes que se azotara contra el piso.

En ese mismo momento la van era levantada bruscamente en el aire por las lenguas de los zombies, poniéndola de lado y haciendo que las chicas rodaran dentro.

-¡Aaaahhhhhh!-

Las cuatro chicas gritaron dentro del auto al ser dadas vuelta, estrellándose con el lado de la van. Los zombies siguieron tirando de sus lenguas elevando el auto rápidamente. Alguna de sus armas y otras bolsas cayeron por las ventanas que estaban abiertas.

-¡Las armas! ¡Que alguien les dispare!- gritó Azusa, quién estaba tratando de sacar su pierna colgando de la ventana. Sus armas se habían caído.

-Un… un segundo- dijo Mugi levantándose con cuidado y agarrándose de los asientos, y apuntando con una de sus pistolas que tenía en su cinturón hacia las lenguas.

Disparó a la que estaba enrollada por delante de la Van, y el resultado fue que se cortó por la fuerza del disparo y el peso del auto. Este, en dos segundos quedó boca abajo, mandando a rodar a las cuatro chicas dolorosamente hacia adelante, o en este caso, hacia abajo. Como la otra lengua estaba agarrando la parte de atrás, por el peso de la van y para que no se soltara, hizo más presión y se enrolló más fuerte, machucando al auto.

Por mientras que todo eso ocurría, Sawako y Ritsu se habían parado en la mitad de la calle, disparando a los zombies, pero no solo a los que habían agarrado al van, sino que también a las decenas de otros zombies que habían aparecido de la nada… o de los otros edificios que estaban alrededor.

-¡¿Qué acaso se multiplican?- gritó la baterista haciendo explotar la cabeza de unos de los zombies que se había acercado mucho.

-¡Da lo mismo, cúbreme para dispararle a los zombie que tiene la van…!- le gritó Sawako metiendo la parte de delante de su metralleta en el ojo de uno de los zombies y disparando sin compasión.

Ristu le izo caso y comenzó a disparar a todos los zombies que había alrededor de la profesora. Al verse un segundo libre, apuntó al zombie que quedaba.

-¡Chicas, aléjense lo más que puedan del frente del auto!- les gritó Sawako

-¡No, Yamanaka-sensei, espere!- gritaron las chicas desde la van tratando de moverse, pero la profesora, o no escuchó, o no izo caso, y disparó.

Con dos tiros limpios, el zombie cayó, y junto con el auto, y junto con el auto las chicas con un fuerte…

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

La van cayó al suelo pesadamente de frente, haciendo un ruido sordo. Un segundo después, cayó nuevamente, ahora de cabeza. Como habían varios zombies alrededor, rápidamente fueron hacia donde estaba la van, para devorar lo que sea que estuviera dentro.

-¡UI!-

Yui había estado disparando a todos los zombies que habían aparecido después de haber terminado con el que había agarrado a Nodoka, y ahora corría hacia la van, seguida por esta y por una adolorida Mio.

-¡A un lado! ¡Muévanse!- gritó la guitarrista no solo disparando, sino que también usando su fusil como bate de Baseball, y haciendo unos increíbles homerun con las cabezas de los zombies.

-¡Son muchos, hay que salir de aquí!- gritó Nodoka usando sus pistolas. Su fusil había saltado lejos cuando fue agarrada por el zombie.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a las chicas de ahí abajo primero!- gritó Mio agachándose junto la van al igual que Yui, para sacar a las demás.

-¡Ui, minna! ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Yui tratando de entrar a la van por la parte de adelante. El vidrio se había roto.

-Por lo menos, estamos enteras- murmuró Mugi sacando el zapato de Jun de su rostro

-Vamos a necesitar un poco más de ayuda para salir- dijo Ui, quién estaba debajo de Azusa, la cual estaba un poco ida por el golpe.

-No hay mejor ayuda que el tiempo- dijo Sawako con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a la van -Las quiero a todas a este lado de la van, voy a hacer explotar la bencinera

-¡¿QUE?- exclamaron todas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la profesora estaba apuntando

-A la cuenta de tres…-

Yui y Mio entraron un poco más en la van protegiéndose a ellas y a sus amigas un poco mientras Nodoka y Ritsu rápidamente se ponían al lado de Sawako.

-Uno… ¡TRES!- gritó al mismo tiempo que disparaba justo cuando Nodoka y Ritsu se agachaban.

El BOOM que se creó se pudo escuchar por todo Japón (o casi). El calor que la explosión izo llegó hasta las chicas, pero no logró hacerles mucho daño ya que estaban más protegidas gracias a la van, pero los zombies que habían alrededor y cerca de la bencinera, sintieron el fuego. Como la explosión fue tan fuerte, izo que algunas alarmas de los autos que estaban cerca comenzaran a sonar, y curiosamente, los zombies que habían sobrevivido a la explosión o que estaban cerca de las chicas, desviaron su camino hacia los autos, atraídos por el sonido.

-¿Acaso querías hacer eso? ¿O fue pura casualidad?- preguntó Ritsu tapándose los oídos y refiriéndose a las alarmas.

-Todo calculado, todo calculado- respondió la profesora sonriéndole alegremente- Ahora, tenemos unos segundos para sacarlas de aquí, y largarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben algo? me gusta la escena en el auto, es que me las imagino, y bueno... chistoso XD. jeje, es algo carnaza, pero bueno, asi soy...<strong>

**Por siacaso, a veces se me acaban las palabras, y las uso mucho, si les molesta, POR FAVOR, avisar... y faltas de ortografía también, se apreciaria mucho eso... y por supuesto, COMENTARIOS. Buenos, malos, pesimos, exelentes (los espero XD) y acotaciones: Esto podría ser asi, porque hiciste eso?, lo que pusite ahi no me gusto, trat de hacer... blah... bueno, eso**

**again, MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Militares

**chan, se me había olvidado escribir algo aquí... generlamnete no me gusta escribir antes de la historia, pero ahora lo encuentro necesario... aprovecho de decir que los Panamericanos estan muy entretenidos y Chile tuvo la primera medalla de oro en natación... jajajajaj :D**

**Bueno, comentario, acusaciones, ideas, buena onda, acotaciones y otros, muy bien recibidos...**

**Y supongo que ya saben que todo lo relacionado a k-on, Left 4 dead y etc no es mio, verdad? yo solo lo puse todo junto :D**

* * *

><p>Las 8 chicas más Sawako habían estado corriendo por cerca de 10 minutos sin parar. Ahora se encontraban en un callejón tomando un poco de aire después de todo el ajetreo que habían tenido. Recién en ese momento, pudieron darse cuenta de cómo estaban. Mugi tenía un gran corte en la sien por la escena en la van. Azusa tenía raspones en su cara y se le había roto el pantalón en el lado derecho de su pierna derecha cerca de la rodilla, mostrando un corte. Ui tenía varios cortes en su brazo izquierdo y Jun tenía la mano sangrando.<p>

-Creo que me voy a desmayar- dijo esta mirándose la mano y poniéndose verde, y sentándose en el suelo al lado de Azusa

-Déjame ver- dijo Nodoka agachándose frente a ella y poniéndose bien lo lentes, que se refalaban poco a poco por el sudor.

Jun tenía un gran pedazo de vidrio atravesando su mano. La sangre no le corría tanto porque el vidrio detenía la hemorragia, pero muy pronto la chica estaría verde no solo por ver ese pedazo por ambos lados de su mano.

-Hay que sacar eso- dijo Nodoka al verla

-¡¿Qué?- chilló Jun poniendo los ojos como plato- ¿quieres… cómo?

-Tengo lo suficiente en el bolso que logre sacar de la van para curarte- dijo Nodoka sonriéndole tranquilamente- porque no pensaras quedarte con eso, ¿verdad?

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme- murmuró. Tenía fuertes ganas de vomitar.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí- dijo Nodoka ignorando completamente a la chica- Quizás podamos entrar en algún local o casa…

-Hay un lugar donde quiero que pasemos- dijo Sawako mirando hacia afuera del callejón- Mi amiga me dio las direcciones de sus contactos terroristas donde podremos sacar más municiones, y creo que hay una por aquí cerca. Mugi, ¿conoces esta calle?

La profesora le entrego un papel que había sacado de su bolsillo. La chica lo vio y pensó por un momento.

-Creo que… sí- dijo con la mano en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando- e incluso, parece que es a la vuelta de esa esquina.

La rubia indico hacia afuera del callejón. Unos metros más allá había un semáforo en mal estado, mostrando rojo y amarillo intercalados, pero sin llegar al verde. Ahí estaba la calle.

-Bien, vamos allá-

Sigilosamente salieron del callejón. Afortunadamente, los únicos zombies que vieron, estaban a varios metros lejos de ellas, así que doblaron la esquina y entraron rápidamente al edificio que Sawako buscaba, sin ningún otro inconveniente.

Lo primero que vieron fueron varios cuerpos de zombies destrozados alrededor del edificio, y dentro de este. En las paredes había marcas de tiroteos, y mucha, mucha sangre. Las chicas pasaron rápidamente por el salón de estar donde estaba la mayor mortandad, y siguieron a Sawako, quien veía el número del departamento en su papel. La puerta del departamento que estaba en el primer piso, estaba abierta, y entraron no sin antes verificar si había algún zombie. Vacío y desordenado. Era un típico departamento japonés para solteros, aunque se dividía entre living, baño y dormitorio.

-Ahora, habría que buscar las municiones- dijo Sawako al ver que no había peligro- cierren la puerta cuando entren.

Las chicas pudieron relajarse un poco ahí dentro. Nodoka aprovechó de curar a Jun, Mugi, Ui y Azusa, mientras las demás buscaban municiones, o lo más parecido a una. Sawako la ayudó.

-Jun… si no te quedas quieta y me dejas sacarte eso, todo será mucho más rápido- dijo Nodoka exasperada con una gotita en su cabeza.

La kouhai estaba sentada en la esquina del sofá con su mano arriba, y lo más alejada de la chica con lentes. Se negaba rotundamente a que le hicieran la curación, y más específicamente, a que le sacaran el vidrio de la mano.

-Jun, deja que Nodoka-sempai te cure, no puedes quedarte con eso de por vida- dijo Azusa también con una gotita mientras su sensei le vendaba la pierna.

-Es fácil decirlo si Yamanaka-sensei es la que te está curando- dijo con el tono de voz levemente alto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?- preguntó Nodoka tranquilamente, pero debajo de ese tono había irritación, y algo más que izo estremecer a la castaña.

Por mientras, Mio, Ritsu y Yui buscaban armas o municiones. Era increíble que en un departamento tan pequeño pudieran encontrar nada.

-¡Sawa-chan! ¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar?- preguntó Yui desde el dormitorio. Estaba parada en la cama que estaba al centro, revisando el techo. No sabía exactamente por qué.

-Sí, solo sigan buscando- respondió la profesora al haber terminado con Azusa y ahora revisando a Mugi -La persona que vivía aquí era un contrabandista, así que no tendría sus cosas a la vista…

-Nos hubiera hecho el trabajo más fácil- murmuró Ritsu un tanto frustrada al salir del baño. Había revisado hasta dentro del WC por si encontraba algo.

-Entonces, quizás tenga algo así como una puerta secreta…- dijo Mio desde la cocina. Tenía su mano en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando, con la cabeza gacha- O algún compartimiento en un lugar donde solo la persona entraría…

-Ese sería el dormitorio- dijo Ritsu acercándose a ella- O el baño, aunque sería poco ético…- dijo esto con una gotita al recordarse buscando en ese mismo lugar. "_Qué estupidez…"_

-Un lugar que solo la persona tendría la seguridad de que nadie más entraría- murmuró Mugi desde el sillón mientras era curada por la profesora- ¿No sería el armario? Por lo menos para mí es un lugar al que solo yo entro…

-Tiene sentido- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa- No perdemos nada con revisarlo.

-Pero yo ya vi ahí dentro- dijo Yui saltando de la cama al ver a las chicas entrar al dormitorio- y solo hay ropa.

-Aunque fuese un armario y solo la persona lo revisara, no tendría las armas a la vista… solo por si acaso- dijo Mio abriéndolo de nuevo.

El armario, o closet, venía con el edificio, es decir, la puerta estaba a la misma altura de la pared. Era un compartimiento pequeño, donde una sola persona podía entrar. Mio entró y comenzó a sacar la ropa que estaba en los cajones, que estaban puestos en la pared.

-Quizás podríamos quedarnos con un par de playeras, como para limpiarnos digo yo- dijo Yui levantando un par de prendas, con los ojos brillantes.

Había dos hileras de cajones. No había nada más.

-Quizás no es aquí- dijo Ritsu un poco aburrida, y yendo a buscar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-No te escucho dar ideas, Ritsu- dijo Mio irritada

-Mio-chan, mira-

Yui indicó una línea fina que se veía en la pared por detrás de los cajones. Como los había abierto y vaciado, se podía ver. Pero solo estaba en una hilera.

-Quizás…- murmuró Yui mirando a su amiga suspicaz.

Empezaron a sacar los cajones, y cuando todos estuvieron fuera, tocaron la pared nuevamente. Esta se echó hacia atrás, creando una pequeña puerta.

-¡Jaja, encontramos algo!- exclamó Mio en tono triunfante.

Rápidamente llegó Ritsu. Las tres entraron a otro cuarto, increíblemente más grande que el dormitorio incluso, lleno de armas, municiones, granadas, bombas, balas, equipos de caza, cascos, guantes especiales, cuchillas, y otras cosas bastante interesantes.

-Bueno, si era aquí- dijo Mio burlonamente a Ritsu.

-Sí, pero fue Mugi quién dio la idea- respondió la castaña con el mismo tono.

-Sí, pero…- comenzó a decir Mio

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHH!-

Las tres salieron rápidamente de la habitación, corriendo hacia el living con armas en la mano, pero solo vieron a Nodoka con una sonrisa irritada presionando la mano de Jun con una venda, y a esta lloriqueando en el sillón.

-Acaba de sacarle el vidrio que tenía en la mano- dijo Ui con una sonrisa y una gotita en la cabeza.

-0-

Eran pasadas las siete treinta de la noche, y las chicas estaban casi listas para salir nuevamente hacia donde estaban los militares. Habían sacado suficientes municiones, además de hachas que habían encontrado en la habitación, silenciadores por si acaso y un par de bates de Baseball, objeto poco inusual en una habitación llena de armas de fuego. También había aprovechado el baño para asearse un poco del polvo y sangre de zombie, y de ellas mismas, además usaron la ropa que habían encontrado. Aunque la mayoría era de hombre, también encontraron algunas prendas femeninas. Algo interesante en un departamento de soltero, y como dijo Sawako, el se entretenía bastante.

Mugi dijo que la base militar, que había sido construida en unas canchas de baseball y futbol que estaban juntas, estaba como a 40 minutos a pie, en el centro de Tokio.

-Bueno, 40 minutos, a pie, en la noche… no suena tan mal- dijo Jun con un tono burlón sentada en el sillón. Todavía seguía de mal humor por la escena del vidrio de hace un rato.

-No hay otra opción, y si nos vamos lo antes posible, mucho mejor- dijo Sawako guardando uno de los cuchillos que sacó de la habitación en su bolsillo- ¿Estamos todas listas?

-Casi- contesto Mio- Ritsu y Ui están armando algo en la habitación de las armas

-¿Ah?-

-¡Miren lo que hicimos!-

Ritsu y Ui salían de la habitación, las dos son una gran sonrisa y con algo en las manos.

-Miren esto. Encontré las instrucciones que Tatsuya me pasó para crear bombas caseras- dijo emocionada Ritsu mostrándoles dos tubos de PBC con unos cables conectados a una alarma- y con Ui-chan seguimos la instrucciones, y creamos esto. Genial, ¿no?

-¡Wow!- exclamó Yui tomando el objeto

-¿Y ustedes dos hicieron esto?- pregunto Mio tomando uno que tenia Ui

-En realidad, Ui hizo la mayor parte del trabajo- dijo Ritsu, aun emocionada- Debieron haberla visto. Era como de esas películas de acción cuando los tipos tienen que desarmar bombas y cosas así….

-Wow, Ui, ¿desde cuándo que eres tan buenas con estas cosas?- le preguntó Azusa, también viendo la bomba casera

-Bueno, a mí también me gustan mucho esas películas…- dijo un poco avergonzada la pequeña Hirasawa- Y, en realidad, no es tan difícil, solo hay que poner una división dentro del tubo de PBC de plástico, en un lado poner agua y en el otro potasio. Le puse la alarma por lo que Yamanaka-sensei dijo que a los zombies les atraen los ruidos fuertes. Para que se junte el sodio y el agua, prendemos la alarma que está en el lado del agua, y se calentara haciendo que el agua comience a hervir y crea ebullición y haciendo presión en el plástico para que este se abra, y así dejar que el agua y potasio se junten. Como esta químicamente comprobado que 2K + 2H2O produce 2KOH + H2 y que es altamente explosivo dependiendo de la cantidad, no fue tan difícil crear esto…

La chica se calló al ver a sus amigas con cara de confusión, y se sonrojó aún más.

-Es… es algo que aprendí en la T.V, eso es todo…- exclamó la pequeña Hirasawa levantando las manos aún más avergonzada.

-Siempre he dicho que la T.V educa- dijo Ritsu abrazándola por el cuello animadamente- Deberías estar orgullosa de tu hermana, Yui.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy- contestó la chica con una amplia sonrisa y abrazando a su hermana menor fuertemente

-One-chan…-murmuró la chica con los ojos brillantes de orgullo, y ampliando su sonrisa

Cinco minutos después, estaban entrando al salón de estar del edificio, listas para salir a la ciudad de Tokio infectada de zombies.

A diferencia de las otras ciudades en donde los zombies no habían aparecido mientras estaban en la calle, en esta fue lo contrario. Apenas salieron, varios infectados se les acercaron rápidamente (a velocidad zombie, por supuesto), como si las estuvieran esperando. Pero las chicas estaban listas, y apenas abrieron la puerta del salón de estar, pusieron a funcionar sus armas ya cargadas.

-No sé si es bueno, pero llega un momento en que empiezas a disfrutar de esto- dijo Ritsu después de disparar justo en la sien de uno de los zombies que ni siquiera iba hacia ella. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-No creo que sea bueno, Ritsu-sempai- dijo Azusa, quién estaba su lado. El zombie al que la castaña había disparado iba hacia ella- pero sí, incluso llega a ser como un juego.

Le disparó a dos zombies que se acercaban, usando una bala para cada uno. Dos tiros bastante limpios.

-Impresionante, ya eres casi una experta- dijo la baterista, tratando de esconder lo impresionada que estaba por esos tiros.

Mugi iba adelante, como conocía el camino, las iba guiando. La seguía muy de cerca Nodoka, cubriendo su retaguardia ya que la rubia iba muy preocupada del camino. Las seguían Jun y Mio, la última cubriendo a la kouhai, ya que por su mano no podía usar muy bien su fusil, y estaba solo con una de sus pistolas. Luego venía Ritsu y Azusa, la primera preocupándose de las que iban a adelante, y la otra de las que quedaban a tras, que eran las hermanas Hirasawa y Sawako, quién cerraba la marcha.

Mugi se adelantó un poco al ver que no aparecían más zombies, y quiso verificar si la próxima calle era el camino correcto. Nodoka se había quedado atrás para cargar su fusil. Las demás estaban terminando con los últimos zombies que había en la calle.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó la rubia entre los balazos y gemidos de los zombies al ver que sí era él camino.

Había doblado en una esquina hacia la derecha, y se había detenido unos segundos para esperar a las demás.

-¡Vamos chicas!- al ver que se acercaban, y se dio vuelta para seguir.

Pero al ver lo que había adelante, se detuvo por completo. Era un zombie que estaba en la mitad de la calle. Era horriblemente gordo, y tenía una especia de ampollas verdes en su piel, y apestaba terriblemente.

-Pero que…- murmuró la chica aterrorizada, y viendo como ese zombie hacía un gesto extraño con su cuerpo, inflándosele el pechó y la boca- ¿…acaso va a…?

Y sí, vomito un líquido verde amarillento. Solo por unos centímetros, Mugi lo esquivó tirándose hacia la izquierda. El líquido cayó al suelo, echando un extraño y fuerte hedor.

-¡Mugi!- gritó Nodoka, quién ya se había acercado lo suficiente para ver la clase de zombie que había aparecido -¿Qué es eso?

La cosa se acercó a ellas, y las dos instantáneamente dispararon. Solo un par de balazos fue suficiente para hacer que explotara, literalmente, por todo el lugar, y manchando a las chicas.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! ¡Qué aso!- gritó Mugi levantándose y tratando de sacarse los restos del zombie.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Mio llegando junto a ellas, al igual que Jun y las demás.

-Una cosa mutante- contestó Nodoka, también asqueada por los restos de zombie que estaba en su ropa.

Pero un ruido proveniente de todos lados las izo congelarse. Zombies aparecieron de edificios, autos, rincones, alcantarillas, y otros lugares, y se acercaron rápidamente a las chicas. Parecían hormigas por la cantidad.

-Esto no es bueno…- murmuró Ritsu el ver cerca de 100 zombies

-¡Retrocedan! ¡A ese edificio!- gritó Sawako disparando hacia ellos.

Comenzaron a moverse, pero de verdad eran demasiado y venían de todos lados, y en segundos estuvieron rodeadas por ellos.

-¡Son muchos!- gritó Yui usando su pistola y el hacha. Como estaban tan cerca, le era muy difícil usar su fusil.

-¡Nos van a matar!- chilló Jun, tratando de usar su propia hacha con su mano libre, tirando estocadas por todos lados. Pero parecía que por cada zombie que cortaba aparecían dos más.

Los zombies estaban sobre ellas. Podían sentir sus manos viscosas agarrarlas de los brazos y piernas. Las chicas disparaban y usaban sus hachas y bates para alejarlos, pero llegó un punto en que era inútil.

-¡Fire in the hole!-

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido dos segundos. Las cabezas de las chicas y de los zombies siguieron la trayectoria del ¡bip! de la bomba casera con sus cabezas en esos segundos. A pesar de que varios infectados estaban a punto de comer a las chicas con sus bocas abiertas cerca de sus brazos o cabezas, las dejaron y siguieron a la bomba, que había caído unos metros lejos de ellos.

-¡Son cerca de 10 segundos lo que se demorará en estallar! ¡Hay que alejarnos de aquí!- gritó Ui atrayendo la atención de las chicas.

-Es suficiente… ¡a moverse!- dijo Sawako ayudando a Yui a levantarse, quién se había caído al ser empujada por los zombies.

Corrieron hacia el edificio entremedio de los zombies, que iban hacia el lado contrario siguiendo el sonido de la bomba. Entraron en él, y apenas cerraron la puerta, se escuchó el fuerte BOOM, que izo temblar los vidrios de la entrada.

-Eso estuvo… demasiado cerca- jadeó Mio hincándose en el suelo. Aún sentía las manos de los zombies en su cuello.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ui!- grito Yui abalanzándose a su hermana menor y abrazándola fuertemente

-Buena maniobra…- le dijo Ritsu, aún jadeando, pero con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar en señal de O.K- sobre todo el grito de aviso que diste. Excelente.

-Siempre quise decir eso- contesto al pequeña Hirasawa sonrojándose un poco, pero disfrutando del abrazo de su hermana. Había reaccionado por inercia al verla siendo empujada por uno de los zombies al suelo.

-Creo que será mejor irnos- dijo Azusa mirando por la puerta hacia afuera. Nuevamente se estaba llenando de zombies, y algunos iban derecho hacia ellas, chocando con la puerta de vidrio- si nos quedamos aquí por más tiempo, vamos a ser rodeadas nuevamente.

-Debió haber sido el líquido que ese zombie mutante lanzó- dijo Sawako cargando su arma- fue lo mismo que pasó la primera vez que lo vi hace un par de día atrás… como sea, busquemos alguna puerta trasera en este edificio y salgamos de aquí. Ritsu, Azusa, aseguren la puerta con lo que sea que haya alrededor. Eso nos dará un poco más de tiempo…

Las dos chicas obedecieron. Pusieron una mesa y un par de sillones que estaban cerca, y una planta para la decoración mientras los zombies se estrellaron contra la puerta torpemente. Hubiera dado risa si hubiera sido en otra situación menos peligrosa y tensa.

-0-

-Ya estamos cerca…-

Habían pasado más de 40 minutos, y las chicas ya estaban cerca de su límite. Después de haber salido del edificio, se enfrentaron a un par de zombies perdidos en la calle, seguidos de tres zombies que tenían la lengua larga, otro zombie gordo, y una nueva horda, aunque mucho más pequeña que la anterior. Aún seguían sorprendidas de su propia resistencia y suerte al haber salido vivas de todo eso. Pero después de 40 minutos sin descansar y de tantos cambios de emociones, sus cuerpos ya les estaban pasando la cuenta. Ahora estaban caminando en el medio de una calle principal al parecer, ya que tenía doble vía.

-Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso- dijo la profesora. Estaba empezando a cojear por la herida que tenía en su pierna.

-¿Creen que haya más gente?- preguntó Jun pensativa- me refiero a como nosotras, no militares.

-¿Quieres decir gente normal?- comentó Ritsu en tono burlón- esperemos que sí. No sé si voy a aguantar tanto perro militar junto.

-No hables así de ellos, Ricchan- le dijo Yui poniéndose seria- Los militares son buenas personas que ayudan a los que lo necesiten

-Son personas que siguen ordenes, Yui- dijo Ritsu como si fuera obvio- si les dicen "ayude", lo hacen, pero si no, se quedan ahí como imbéciles, y si dicen "maten", lo hacen sin compasión. Son solo máquinas…

-Quizás fueron formados así- dijo Nodoka, casi interrumpiendo a la chica- pero ahora están aquí para ayudarnos, y debemos estar agradecidas por eso.

Lo dijo sin ningún tono en especial, es más, fue solo un comentario, pero a Ritsu le pareció como una reprimenda. Prefirió callarse, estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir sobre un tema que ni siquiera le gustaba.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó Mugi apuntando hacia adelante. Se podía ver una hilera de árboles y un edificio, y donde este terminaba, comenzaba el campamento militar.

Las chicas sacaron lo último de fuerzas que tenían, y corrieron hacia el lugar.

-¿Creen que nos reciban bien?- pregunto Ui un poco asustada

-Por supuesto, no debería haber problemas, ellos mismos hicieron el llamado para venir aquí- contestó Jun. Estaba cada vez mas emocionada. Al fin estarían a salvo.

Había varios árboles cortados, al parecer para que los tanques pudieran entrar a la base. Había uno de ellos en la mitad de la calle. Había mucho silencio. Vieron una reja entre abierta, la cuál había sido puesta como entrada a la base. Pudieron ver que pasando la reja había varias carpas de color verde, algunas mesas afuera de estas, un par de autos militares… y silencio.

-Esto no está bien…-

Sawako murmuró al entrar a la base. El sonido de la reja se escuchó por todo el lugar. Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies.

-No puede ser verdad… esto no está pasando…- comenzó a decir Jun. La voz le temblaba, estaba a punto de llorar.

Azusa también miraba el lugar, había abierto bien sus ojos, tratando de encontrara a alguien, pero una frustración y un pánico empezaron a invadirla.

-Es una broma… es obvio que es una broma- dijo Ritsu adelantándose a las chicas. Sus manos le temblaban.

-¿Por qué…? No lo entiendo…-Yui se había quedado parada en la puerta de la reja, se había puesto pálida. Ui la abrazaba, y había comenzado a llorar.

-De… deberían estar aquí- dijo Mio. Se había apoyado en la reja, sus piernas ya no le daban más. También entraba en pánico.

-No puede ser- murmuró Mugi. Se había arrodillado en el suelo. También temblaba, pero por la frustración que sentía. Todo ese viaje, ¿para nada?

Nodoka también se había sentado en el suelo. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas un poco, tratando de contener la calma y no gritar.

Se escuchó un fuerte TONK. Ritsu había pateado una piedra y esta le dio a una de las carpas que al parecer, tenía una pared de lata por dentro. Estaba hirviendo en frustración e ira.

-¡Nos demoramos solo un día, y ni siquiera eso aguantaron! ¡SÓLO UN DÍA imbéciles!-

La base estaba vacía. Los militares se habían ido, dejándolas solas en Tokio.


	13. Chapter 13: Nueve chicas

**Jejeje, muuuchas gracias por lor comentarios, y por leer obvio :)**

**Este cápitulo es más relajado... es más, creo que es el más corto que he escrito, asi que, si quieren 20 paginas de acción, lo siento, pero en ete capitulo no XD. Pero las chicas se lo merecen, han estado dos días corriendo por sus vidas...**

**Bueno, lo típico... k-on no es mio, los zombies tampoco, las armas o nombres de ciudades tampoko... jajaja, suena chistoso, nada e smio... exepto la idea, algo importante :D**

* * *

><p>Había bajado bastante la temperatura, o quizás daba esa sensación por el cielo, que estaba completamente despejado, y se podían ver claramente la Vía Láctea porque la mayoría de las luces de la ciudad estaban apagadas. Parecía que las estrellas estaban a solo un pequeño viaje en avión. Era un espectáculo impresionante.<p>

Pero las chicas de lo que menos se preocupaban, era del cielo. Habían pasado la última hora buscando "algo", lo que sea que les diera una pista de dónde pudieron haber ido los militares, o gente. El lugar era bastante amplio, eran dos canchas, una de futbol y otra de baseball, y había un

edificio entremedio. Las carpas y autos militares estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Nodoka y Sawako estaban en la carpa principal, la cual estaba al medio del campamento (y era la más grande) mientras las otras iban rondado por el resto del lugar. Había varios computadores en ella, y otras máquinas y tecnologías varias. La chica estaba frente a un computador buscando información mientras la profesora revisaba unos papeles que estaba en una mesa. Había un gran desorden.

-No puedo encontrar nada- dijo finalmente la chica, echándose hacia atrás y frotándose los ojos. No había sacado la mirada de la pantalla durante la última media hora, y eso que había pasado por otros dos computadores antes- Es como si faltara información, hay partes incompletas y otras completamente en blanco.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó la profesora acercándose a la pantalla con los papeles en la mano.

-Quiero decir- comenzó a decir Nodoka colocándose nuevamente frente el computador y señalándole a la mujer- por ejemplo, hay información sobre los zombies, pero es lo mismo que sabemos nosotras, algunos solo tienen la fotografía, otro solo información… También hay un globo terráqueo virtual que muestra los países infectados con rojo. Aparece toda Europa, Asía, Oceanía, gran parte de África y más de la mitad de América (hablando de América del Norte, Centro y Sur) pero más que eso, no. Pero, no dice si hay algún lugar seguro, si hay sobrevivientes, lo único que se dice es que esta sería la base oficial de Japón y el refugio. He aquí el resultado, está vacío. Además, hay un archivo Top Secret que no puedo abrir obviamente, cosa que me intriga mucho y me desespera.

-Mhhh- Sawako miraba la pantalla con el seño fruncido- si, siendo militares, deberían tener anotado los lugares seguros y mandarlos como información para los sobrevivientes, siendo por radio, televisión o internet. Pero no hay nada de eso. Y ese archivo…

-Y sin contar que ni la radio, ni la televisión, y ni siquiera el internet están funcionando- dijo Nodoka abriendo una página de internet, pero salió el mensaje de _Esta página no responde_- Y ya traté con la radio. Cero señal.

-Esta era nuestra única esperanza- murmuró Sawako, levantando la vista. Más que frustrada y enojada, estaba triste.

-Esto fue lo que encontramos-

La profesora y la ex alumna se dieron vuelta y vieron a Mugi y Jun entrando con unas mantas y algunas chaquetas militares. El frío empezaba a ser poco soportable, y como no querían que ningún zombie las viera, no iban a prender ninguna fogata o algo parecido.

-Pero, información o algo así, no- dijo Mugi dejando las mantas en la mesa- Aunque caminar por el lugar nos dio la sensación de que las personas que estaban aquí se fueron de un momento a otro, como si hubieran tenido que huir.

-El campamento no es un gran desastre- dijo Jun sentándose en una de las sillas- pero tampoco está del todo ordenado…

-Quizás se vieron amenazados por uno de los zombies grandes- dijo Nodoka limpiando sus lentes

-Aún así, siento que hay algo raro aquí- dijo Sawako llevando su mano hacia su barbilla

-¡La comida llegó!-

Ritsu había entrado bastante estruendosamente a la carpa con una caja en sus manos, y detrás de ella venía Mio, con algunos utensilios para cocinar.

-Arruinaste el momento, Ritsu- dijo la profesora con una venita- esto es serio.

-Entonces tú no comerás pastelitos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando una cajita de colores con una tapa transparente, y mostrando siete pastelitos.

-Me encanta que hayan llegado, chicas ~- dijo Sawako cambiando por completo su expresión a una completamente feliz y poco menos que saltando hacia donde estaba los pasteles.

-Y se supone que es la más madura de nosotras- murmuraron Mio y Ritsu al unísono con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Pero somos 9, y aquí hay solo 7 pasteles- dijo Jun mirando la caja

-Alguien va a tener que sacrificarse- dijo en tono lúgubre la profesora, y con una cara sombría puso su mano en el hombro de Ritsu- así es la vida, fue agradable conocerte

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no voy a pasar, yo los encontré!- dijo esta con una venita en la cabeza mirado a la profesora

-¡Pasteles!- gritó Yui desde afuera de la carpa- ¡Yo quiero!

-Ni siquiera los habías visto, y ya sabías que eran pasteles- dijo Azusa entrando detrás de ella. Llevaba algo en la espalda- No sé si estar impresionada o preocupada.

-Es algo admirable- dijo Ui, entrando junto con ella con los ojos brillantes, admirada.

-… Quizás preocupada por las dos- murmuró Azusa con una gotita

-¡Oh, oh, yo quiero ese!- exclamó Yui apuntando a uno especialmente grande

-No pensaran comerlos ahora, ¿verdad?- preguntó Nodoka abriendo la otra caja que Ritsu había traído- Esos son para el postre…

-Nodoka-chan- dijo Yui poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga- A veces las cosas cambian, sobre todo si la gente está con cierto nivel de desesperación

-Pero, hay que dividirlos, si no, no alcanzará para todas- dijo Mugi abriendo la caja y sacando un cuchillo que aún no había usado

-¡NO!- gritó Yui y Sawako haciendo que la rubia casi tirara el cuchillo por el susto.

-Es pecado cortar un pastelito tan bien hecho- dijo sombríamente Yui, quitándole lentamente el cuchillo a Mugi de las manos.

-Concuerdo completamente con Hirasawa-san- dijo Sawako con la misma expresión de la guitarrista.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Mio nuevamente- igual, son pastelitos, no es un problema tan grave… al menos que alguien quiera pasar.

Hubo un silencio. Hay que admitir algo, siendo mujeres, no dejarían pasar un pastel, sobre todo después de pasar por tantas emociones y estrés. Necesitaban una cuota de dulzura en sus vidas, y en sus paladares.

-Yo opino que de mayor a menor- dijo Sawako cruzando sus brazos, muy seria.

-¡Me rehúso!- dijo Mio levantando la mano con el seño fruncido- Además, siempre se hacen reparticiones favoreciendo a los menores. Opino de menor a mayor.

-Mio, tú no eres la menor del grupo, Azusa, Ui y Jun lo son- murmuró Ritsu a su amiga. Cuando solo estaban las cinco, siempre que hacían eso, Mio y Azusa eran calzadas por ser las menores.

-Em… aún así, es más justo- dijo Mio sonrojándose un poco.

-Apoyo lo que Mio-sempai dice- dijo Jun levantando su mano al igual que Mio

-Yo igual- dijo Azusa, poniéndose al lado de Jun. En otros momentos le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero ahora era algo casi de vida o muerte.

-Apoyo el dividir los pastelitos- dijo Sawako levantando su mano. Todas la miraron con cara de ¿WTF?

-¡Estoy son Sawa-chan!- exclamó Mugi también levantando su mano. Obvio, era la mayor después de la profesora.

-¡No, eso no!- dijo Yui echándose sobre la caja de pastelitos sin aplastarlos, llorando como si fuera una niña de 5 años a la que le dijeron "es hora de decirle adiós a tu muñequita favorita"

-Yui, vas a tener que decidir- dijo Sawako acercándose a la chica, y usando un tono maternal, muy no en ella- Si no dejas que los dividamos, yo no dejare que la elección sea de menor a mayor… Tú eliges,

Lo último lo agregó con una sonrisa tranquila y agradable. Las 8 chicas se estremecieron.

Después de haber dividido los pastelitos y haberlos comido, Ui y Mugi se pusieron a cocinar algo más contundente, no sin antes asegurar la carpa, para que no se vieran ninguna luz desde afuera, y usando una cocinilla que encontraron y un par de lámparas que alumbraran lo suficiente para ellas, pero que no se notara por afuera de la carpa, y así los zombies no se acercarían. Fue una cena bastante agradable, las 9 mujeres sentadas en la mensa que estaba al centro de la carpa charlando relajadamente, o por lo menos lo sintieron así después del día que habían tenido. El dulce ayudó bastante. Quizás también porque no querían pensar en lo que pasaría mañana, o lo que pasaría con ellas el resto de los días.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Yui llevándose una mano hacia su frente después de haber terminado de comer- Con Azu-nyan y Ui encontramos algo entre las carpas.

Se levantó y se acercó al bolso que había llevado Azusa, y era nada más y nada menos que una guitarra acústica.

-¿De verdad encontraron eso aquí?- dijo Ritsu asombrada viendo el instrumento.

-Sip- contestó Yui con una amplia sonrisa- estaba en una de las carpas

-Probablemente hubo gente que no era militar aquí- dijo Nodoka viendo como su amiga se sentaba con la guitarra en mano.

Pasaron unos segundos, las chicas esperando que Yui tocara algo. Esta miraba el instrumento muy seria, y de repente, miró a su kouhai.

-No sé como tocarlo, Azu-nyan- dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

-Yui-sempai, te dije que era igual a como tocar una eléctrica, con solo pequeñas variaciones- respondió la chica con una gotita en su cabeza, pero tomando la guitarra.

Comenzó a tocar. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como las notas fluían hermosamente de las cuerdas que la chica tocaba.

-Yo conozco esa canción- dijo de repente Yui, haciendo que las demás salieran un poco de su ensimismamiento- ¡Es Pure Pure Hearts!

-Sí, la misma- dijo Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Suena algo diferente en acústico- comentó Ui viendo fijamente la guitarra- es como más dulce

-Las guitarras acústicas brillan más cuando se les toca con punteos y armonizando- dijo Azusa tocando otra melodía- claro, se puede tocar como es en original, pero pierde un poco el brillo

-¡Oh, oh, esa es Tokimeki Sugar!- dijo Yui moviendo sus manos entusiasmada

-Me gusta cómo suena- comentó Mugi cerrando sus ojos y escuchando la melodía.

-Hubiera sido buena idea haber hecho covers acústicos de nuestras canciones- dijo Mio melancólica, y con una pizca de tristeza.

Las chicas nuevamente se callaron, escuchándose solo la melodía de la guitarra. El mismo pensamiento se cruzó en sus mentes. La idea de hacer covers acústicos era imposible, no en esas condiciones, no con un ejército de zombies a su alrededor… Era imposible hacer muchas cosas, era imposible volver a tener una vida normal, y volver a tener todo lo que tenían antes, y a todos los que estaban antes…

-Le falta la percusión- dijo Ritsu levantándose de repente- No es nada personal Azusa, pero yo le pondría un par de solos de batería.

Se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a abrirla.

-Me quedaré afuera vigilando por la noche, será mejor que ustedes duerman un poco. Mañana debemos hacer un plan para ver que vamos a hacer.

-Ayer también fuiste tú quién se quedo vigilando- dijo Nodoka

-Fue con algo de trampa. No se preocupen, tendré cuidado- dijo la chica sin mirarlas y saliendo de la carpa cerrando la puerta.

-Ritsu, no…- comenzó a decir Nodoka levantándose, pero fue detenida por Sawako.

-Deja que vaya- dijo la profesora

-Está enojada- dijo Mio levantándose también- No le gusta que la vean así, por eso prefiere estar sola.

-¿Puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión? Porque yo puedo tomar su lugar y vigilar…

-Difícil, por eso le hare compañía- dijo recogiendo dos mantas de una de las mesas de la esquina- ustedes quédense aquí, les avisaremos si pasa cualquier cosa.

Diciendo esto, abrió nuevamente la puerta de la carpa y salió, cerrándola.

-Bueno, por algo son amigas de la infancia- comentó Sawako con una sonrisa- a estas alturas no hay una sin la otra.

-¿Hace cuanto que Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai se conocen?- preguntó Jun un tanto intrigada

-Creo que desde primaria- dijo Azusa llevándose un dedo a su barbilla, pensando- fue eso lo que dijeron, ¿verdad?

-No, desde antes- dijo rápidamente Mugi, extrañamente emocionada- ¿quieres saber la historia?

-Me- me encantaría- contestó Jun, un tanto insegura por la reacción de la rubia

Por mientras que Mugi comenzaba a contar como las dos chicas se habían conocido, una de las protagonistas de esa historia estaba afuera de la carpa, mirando a su amiga desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto maternal. Ritsu estaba a unos metros más lejos con las manos en la cabeza y dándole la espalda a Mio. Miraba hacia el cielo.

La bajista se acercó con las mantas hacia su amiga.

-Y tú pretendes resfriarte, ¿verdad?- le dijo.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros, sin darse vuelta. Mio se acercó a ella y le tiró la manta en la cabeza.

-No seas inmadura, y abrígate con esto-

Ritsu se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos. Mio esperó pacientemente, también mirando hacia el cielo. Luego, Ritsu se quitó la manta. Estaba sonriendo.

-Ne, Mio, ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Hosenji Onsen, en Kyushu?-

-Eh, claro… aunque fue hace bastante tiempo- respondió Mio un poco sorprendida por la pregunta repentina de su amiga

-Las luciérnagas que vimos ahí, eran parecidas a las estrellas que tiene el cielo ahora. En cantidad me refiero-

Mio miró hacia arriba. La Vía Láctea se veía especialmente grande por las pocas luces en la ciudad, quizás ninguna. Incluso, daba la sensación que se movían. Una gran estrella fugaz pasó de lado a lado en el cielo, dejando la marca de su trayectoria con su estela.

-Fue algo fuera de serie- dijo Mio, sonriendo- y debo admitir que fue una gran idea tuya el haberme llevado allí. Lo agradezco.

-Si… aunque fue difícil- dijo la baterista poniendo su típica sonrisa burlona- la sola idea de salir en la noche al bosque te aterrorizaba.

-No era por eso- dijo un poco ofendida la pelinegra- me complicaba el perderme. Era de esas típicas ideas precipitadas tuyas en donde no pensabas en lo que podría pasar después.

-Es que si no, no tiene gracia-

-Es que la palabra consecuencia esta fuera de tu vocabulario, Ritsu-

-Pero asume que fue divertido- dijo mirando a la chica, esperando que lo admitiera.

Mio no la miro, ya que si lo hacía, lo diría. Era verdad.

Otra estrella fugaz pasó, aunque más pequeña que la anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así pasó todo... XD<strong>

**Todavía no se si me gusta este capítulo, asi que si a ustedes no les gusta, diganmelo nomas, ningun problema :D**

**Ahora, ¿que pasará los proximos capítulos? chan! es un misterio, pero espero que queden con la boca abierta, ya que esto se volverá mpas y mpas randome XD, pero extremo y emocionante... jaja!**

**se que se me olvida decir algo, pero bueno...**

**cheers... y comente :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Luciérnagas

**Y nos volvemos a encontrara de nuevo... en letras XD**

**Bueeeno, después del relajado capitulo anterior, la cosa se pone más interesante en el siguiente, sino seria medio fail... la gente pide accion! XD... bueno, me gusta la accion y aquí me fui en la volá como decimo en Chile.**

**Generalmente voy subiendo capítulos cuando ya llevo como dos avanzados, y las ideas las tengo desde hace muuuuuuucho, así que si alguno dice o pinesa. Ohhh, a mi se me había ocurrido eso, o sabía que pasaría eso... bueno, yo tambien quede ooooohhh, que imaginación que tiene, genail. Y nocon sacrasmo, de verdad es genail :D**

**Ni k-on, ni los zombies, ni los lugares me perteneces... ya lo he dicho, ¿verdad?**

**ATENCION:**** Traté de hacer algo especial. ANTES QUE EMPIEZEN A LEER EL CAPÍTULO, pongan la canción Fireflies, de Owl City (exelente canción), y ahí empiecen a leer. Se supone que debería calzar para toda la parte con letra cursiva. Cuando termine, dejen que termine, ES SOLO PARA LA PARTE EN CURSIVA... :D. Es un experiemtno, si funcion, y les gusta... seria exelente**

**ENJOY!... y música maestro**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ritsu, espera!-<em>

_-¡Ya casi llegamos! O estoy casi segura de que es por aquí…-_

_-¡¿Cómo que casi segura?-_

_Mio se detuvo atrás de su amiga, y esta la miró. Ese_ casi_ lo venía escuchando hace tres años ya, y quizás demasiadas veces. Siempre traía problemas, y ahora era muy probable que…_

_-Estamos pérdidas, ¿verdad?- dije con una gotita cayendo por mi nuca._

_-¡Como crees! ¡Es con Tainaka Ritsu con quién estás hablando!- dijo mi amiga sonriendo ampliamente y indicándose a sí misma con aire orgulloso- Además lo vale, no vas a creer lo que vas a ver._

_-Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no te hubiera conocido- dijo Mio con un dejo de irritación en su voz mientras pasaba entre los árboles y sus ramas. El bosque era bastante espeso._

_-¿Aburrida?- respondió con una sonrisa la niña, moviendo una rama de su camino, y ayudando a su amiga a pasar._

_-Tranquila querrás decir- dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_Era de noche, no había luces alrededor, y todos los árboles tenían figuras muy tenebrosas. Un sonido horrible se escuchó._

_-¡AAAHH!-_

_Mio abrazó fuertemente a Ritsu, casi subiéndose a ella. La niña casi se cae por la sorpresa, y por el peso de su amiga._

_-M-Mio… es solo un búho- murmuró Ritsu sosteniendo a su amiga. _

_-Ah… em, si lo sabía- dijo la niña seria, pero muy sonrojada. _

_Ritsu se rió fuertemente. Pero algo le llamó la atención, se calló rápidamente, y le indicó a Mio con el dedo._

_-Ahí- susurró._

_Mio se dio vuelta, y vio algo que no había visto nunca. Una lucecita volando en mitad del bosque. Era extraño, porque si Mio no la seguía con la vista, pasaba casi desapercibida. Pero era algo muy bonito._

_-¿Eso es una luciérnaga?- preguntó la niña muy curiosa. Nunca había visto una._

_-Sí. Es genial, ¿no crees?- susurró Ritsu también mirando al pequeño insecto- Vamos, acerquémonos más._

_-¿Ah?- Mio vio como su pequeña amiga se acercaba._

_-Vamos, Mio- le dijo la castaña_

_-Puedo verla perfectamente desde aquí- dijo un poco nerviosa la niña, sin moverse ningún centímetro del lugar de donde estaba._

_-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?- preguntó Ritsu con un tono burlón y una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- contestó un poco ofendida- es solo… que no había visto una luciérnaga antes y…_

_-No hace nada, ven- le dijo Ritsu tomándola de la mano, y acercándose al insecto lentamente._

_A lo lejos se podía escuchar el agua cayendo que usaban para las termas, y uno que otro insecto o pájaro también se hacía presente, pero más que eso, no. Las chicas miraron a la luciérnaga hacer su danza en el aire, y luego se dieron cuenta que eran dos, cuatro, diez… Mio miró a su alrededor, y se vio rodeada por a lo menos cien de ellas, todas volando entre los árboles y las niñas, e iluminando el lugar como si fuera de día. Mio estaba maravillada, parecía como si estuviera en uno de los cuentos de hadas que leía, bueno, que lee. Miró a su amiga, y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al ver su expresión. Estaba totalmente fascinada con las luciérnagas, mirando hacia todos lados, incluso tratando de atrapar a algunas saltando por aquí y por allá. No aparentaba 10 años, sino que mucho menos. Admitía que la enternecía mucho. Ritsu la miró y le sonrió ampliamente. En verdad, estaba muy agradecida de haber conocido a Tainaka Ritsu. Las luciérnagas comenzaron a elevarse, danzando las unas con las otras, creando pequeñas figuras en el aire. El mundo giraba lentamente para las chicas, casi se había detenido. Y tampoco les importaba mucho, solo querían estar ahí, pensando en que todo eso era real._

Mio miró a Ritsu. La chica se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la bajista. Estaban fuera de la carpa con las mantas encima. Hacía mucho frío, pero gracias a ellas no lo sentían. Habían pasado varias horas. Quizás eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, o más tarde.

Ese recuerdo le había hecho gracia, sobre todo lo que pasó después, que fue que llegaron, más tarde de lo que les habían dicho a sus padres, y las castigaron durante todo el resto de la estadía en el hotel. Los Tainaka, como ya habían ido ahí antes hablaron con el encargado, y las hicieron lavar los platos de todos los huéspedes a la hora de la cena, y sin ayuda. Suena duro, pero solo fueron tres días, y al final también terminó en risas. Hay que admitir que, el estar con Ritsu (y sobre todo cuando tenía alrededor de los 10 años), cualquier circunstancia era un juego, o simplemente una buena anécdota. Mio nunca se había reído tanto al lavar platos.

La pelinegra sonrió aún más al recordar eso. Su amiga siempre la hacía sentir mejor, la hacía reír, la ayudaba… siempre estaba ahí, incluso en un apocalipsis zombie donde no sabía si iban a sobrevivir.

Miró hacia el cielo. En verdad parecían miles y miles de luciérnagas volando. Apretó más fuerte la mano de su amiga aún dormida, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Ese recuerdo ahora solo parecía un sueño, y un sueño que nunca más volvería… aunque lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas. Quería volver a su vida normal, quería estar con sus padres de nuevo, y quería estar con sus amigas pero no rodeada de zombies. Quería volver a soñar ese mismo sueño y no despertar…

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia los lados, afirmando el arma que tenía en su otra mano. En eso, vio algo en el cielo, y el corazón le dio un brinco.

-Un avión- murmuró.

Zamarreó fuertemente a su amiga.

-Que… que… estoy despierta, solo estaba descansando un poco los ojos- murmuró rápidamente aun dormida la chica, levantándose un poco alterada.

-¡Ritsu! Dime que no es un sueño, y que eso es un avión, por favor- dijo la chica con el tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal, y sin dejar de zarandear a su amiga.

La baterista, aún un poco dormida miró hacia el cielo, y vio al avión pasando en todo su esplendor por sobre las dos chicas no muy alto. El sonido fue estruendoso. Y no era el único.

-Son… ¡Son, Mio, son aviones!- gritó Ritsu levantándose y haciendo señas. Recién había pasado otro- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí abajo!

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!- gritó Mio imitando a su amiga.

-¡Voy a avisarle a las demás!- gritó por sobre el ruido Ritsu, pero no fue necesario, ya que las chicas ya estaban saliendo de la carpa.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó gritando Yui, con las manos en los oídos.

-¡¿Acaso son…?- comenzó a decir Sawako viendo como otros dos aviones pasaban por sobre ellas

-¡Sí, lo son!- gritó Ritsu eufórica- ¡Y es imposible que no nos hayan visto! ¡Están pasando demasiado cerca!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Nos salvamos?- gritó Azusa siguiendo la trayectoria de los aviones. Tenía los ojos abiertos, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo

-¡Sí, nos salvamos! ¡Ahí regresan!- dijo Mugi apuntando hacia los aviones que habían pasado primero.

-¡Los militares! ¡Sí volvieron!- gritó Ui abrazando a Jun por la felicidad.

-¡Jaja! ¡Despídanse de este lugar chicas, que nos ganamos un viaje en avión!- gritó Jun, regresando el abrazo, también eufórica.

Las chicas hicieron señas a otros dos aviones que pasaron por sobre ellas mientras los primeros aviones que habían pasado estaba dando la vuelta en el aire ya bastante lejos. Pero era inconfundible que eran cazas militares, y que se acercaban nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaban ellas.

Las chicas aún seguían gritando y haciendo señas. Se habían puesto en la mitad del campamento, para que fueran más visibles. Los cazas se alinearon justo mientras la luz comenzaba a aumentar. El Sol se estaba preparando para salir, y algo ocurrió. Se pudo ver una estela de humo saliendo de los aviones y dirigiéndose en diagonal hacia el suelo mientras estos se elevaban nuevamente.

-Lanzaron algo…- murmuró Azusa, borrando la sonrisa se su rostro.

-¿Comida?- preguntó Yui entre extrañada y esperanzada.

-Imposible, las comidas las dejan caer- dijo Nodoka. La sonrisa también se le había borrado del rostro, y había dejado de mover las manos en el aire. El ruido se izo más fuerte.

-¡AL SUELO, TODAS!-

Antes que la profesora terminara la frase se había tirado al suelo llevándose a casi todas las chicas, y en ese mismo momentos se escucha un fuerte BOOM, proviniendo de varias partes. Habían sido misiles lanzados por los cazas, y estos habían dado con edificios cercanos al campamento. La fuerza fue tal que las chicas sintieron el aire caliente de las explosiones. Los aviones pasaron nuevamente por sobre ellas, dispuestos a dar la vuelta, y disparar.

-¡A CORRER!-

Las chicas comenzaron a correr a más no poder para huir de los cazas hacia afuera del campamento. Habían pasado de la euforia misma al pánico extremo temiendo por sus vidas. Eran misiles, nueve mujeres no pueden lidiar contra misiles o bombas o lo que fuese parecido lanzado de un caza del ejército. El miedo inminente las hizo sacar fuerzas de quizás donde, y corrieron a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Pero poco les sirvió.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Uno de los misiles golpeó el suelo demasiado cerca de las chicas, y otro destrozo un edificio muy cercano, haciéndolas volar en varias direcciones. El polvo se levantó rápidamente ya que el edificio se desplomó a una velocidad insospechada, haciendo imposible ver más allá de la nariz.

-¡Chicas!-

Ritsu trató de gritar, pero el polvo que entraba en su boca y nariz le impedía respirar bien. Mientras tocía, se puso su hoody como mascara, esperando que le ayudara un poco. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no pudo ver nada, solo escuchó a los aviones pasar. Miró hacia arriba y vio como uno de estos lanzaba un misil en dirección hacia ella.

-¡Mierd…!-

Corrió lo más rápido posible, pero el misil cayó en el suelo a unos metros de ella, y haciendo una explosión que la hizo volar varios metros junto con asfalto y concreto. Sus oídos se taparon, solo dejando un pitito en su cabeza. El mundo le dio vueltas. Sentía la cara caliente, y un líquido cayéndole por la sien. Su hoody había desaparecido, por lo que el polvo penetraba en su nariz abundantemente, y al parecer también su cintillo, ya que su mechón le caía en su cara. Trató de moverse mientras se llevaba su brazo a su nariz para impedir un poco al polvo y no ahogarse, pero le tomo varios segundos. Gritó el nombre de las chicas, y se escuchó como si estuviera dentro del agua. Había mucho polvo, pero se iba rápidamente, quizás por el vuelo de los cazas. Miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba completamente aterrada, por la vida de sus amigas, y por la de ella misma. ¿Por qué los militares las atacaban? Las habían visto, pasaron muy cerca de ellas, les hicieron señas… ¿Por qué?

En eso, ve una figura tambaleándose cerca de uno de los restos de un edificio que había sido atacado. Caminó hacia ella, esperando con todo su ser que no fuera un zombie, porque eso ya sería el colmo.

-¡¿Mio?- su voz aún se escuchaba extraña por el pitito que tenía en su cabeza a causa del ruido. Levantó su rifle, que milagrosamente tenía aún consigo. El suelo tembló ligeramente. Los cazas volvían a pasar y volvían a disparar.

-¡No, no, NO!-

Ritsu corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga, la cual había caído de rodillas al suelo antes que los misiles dieran en el suelo. Se agachó y la abrazó fuertemente intentando protegerla de la explosión que estos hicieron, y del concreto que saltó por todos lados. El pitito se izo más fuerte, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas sin parar. Pero veía y sentía como su amiga temblaba. Tenía sangre en el brazo y un gran rasmillón en la cara, como si hubiera barrido el piso con ella. Se quedaron allí por varios minutos, sin moverse. El polvo se iba disipando, dejando a la vista el desastre que los cazas habían hecho. Poco a poco sus oídos iban volviendo a la normalidad, y pudo escuchar el alrededor. El sonido de los aviones ahora era lejano, y las explosiones de los misiles también. Al parecer se habían ido a otro sector.

-M-M-Mi-o-tartamudeo la baterista, moviéndose un poco y mirando los ojos de su amiga- ¿estas bi-bien?

La chica tenía los ojos rojos por el polvo. La sangre de su cara brillaba gracias a que el polvo hacía perfecto contraste en ella. Le devolvió la mirada.

-Sí… creo que si- respondió - ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente- contestó roncamente, tratando de no toser.

-Tienes un aspecto terrible-

-Deberías mirarte en el espejo- le sonrió. Un poco de sarcasmo era bueno.

-Tu cintillo, no está-

-Son cosas que pasan-

Se separaron y Ritsu se levantó con algo de dificultad. Miró a su alrededor. Caos. Grandes agujeros en el suelo, edificios destrozados. Un poco más allá había estado el campamento, ya que ahora había un incendio. Para que decir de los árboles, la mayoría habían desaparecido. Pero no había rastro de las demás. Nuevamente comenzó a sentir miedo, y una urgencia por salir a buscarlas la izo moverse.

-Las demás, hay que encontrarlas- dijo Mio levantándose.

Ritsu la miró. La herida de su brazo de verdad se veía fea.

-Pero quédate cerca de mí, con ese brazo no puedes usar tu Thompson- le dijo pasando por su lado mientras, con el rifle en la mano- después de este alboroto, si no explotaron, los zombies de seguro que van a estar por aquí.

-Puedo usar mi brazo, no te preocupes por eso- dijo Mio también levantando su arma.

-Qué no, solo quédate…- comenzó a decir, cuando escuchó que algo se caía, como un fierro.

Las dos se quedaron como estatuas, con sus oídos, que ahora funcionaban bien, completamente alertas.

-Creo que viene de aquí- susurró la baterista caminando por el borde del edificio. Había una puerta, o algo que había sido la entrada.

-¡Espera!- susurró Mio, pero Ritsu le izo un además con el brazo para que se detuviera.

-Tu brazo- susurró casi retándola.

-Mi brazo está bien, tú no puedes ir sola- dijo la chica enojándose y caminando hacia ella, pero Ritsu hizo nuevamente el ademán para que se quedara ahí.

-No, yo voy, tú quédate-

-No seas estúpida, es peligrosos que vayas sola-

-También es peligroso que tú vayas, estás herida- le dijo mirándola

-Ay por favor, mira quién habla- Mio ya estaba enojada- Las dos estamos igual… ni siquiera estas mirando hacia adentro del edificio.

-Es que me desconcentras, solo que…-

Un ruido la izo callarse, y sin haber terminado de doblar su cabeza hacia el edificio, un zombie ya había saltado encima de ella. Fue como en cámara lenta. Este se abalanzo sobre la chica sin que pudiera hacer nada, y mientras caían al piso, clavó sus dientes en su hombro izquierdo lo más profundo que pudo. El grito de dolor de Ritsu perfectamente pudo haberse escuchado a kilómetros. Los dos cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-¡RITSU!-

Mio se había quedado paralizada unos segundos por el asombro y susto de ver tan repentinamente al zombie salir del edificio y atacar a su amiga. Pero el grito de esta la había hecho salir de su ensimismamiento. El zombie sacó sus dientes del hombro de Ritsu pero sin abrir la boca. La sangre emanó en grandes cantidades por el gran pedazo que el zombie obtuvo como desayuno, pero le duro poco, ya que Mio clavó la punta de su Thompson en su cabeza y disparó, haciendo que explotara por todos lados.

De una patada, la chica sacó el cuerpo restante del infectado a un lado ignorando el dolor de su brazo, y se inclinó sobre Ritsu para ver la herida. La chica trataba con todas sus fuerza de no gritar por el dolor apretando sus dientes, pero pequeños gemidos se le salían. Estaba en posición de feto en el suelo apretándose el brazo con su otra mano, sin atreverse a tocar el hombro.

-Tran-tranquila… estoy aquí… ay…- murmuró Mio mirando la herida de su amiga. La sangre no paraba de fluir. Sintió nauseas. A pesar de haberse enfrentado a tantos zombies y haber visto tantas cosas asquerosas los últimos días, aún le impactaba ver tal cantidad de sangre

-Mi-Mio… - tartamudeó abriendo un poco los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, buscando a su amiga.

La chica rápidamente se sacó la chaqueta de militar que se había puesto por el frio, y el sweater que tenía, ya que la chaqueta estaba llena de polvo. Se lo puso en el hombro tratando de parar la hemorragia. Ritsu gritó nuevamente.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que parar la hemorragia de alguna forma- susurró Mio, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sintió como su sweater se iba mojando por la cantidad de sangre que salía. Se estremeció, y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

Estaba temblando, tenía miedo… y le dolía el alma al ver a Ritsu en ese estado, con su rostro y los gritos de dolor. Pero no sabía qué hacer, la herida era profunda, y la sangre brotaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor, sudor frio caía por su rostro, y una horrible idea la golpeó. _Un zombie la mordió… ¿Qué pasa si…?_ Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esa idea. Ritsu NO se convertiría en un zombie. Eso nunca.

Vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar, y el corazón se le detuvo al ver un grupo de zombies acercarse a ellas.

-Ay no, no ahora- murmuró Mio entrando en la desesperación.

-Ve-vete…- tartamudeó con voz ronca Ritsu dirigiendo sus ojos llorosos hacia los de su amiga.

-No seas estúpida, no voy a dejarte aquí- contestó la bajista, devolviéndole la mirada. Una mirada llena de terror, pero también de determinación.

Agarró la otra mano de Ritsu y se la colocó sobre el sweater que le había puesto en el hombro para que lo afirmara, y detener por más tiempo la sangre. Tratando de ignorar los gemidos de dolor de su amiga y el propio dolor que salía de su brazo, agarró nuevamente su Thompson y se levantó.

-Es hora de que yo te proteja, Ritsu-

La chica se acercó a los zombies, apuntando y disparando. Uno por uno fueron cayendo. Seis disparos, cuatro zombies. Se dio vuelta, y otros tres zombies aparecían desde dentro del edificio. Otros disparos, y cayeron nuevamente. La chica trataba de no alejarse mucho de Ritsu, pero el ruido atraía a los que no habían explotado con los misiles, y al parecer no eran pocos. Y ocurrió el horrible momento en que te quedas sin balas y pierdes preciados segundos al cargarla. Pero Mio se hecho la Thompson a su espalda, y sacó su pistola. Pero antes que dispara, los zombies que se acercaba peligrosamente cayeron.

-¡Mio!-

La chica dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. Eran Nodoka, Mugi, Azusa, Ui y Jun. Estaban llenas de polvo, heridas, se veían muy cansadas y asustadas, pero estaban vivas.

-Chicas…- murmuró Mio, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, y mostrando una sonrisa de alivio.

Las cinco chicas corrieron hacia donde estaban sus amigas, poniendo cara de horror al ver a Ritsu en el suelo y con tanta sangre en su brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nodoka agachándose al lado de la chica y viendo su hombro.

-Un zombie- murmuró Mio, quién también se había agachado al otro lado de Ritsu.

-¿La mordió?- preguntó Mugi horrorizada mientras se agachaba al lado de Mio.

Las tres kouhais se quedaron de pie viendo a su sempai en el suelo, se veían muy preocupadas, y asustadas. Nodoka no dijo nada, aunque estaba muy seria. Sacó la chaqueta empapada de sangre del hombro de la chica, la cual emitía quejidos de dolor al simple roce. Tenía un agujero en el hombro, y si no hubiera sido por la sangre, Nodoka hubiera dado por sentado que se podía ver parte del hueso.

-Un zombie encapuchado- dijo Mio con tristeza, sin sacar los ojos de Ritsu- Fue un descuido… de las dos…

-Hay que sacarla de aquí- dijo Nodoka tocando la frente de Ritsu- Ha perdido mucha sangre y le está comenzando a subir la fiebre.

-¿Pero a donde?-preguntó Mugi mirando alrededor, con un tono de voz alto, un tanto histérico.

-El edificio que estaba en el campamento- dijo Jun indicando el edificio- Creo que era una enfermería… como el campamento estaba en una cancha de baseball y futbol…

-Buena idea- dijo Nodoka, y mirando a Mio y Mugi- hay que llevarla allí, rápido.

Entre las tres levantaron a Ritsu y la pusieron en la espalda de Mio.

-Está casi que se desmaya, hay que impedir eso- dijo Nodoka cuando estuvieron listas, y se dirigió hacia la rubia- Mugi, también hay que seguir en busca de Yui y Yamanaka-sensei. Ve con Ui y Jun, y alcáncenos cuando las encuentren. Azusa, tu vienes con nosotras.

-¿Estás segura que pueden ir ustedes tres?- preguntó la chica preocupada

-Sí, solo que debemos darnos prisa- dijo Nodoka mirando de reojo a la baterista- pero, preocúpense de encontrarlas

-Las encontraremos, ustedes preocúpense de Ritsu-sempai- dijo Ui con determinación

-Cuídense… y te encargo mucho a Ricchan- dijo Mugi mirando a la chica de lentes.

Nodoka asintió, consciente de la responsabilidad que tenía.

-Nodoka, Azusa, vámonos- dijo Mio comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio que Jun había indicado.

Las chicas se separaron nuevamente y acudieron en sus propios caminos, preocupadas por los acontecimientos que podrían pasar, ya que después de lo que habían visto, nada era imposible…

* * *

><p><strong>Así es la vida, dura.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, se entiende por supuesto :)... ojala les haya resultado la idea de la canción con el principio, lo encontre tan bakan, ademá que esa canción es MUY BUENA, me encanta, y la letra exelente.**

**A CONTESTAR: Neko-Kath-01, fue algo parecido a un bombardeo, de verdad me rei cuando dijiste eso... era algo obvio, exelente :). **

**NaruGato, había pensado hace ya tiempo en poner a Hunter, es muy genial ese zombie... aunque ahora apareció poquito, tendra un par de escenas mas interesantes. Y SI, ACEPTO LA AYUDA con los zombies, cuando quieras :).**

**Sofie Puckle: Un poquito más de Mitsu?, bueno, aquí esta :) **

**Datos: Las familias Akiyama y Tainaka fueron de paseo un veranos. Se ****pusieron de acuerdo ya que sus hijas eran tan amigas, y las familias se llevaban muy bien. Fue como una semana, las dos chicas tenían 10 años por siacaso. Ese lugar existe, y lo escogi porque hay una época donde las luciernagas aparecen... parece que es bien conodio por eso :)**

**Ya, COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS, IDEAS, ETC... decir por favor. Muuuchas gracias por leer**


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Qué pasa sí?

**Muajaja, los deje PLop con el capitulo anterior... XD, la verdad, es que yo tambien quede así, a veces soy muy mala, sobretodo con Ritsu... ya veran (chan, spoiler!...)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y por leer, por supuesto :)... **

**Rutina es decir que K-ON, Los zombies y lugares no son mios... yo solo mezclo todo XD**

* * *

><p>Entraron con cierta dificultad al edificio. Había pedazos de concreto en el suelo y se había caído parte de la pared de la entrada, lo cual era malo, ya que no podrían asegurarse que los zombies no entrarían. Aún había mucho polvo y estaba oscuro ya que el sol aún no salía completamente, y la poca luz que había dentro del edificio se prendía y apagaba intermitentemente. Nodoka iba adelante, revisando por si había zombies o alguna parte del edificio que pudiera caer. Mio la seguía de cerca con Ritsu en su espalda, y cerraba la marcha Azusa, con su pistola Parabellum en una mano y un bate de baseball en la otra. Había algunos cuerpos de zombies en el suelo ya destrozados, pero las chicas no se preocuparon mucho de mirarlos.<p>

-Por aquí- susurró Nodoka mirando por una puerta que se habría hacia un pasillo y verificando que estuviera vacía.

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo. Nodoka echaba un vistazo por la puerta de vidrio de cada sala, hasta que se decidió por una, verificándola dos veces.

-Entren aquí, rápido- dijo abriendo la puerta y prendiendo al luz.

Era una típica sala de hospital con una cama al centro y dos armarios con vendas, jeringas, pinzas, botellitas alcohol y otros utensilios más. Lo necesario para una enfermería.

-Acuéstala allí de lado, con el hombro en alto y sigue presionando para que no salga tanta sangre- le dijo Nodoka a Mio mientras iba hacia el pequeño armario para ver que tenían.

-No-Nodoka-sempai, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le pregunta Azusa después de cerrar la puerta, cambiando miradas entre la chica con lentes y la baterista, quién estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Quizás- contestó la chica sacando varias cosas del armario- Por mientras, moja este paño en agua.

Le tiró un paño blanco y le indico un lavamanos que había en la misma sala. Azusa obedeció. La chica de las gafas se acercó a Ritsu, bastante más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Mio un poco asustada por la expresión de la chica, sin soltar la mano de Ritsu.

-No- admitió Nodoka- difícil que nos enseñen en el primer año como curar a una persona a la que casi le sacan el brazo… pero haré todo lo posible

-Aquí está- dijo Azusa, casi corriendo con el paño.

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonriéndole levemente- ahora, necesito que le sostengas las piernas. No tengo anestesia, así que es muy probable que se mueva mucho, lo cual no me sirve. Mio, tu también sostenla lo mejor que puedas.

Azusa tragó saliva asustada, pero se apoyo en las piernas de su sempai. Mio agarró fuertemente todo el brazo no herido de su amiga con determinación, pero de alguna forma muy nerviosa a lo que pasaría después. No es que no confiara en Nodoka, pero estaba demasiado asustada por las condiciones de Ritsu… y por las consecuencias de la mordida de ese zombie.

Nodoka rasgó la manga de la playera de Ritsu para poder trabajar mejor. Ahora se podía ver mucho mejor las condiciones de la herida, aunque seguía fluyendo la sangre. El zombie había sacado toda la piel del hombro de la chica, y se podía ver gran parte del hueso. Un poco más, y literalmente se lo hubiera sacado.

-Ok, empecemos- murmuró Nodoka mientras una gotita de sudor le caía por la frente.

-0-

Mugi, Ui y Jun corrieron por la parte de la ciudad que había sido bombardeada, tratando de ser lo más sigilosas posibles, para no llamar la atención de los zombies que aún estaban "con vida". El paisaje que se habría frente ellas era deprimente, incluso parecía sacado de una película de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Había un fuerte olor a plástico quemado y aún había polvo alrededor, pero también un silencio de muerte.

-Fue aquí donde nos dividimos- murmuró Mugi deteniéndose fuera del campamento, o lo que había sido el campamento- sería buena idea buscar por este alrededor, no creo que estén muy lejos, como nosotras que tampoco nos encontramos muy alejadas de este lugar.

-Deben estar escondidas- dijo Jun observando el alrededor- sino ya estarían en la calle, buscándonos.

-Esperemos que estén juntas - murmuró Ui, aferrándose a su hacha- Esperemos que estén bien…

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevía ni a pensar lo que podría ser la realidad. Que quizás Yamanaka sensei y Yui no habían salido como ellas del ataque militar…

-Zombie- susurró Jun arrastrando a las dos chicas hacia un lado detrás de un tanque que se había dado vuelta por la fuerza de los misiles.

Un zombie obeso y deforme iba caminando solo por la calle. Era del mismo tipo que había aparecido el día anterior atacando a Mugi y a Nodoka. Las chicas contuvieron la respiración, no solo por el olor, sino por la sensación de poder ser escuchadas. Recordaron que el líquido que tiraba atraía a los zombies. Eso no sería bueno.

-Huele muy mal- susurró Ui tapándose la nariz cuando el zombie se había alejado

-Y es aún más asqueroso cuando explota- dijo Mugi estremeciéndose al recordar la escena con el zombie el día anterior- y ese líquido…

-Ustedes creen- comenzó a decir Jun, con el seño fruncido y un tono preocupado- que Ritsu-sempai va a estar bien, ¿verdad? , quiero decir, que no se va a transformar en algo así… ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio. Estaban muy preocupadas por Yui y Sawako, pero también lo estaban por Ritsu. No estaban 100% seguras que la infección se transfiriera al ser mordido por un zombie, pero tampoco podían comprobar que no era cierto. ¿Qué pasaría si Ritsu, su baterista, su amiga, se transformara en un zombie?

-¡Eso no va a pasar!- exclamó Mugi negando con la cabeza, como si alguien hubiera dicho todo eso en voz alta- Ricchan va a estar bien, y de ninguna forma se transformara en…en-en eso…

Las dos chicas la miraron, sintiéndose en cierta manera un poco culpables al haber pensado en eso, pero era una situación complicada. Aunque quisieran con todo su ser que eso no pasara, era casi imposible no pensar en que quizás…

Ui desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Se avergonzó al tener tan poca fe en sus sempais, pero tenía tanto miedo, y todo lo que había pasado no ayudaba en nada. En eso, su visión capto al zombie que había pasado hace unos minutos, el cual estaba rondando frente a uno edificio pequeño que había frente a la ex base militar sin desviar la mirada de él, como un perro esperando a que un gato bajara del árbol para comérselo… Miró hacia el edificio, el cual tenía balcones, pero los del tercer y segundo piso se habían caído sobre los primeros. Quizás, para buena o mala suerte, alguien pudo haber quedado atrapado dentro del primer balcón…

-Jun-chan, Mugi-sempai, creo que están allí- dijo Ui apuntando al edificio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jun, mirando más al zombie que al edificio.

-El zombie no ha desviado la mirada de ese lugar, es como si estuviera esperando a que algo o alguien saliera de allí-

-Tienes razón- dijo Mugi, viendo los balcones caídos- perfectamente podrían estar allí Yui-chan o Sawa-chan.

-No perdemos nada con revisar- dijo Jun cargando su pistola- pero primero, habría que deshacerse de ese zombie.

-No con pistolas- dijo Mugi- eso llamará al resto de los zombies de la zona. Ui, ¿me prestarías tu hacha?

-Eh…sí- dijo, dándole el hacha.

-Espérenme aquí- dijo la rubia, saliendo de detrás del tanque.

-¿E-estás segura, Mugi-sempai?- preguntó Jun preocupada y asustada por la chica.

-Mejor una que tres- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa, y temblaba un poco.

Pero caminó decididamente hacia el zombie, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El zombie seguía caminando de un lado a otro sin despegar la mirada del lugar donde había caído el resto de escombros. Eso le costó caro. Mugi, aún asustada, levantó el hacha.

-Bo-bola de grasa- dijo con hilo de voz. Había pretendido gritarlo, pero la voz no le salió.

Pero fue suficiente para que el zombie la escuchara y se diera vuelta. Lo único que logro hacer fue gruñirle a la chica, antes de sentir el filo del hacha en la mitad de su cabeza. Como un globo lleno de "cosas desagradables", la cabeza explotó, lanzando todo el condimento hacia la chica. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte. La chica se quedó unos segundo sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, estremeciéndose al sentir los restos del zombie cayendo por su cara, y pensado que lo que más odiaba de todo eso, era a ese zombie.

-El-el camino está limpio, o casi- dijo la chica bajando el hacha, resignada por la asquerosa escena.

-¿Mugi-chan?-

La rubia saltó al escuchar su nombre. Miró hacia los escombros, y noto algo, a alguien.

-¿Yui-chan?-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Mugi-chan, eres tú! ¡Estoy aquí con Sawa-chan!- exclamó Yui por debajo de los escombros. Al parecer habían quedado atrapadas en un espacio del balcón cuando los pedazos de balcones de arriba cayeron.

-¡One-chan!- gritó Ui, quién había corrido al lugar con Jun y había escuchado la voz de su hermana- ¡Estas bien, que alegría!

-Sí, estamos aquí las dos, aunque no podemos salir- dijo Yui. Aunque estaba atrapada bajo varios kilos de escombros, hablaba como si sólo se hubiera caído de la bicicleta.

-Los escombros son muy pesados, y no hay manera de salir por otro lado- dijo Sawako, sonando bastante más alterada que la guitarrista- y no es por nada, pero no me gustan los lugares pequeños

-Ha estado diciendo eso desde que quedamos encerradas- dijo Yui, aún sin encontrar la seriedad en su voz.

-No se preocupen, las vamos a sacar de allí- dijo Jun, aunque luego se dirigió hacia Ui y Mugi- ¿cómo hacemos eso?

-One-chan, ¿hay suficiente espació allí dentro?- preguntó Ui, sacando la bomba casera que había echó.

-Sí, un poco…-

-¡¿Acaso piensas usar eso?- exclamó Jun, apuntando la bomba.

-¿Qué piensa usar?- pregunto Sawako, con un dejo de pánico.

-No lo…-

-La bomba-

-¡¿Bomba?- eso ya fue con todo el pánico posible

-No, no pienso usar toda la bomba- dijo Ui, mirando a su amiga como reprimenda. Esta se disculpó.

-¡¿TODA?-

-Sawa-chan, tranquilícese- dijo Mugi buscando algún agujero para ver la cara de la mujer- Es solo una idea…

-¡Bueno, es una pésima idea!- estaba un poco histérica

-Sawa-chan, Ui sabe lo que hace- dijo Yui, con una voz tranquila- así que por favor tranquilícese

-Yui-sempai tiene razón, y si no, llamarán a todos los zombies de la zona- dijo Jun, recibiendo algunas piezas que Ui le estaba pasando de la bomba.

-Sólo esperen unos segundos- dijo Mugi, la cual encontró un espacio para poder verlas. Sawako de verdad, tenía cara de pánico, y estaba abrazando a Yui fuertemente por el cuello. La otra solo sonreía amablemente, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Creo que con esto bastará- dijo Ui, sacando algo desde dentro del tubo que había usado para hacer la bomba- One-chan, Yamanak-sensei, necesito que se alejen lo más que puedan de los escombros, y cúbranse.

-Sí- contestó Yui, arrastrando a la profesora con ella lo más lejos posible, dentro de ese pequeño lugar.

Ui puso algo muy pequeño en uno de los escombros que estaban por debajo de los otros.

-Bueno, lo que haremos nosotras será alejarnos de aquí un poco, ya que los pedazos más grandes deberían caer, si no es a la primera explosión, a la segunda-

-Entonces si vas a hacer explotar esto- dijo Jun, con una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza

-Va a ser algo pequeño- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Ahora, aléjense…

-0-

-¡Arrrrggggggggg!-

-Tienes que aguantar Ritsu, solo un poco más…-

Mio aún tenía agarrada la mano de Ritsu, mientras con el otro brazo le afirmaba el cuerpo cada vez que la chica se movía al sentir una punzada extrema de dolor. Azusa afirmaba sus pies, tratando de no temblar mucho ya que estaba muy nerviosa, y asustada por su sempai. Nodoka seguía trabajando, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible y juntando todo el conocimiento que tenía. Pero no era mucho. Las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, y los lentes se le caían hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Revísale la frente Mio- le dijo a la chica, secándose un poco el sudor con la manga de su chaqueta y colocándose bien los lentes.

-Está ardiendo- dijo asustada al tocarle la frente con su mano- Nodoka, hay que bajarle la fiebre…

-Azusa, un paño frío, rápido-

-¡Sí!-

La pequeña kouhai casi corrió hacia el lavamanos con otro paño, lo mojó y rápidamente se lo pasó a Mio. Aún temblaba. La chica lo puso en la frente de Ritsu y le limpió un poco el sudor. Llevaban varios minutos allí… ¿media hora? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Una hora? No sabían exactamente, y poco les importaba.

-El alrededor se la herida se está poniendo negro- murmuró Nodoka. Sus ojos no se veían por detrás de los lentes.

-Ne-negro- tartamudeó Azusa, con los ojos bien grandes, por el susto- y e-eso, ¿Qué-que significa?

-Que esa piel está muerta- dijo mientras limpiaba como por decima vez la herida.

Al parecer eso fue doloroso para Ritsu, ya que se movió muy bruscamente apretando los dientes para no gritar.

-Tranquila- le dijo Mio, afirmándola fuertemente. Azusa también se aferró a las piernas de la chica, tratando de no mirar su expresión de dolor. Le dolía a ella también el verla así.

-Ya casi termino, solo unos minutos más- susurró Nodoka sin despegar la mirada de la herida. Trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido y mejor posible.

Mio miró a su mejor amiga. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su mechón de pelo caía en su cara apegándose a ella por las gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con la sangre de una herida en la sien que se había hecho por los misiles. Mio se lo sacó dulcemente para poder verle mejor el rostro. Lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al ver el estado de su amiga. Le dolía tanto verla así. Se hincó al ver que la chica ya no se movía tanto.

-Aguanta un poco más- le susurró, acercando su frente a la de su amiga- por favor Ritsu… vas a estar bien.

Pasaron otros minutos, hasta que finalmente, Nodoka pudo vendar la herida y terminar. Se secó el sudor de la cara nuevamente, respirando hondo. Estaba exhausta.

-Ya… em, ayúdenme a ponerla de espalda, con cuidado-

Entre las tres la pusieron de espalda. Ritsu había caído inconsciente hace unos minutos atrás, ahora parecía un poco más tranquila, aunque estaba muy pálida y ojerosa.

-Ahora debe reposar. Perdió mucha sangre, y eso no se recuperará fácilmente- dijo Nodoka mirando a la chica- me gustaría dar una vuelta por este lugar, para ver si puedo encontrar algo para que se recupere más rápido. Pero ahora, es tu turno.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Mio mirando a Nodoka un poco confundida.

-Voy a ver sus heridas, tampoco tienen un maravilloso aspecto- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Mira quién habla, Nodoka-sempai- dijo Azusa con el seño fruncido- además, estás agotada… y no creo que sea nada tan terrible como para que nosotras mismas nos podamos preocupar.

Escucharon unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Eran bastante rápidos, muy diferentes a los de los zombies.

-¿Creen que sean las demás?- susurró Azusa, tomando su pistola.

-Averigüémoslo- dijo Nodoka también tomando su fusil y acercándose a la puerta.

Apagó la luz, y el lugar solo se iluminó por la tenue luz que había en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y su corazón saltó, pero de alegría.

-¡Yui!-

-¡Nodoka-chan!-

La chica con lentes salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo a abrazar a su amiga, quién corrió y respondió al abrazo. Azusa y Mio también salieron al pasillo, y sonrieron ampliamente al ver a todas las demás. Estaban vivas.

-¡Azu-nyan, Mio-chan!- Yui también corrió a abrazar a las dos morenas- que bueno que están bien.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo la kouhai devolviendo el abrazo, pero no con tanta fuerza como Yui. La castaña era algo extrema.- Yamanaka-sensei, también está bien.

-Sí- contestó la profesora. Se veía mucho más tranquila que cuando estaba atrapada con Yui debajo de todos esos escombros.

-¿Y como está Ricchan?- preguntó Mugi mirando a Nodoka y a Mio.

-Ahora está durmiendo- contestó la chica con lentes- Pero su herida… bueno, ahora está mejor, la limpié y todo pero…

-¿Tuvo algún cambio o algo así?- preguntó la profesora. Su rostro se había vuelto sombrío.

-No, solo la piel alrededor de su herida se puso negra, aunque más allá de eso…- siguió diciendo Nodoka, mientras la profesora se acercaba a la puerta y la abría. Las demás chicas la siguieron.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió el corazón de Mio al ver nuevamente a su amiga en esa cama, en ese estado. Aunque habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que salieron de la habitación, aún la shockeaba mucho.

-Ay, Ricchan- murmuró Yui acercándose a la chica, con una cara llena de tristeza. Mugi también se acercó, con la misma cara que tenía la guitarrista.

-Va a… estar bien, ¿verdad?- se atrevió a decir Ui, quién se había quedado en la puerta, junto con Jun.

-Lo sabremos cuando despierte- dijo Nodoka, limpiándose nuevamente los lentes- ahora solo podemos esperar.

-Será mejor que nos organicemos- dijo Sawako. Miraba a Ritsu también muy conmocionada- Hasta que no despierte, no nos iremos de aquí. Debemos cerrar la puerta del pasillo para tener un poco más de espacio, no podemos quedarnos todas aquí, y también verificar si hay otras salidas, por cualquier cosa. Ver si hay comida, quizás algún baño… y por supuesto, si hay algún visitante extra ya sea zombie u otro.

-Aprovechando que es una clínica, podríamos buscar cosas que nos ayudarían con nuestras heridas- dijo Mugi, viendo a las demás.

Aunque no eran tan terribles como la de Ritsu, las chicas tenían múltiples heridas, ya sea en los brazos, cara o piernas.

-Sí. Bueno, dividámonos- dijo Nodoka- Mugi, Ui, si pueden encargarse de buscar comida en este hospital, por favor con cuidado. Jun, Mio, si pueden quedarse vigiando aquí y en el pasillo por cualquier cosa, Yamanaka-sensei, podría venir conmigo en busca de otras cosas que nos podrían servir en esta clínica. Yui, Azusa, vayan en busca de otra salida.

-Sí- contestaron todas

-Sera buena idea si ponen los silenciadores en sus armas, si aún los tienen- dijo Sawako poniéndole el suyo propio a su arma.

-Quizás sería bueno solo usar los bates y hachas que tenemos- dijo Azusa agarrando bien su bate- quizás sea mucho mejor que un silenciador… creo yo.

-Tienes razón, Azusa-chan- dijo Sawako- como no todas tenemos, si encuentran algo parecido, sáquenlo y ocúpenlo.

-Tratemos de volver lo antes posible, chicas- dijo Mugi mirándolas, un tanto nerviosa- por cualquier cosa, siempre lo mejor es estar juntas…

Todas las chicas asintieron, y cada una se fue a su hacer su labor.

Por mientras Ritsu dormía, o lo intentaba. No había sido cualquier cosa lo que la había atacado, un zombie no es cualquier cosa. La chica, al igual que las demás, sabía eso, y tenían muy claro que esto no traería buenas consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí se fue el otro capítulo, para dejarlos más tranquilos (siii, suuper tranquilos XD)<strong>

**Nuevamente, cualquier comentario, ya sea ME ENCANTÓ!, o NO ME GUSTÓ! o ESTO ES HORRIBLE, BORRA ESTA HISTORIA! son bien recibidos (aunque tenga alguna mala palabra, por respeto a terceros, mandeme un mail si contiene alguna)**

**Y si hay alguna falta de ortografía, por favor, diganme**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


	16. Chapter 16: It s getting Complicated

**Bueno, de aquí en adelante se pone bastante randome... y se ira poniendo más y más, solo sigan leyendo XD.**

**Nuevamente, muuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfics, que esta hecho con cariño (y con un par de gotas de locura), y también los que comentan... asi por lo menos se si les gusta o no :D**

**Yo no soy enfermera, ni cientifica ni nada por el estilo, todo lo que pongo aquí son solo ideas y lo que creo que podria pasar, además de sacar información de internet XD (obvio que nunca es siempre correcto), asi que si alguien sabe y dice: NOOOO, eso es imposible!... bueno, esto es ficcion XD**

**Como sea, ya todos saben que lo unico que me ertenece en esta historia es... la mezcla que hago entre todod XD**

* * *

><p>Jun cabeceaba. Lo poco y nada que había dormido la noche anterior le pesaba en ese momento, incluso era más grande que el hambre que tenía. La comida de hospital, aparte de ser mala, era poca, y apenas les había alcanzado a las 9. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de salir de ahí y de Tokio, sabía que les quedaba para mucho ya que Ritsu aún no despertaba y por lo que había dicho Nodoka, quizás tenía para varias horas más. Jun en verdad estaba de muy mal humor.<p>

Miró hacia el lado, y vio a Mio de espaldas a ella sentada en el marco de la puerta donde Ritsu estaba. Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia dentro de la habitación. Yui y Azusa habían encontrado la escalera de emergencia, y estaban vigilando esa salida por si algún zombie entraba ahora con Ui. Nodoka y Sawako habían subido por la escalera que Yui y Azusa habían encontrado para ver las afueras del edificio junto con Mugi, quién conocía mejor la ciudad que ellas, y quizás crear un plan para lo que iban a hacer después. Jun agradecía eso, pero quizás nueve cabezas piensan mejor que dos. De alguna forma le molestaba que ellas llevaran al grupo, y hicieran todas las decisiones… ¿un poco egoísta? Ella también podía ayudar, también tenía buenas ideas.

Jun sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos. El sueño y el hambre no le ayudaban a estar 100% cuerda, y se enfurecía aún más por eso.

-¿Alguna señal de Ritu-sempai?- le preguntó a Mio, tratando de desviarse un poco.

-No- contestó sin darse la vuelta

Se quedó callada. Jun frunció el seño. "_Con la fluidez de la conversación de seguro mi vida cambiará"_ Admiraba mucho a Mio, pero a esas alturas le importaba un pepino si era una increíble bajista o una bella chica. Se levantó y se estiró, los ojos se le cerraban.

-Voy a ver cómo están las chicas en la azotea- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida de emergencias.

-Pero dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí- dijo Mio, ahora mirándola.

-Creo que una personas puede vigilar perfectamente este pasillo- dijo con una pizca de frialdad- Además la puerta está bien segura, así que si algún zombie viene, te darás cuenta mucho antes de que este logre entrar.

En cierta forma era verdad, ya que habían puesto varias mesas y sillas en la puerta del pasillo, y otras cosas lo suficientemente pesadas como para hacer difícil el entrar, y el salir.

-Jun-chan… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?- dijo Jun, haciéndose la indiferente.

-Es que, suenas algo enojada- respondió Mio, levantándose y mirando a la chica.

-No… es solo que, estoy algo cansada- la chica trató de no mirar a su sempai. Luego pensó mejor su respuesta- estoy algo frustrada.

-¿Frustrada?-

-Si… Es que, no sé, no hemos hecho mucho, además Nodoka-sempai y Sawako-sensei toman todas las decisiones sin preguntarnos a nosotras y bueno…-

-Creo que así es mejor- dijo Mio.

Jun la miró, y vio que le sonreía.

-Tomar decisiones es algo complicado, y puede ser confuso cuando hay más personas metidas en eso. Requiere un esfuerzo extra, ya que estas encargada de todas las demás... Además, confiamos en ellas, ¿o no?

Jun desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzada, ya que Mio tenía razón. El tener sueño y hambre, de verdad, no la ayudaba a tener la mente clara, definitivamente.

-Es cierto- murmuró.

En eso, escucharon un quejido. Las dos chicas se dieron vuela rápidamente hacia la habitación, y vieron a Ritsu moverse en la camilla.

-¡Ritsu!-

Mio corrió rápidamente hacia su lado. Jun se quedó en la puerta, observando un poco temerosa. Mio tomó la mano de su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla porque se estaba moviendo mucho, y no le ayudaba en nada con su brazo así.

-Hey, hey, tranquila- le susurró, acariciándole la frente. Estaba empapada en sudor.

-Mi-Mio- habló la chica con un hilo de voz. Abrió los ojos. Estaban vidriosos y un poco desorbitados, pero se conectaron rápidamente con los de su amiga.

-Hola- dijo Mio, con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su amiga despertar, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejilla.

-Mi brazo...- dijo la chica, tratando de moverlo, pero Mio delicadamente se lo impidió.

-No lo muevas, te va a doler y se demorará más en sanar-

-Jeje, siento como si un camión hubiera pasado encima mío- susurró, cerrando los ojos. Su voz sonaba agotada.

-Casi- dijo Mio, arrastrando una silla y sentándose al lado de su amiga

-Tu cara… está mejor- susurró Ritsu con una sonrisa

-Eh… sí. Nodoka izo un gran trabajo, igual que contigo…- volvió a tomar su mano sana. Estaba temblando un poco.- Em, ¿sientes algo raro? Aparte de sentir que un camión pasó por encima de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica, abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

-No se… algo raro- susurró Mio, mirando ahora a Jun, quién observaba desde la puerta un tanto nerviosa.

-Un poco mareada quizás… ¿dónde estamos?- dijo la chica mirando la habitación, con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz.

-Un hospital- contestó Jun – El que quedaba cerca del campamento…

Ritsu la miró y le sonrió.

-También luces excelente-

Jun se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojó, pero le siguió el hilo a su sempai, y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Pero no tanto como tú, Ritsu-sempai-

La baterista cerró nuevamente los ojos. De alguna forma se sentía agotada al solo hecho de hablar. _Que patética, _pensó.

-Jun, ¿podrías ir por Nodoka, por favor?- le pidió Mio

-Eh… claro- respondió Jun, y salió de la habitación hacia las escaleras de emergencias.

Mio se quedó cayada un rato, observando a su amiga. La castaña aún seguía despierta, pero con los ojos cerrados, los parpados le pesaban demasiado. Pero izo el esfuerzo de abrirlos nuevamente. No sabía porque, pero no le gustaba estar en la oscuridad… sola.

-Mio…- susurró la chica, abriendo sus ojos. –Estás pálida…

-Estoy cansada… solo eso- dijo- pero igual, deberías preocuparte un poco más de ti… Ritsu, fue un zombie… un zombie…

Y comenzó a llorar. Ritsu se incómodo un poco. Siempre le pasaba cuando veía a su amiga llorar. No le gustaba ver a su amiga llorar, sobre todo si lloraba por su culpa.

-Oye… no llores… no fue tanto, estoy bien…-

-Casi no… Ritsu…- la chica dijo entre sollozos- no sé qué haría si tú…

-No va a pasar- a pesar de tener una voz débil, eso lo dijo decidida, y seria.

Mio detuvo un poco el llanto, pero no levanto la mirada. Ritsu se mordió un poco el labio, pero algo le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió.

-Ne, Mio… ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nosotras, hace mucho tiempo que no hemos dicho _adiós? _Desde las vacaciones en Hosenji Onsen -

La pelinegra levantó la vista, mirando a su amiga. Esta seguía sonriendo.

-Personalmente, no me gustan las despedidas, siento que son necesarias solo cuando sabes que no veras a la personas nunca más- cerró los ojos de nuevo, una pequeña punzada de dolor le llegó al hombro. Prosiguió- Por eso nunca te he dicho adiós, ni después de clases o después de alguna junta que tenemos, porque sé que te veré al otro día…

Abrió los ojos, y miro a los de Mio.

-Por eso, seguiremos vivas… hasta que digamos _adiós_- agrandó su sonrisa, su típica sonrisa- es una promesa.

Mio, lentamente, sonrió. Puso sus brazos cruzados en la cama y posó su barbilla en ellos, para poder ver de más cerca a su amiga.

-Una promesa-

Escucharon pasos desde el pasillo. La pelinegra levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Mugi entraba a la habitación. Al parecer había corrido hasta allí. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a su amiga despierta.

-¡Ricchan!-

-¡Hey, Mugi-chan!- respondió la castaña mientras la rubia se acercaba a ella. Otros pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

-Me alegro mucho de verte despierta- dijo Mugi hincándose al otro lado de su amiga

-También me alegra verte- dijo Ritsu con su sonrisa.

-Hey, Ritsu-

Nodoka había entrado en la habitación junto a Sawako. De cerca las seguía Jun.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto la profesora.

-Excelente- contestó la chica. Un tono sarcástico se dejó ver.

-Es obvio- dijo Nodoka tocándole la frente- Por lo menos no tienes fiebre. Eso ya es bueno.

-Me alegro, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de convertirme en zombie- dijo como si hubiera sido algo normal

-No digas esas estupideces- la regaño Mio- ni en broma…

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Nodoka le sacaba el suero que le había puesto a Ritsu. Jun miraba a las chicas, estaba demasiado impaciente como para esperar más. Habló.

-Bueno, y al final, ¿Qué se decidió?-

-Ah, cierto- dijo Sawako mirando a las chicas- desde aquí pudimos ver una de las torres de Televisión. Es probable que encontremos más información allí sobre algún sobreviviente, o sobre lo que está pasando. Apenas Ritsu esté mejor, iremos allí.

-Esperen… ¿aún no nos iremos de esta ciudad?- dijo Jun "_Es una broma, ¿cierto?"_

-Lo mejor es revisar un poco más- dijo Nodoka limpiándose los lentes al haber terminado con Ritsu.

-Revi… pero, no, debemos salir de esta ciudad-

-Aún no, Jun- dijo tranquilamente Nodoka, quién ya había notado que la chica estaba bastante alterada.

-¿Y qué quieren esperar? ¿Encontrarse de nuevo con los militares?- la sangre estaba empezando a hervirle.

-No…- contestó la chica con lentes, irritándose- quizás encontrar más gente…

-¡¿Quizás? ¡No hay más gente, Nodoka-sempai!- dijo Jun apuntando con su brazo hacia afuera- ¡Ya no queda nadie más!

-Jun-chan, tranquilízate un poco- le dijo Mugi acercándose a ella un poco temerosa.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar! Hemos sobrevivido por pura suerte, pero quizás ya no tengamos más… ¿y aún así quieren seguir en este cementerio?

-Fue lo que decidimos- contestó Nodoka subiendo su tono de voz y acercándose a la chica

-¿Tú y cuantos más? Somos nueve las que estamos aquí, y no me digas que también le preguntaste la opinión a Mugi-sempai porque no me la creo…

-Pero confiamos en ella- dijo Mio levantándose de su asiento. También sentía el peligro de esa conversación- y lo que ella decida, lo haremos.

-¿Incluso el quedarnos aquí y morir?- dijo Jun. Sus manos temblaban por la rabia

-¡¿Acaso no quiere ver si queda alguien más con vida?- explotó Nodoka. Su paciencia ya había llegado al límite- ¡¿Acaso no quieres ver si algún familiar tuyo está con vida?

-¡Lo que yo quiero es que sobrevivamos!- gritó dando una patada al suelo. Hubo un silencio. La chica miro hacia el suelo- Que todas escapemos de este infierno… que sobrevivamos… todas.

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos hasta que se rompió por unos pasos precipitados por el pasillo. Ui apareció en la puerta de la habitación, jadeando un poco.

-Hay… hay demasiados zombies alrededor del edificio… eh, ¿Qué pasó?- lo último lo preguntó al sentir la tensa atmosfera que había entre las chicas.

-¿Zombies?- repitió Sawako, no queriendo contestar la preguntas todavía- ¿Bloquearon la salida de emergencia?

-No, al parecer no la han visto- dijo Ui, aún perspicaz por lo que había habido allí- pero quizás es cosa de tiempo. One-chan me dijo que les avisara para planear que hacer.

-Gracias Ui-chan- dijo Nodoka acercándose al estante donde había puesto todos los utensilios y objetos varios de medicina que había encontrado- lo mejor será prepararnos

-¿Quieres salir ahora?- preguntó Mio, mirando de reojo a Ritsu

-No ahora, esperaremos un poco, hasta que no podamos más, obvio. Chicas, mejor junten sus cosas por mientras. ¿Serán sus veinte minutos hasta la torre de televisión, Mugi?

-¿Aún quieres ir allí?- preguntó fríamente Jun, sin dejar que Mugi contestara

-Esa decisión ya se tomó- dijo Nodoka dándole la espalda a la chica, mirando las cosas del estante.

-Entonces no te importa lo que las demás pensemos-

Nodoka no contestó. Es más, la ignoró por completo. Eso ya rebalsó el vaso.

-¿Me estás siquiera escuchando, Nodoka?- dijo Jun acercándose peligrosamente hacia la chica con las manos cerradas.

-¡Jun-chan, no!- gritó Ui agarrando rápidamente a su amiga para que no avanzara más, junto con Mugi.

-¡Dime, ¿acaso me escuchaste?- gritó la chica, luchando para zafarse de las demás- ¡Contéstame, cuatro ojos!

-Ya caíste bajo con eso, Suzuki- dijo Nodoka dándose vuelta enojada.

-¡Nodoka, tu no!- dijo Mio agarrándola también.

-¡Chicas, las dos, ya basta!- dijo Sawako poniéndose en medio de ellas.

-Oigan, no deberíamos pelear entre nosotras- dijo Ritsu, asustada por la reacción de sus amigas. Trataba de levantarse- chicas, ¡ya paren!

En eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente del pasillo. Las chicas se quedaron de piedra. Unos murmullos se escucharon, junto con más golpes. Sawako salió rápidamente al pasillo, mientras Jun y Nodoka dejaban de hacer fuerza con las demás.

-¡Esto es malo!- de escuchó la voz de la profesora desde el pasillo, y apareció en la puerta nuevamente, pálida.- Zombies, por la puerta del pasillo, y son muchos. La barrera de cosas que pusimos no aguantará mucho, tenemos que salir ahora.

Las chicas miraron a la profesora unos segundos, sin decir nada.

-Ahora significa ahora, rápido… ¡Ya!- dijo mientras se movía al estante haciendo que salieran del shock- Nodoka, Mio, encárguense de Ritsu, yo iré a demorar un poco el paso de los zombies.

Con eso, agarró una de sus armas y corrió por el pasillo.

-S-sí- dijeron las dos, y fueron hacia donde Ritsu.

-Iré a avisarle a One-chan y a Azusa- dijo Ui soltando a Jun lentamente, esperando alguna reacción de la chica, pero nada pasó.

-Bajaremos enseguida, ve Ui- le dijo Mugi, quién también había soltado a Jun lentamente.

Cuando la pequeña Hirasawa salió de la habitación sin antes mirar hacia su amiga, Mugi miró a la susodicha. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo, aún molesta, aún triste. Mugi le tomó la mano, y le sonrió. Jun levanto la vista un poco asombrada por la reacción de la chica.

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí- le dijo, y soltándole la mano salió de la habitación sin antes decirle- ve con Ui-chan y las demás, yo iré a ayudar a Sawa-chan por mientras que Mio-chan y Nodoka-chan sacan a Ricchan de aquí.

-Eh…sí- contestó, y dudando un poco, salió hacia el pasillo y corrió por las escaleras hacia donde estaban las demás

-¡Aaahhhh!-

Ritsu se había sentado en la camilla, y las chicas le habían movido el brazo para ponerle un cabestrillo. Aunque fue un pequeño y lento movimiento, le dolió de una forma increíble. Comenzó a sudar.

-Siento que esto no va a funcionar- dijo aguantándose las ganas de gritar nuevamente cuando la ayudaron a pararse. Ahora se daba cuenta lo importante que era un brazo.

-Es que va a tener que funcionar- dijo Mio agarrándole el otro brazo y poniéndolo en su hombro, y así poder ayudar a su amiga a caminar- Ya que no podemos dejarte aquí.

-Y lo agradezco- dijo con una sonrisa, pero que rápidamente se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Parecía que al caminar, la gravedad se hacía más pesada, y no le ayudaba en nada a su brazo.

Las tres salieron de la habitación, y vieron como Sawako y Mugi disparaban a los zombies que tenían alguna parte dentro del pasillo. Desgraciadamente, el sonido de sus armas atraía a más y más. En unos segundos la puerta estuvo abarrotada de zombies. Era cosa de segundos que abrirían la puerta, y entrarían.

-Creo que se nos acabó el tiempo Mugi- dijo Sawako disparándole al último zombie, y cargando su arma- vámonos de aquí-

-Me agrada la idea- contestó la rubia, quién ya había cargado su arma, lista para largarse de allí.

De alguna forma, y aunque habían varios zombies dando vueltas en las afueras del edificio, lograron salir sin que fueran notadas por ellos. Tal vez fue la lluvia que estaba comenzando lo que las ayudo, tal vez otras cosas, pero lo agradecieron. Después de veinte minutos, llegaron cerca de la torre de televisión. Se quedaron afuera de un edificio frente a la torre, bajo techo. No se atrevieron a entrar sin antes asegurarse que no había zombies dentro.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Sawako, pero Jun se adelanto

-Yo voy- mientras comenzaba a cruzar la calle

-Jun, espera…- dijo Azusa, pero Nodoka la calló tocándole el hombro

-Yo voy con ella- dijo Ui siguiendo a su amiga

Las demás decidieron no decir nada. Jun y Ui se acercaron a la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a la lluvia, que cada vez caía más fuerte. La primera trató de ver hacia adentro del edificio, pero estaba extremadamente oscuro, y el ruido de la lluvia no ayudaba a escuchar pasos, gemidos, gruñidos… lo que fuese.

-Voy a entrar- dijo acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

-Es peligroso que entres sin poder ver nada- dijo Ui mirando a su amiga.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo, sino nos quedaremos bajo la lluvia hasta mañana- dijo, un poco irritada- ya que, como no hay cambio de opinión, hay que acatar las órdenes…

Ui no dijo nada, solo la miró preocupada. Jun sintió la mirada de su amiga, y solo ese hecho la izo sentir culpable. Se detuvo a medio camino de abrir la puerta.

-Aunque no lo creas, me siento como una estúpida por haber hecho lo que hice- susurró, sin mirarla- es solo que… me estresa esta situación.

-A todas- dijo Ui poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jun- Pero hay que tratar con todas nuestras fuerza de seguir unidas… pelear no arreglará nada.

-Lo sé. Tengo una personalidad un poco explosiva- dijo sonriendo avergonzada.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Esta chirrió un poco, pero el sonido se perdió por las gotas de lluvia que caían.

-¿Ves algo?- susurró Ui, entrando detrás de su amiga.

-Mmmm, no lo sé- susurró abriendo bien los ojos para tratar de ver algo.

En lugar seguí bastante oscuro, pero como había un poco de luces afuera, no era una perfecta boca de lobo. Sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a esa oscuridad. Era un gran hall, con un mesón en la mitad con algunos computadores, parecía que era el lugar de informaciones. Habían algunas columnas para sostener el balcón del segundo piso. Parece que había una escalera que llevaba hacia los demás pisos. Había algunas ventanas largas en la parde por donde entraba un poco de luz, pero no era suficiente para ver todo el lugar con claridad, es más, hacían más sombras que otra cosa. No vio nada fuera de lo común.

-Por ahora, parece desierto… ¿puedes decirles que vengan, Ui?-

-Sí- contestó la chica, y les izo señas a las demás para que se acercaran

-Debería disculparme, ¿verdad?- dijo Jun de repente

Ui la miro nuevamente, y sonrío. De verdad se veía arrepentida, lo cual, aunque sonara duro, era bueno. Le tomó la mano no herida, y se la apretó cariñosamente. Ese era uno de los tantos dones de Hirasawa Ui, tranquilizar a alguien con solo un pequeño gesto, o con una sonrisa. En ese momento lo agradecía.

-¿Seguras que no hay nada?- preguntó Azusa cuando ella y las demás entraron al lugar.

-Por lo menos, por ahora no- dijo Jun mirando hacia adentro. Algo le llamó la atención, como ya podía ver mejor.

-Hay algo allí- dijo Ritsu, la cual estaba apoyada en el hombro de Mio.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Yui, abriendo bien los ojos. Aún no se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había en el lugar.

-Allí- dijo Jun, acercándose a la figura. Estaba cerca del mesón.

-Espera, Jun, no sabes lo que es- dijo Azusa preocupada. Tampoco podía ver bien el lugar.

-No es el único- dijo Ritsu, mirando hacia el lado contrario y apuntando.

Sawako, quién estaba más cerca, siguió la dirección que apuntaba Ritsu. Estaba cerca de la pared. Las demás seguían cerca de la entrada, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran.

-¿Cómo puedes verlos?- preguntó Mio, también mirando su alrededor.

-¿Qué tú no?- respondió Ritsu, como si fuera obvio.

Sawako se encontró casi de repente con _eso _al seguir la dirección que dijo la baterista, y se sorprendió al ver lo que era. Una esfera de más o menos metro y medio, más grande, achatada en la parte del suelo. Era de color amarillento verdoso. Jun tocó la esfera que había seguido, parecía hielo por lo helada, y era dura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que vio dentro de la esfera.

-¿Es… una broma?-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Yui acercándose a la chica

-Hay que salir de aquí- dijo Sawako.

Las demás chicas la miraron. La profesora se podía ver mirando la esfera, y se deducía una expresión de sorpresa, y miedo.

-¡Aaahh!-

Las demás se dieron nuevamente vuelta, ahora con las armas listas para dispara, pero solo vieron a Jun retrocediendo, y ella sí tenía una cara de pánico.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nodoka acercándose, junto con Yui y Azusa.

-Es… una persona…. Hay una persona adentro- dijo Jun, apuntando hacia la esfera, si ocultar su terror.

Al escuchar eso, las tres chicas se paralizaron. Desde donde estaban, y como estaban más acostumbradas a la poca luz, pudieron ver que había una figura dentro, como congelada. Se veía amarillenta por el color de la esfera, pero también se veía más deforme, más vieja. Era un hombre en una pose como si tratara de sacarse algo del pecho, y sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas, y su piel arrugada y pegada a sus huesos, como si poco a poco fuera succionado por algo.

-Está… muerto- susurró Azusa, acercándose un poco más para verlo mejor.

-El que está aquí también lo está- dijo Sawako alejándose de la esfera. Algo le decía a gritos que debían salir de allí ahora.

-¿Serán… zombies?- susurró Yui, atreviéndose a tocar la esfera con un dedo. Era hielo.

En eso, un trueno azoto el cielo, iluminando todo el sector, y el edificio, y su interior. Las chicas abrieron los ojos, y se horrorizaron al ver que no solo eran dos esferas, sino que más que una veintena. El hall estaba lleno de ellos, en las paredes, en el suelo, incluso en el techo. Todas amarillentas, y todas con gente muerta dentro.

-Va-vámonos de aquí- tartamudeo Ui, dando medio paso hacia atrás.

-Encontraremos otra torre de televisión- dijo Nodoka, alejándose de la esfera- salgamos, rápido.

Pero escucharon un grito. Un grito que casi les reventó los tímpanos. Las chicas se paralizaron, y pudieron ver la _cosa_ que emitió ese grito. Estaba en el balcón del segundo piso, con sus ojos rojos y sus grandes garras, listas para despedazar.

-¡Es esa mujer zombie!- gritó Yui apuntándolo

El zombie saltó hacia las chicas.

-¡LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!- gritó Jun, disparando junto con Nodoka, Yui y Azusa

Sawako comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban sus estudiantes, pero captó otra figura por el rabillo de su ojo. Esquivó al zombie encapuchado por solo un centímetro, y hábilmente le disparó con su metralleta justo en la sien al mismo tiempo que sentía una cosa pegajosa y desagradable en su pierna.

-¿Pero qué…?- no logró terminar la frase ya que fue lanzada por los aires por la lengua del zombie que estaba varios metros hacia el balcón del segundo piso.

-¡Sawa-chan!- gritó Mugi, disparando al zombie para ayudar a su profesora -¡Mio, sal de aquí con Ritsu! ¡Ui, ve con ellas!

Las tres, quienes estaban más cerca de la puerta, empezaron a retroceder, y al darse vuelta para salir de la torre de televisión, el alma se les cayó a los pies.

-Hay, por favor, esto no está pasando- dijo Ritsu, paralizada al lado de Mio y Ui, viendo como uno de los zomies con brazo y pierna mutante corría a gran velocidad hacia el edificio, aplastando a la mitad de zombies _normales_ que también se acercaban al edificio. Estaban rodeadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas grcias, muchas gracias... comenten :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: En la Torre de Televisión

**Bueno, aqui va la continuación del capitulo anterior... espero que os guste.**

**Se que tenía que poner algo más, pero no me acuerdo, asi que I´m sorry... Ah, ya me acorde. Quizas este capitulo sea un poquito confuso, lean bien y tranquilamente (aunque sé que algunos se estresan un poco XD). Bueno, es corto... pero entenderan porque... la tensión que se armara en el final... muajajajajajajajaj!**

**Por cualquier cosa, los zombies estan un poco más cambiaos de lo normal... solo un poco. :)**

**K-on!, zomies, lugares, etc... no son mios, yo los uní y los resente los unos a los otros. No se cayeron muy bien como veran.**

* * *

><p>- Hay, por favor, esto no está pasando-<p>

Ritsu, Mio y Ui vieron como el zombie mutante se acercaba a una velocidad despiadada, derribando... no, mejor dicho, aplastando a todos los zombies que estaba a su alrededor como si fueran simple papel.

-¡A un lado!-

Mio arrastró con ella a Ritsu hacia su izquierda y Ui las siguió sólo segundos antes de que el mutante alcanzara la puerta y la destruyera junto con parte de la pared, levantando una nube de polvo. El zombie se quedó quieto mirando el panorama, y sus ojos captaron a las tres chicas. Hubieran jurado que estaba sonriendo. Levantó rápidamente su mano mutante, parecía un mazo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-

Mugi le disparó por atrás. La bestia dio un grito de dolor, y se dio vuelta bruscamente para destruir a su atacante. La rubia palideció más de lo que estaba al ver la enorme masa acercarse a ella, pero no la atacó, ya que nuevamente dio un grito de dolor. Ui también le había disparado, dándole en toda la deformidad de la espalda. El zombie, confuso, adolorido y furioso empezó a tirar manotazos, dándole a parte de la pared y al suelo, levantando más polvo y escombros. Mio protegía a Ritsu de los pedazos de escombro que volaban, pero logró ver por el rabillo de su ojo que todos los zombies que no había sido aplastados por el mutante, comenzaban a entrar.

-¡Ui, a tu izquierda!- le gritó sin dejar de proteger a su amiga, levantando su arma y disparando.

Ui, quién se estaba cubriendo la cabeza con sus manos de los escombros no había visto a los zombies, pero escuchó el gritó y los disparos, y apuntó con su arma, pero en ese mismo momento sintió como el piso se levantaba. El zombie mutante había arrastrado su gran brazo por el suelo, sacando varios pedazos de este, y los mandó a volar junto con las tres chicas y unos cuantos zombies. Mugi se acercó rápidamente, aprovechando que el mutante no la miraba. Le disparó a unos cuantos zombies que había entrado, y se paró justo debajo de la cara del otro mutante, y disparó tres balazos. El zombies se tambaleó unos segundos y cayó.

Sawako había caído al suelo justo antes de llegar a la boca del zombie con lengua larga. Mugi la había ayudado dándole justo en la cabeza. Pero la altura había sido bastante, y una dolorida profesora se sentía más vieja que nunca al levantarse con dolor de espalda.

-Por supuesto, ya no tengo 20 años- se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irritada.

Levantó la cabeza justo cuando el zombie irrumpía radicalmente en el lugar. Cargó su arma nuevamente y se dispuso a ayudar a sus estudiantes, pero otra figura cayó desde el segundo piso también con capucha sólo para ser traspasado por balas mandadas por Azusa a unos centímetros lejos de la profesora. Segundos antes, ella junto con Yui, Nodoka y Jun habían podido parar a la mujer zombie.

-¡Sensei, aléjese de ahí, los zombies viene de ese lugar!- le gritó la chica apuntando hacia arriba.

La profesora estaba casi debajo del balcón de donde habían salido los zombies mutantes. Rápidamente fue hacia el mesón que estaba en la mitad del hall, que era donde las demás estaban.

Ui estaba levantándose. Sentía la espalda adolorida por el golpe, y la rodilla caliente. Sangre. Levantó la mirada y vio la cara de un zombie con todas las intenciones de comérselas. Por el susto reaccionó instantáneamente y le dio feroz puñetazo en el rostro deforme, tirándolo al suelo. Pero rápidamente vino otro. Como la sensación fue demasiado desagradable, usó su fusil como bate de baseball y se defendió lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Ui, ve con Ritsu hacia donde están las demás, yo las cubro!- dijo Mio poniéndose al lado de la chica, y disparando con su Thompson.

Ui obedeció y fue a ayudar a su senpai, quien también estaba con su pistola disparando a los que se habían salvado de Mio, pero en el momento en que Ui agarró el brazo de Ritsu para ayudarla a ir con las demás, el suelo tembló. Hubo silencio, y pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido un segundo. Los zombies se quedaron de piedra un instante, para luego comenzar a gritar y correr despavoridos hacia el lado contrario de la salida, sin siquiera preocuparse de las chicas, aún pasando al lado de ellas. El lugar quedó vacío en un santiamén.

-¿Qué… que ocurre?- preguntó Yui desconcertada, quién estaba encima del mesón con el bate de baseball en la mano

-Es como si estuvieran huyendo- dijo Nodoka con la misma expresión de su amiga.

Mugi, quién estaba frente la puerta (o lo que quedaba de ella), miró hacia afuera. Nuevamente se sintió un temblor, pero más fuerte que el anterior.

-Creo que… deberíamos seguir a los zombies- dijo Mugi. Estaba muy perturbada por lo que paso… ¿o por lo que podría pasar?

-Quizás es nuestra oportunidad para salir- dijo Mio acercándose a la rubia y mirando hacia afuera.

En eso el corazón se les detuvo.

Era una figura, digamos, entre dos y tres metros, extremadamente robusta y con una cabeza muy pequeña. Sus brazos era el triple que el del zombie mutante, al igual que sus dos piernas. Y lo más horrible era que se acercaba al edificio a una velocidad demoniaca.

-¡Atrás, atrás, ATRÁS!- gritó Mugi agarrando a su amiga y empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!- les gritó Sawako.

Como en cámara lenta, las dos chicas se tiraron hacia la derecha, y el zombie penetró estruendosamente en el lugar, echando abajo la mitad de la pared. Ui y Ritsu se cubrieron y echaron al suelo, ya que estaban demasiado cerca del desastre. Las demás vieron como esa cosa entraba destruyendo todo. Un grito estruendoso hizo mover las paredes y les puso la piel de gallina a las chicas. La bestia se sacudió un poco y miró alrededor.

-¡DISPAREN TODAS, RÁPIDO!- gritó Sawako apuntando su metralleta hacia la bestia y echando la mayor cantidad de balas posibles.

El zombie se agitó un poco al sentir las balas y gritó nuevamente. Emprendió camino furiosamente hacia las chicas.

-¡Feo zombie a las 12!- gritó Jun, y fue lanzada por Nodoka hacia un lado, seguida por Yui. Sawako se lanzó al otro lado agarrando a Azusa justo a tiempo.

El zombie azotó el mesón con sus manos despedazándolo. Las chicas sintieron la fuerza del golpe por la ráfaga de viento y polvo que creó.

Mio y Mugi se habían puesto de pie y miraron por un momento al zombie sin moverse. Estaban aterradas por la inmensidad de esa cosa.

-Quizás prefiero a los otros zombies- murmuró Mio, sin cambiar su cara de espanto.

-Quizás- dijo Mugi, y yendo totalmente en contra de su voluntad, apuntó con su arma al zombie y avanzó hacia él.

Ritsu estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando espantada al zombie. No podía creer que hubiera una cosa tan grande, fea y apestosa como esa. Quería levantarse rápido y hacer algo, pero o era el miedo o el dolor de su hombro lo que hacía que fuera una tarea más difícil de lo normal.

-¡One-chan!- gritó Ui corriendo hacia su hermana, pero se detuvo el ver que el zombie se daba vuelta bruscamente, pero no hacia ella, sino que hacia Mugi, quién le había disparado en la espalda.

El zombie levantó los brazos y gritando en señal de guerra se abalanzó hacia la rubia. La chica vio como la masa se acercaba a ella, pero antes que se moviera fue agarrada por Mio y lanzada hacia un lado con ella, a centímetros de que el zombie las aplastara. El lugar tembló cuando los brazos del monstruo se incrustaron en el suelo.

Yui se estaba levantando, tratando de sacarse los escombros que tenía encima. Veía como el zombie sepultaba sus brazos en el suelo como si sólo fuera arena. _"Hay que salir de aquí"_ se dijo a sí misma, entrando en pánico. Eso, definitivamente, era algo con lo que no podían lidiar. En eso sus pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió como algo caía al lado de ella. Un líquido verde, que echaba humo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a unos cuatro zombies en el balcón, mirando con ojos de locura y deseo hacia ella y sus amigas, listos para saltar sobre ellas.

-¡Arriba!- gritó, apuntando su arma, pero los zombies ya habían saltado hacia ellas.

Cayó de espaldas con el zombie encima, tratando de alejarlo con su rifle en el cuello de este. Nodoka, quién estaba al lado suyo le ayudo dándole un feroz golpe en la sien. Jun, como se había parado antes había disparado al zombie que saltaba cerca de ella antes que llegara al suelo. Otro zombie había caído a espaldas de Nodoka, no siendo notado por ella. Yui ya libre, le disparo exactamente en la frente desde el suelo.

Azusa y Sawako también se estaban encargando se otros zombies que estaban cayendo del segundo piso. Al parecer se sentían más seguros ahora que el gran zombie estaba preocupado de las chicas y no de ellos.

-¡Si seguimos así ya tenemos los segundos contados!- gritó Azusa, golpeando con su bate en la cabeza al zombie más cercano- ¡Esa cosae está lejos de la puerta, quizás si lo mantenemos así…!

-Sí… creo que tengo una idea- dijo Sawako disparando. Pero uno de los zombies encapuchados la tomó por sorpresa, dándole sólo segundos para cubrirse con su arma.

Cayó al suelo, pero hábilmente se dio vuelta hacia atrás tirando el zombie hacia un lado, y dándole el disparo de oro.

-Ya me estoy cansado- murmuró, agitada por la maniobra.

Se dio vuelta, y vio como el mismo tipo de zombie se acercaba a Azusa.

-¡A tu derecha!-

Azusa de dio vuelta, y justo cuando ella disparó, el zombie tiró un liquido verde hacia ella, dándole en el arma y parte del brazo. El zombie cayó muerto con un balazo en la cabeza.

-¡Asco!- gritó Azusa zarandeando su brazo rápidamente para sacarse el líquido extraño. Parecía hielo. Pero no fue todo, el extraño líquido comenzó a moverse por el brazo de la chica.- ¿Qué…?

-¿Azusa?-

La morena sacudió más fuerte su brazo, entrando en pánico al ver como el líquido se movía rápidamente. La profesora corrió hacia ella pero pequeños pedazos de escombro comenzaron a caer como lluvia. El monstruoso zombie había seguido a Mio y Mugi hacia los pilares que sostenían el balcón del segundo piso, y con un manotazo había destruido uno de ellos. Un pedazo de concreto golpeó la cabeza de la profesora dejándola un poco groggy y tambaleándose.

El zombie perdió la pista de las dos chicas por unos segundos por el polvo y los destrozos. Miro hacia todos lados. Ui, quién no había perdido de vista por ningún segundo al zombie, encontró su oportunidad.

-La espalda no funciona- murmuró viendo cuantos tiros le quedaban en su arma. Uno- El frente tampoco- apuntó con su rifle.

El zombie estaba de perfil, buscando a las dos chicas. Ui miró por el lente de su arma, justo hacia el rostro del zombie.

-El lugar más pequeño y débil debería funcionar… ¿verdad?-

Disparó.

La bala penetró en toda la sien del monstruo. El zombie se quedó quieto. Ui sonrió. Tenía razón, ese era el lugar. Si había resultado con los otros, resultaría con ese aunque fuera más grande… y feo. Pero el zombie abrió la boca y dio un gritó tan fuerte, que varios vidrios que aún no se habían roto, se rompieron. La pequeña Hirasawa se tapo los oído, pero no sólo por el penetrante ruido, sino también por lo anonadada que estaba al ver que el zombie no había caído por ese tiro. Y no fue lo único que pasó. El zombie había enloquecido. Sacó un gran pedazo del balcón del segundo piso, y sin parar de gritar lo lanzó hacia la chica. Ui vio como ese pedazo que era el triple de grande que ella, voló. Aunque podía moverse, sus pies no le contestaban…

¿Así moriría?

Sintió, no un pedazo de cemento caer sobre ella, sino que un brazo empujándola fuertemente hacia un lado. Cayó al suelo justo para ver cómo Ritsu, que estaba con los brazos cruzados frente su cabeza, se perdía en el pedazo de escombro, el cual cayó al suelo provocando una nube de polvo.

Ui se protegió de los pequeños pedazos que cayeron sobre ella. Su corazón se había paralizado, había visto como su senpai había sido sepultada por ese escombro… Abrió los ojos, los cuales ya se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pero quedó en shock al ver el resultado del mutante. Algo sorprendente, e imposible.

El pedazo de balcón que había arrastrado a la chica un par de metros atrás se había partido en varios trozo al caer al suelo, pero había dejado un espacio, en el cual, Ritsu se encontraba de pie con las manos aún frente su cabeza para protegerse, pero con los ojos bien abiertos. Tampoco podía creer que ella había detenido el escombro que el zombie había lanzado sólo con sus brazos, y no sólo lo detuvo... lo había destrozado.

-¿Ri… Ritsu-senpai?-

La baterista, lentamente miró a la pequeña Hirasawa. Tampoco entendía que había pasado aunque su mente estaba tratando de procesarlo, muy lentamente.

-¡RITSU!

La chica reaccionó al grito, pero ya era tarde. Había quedado en tal estado de shock que no había ni visto ni sentido al zombie llegar frente ella, ni menos vio como la mano mutante de este se acercaba rápida y peligrosamente. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el feroz golpe que le dio, elevándola del suelo hacia la pared, y perdiendo la conciencia al sentirse azotada contra ella.

* * *

><p><strong>jeje, espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gusta, sobre todo el final (esque soy muy mala XD)<strong>

**Quizas me demore un poco en escribir el prox. capitulo, tengo muchas cosas en la semana y etc, asi que, paciencia... :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios y sobretodo, la gente que lo lee, lo aprecio mucho.**

**Si a alguien no le gusto, diganmelo, pero si ponen palabrillas de un alto nivel de maldad, por interno por favor por respeto a terceros. Igual acepto otros comentarios, cualquier comentario... y si hay algun fail o algo, diganme de verdad 8sobretodo si es de ortografias)**

**eso,**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Comienzo

**Im so sorry por la demora... un par de cosilla spor alli y por lla XD... como sea, disfruten este capitulo...**

**AVISE que las cosas se pondrían mas y mas randome, asi que, aceptenlo... pero esta entretenido :)**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Sintió algo helado caer en su cara. Agua. Al darse cuenta de eso, un dolor punzante le atravesó el hombro. Se quejó. Respiró hondo y le entró agua por la nariz. Se ahogó y tosió fuertemente, y como reflejo se puso de lado. El movimiento izo que el dolor aumentara. Gritó. Abrió los ojos. Todo estaba nublado, la vista aún no se le definía, quizás por la oscuridad de la noche, o por la lluvia, o por el golpe que se había mandado. "<em>Golpe…"<em> Poco a poco comenzó a recordar. Sintió un sabor raro en su boca, y un líquido caliente que le descendía por la cabeza. Cerró y abrió varias veces seguida sus ojos para que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Poco a poco pudo distinguir su alrededor. Estaba en la mitad de la calle. Llovía fuertemente, por lo que se hacían varias posas de agua, la cual se mezclaba con su sangre. No había ninguna luz, pero la luna iluminaba bastante. Estaba llena.

"_¿Dónde… estoy?". _Escuchó un gemido. Luego otro. Eso le izo un "click". Recordó lo que había pasado. "_Zombie… ¡chicas!"_

Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor del hombro se lo impidió. Aguantó el grito esta vez. Cerró los ojos y a duras penas se sentó en sus rodillas, y se llevó su mano izquierda a su hombro. El cabestrillo había desaparecido. La cabeza nuevamente le dio vueltas. Los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes. Abrió los ojos y vio unas figuras acercándose a ella lentamente. Eran como nueve, o quizás más, unas más cerca de la chica que otras. La estaban rodeando.

-Mierda…-

Vio atrás de los zombies, y vio la torre de televisión a una distancia bastante larga.

-Acaso… ¿Volé toda esa distancia, hasta aquí?- se preguntó. Pero al mismo tiempo que un trueno se escuchaba desde el cielo, la imagen de sus amigas se le vino a la mente, junto con la del gran zombie atacándolas.

Los zombies estaban solo a metros de ella. Pero a Ritsu no le importó. Un sentimiento poco común en ella estaba apareciendo. Ira. Estaba temblando, pero no porque estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y se levantó, aguantando el dolor que ya era una mínima expresión en comparación con la ira que tenía.

-Me tienen enferma… ¡DE VERDAD QUE ME TIENE HARTA!-

Cerró sus puños y lanzó el de su mano izquierda contra la cabeza del zombie, la cual giró en 360° y se azotó contra el piso, haciendo un agujero en el cemento. Con el mismo brazo hundió su codo a más no poder en el estómago de otro, y lo lanzó lejos. Se dio vuelta y lanzó su puño izquierdo justo en la nariz de otro zombie, izo un "crack", y voló varios metros arrastrando a otro. Pero en esos segundos, otros zombies saltaron sobre ella. Agarró a uno por el poco pelo que tenía y lo lanzó al suelo, pero el otro clavó sus dedos en el hombro herido de la chica. El dolor fue tan grande que le inmovilizó por completo el brazo. Su grito se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar. A duras penas se sacó la mano del zombie y lo lanzó hacia unos tres que venían, echándolos al suelo.

Nuevamente cayó de rodillas al suelo. El dolor le nubló la vista por unos segundos. Las piernas se le doblaron solas. Se llevó su mano izquierda hacia su hombro, aunque no se atrevía a tocarlo. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Había muchas más figuras, muchos zombies…

-Chicas…- murmuró. Nuevamente estaba tiritando.

Aunque aún tenía mucha rabia, también se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Cerca de treinta zombies se acercaban a ella, y estaba sin armas, apenas podía moverse, y estaba sola. El miedo que había sentido desde que vio al primer zombie allá, en la entrada de la escuela desde la sala del Club de Música Ligera, la cubrió por completó. Estaba sola. Sabía que debía volver a la torre de televisión, y buscar a sus amigas, quería hacerlo… pero no podía sola y rodeada de zombies. Había perdido las fuerzas. Estaba aterrorizada.

-Chicas… Mio…- susurró, con una voz temblorosa. Unas lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia. Los zombies estaban ahí mismo, listos para devorar lo que no estuviese muerto. Cerró los ojos. No podía morir, no así, sin haberse despedido. "_No puedo morir aún… ¡no quiero morir…!"_

¡BANG!

Un zombie cayó frente a Ritsu, con un agujero de bala en su cabeza. Se escuchó otro disparo, seguido de unas ruedas de auto. La chica abrió los ojos, y vio como los infectados se alejaban de ella, y corrían hacia el auto, muy estúpidamente ya que de ahí les disparaban, y uno a uno iban cayendo. Las luces del auto iluminaban casi todo el lugar.

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Aún con vida, o también tenemos que llenarte de balas?-

Una voz ronca se escuchó, proveniente del auto, el cual paró justo frente Ritsu. Las luces eran muy fuertes y justo le daban en la cara. Entre cerró los ojos para poder ver un poco, y vio una figura que se bajaba del auto. Parecía que tenía un arma, una escopeta, y con ella le apunto directo a la cabeza.

-Será mejor que hables, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza de un solo disparo-

Era un hombre, por la voz ronca y grave. La chica no podía verle la cara porque estaba justo a contra luz.

-Pri-primero saca esa cosa de-de mi cabeza… por favor…- tartamudeo, tratando de contener la calma, pero tener una escopeta en tu sien complicaba un poco las cosas.

-Ah, entonces no eres uno de ellos- dijo el hombre y se hincó. Ritsu pudo verle mejor el rostro. Parecía de unos treinta años, tenía barba pero ningún pelo en la cabeza. Había una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué estás esperando? No vinimos a pasear a la luz de la luna- dijo otra personas bajándose del mismo auto, esta vez la voz de una mujer –Y si no es un zombie, deja de apuntarla con tu escopeta, insensible.

-Sí, sí, perdón- dijo el hombre un tanto irritado mirando a la mujer y bajando su escopeta.

Volvió a mirar a Ritsu, y sonrió.

-Bueno, quizás es tu día de suerte, niña, porque vamos a sacarte de aquí- dijo el tipo, ahora tendiéndole la mano

Ritsu sé quedó quieta unos segundos. No porque era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre, sino porque _era _un hombre, una persona. No le importaba que tuviera una gran escopeta, estaba feliz de ver a alguien vivo. No estaba sola. Estuvo a punto de ser devorada por los zombies si no hubiera sido por ellos. Agradecía que estuviera lloviendo, así no podían ver sus lágrimas de felicidad. El hombre la ayudo a levantarse. Cuando salieron del frente del auto, pudo ver a la mujer. Una mujer morena, cerca de la misma edad que el hombre, con el pelo largo tomado en una coleta. Parecía ser una mujer dura, por la expresión de su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido. También vio el auto, una camioneta 4x4 montero de color verde oscuro, que tenía un parachoques bastante grande y amenazador.

-Al fin se mueven- dijo esta al verlos acercarse- No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-Sí sé, Momo, solo me aseguraba si era una de nosotros- dijo el hombre- además, esta herida, así que te la encargo.

-Pero que te pasó, niña- preguntó otra persona desde adentro del auto. Un joven un poco mayor que Ristu. Tenía el pelo corto, y su cara era bastante simpática y relajada. El tono de voz burlón que ocupo ayudó a darse cuenta que era un tipo muy poco serio.

-Quizás puedas contarnos tu historia en el auto- dijo Momo mirando hacia los lados- Tenemos compañía.

Nuevos zombies habían aparecido atraídos por los balazos. El hombre y Momo ayudaron a Ritsu a subirse, y este corrió hacia el asiento de copiloto. Las dos mujeres se sentaron atrás.

-Bueno, hora de irnos- dijo con joven que estaba conduciendo, apretando el acelerador.

-Esperen- exclamó Ritsu mientras el auto se movía y antes que la mujer empezara a revisarle sus heridas- debo ir hacia la torre de Televisión Nippon

-¿Qué?- exclamó la mujer

-¡Ja! Recién te salvamos y ya nos estás pidiendo favores- dijo el conductor burlonamente sin hacer ningún ademán de detenerse.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir allí?- le preguntó el hombre

-Mis amigas están ahí- contestó, con un dejo de desesperación- Estábamos siendo atacadas por unos de esos zombies gigantes y…

-¿Te refieres a un Tank?- la interrumpió el hombre dándose la vuelta en el asiento para mirarla- esa cosa es casi invencible, es una locura enfrentársele

-Por favor, necesitan ayuda…- dijo Ritsu suplicando

-Da la vuelta, Jaken- dijo Momo con tono autoritario

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres vértelas con un Tank?- exclamó el hombre con una expresión que decía "Estás loca"

-Por eso fue que vinimos, Jushiro, a encontrar sobrevivientes- dijo Momo muy seria, comenzando a revisar el hombro e Ritsu- y si esos sobrevivientes necesitan nuestra ayuda, con mayor razón.

-¡Pero es un Tank del que estamos hablando!- gritó Jushiro haciendo un gesto con su mano de dispararse la cabeza- Eso suicidio…

-No seas cobarde, hemos pasado por peores- dijo Jaken con una sonrisa cómica, mientras hacía dar la vuelta al auto- además, si es uno, quizás si podemos vencerlo

-Pero-pero-pero…- tartamudeo Jushiro, pero al ver la expresión de la mujer, frunció el ceño y se sentó nuevamente cruzando los brazos- como quieran, si morimos será su culpa

-No seas llorón, calvito- bromeó el joven dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

-Ya, ya- Jushiro se zafo de la mano del chico, irritado- a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas, y que hacías ahí si tus amigas están en la torre de televisión?

-Eh… soy Tainaka Ritsu…- contestó la chica, conteniendo un gritó al sentir la mano de Momo en su herida- y bueno, el "Tank", como ustedes lo llaman, me lanzó hacia afuera del edificio cuando nos enfrentábamos a él, por eso…

-¿Te lanzó?- la interrumpió nuevamente Jushiro mirando a la chica con los ojos como plato, sorprendido – Pero… ¡estás viva! Cuando el Tank te ataca y te alcanza, ya eres historia

-Además, la torre de televisión está ahí, a varios metros de donde te encontramos- dijo Momo apuntando con el dedo hacia el edificio. También estaba sorprendida

-¿De qué material estás hecha, niña?- preguntó Jaken mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-Eh… yo, no…- comenzó a decir la chica, pero no terminó.

No lo había pensado, con todo el alboroto y el cambio de emociones, no se dio cuenta que la distancia entre el edificio y el lugar donde cayó era de varios metros, y sin olvidar que atravesó una pared cuando el zombie la golpeo. Además recordó como sobrevivió cuando ese escombro inmenso le cayó encima. "_¿Qué me está pasando?"_

-Un zombie te mordió, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Momo mirando su herida, sacándola se sus pensamientos.

-Sí… pero-pero, no me ha pasado nada, fue en la madrugada y aún no me dan ganas de comerme a la gente o algo parecido… -dijo esto muy rápido, dándose cuenta que ellos podían pensar que estaba infectada, y quizás podían matarla por eso.

-Ja ja, tranquila- dijo la mujer sonriendo por primera vez sin quitar el ceño fruncido. Se veía extraño en ella- sabemos que uno no se convierte en zombie al ser mordido por estos

-¿Enserio?- dijo Ritsu sorprendida

-Ya llegamos- dijo Jaken. Había detenido el auto justo frente el edificio.

-Bien, vamos- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del auto y bajándose

-Había estado todo tan tranquilo- murmuró fastidiado Jushiro también abriendo la puerta por su lado.

-Toma esto- dijo Momo pasándole a Ritsu una pistola- ¿Podrías usarla con tu brazo así?

-Sí, creo que puedo manejarlo- contestó la chica recibiendo el arma con su mano izquierda. Quizás porque ya se había despertado completamente, su hombro ya no le dolía tanto, aunque aún no lo podía mover con normalidad

-Ok, es hora de la función, ¿vienen?- dijo Jaken al salir del auto con una escopeta que tenía una linterna pegada con cinta adhesiva y un hacha, y cerrando la puerta del conductor

Las cuatro personas se dirigieron hacia el edificio cautelosamente, ayudados por la lluvia que aún caía estruendosamente en el suelo, y entraron. El lugar estaba igual a como Ritsu lo había visto, excepto por la mortandad de cuerpos de zombies en el suelo dispersados por el lugar, y un gran agujero en lo que había sido la entrada. No había más movimiento que el que ellos hacían.

-Este lugar está muerto- susurró Jushiro apuntando con su escopeta y prendiendo la linterna para alumbrar un poco el lugar.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Momo con cara de asco al ver las esferas.

-No lo sé exactamente. Las encontramos cuando llegamos aquí- respondió Ritsu mirando hacia todos lados, esperando con todo su ser que sus amigas siguieran en el edificio.

-Muy bonito- comentó Jaken acercándose a una de ellas –y vienen con premios adentro… que asco.

-No sabía que los zombies pudieran hacer estas cosas- dijo Jushiro también viendo una de las esferas- ¿Crees que estén vivos?

-No lo creo, es cosa de verlos- dijo Ritsu. Se había acercado a la escalera, pero estaba bloqueada por escombros. "_Imposible pasar por aquí" _pensó. Comenzó a inquietarse. No era posible que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que el Tank la atacó y la lanzó fuera del edificio. Y si hubiera sido así, las demás habrían ido por ella… ¿verdad?

-Hay uno ahí de color verde- susurró Jaken apuntando hacia una que estaba cerca del caído balcón.

Las esferas eran amarillentas, casi cafés. La que Jaken estaba apuntando era de color verde oscuro.

-Quizás…- comenzó a decir Momo acercándose a la esfera, sin dejar a de apuntar con su metralleta.

Los demás también se acercaron. Ritsu observó la figura que estaba dentro. La capa de la esfera no era tan transparente como las otras, así que tuvo que acercarse bastante para darse cuenta de quién era.

-¡Azusa!-

-¡Hey, hey, no lo toques! dijo Jaken agarrando a la chica antes que tocara la esfera- La primera regla con cosas que no conoces es: No tocar.

-¡Pero es mi amiga, tengo que sacarla!- gritó Ritsu desesperada

-Cálmate y deja de gritar, niña- dijo seriamente Momo parándose frente a la esfera- si sigues gritando, todos los zombies de la zona vendrán, y le diremos adiós a tu amiga.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que está viva?- preguntó Jushiro mirando desconfiadamente la esfera

-No lo sabemos, pero podemos suponerlo por el color verde- dijo Momo mirando de cerca a la cosa sin tocarla, y a Azusa- además la chica luce diferente a las otras personas … No perdemos nada con probar.

A diferencia de las otras personas atrapadas en las esferas, que tenían su cara demacrada y su piel gris, Azusa se veía normal, dentro de lo que era normal al estar dentro de una esfera verdosa hecha por zombies.

-Bien, apliquemos entonces- dijo Jaken soltando a Ritsu y agarrando su hacha.

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la esfera, pero el hacha rebotó, haciendo retroceder al chico, por la fuerza del golpe.

-Perfecto, es más dura que la cabeza de este socio-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Jushiro con una venita en la sien

-Qui-quizás haya otra forma- dijo Ritsu, mirando por los bordes de la esfera.

Sus ojos cayeron en la expresión de Azusa. Era de terror y dolor. Debía sacarla de ahí, debía salvarla. Sus manos comenzaron a tiritar, pero por la impotencia. No sabía qué hacer, el hacha casi se había rotos al golpear la esfera, y sería completamente inútil si ellos comenzaban a golpear con sus manos.

Mientras Jaken volvía a dar un hachazo, con el mismo resultado, Ritsu vio una especia de venas salir por debajo de la esfera, muy pequeñas. Se conectaba al suelo, como ductos… ¿ducto de aire?

-Miren eso- indicó la chica a los otros tres, quienes miraron los "ductos"

-Parecen más vulnerable que la misma esfera- dijo Momo, y dirigiéndose a Jaken- trata de cortar esas

Jaken apuntó, y hábilmente echó el hacha en las venas, cortándolas. Al segundo después, se escuchó una especia de silbido, como si estuviera saliendo aire de algún lado. En eso, la esfera comenzó a gotear, cómo si se estuviera derritiendo, y de un momento a otro, la esfera se deshizo completamente, haciendo que Azusa cayera pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Azusa!- gritó Ritsu, corriendo hacia su amiga, e hincándose al lado de ella.

La pelinegra había cerrado los ojos cuando la esfera se deshizo. Ritsu le toco la cara, estaba congelada. Tomó sus manos y también lo estaban.

-Hay no…- murmuró la chica notando esto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Momo acercándose solo un poco a las dos chicas

-Está congelada- contestó entrando en pánico.

Comenzó a frotarle las manos para que se calentaran un poco. Le tomó la cabeza y la puso en sus rodillas. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra le frotaba un brazo para darle calor. Estaba demasiado helada, y no despertaba. No respiraba.

-Vamos Azusa, no hagas esto… despierta- lo último fue apenas un susurro. No sabía qué hacer más que tomar su mano fuertemente. No podía morir, no podía estar muerta. "_No me dejes sola… por favor"_

De repente, Azusa se estremeció y respiró profundamente, como si hubiera salido del agua. Tosió.

-¡Wow, está viva!- exclamó Jushiro, sin esconder una sonrisa de alivió.

-Sí, ya me iba a poner a llorar- dijo Jaken respirando aliviado

-Hey, Azusa… ya me estaba empezando a preocupar- dijo la baterista con una sonrisa, emocionada.

-Ri-ri…Ritsu… se-sempai- tartamudeo la kouhai al abrir sus ojos y ver a su sempai. Estaba tiritando extremadamente, tenía sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Tiene hipotermia- dijo Momo agachándose al lado de ellas y tocando la cara de Azusa- hay que llevarla a la base rápidamente. Jushiro, te la encargo, y que no se duerma.

-Como ordene la madame- contesto el calvo también hincándose y tomando a Azusa en sus brazos

-Eh…- murmuró Ritsu levantándose y al ver que los tres se dirigían a la puerta- esperen, aún no las encontramos a todas…

-Debemos llevar a tu amiga a un lugar caliente, y este no es una opción- contestó la mujer dándose vuelta a mirar a la chica

-¡No voy a dejar a las demás!- gritó furiosa Ritsu, cerrando los puños

-¡Tus amigas no están aquí!- gritó la mujer acercándose a ella- ¡O si no ya habrían aparecido! ¿No crees? Ahora si quieres que las busquemos y dejemos morir a tu amiga que sí encontramos, bien, yo ningún problema. Tú decides.

Ritsu la miró a los ojos. Estaba temblando de rabia, de impotencia. Pero tenía razón, las demás no estaban ahí. Era imposible subir a los demás pisos del edificio, solo salir de él. Además, no podía dejar que Azusa muriera de hipotermia… _"Mierda…"_

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Jaken serenamente, mirando a la baterista.

Ella asintió.

En eso escucharon un ruido parecido a uñas arañando un pizarrón, y luego un grito. Los cuatro se quedaron como estatuas, escuchando el alrededor. Había pasos que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios…?- murmuró Jaken alumbrando con su linterna hacia donde creyeron que venía el ruido.

-No creo que sea buena idea usar la linterna ahora- susurró Momo, preparando sus pistolas.

-Vámonos de aquí- susurro Juchiro, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

Jaken dirigió la linterna hacia la parte que no había sido destruida del balcón. Había una mujer con pelo largo y blanco, y unos espantosos ojos rojos. Apenas fue iluminada por la linterna, gritó.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Jaken desviando la luz, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La zombie se abalanzó hacia ellos, mostrando unas garras largas y afiladas, sin dejar de gritar.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- gritó Momo disparándole a la zombie.

Disparó como 6 veces antes que la infectada cayera moribunda a solo centímetros de ellos, aún gritando.

-¡Vamos, muévanse, muévanse!- gritó la mujer retrocediendo y empujando a los otros.

Salieron del edificio, y como todos lo temían, una horda de zombies se acercaba a ellos. A pesar de la lluvia, habían escuchado el disparo, o quizás el grito de la zombie.

-¡Al auto, rápido!- gritó Jaken, también disparando a los primeros zombies que se acercaban a la maquina.

Momo cubrió a Jushiro y a Ritsu para que pudieran entrar con Azusa al auto y luego se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Apenas esta puso un pie dentro, Jaken prendió el motor y echó a andar rápidamente el auto, sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Se cerraría después. Atropelló a varios zombies antes de salir de la zona, los cuales casi explotaron por el bestial parachoques que tenía la camioneta. Agradecieron a que no eran tan rápidos como para alcanzarlos.

-Te dije que no era buena idea usar la linterna- dijo Momo con una venita en la sien pegándole a Jaken en la cabeza

-¿Y yo que iba a saber que reaccionaba con la luz?- dijo este divertido por la reacción de la mujer, y poniendo el limpiaparabrisas para sacar la sangre y restos de zombies que habían quedado en el vidrio- Además, no conocíamos a esa especia. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un zombie podía gritar así?

-Y llorar- comentó Ritsu secándose un poco la lluvia y el sudor

-¿Qué acaso lloran?- preguntó Jushiro mientras tapaba a Azusa con una manta que había en el auto.

-Sí… ya había visto antes a ese tipo de zombies, dos veces-

-Bueno, le avisaremos a Haruka que encontramos a un nuevo zombie, estará feliz- dijo Jaken con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista del frente.

-¿Haruka?- preguntó Ritsu, tomándole la mano a su amiga para calentarla un poco.

-Es una científica que está en la Base. Es muy sexy- comentó Jushiro en tono soñador

-Sí, pero un poco plana eso sí- se burló Jaken

-Eh… quiero decir, ¿hay más gente aparte de ustedes?- preguntó nuevamente, tratando de no desviarse del tema.

-Je, je, por supuesto- dijo Momo, nuevamente sonriendo, sin sacar el ceño fruncido- Yo creo que llegamos a ser unos doscientos.

-¡¿Dos… doscientos? ¡¿Hay doscientos sobrevivientes?- exclamó la baterista, sin ocultar la emoción

-Sí, somos Los Sobrevivientes de Tokio- dijo Momo mirando a la chica- Y cuando lleguemos a la base, estaremos a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, aquí fue...<strong>

**Bueno, algunos detalles respecto a este y el capitulo anterior: Nuevamente (no me acuerdo si lo escribi el cap, anterior o no) modifique un poco los zombies... segun mis necesidades (muajajajaja!) como la shuper saliva y la estatura del tank y etc que lo veran mas tarde... :)**

**Respuesta para Kimera Kuroaki: compatriota, lei el comic... la cuestion buena! XD, eselente ashi sobretodo la primera parte con los famosillos, jajjaa, me rei caleta XD... wena wena, me gusto :)**

**Nuevamente, faltas de ortografia por favor avisar, aunque este capitulo lo relei varias veces... nunca faltan, e sun faul XD...**

**y comentarios, agradeceria mucho. De verdad me gusta leer lo que piensan, sean buenos o malos pensmaientos XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOOS LO QUE LEEN EL FIC, ES BKN :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Preguntas

**Buenom, demaciado tiempo, pero, no importa XD**

**Lean, comenten... etc.**

**K-on y los zombies y los nombres de ciudades y etc, no me pertenecen... del todo XD MUAJAJAJAJA!**

* * *

><p>Azusa abrió los ojos. Había despertado hace unos minutos, pero le daba miedo abrirlos. ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿O de verdad había estado frente a un apocalipsis zombie? ¿Por qué lo que sentía que el lugar en donde estaba era nada que ver a donde se suponía que debía estar si era un apocalipsis, y tampoco era lo que debería ser si estuviera en su cama, en su casa? Era todo demasiado cómodo.<p>

Miró el lugar. Parecía la habitación de un hotel, no muy grande, pero era acogedora. La cama era de dos plazas muy cómoda, había un gran ventanal que iluminaba la habitación y un LCD grande frente la cama. Había un pequeño refrigerador al lado de este para guardar refrescos, un velador con una lamparita de lectura y un sillón al lado de este. La chica se sentó en la cama, desconcertada y completamente perdida. Había silencio, aunque era un silencio relajado. Se miró y noto que no tenía la ropa que había usado, sino que era un camisón celeste. No era muy bonito. Miró hacia los lados nuevamente, y vio que su ropa estaba en el sillón doblada, y al parecer, limpia.

Se levantó rápidamente y la tomó. Sí, estaba limpia e incluso olía bien. Miró nuevamente por la habitación. Había dos puertas, una al lado del LCD entre abierta, al parecer era el baño. La otra estaba cerrada.

Se cambió rápidamente, estiró un poco la cama, dejó el camisón encima de esta, y salió.

Era un hotel, y estaba en la habitación 4046. El pasillo estaba desierto, y todas las puertas cerradas. Era un pasillo largo, con algunas mesillas con floreros, alfombrado. Las lámparas estaban prendidas, no eran grandes pero eran varias y lo iluminaban muy bien. La chica se quedó parada en la mitad del pasillo. Miró para los dos lados, a su izquierda vio dos puertas de ascensores. Se mordió el labio, pensando en si sería buena idea bajar por el o por las escaleras, ya que no tenía idea de donde estaba, o con quién estaba. No sabía si las chicas estaba bien o no, ya que el último recuerdo que tenía era ella siendo cubierta por esa cosa verdosa en la torre de televisión. Se estremeció con solo recordar eso. A pesar de que la habitación era bonita y cómoda y no parecía amenazadora, tenía miedo. ¿Qué había pasado?

En eso, la puerta de ascensor se abre, deteniéndole el corazón por unos segundos. Una persona sale de él, un chico quizás un par de años mayor que ella, y significativamente más alto. Cuando este se dio vuelta hacia el lado donde estaba Azusa, se detuvo asombrado, y sonrió.

-OH, despertaste. Qué bueno-

Azusa, quién se había quedado de piedra al ver la puerta del ascensor abrirse, abrió aún más los ojos, sorprendida por como el chico se dirigió a ella, como si la conociera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo acercándose a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de sonreír- Estuviste en peligro por un buen rato, pero parece que aún no quieres morir…

-Eh…- comenzó a decir Azusa, sin comprender. Pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca.

El chico espero por unos segundos, divertido mientras veía a la chica. Ella tenía tantas preguntas, que no sabía por cual comenzar. Todas se alborotaban en su cabeza, haciéndola quedar, al final, en blanco.

-Si quieres saber sobre Tainaka, te puedo llevar dónde está- le dijo amablemente el chico, poniéndole su mano en el hombro- te aseguro que se alegrará mucho al verte.

-Tai… ¿Ritsu-senpai?- dijo Azusa al fin. El escuchar sobre su senpai, la hizo ordenar su cabeza y darle unas palabras- ¿Está bien?

-Debe estar ya agotada de tanto tramite y otros varios, pero está bien- dijo riéndose al recordar algo

-¿Tramites?-

-Ahí veras- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- sígueme, es en el penúltimo piso. El pent-house es tecnología, por si quieres hacer algún invento o algo. Claro, vas a tener que hablar con el loco de Takato antes de siquiera entrar ahí. Apenas yo puedo ir, y eso que soy su amigo.

Azusa cada vez estaba más confundida. Demasiada información quizás… ¿o era porque estaba con personas, al parecer más de una? ¿Y al parecer, por el ambiente que había, estaba a salvo?

Subieron al ascensor, y el chico apretó el boto con el número 34. Azusa aún estaba callada, mirando hacia el infinito, tratando de creer lo que estaba pasando. El chico la miraba con cara divertida, pero como al parecer no le gustaba mucho el silencio, nuevamente habló.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Eh… sí- contestó la chica, sin mirarlo.

-Que bueno- dijo el chico sonriente, y luego, como si se acordara de algo, se llevó la mano a la frente- es cierto, aún no me presento, que mal educado soy. Me llamo Fushida Jaken, mucho gusto.

Le dio la mano en señal de saludo. Azusa también, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Nakano Azusa-

-Supe tu nombre por Tainaka, pero gracias por recordármelo-

Una pregunta apareció nuevamente en la cabeza de Azusa, quizás la pregunta que más quería hacer, pero que más miedo le daba de escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Y… las demás?-

Jaken la miro, y sonrió amablemente.

-Las están buscando. Son siete, ¿verdad? Sin contarte ni a ti ni a Taniaka. No te preocupes, hay varios Grupos dando vueltas por esta zona, así que más temprano que tarde las encontrarán.

-¿Grupos?- preguntó la chica, tratando que su voz no se cortara por la punzada de dolor al saber que las demás no estaban allí, y que no se sabía dónde.

-Sip, Grupos de Búsqueda- contestó el chico saliendo del ascensor, habían llegado al piso 34- en total son cuatro, y soy parte de unos de ellos, el cual te encontró a ti y a tu amiga.

Dieron unos pasos hacia la habitación 3414, y Jaken la abrió. Azusa parpadeo varias veces para creer lo que veía.

Parecía un piso de hospital. Había varias camillas en el lugar separadas por cortinas. Algunas mesillas con utensilios médicos, un colgador con varias batas blancas, armarios con más utensilios médicos, máquinas de luces para operaciones y otros. Al parecer habían juntado varias habitaciones derribando las paredes, haciendo una larga y amplia habitación. Algo increíble.

-Sí, quizás yo puse la misma cara que tú cuando vi esto, pero aún no estaba terminada- dijo Jaken entrado y señalándole con la cabeza a la chica para que lo siguiera- bueno, requiere algunos ajustes allí y allá, pero no estoy encargado de eso, así que no me preocupo.

Se dirigieron por la gran habitación hacia una puerta que habían dejado. Jaken tocó. Segundos después, un hombre alto y canoso con lentes y una bata blanca abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con voz grave. Sus ojos pasaron de Jaken a Azusa, y su expresión cambio de fastidio a asombro- Oh, ya estás despierta. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Por favor, pasen.

La siguiente habitación era mucho más pequeña, y estaba oscura. Había una mesa llena de pantallas con letras, números y signos médicos, y una ventana que conectaba hacia otra habitación. Eso iluminaba la pequeña pieza. Parecía una sala de grabación, solo que al otro lado de la ventana había una gran máquina, media ovalada con un espacio al centro, donde había una especie de camilla iluminada por la luz que la máquina emitía. Parecía una de esas máquinas que usan en las películas para sacar radiografías o algo por el estilo. Y dentro de la máquina en la camilla, había alguien.

-Hola-

Azusa desvió la mirada de la máquina. Había dos personas más en esa pequeña habitación. Una mujer y un hombre.

-Qué bueno que estás despierta, nos diste un gran susto- dijo la mujer acercándose a Azusa con una gran sonrisa. Quizás tenía 30 años, quizás menos porque parecía muy joven. Tenía el pelo castaño agarrado en una coleta. Era una hermosa mujer- Y estoy segura que Tainaka incluso ahora si sonreirá.

-Mínimo- dijo el otro hombre. Estaba encorvado frente a un libro de notas, cambiando la mirada entre ese y una pantalla. Tenía el pelo parado y desordenado, y una barba de varios días- aunque la entiendo, yo tampoco estaría feliz si pasaran todo el día haciendo exámenes extraños conmigo.

-Por supuesto, aunque tú no sabes lo que es eso, Takato- dijo la mujer con un tono sarcástico mirando al hombre y cruzando los brazos- siempre estás del otro lado. Y lo peor es que te encanta.

-Mentira- dijo el hombre, mirando a la mujer. Tenía ojos caídos, como si tuviera sueño- lo que me encanta es construir cosas extrañas, no buscar cosas extrañas en cuerpos extraños.

Y volvió a su libro de notas.

-Es alguien complicado- dijo la mujer con una mirada de cómplice hacia Azusa- pero es un excelente doctor.

-Y un extraordinario inventor- dijo Takato levantando la mano con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba, como aclarándolo.

-Como sea- dijo la mujer acercándose hacia una puerta al lado de la mesa- recién terminamos con tu amiga, déjame ir a buscarla

-¿Es… Ritsu-senpai?- Azusa miró nuevamente hacia la habitación mientras la doctora entraba, y a la persona que estaba en la camilla. Se le veía sólo las piernas, con algunas heridas en ellas.

-Sí, tu amiga- contestó Jaken como ninguno de los médicos contestó- Como fue mordida por un zombie y aún sigue con vida, los locos con batas que ves aquí aprovecharon para hacerle algunos exámenes.

-Solo para estar seguros que no habrán cambios en ella- dijo el hombre alto y canoso- Y para tener una idea más clara del virus.

Azusa vio como la doctora ayudó a Ritsu a levantarse y a vendarle el hombro. La chica estaba en ropa interior y con cara de enojo y vergüenza. Estaba muy pálida, y su cuerpo reflejaba los días que habían estado escapando y luchando contra los zombies. Múltiples moretones, rasguños y algunas heridas de mayor consideración. Tenía un parche en la sien. Pero no pudo no notar el hombro de su senpai. Era como una herida de quemadura que ya tenía varias semanas, pero el alrededor era negro verdoso. Habían líneas, como venas, que se expandían un poco por el brazo de la chica que salían de la zona negra, sin llegar al codo. Azusa se estremeció con sólo verla.

Ritsu se estaba vistiendo cuando la doctora le dijo algo. La chica la miro por unos segundos, y se apresuró por terminar de vestirse. Salió a tropezones de la sala con los zapatos sin abrochar. Miró a Azusa un instante, y sonrió. Era la sonrisa típica de Tainaka Ritsu.

-Hey- susurró, abrazando con fuerza a la chica- me alegro de verte bien.

Azusa respondió al abrazo. La tranquilizó tanto ver a su senpai, la alegró tanto ver que estaba viva.

-Yo también me alegro mucho- susurró, abrazándola más fuerte

-Me emocioné. Creo que voy a llorar- dijo Jaken. Era entre verdad y sarcasmo, e hizo un además como si se secara una lágrima invisible.

-No seas odioso- dijo la mujer entrando a la habitación, reprendiéndolo. Se dirigió a las chicas- Por ahora terminamos. Tainaka, en un par de horas tendremos toda la información que necesitamos, estoy segura que te gustará saber eso.

-Después de haber pasado 6 horas en estudio, creo que sí- dijo Ritsu separándose de Azusa y mirando a la doctora con el ceño fruncido.

-Seis horas es mucho- dijo Jaken poniéndose en el medio de Ritsu y Azusa abrazándolas por los hombros- por eso, mereces comer algo, y tu también Nakano.

-¿Te encargarás de ellas?- dijo la doctora levantando las cejas.

-Por supuesto- sonrió divertido el chico- Entre Momo, Jushiro y yo nos encargaremos.

-Bien. Le avisaré a Hiroshi sobre ellas y los exámenes- dijo la doctora sentándose al lado del tipo enfrascado en sus notas. Miró a los chicos con una sonrisa amable- Cualquier cosa me avisan. No creo que me mueva de este edificio por ahora.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Jaken, y se movilizó hacia afuera de la sala aun abrazando a las dos chicas.- Muchas gracias Haruka-chan, nos veremos a alguna hora.

Salieron del lugar hacia el pasillo sin decir nada, hasta que llamaron al ascensor. Quizás fue porque ya pasó un buen rato desde que se levantó, o porque de verdad que su cabeza iba a explotar por toda la información sin sentido que había escuchado. La cosa es que Azusa habló.

-No entiendo nada- dijo al subirse al ascensor.

-Créeme que yo tampoco- dijo Ritsu apoyándose en la pared del ascensor y bostezando.

-Yo menos- dijo Jaken, apretando el botón con el número 25.

Las dos lo miraron sin entender. Y algo fastidiadas.

-Jaja, broma- dijo el chico riéndose y poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo- Pero no soy muy bueno explicando cosas. Esperen hasta que lleguemos al comedor, ahí estarán Momo y Jushiro, ellos les contestarán todas las preguntas que tengan.

-¿Momo y Jushiro?- preguntó Azusa.

-Unos amigos. Con ellos las encontramos- dijo Jaken haciendo el signo de paz con su mano- son personas simpáticas, ¿o no Tainaka?

-Sí- contestó Ritsu, aunque parecía que tenía su mente en otro lado.

-¿Ritsu-senpai?-

La chica miró a su amiga, un tanto distraída. De verdad que no tenía buen aspecto, parecía enferma.

-No te ves bien- dijo acercándose a ella y tocándole la frente

-Gracias. Solo tengo hambre y sueño, eso es todo- dijo moviendo la cabeza, alejando la mano de la kouhai.

-De eso te recompondrás pronto, la comida aquí es exquisita- dijo Jaken parándose frente la puerta del ascensor- Y bueno, sabes dónde está tu habitación, así que puedes dormir un poco después.

La chica asintió. Azusa siguió mirándola preocupada. Algo no andaba muy bien con la castaña. La puerta se abrió en el piso 25. Los chicos salieron, y se encontraron en un gran y hermoso hall de hotel, con varias mesas y sillas, sillones de espera, varios computadores cerca de la pared, y una gran puerta giratoria. También había mucha gente, sentada en los sillones, parada conversando, caminando por aquí y por allá. La vista era hacia la ciudad y se podía ver perfectamente la Torre de Tokyo. La gente parecía relajada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hay… hay mucho gente- dijo Azusa sorprendida al ver tanta gente, adultos, niños, incluso ancianos.

-La mayoría se hospedaba aquí antes del Ataque- dijo Jaken con las manos cruzadas en su cabeza cruzando el hall- por eso la variedad de personas...

-¿Todos? Pero, ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?- Azusa cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Digámosle suerte- sonrió Jaken- Un agente encubierto estaba en este hotel buscando información sobre unos terroristas, y comenzó el Ataque. El nos ayudo a defendernos de los zombies, guiándonos en ataques y defensas con algunas armas y otras tácticas policíacas y militares (fue militar hace varios años) Por obvias razones, ahora es el líder este grupo.

-Tú hablaste de este grupo como "Los Sobrevivientes de Tokio"- dijo Ritsu mirando al chico- ¿acaso eso quiere decir que hay más personas en otros lugares?

-Apenas logramos escuchar por radio que hay otros sobrevivientes en otros países como Alemania, Inglaterra, Marruecos y Cuba. Por ahora solo podemos comunicarnos con ellos a veces, pero como somos una isla, será muy difícil y pasará mucho tiempo antes de ir a esos lugares.

-¿Y aquí en Japón? ¿Hay otros sobrevivientes?- preguntó Ritsu abriendo bien los ojos. ¿Había esperanzas….?

-Si los hay, no lo sabemos- dijo Jaken sin mirar a la chica. Las llevó al sector del comedor.

Había varias mesas para cuatro y seis personas. Otra mesa larga en la pared frente los chicos vacía, pero pareciera que se servía ensaladas y otras cosas. Al lado de ella estaba el mesón de los que servían los almuerzos. Había menos personas que en el sector anterior.

-Aún usan el servicio de hotel- murmuró Azusa- ¿No es muy… fuera de lugar?

-Nuestro querido jefe dice que mientras más normal sea todo, mejor- dijo Jaken mirando el lugar, buscando algo o a alguien- ah, ahí están.

Levantó la mano saludando. Dos personas le devolvieron el saludo. Una mujer con el ceño fruncido y cara de irritación, y un hombre calvo con barba sonriendo. Estaban en una mesa para cuatro cerca de un ventanal. La torre de Tokyo se apreciaba en todo su esplendor. Había Sol.

-Es bueno verlas de nuevo, y en bue estado- dijo Jushiro indicándoles las dos sillas para que se sentaran.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Momo a Azusa mientras esta se sentaba frente su senpai.

-Bi-bien, gracias- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Estaba un poco avergonzada, eran personas mucho mayores que ella y Ritsu- ehh…

-Tu amiga no te dijo nuestros nombres, ¿verdad?- preguntó Jushiro levantando una ceja hacia la castaña.

-Ah, lo siento… em, ellos son…- comenzó a decir Ritsu, pero se calló unos segundos. Unas gotitas comenzaron a bajar por su cabeza, nerviosa y si llevó su mano a la nuca- la verdad es que no recuerdo sus nombres.

-¡Eres un desastre Tainaka! Te salvamos y ni siquiera recuerdas quienes somos- la reprendió Jushiro, dolido por la falta de preocupación.

-El es Furumura Jushiro. Yo soy Sasazaki Momo- dijo sin importancia Momo, haciendo el signo paz con su mano. Su rostro seguía serio.

-Insensible- murmuró Jushiro cruzando los brazos.

-No te preocupes calvito, yo te quiero- dijo Jaken acariciando la calvicie de Jushiro- Les traeré su comida, espérenme unos minutos.

El chico se fue hacia el mesón donde se servía el almuerzo. Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio, o al menos lo hizo Ritsu, porque Azusa estaba que estallaba por todas las preguntas que tenía.

-Fushida-san dijo que ustedes podrían contestar mejor las preguntas que tenemos-

Los dos adultos la miraron un tanto perdidos al principio, pero luego Momo sonrió, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-El es un patán… pero sí- dijo la mujer amablemente.

Azusa tomó aire.

-¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? ¿Cómo hay tanta gente viva, y cómo están tan relajados sabiendo que hay zombies afuera? ¿Por qué hay un hospital en el piso 24? ¿Qué estaban haciendo con Ritsu-senpai? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué…?

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquila niña- dijo Momo levantando las manos para que se detuviera- quizás, una a la vez, ¿está bien?

-Los siento- dijo Azusa avergonzada nuevamente. Cuando se ponía ansiosa no se controlaba muy bien

-Una de ellas la contesté yo- dijo Jaken caminando hacia allí con dos bandejas de comida- La mayoría se estaba hospedando en este hotel, por eso tanta gente. Y el jefecito dice que mientras más normal nos comportemos, mejor para todos.

-Es más por el bien de los niños y ancianos- dijo Jushiro- Y siempre es mejor mantener la calma en momentos de caos.

Jaken les dio las bandejas de comida a Azusa y Ritsu. Era arroz con curry.

-¿Y quién se supone que es el jefe?- preguntó Ritsu, sin comenzar a comer todavía.

-Iwasaki Hiroshi- contestó Jushiro. Su tono era un poco malhumorado- Un tipo odioso y egocéntrico.

-Desgraciadamente es un buen líder- dijo Jaken arrastrando una silla hacia la mesa- pero ya nos ha sacado de nuestras casillas un par de veces. Y eso que solo lo conocemos hace 4 días.

-Desde que empezó todo- murmuró Ritsu pensativa- Ustedes estaban aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aunque no nos conocíamos- dijo Jushiro mirando tentativamente el plato de la castaña- Y aún no sé si estoy feliz de haberlos conocido…

-¡Tan agradable que eres, Jushi, por eso te quiero!- dijo burlonamente Jaken, abrazando al hombre. Este, como si le diera asco, trató de zafarse del.

-Ahora, lo del hospital es algo chistoso- dijo Momo sin hacer caso al desorden que sus dos compañeros hacían- Hace dos días, Iwasaki dijo que necesitábamos medicina y otras cosas por el estilo aquí, por los heridos y etc. Haruka, la doctora que las vio a las dos y quién también se quedaba aquí, dijo que sería bueno traer esto y aquello, puros nombres extraños, y llevarlos a un piso de este edificio el cual ampliaría y blah blah.

-Y adivinen quienes salieron premiado para traer todo el equipo- dijo Jaken con la nariz sangrando por el puñetazo que Jushiro le había dado- pues, nosotros.

-Fue la primera vez que nos encontramos con un Tank- dijo Jushiro estremeciéndose con solo recordarlo- habíamos puesto todo lo necesario en un camión que encontramos en el lugar, pero el ruido había llamado a muchos zombies, y entre ellos a esa mole.

-Éramos diez personas en el grupo- dijo Momo. Estaba más seria de lo normal- Pero solo volvimos nosotros.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Azusa miro su plato. Aunque tenía mucha hambre, no sabía si quería comer.

-Lo siento- susurró ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía miedo que eso mismo les pasara a las demás.

-Está bien. Aunque no es tan duro como para ustedes con sus amigas. Ellos solo eran conocidos- dijo Jaken mirando a las chicas. Su sonrisa ya no era burlona.

-En cualquier momento llegarán los Grupos de Búsqueda del turno del día con información- dijo Momo mirando el reloj. Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde.

-Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo Ritsu levantándose de la mesa- voy a ir a dormir un rato.

-Pero no has comido nada, Ritsu-senpai- dijo preocupada la kouhai.

-Comeré más tarde- murmuró y siguió caminando.

-¡Ritsu-senpai!- Azusa también se levantó de su silla rápidamente

-Oye, tú tampoco has comido- dijo Momo agarrándola del brazo- Tuviste hipotermia grado B, es grave. Así que tienes que comer algo ahora.

Azusa se paró frente a ella, y le hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias por habernos salvado y por cuidar de nosotras. Pero ahora debo ir con mi amiga. Discúlpenme-

Y se fue hacia donde estaba su senpai, esquivando un par de personas para no chocar. Los tres se las quedaron mirando, pero no las detuvieron.

-Ritsu-senpai- la llamó nuevamente Azusa al llegar a su lado- ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

-Ya dije que estoy cansada, es sólo eso- contestó la chica sin mirarla. Salieron de la parte del comedor.

-No es solo eso- dijo la kouhai mirando bien a su senpai con el ceño fruncido- ¿Te hicieron algo allá arriba?... porque no te sentirás culpable de que las demás no están aquí, ¿verdad?

Ritsu se detuvo. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos de su sweater. Le quedaba grande, al parecer alguien se lo había prestado. Azusa la miro, parece que dio en el clavo.

-Pude… pude haber salido a buscarlas- murmuró. Su pelo le ocultaba los ojos- pude haberte dejado con Momo y los demás, y yo haber ido por ellas. No había pasado mucho tiempo, las hubiera encontrado, pero…

Su voz se entrecortó. Apretó los dientes, tratando de no llorar, o gritar. Azusa se acercó a ella.

-Tuve miedo… de quedarme ahí sola, de enfrentarme a los zombies sola y de que… de que me mataran. Fui una cobarde, Azusa, y ahora quizás las demás están… es mi culpa.

-No lo es- dijo, abrazándola- y no digas que eres una cobarde. Nos guiaste por casi todo Japón para llegar aquí, me salvaste a mí y a las demás varias veces…

-Pero fallé al final- dijo en el hombro de la chica. Estaba comenzando a temblar- debí haberme quedado, debí haberlas ido a buscar…

Azusa se quedó callada. También se sentía muy mal por estar allí, en un hotel pensando en que quizás, sus amigas estarían afuera, luchando contra todos los zombies que había en Japón. Tenía miedo por ellas, pero también… también tenía miedo por sí misma. Sabía que ahí estaba a salvo.

En eso, Jaken salió rápidamente del comedor, seguido de Momo y Jushiro. Azusa los miro, parece que las estaban buscando, porque les hicieron señas.

-¡Nakano, Tainaka, tenemos noticias!-

Ritsu se dio vuelta rápidamente, separándose de la chica. Azusa se secó la única lágrima que había alcanzado a salir.

-Uno de los Grupos de Búsqueda volvió, nos avisaron por interno- dijo el chico mostrando un Walkie Talkie- dicen que vieron movimiento en el Deck Tokio beach, en Odaiba. Parecían personas.

-¿Creen que… que son nuestras amigas?- preguntó Ritsu, emocionándose

-El único problema fue que había un Tank que los asustó, y no pudieron entrar- dijo Momo. Estaba enojada- Por eso nos llamaron, y hicieron cambio con nosotros

-Vamos a ir, a muy en contra de nuestra voluntad- dijo Jushiro en voz teatral, desanimado- aunque haya un Tank y nos despedace…

-Prepararemos nuestras cosas, en un par de horas volveremos…- dijo Momo, pero Ritsu la interrumpió

-¡Yo quiero ir!- dijo mirando firmemente a la mujer- por favor, déjenme ir.

-Solo dormiste un par de horas y no has comido nada- dijo Momo frunciendo aún más el ceño- además es muy peligroso.

-Yo sobreviví a un Tank, ¿recuerdas?- dijo, comenzando a enojarse- además, si son mis amigas… ¡yo quiero estar allí!

-Yo igual- dijo Azusa levantando la mano. Los cuatro la miraron- No quiero quedarme aquí, sabiendo que ustedes están allí afuera… aunque me de terror ir.

Lo último lo susurró, pero siguió firme en su decisión. No quería salir de allí, no quería ver de nuevo a los zombies, pero tratándose de sus amigas, haría cualquier cosa, con tal de encontrarlas y permanecer juntas.

-Jeje, está bien- dijo al fin Momo con una sonrisa- les doy cinco minutos. Jushiro, llama al niño nuevo, a él también nos lo mandaron.

-¿Niño nuevo?- dijeron las dos amigas

-Llegó un día antes que ustedes- dijo Jaken mientras Jushiro iba al ascensor- Demostró grandes habilidades con armas de fuego, y parece un poco loco. Era contrabandista.

-¿Contrabandista?- dijeron nuevamente las chicas al unísono

-Sí- dijo Momo caminando al ascensor con ellos- su nombre creo, es Yamashita Tatsuya, y si, está algo loco.

-¿Tatsuya?- exclamaron, nuevamente, al unísono las dos chicas. Algo de ese nombre les parecía muy familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo largo que me salio, pero bueno... tenia que hacer un capitulo así despues de TODOS los otros, que iban de desastre en desastre... las chicas necesitan un poco de relax a veces... aunque es obvio que no s epueden relajar 100%, ni 70%, ni 40%... bueno, es una idea XD<strong>

**Un par de detalles que por lo menos a mi me importan, y es para hacerlo un poco mas claro: Apenas llegaron, mandaron a Azusa y a Ritsu al shuper hospital que construyeron, por eso Ritsu no vio nada del hotel ni pudo hacer muchas mas preguntas... por eso tenia as mismas dudas que Azusa.**

**El hotel si existe, vi unas fotos y es WOOOOW, pero como no lo conozco, hice algunas modificaciones a como seria en su interior... yo todo lo modiico segun mis necesidades... MUAJAJAJA!**

**Ya, cualquier duda, acotación, carta de asesinato u otros, seran muy bien recibidos... GRACIAS POR LEER, me caen todos super bien :)**

**cheers**


	20. Chapter 20: Nuevamente en Acción

**Siendo vispera de navidad, que mejor que leer una historia de zombies? XD, como arruino el ambiente yo... como sea, aprovecho de desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD, y que disfruten con sus familias y amigos... y que no olvidemos el verdadero significado de este día, que no son los regalos ni pasar un mmento alegre... ni siquiera es la amistad: El verdadero significado de la Navidad, es el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza para nosotros, para todos... Eñ nacimiento de nuestro Salvador Jesucristo. **

**Me puse canuta, no me importa XD... disfruten este cápitulo... y les vuelvo a recordar, los capitulos son cada vez MAS randomes, y extraños... pero intensos, MUAJAJAJJAAA!**

**Ya saben todas las cosas que no me pertenecen, verdad? sino, se las repetire otro dia :D**

* * *

><p>Ritsu, Azusa, Momo y Jaken estaban en una sala llena cosas bastante interesantes. Era el gimnasio del hotel, y había varias máquinas para correr, hacer pesas, bicicletas y sacos de puchinball, y en una de las paredes había una larga mesa en donde se encontraban todo tipo de armas de filo como katanas, cuchillas largas y pequeñas, machetes, hachas, tijeras de jardín, etc. También había armas blancas como palos de baseball, de golf, un par de remos, tres cierras eléctricas, martillos, algunas hondas y cadenas. Y en la mesa más larga y grande habían armas de fuego: Metralletas automáticas, subfusiles, rifles de asalto y semiautomáticos, escopetas y pistolas de varios tipos, además de sus respectivas municiones. Todo lo que necesitas para matar zombies, lo tenían ahí.<p>

-¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?- preguntó Ritsu emocionada al ver tanta arma de destrucción junta. Aún era una niña.

-Por allí y por allá- dijo Jaken tomando un bate de baseball- ¿recuerdas que el jefazo es un policía? Bueno, él sabía de algunos contrabandistas por ahí, además que fuimos a las comisarias para sacarles el suministro de armas y balas

-Lo demás fue lo que íbamos encontrando- dijo Momo haciéndose con dos pistolas y guardándoselas en la parte de atrás de su cinturón

-Estoy impresionada- murmuró Azusa mirando todo ese arsenal. Era como para cincuenta personas, sino más.

-¿Cómo estamos, chicos?- dijo Jushiro entrando al gimnasio- acabo de encontrar a Yamashita, así que podemos irnos cuando gusten

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta, y de verdad que, aunque lo conocieron solo por unos minutos, se alegraron mucho de verlo. Era Tatsuya, el chico que las había ayudado en el almacén antes de llegar a la casa de los Hirasawa. Estaba igual, con las rastas y su cintillo, su cara de aburrimiento, lo único diferente era que parecía más relajado. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado.

-¡Tatsuya!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, de él si te acuerdas- murmuró aún más dolido Jushiro, cruzando los brazos.

El chico las miró por unos segundos un poco perdido, pero luego, como si recordara y se diera cuenta de quienes eran, sonrió.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡son ustedes!- dijo acercándose a las chicas. También se veía asombrado al verlas ahí- ¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron?

-Quizás de la misma forma que tú- dijo Ritsu- pero, ¿no es que te ibas a quedar en tu minimarket y que te iban a sacar a patadas y esas cosas?

-Bueno, las situaciones cambian un poco- dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, su sonrisa se había ido- al final uno de esos zombies mutantes, uno grande atacó el local. De alguna forma no nos escuchó, nos vio. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan en estos días, por lo menos estoy vivo… no sé si los otros, nos separamos al tratar de escapar, pero no me caían bien, así que no me importan.

Las dos chicas lo miraron un tanto recelosas al escuchar esa respuesta. Jaken en cambio, lo encontró de lo más gracioso.

-Jaja, te entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa abrazando al chico por el cuello.

-Siento que estos dos se van a llevar bien- murmuró Azusa, con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza

-Pero, ¿no eran más?- preguntó Tatsuya contándolas con el dedo- estoy seguro que no eran solo dos…

-Nos separamos- dijo Ritsu mirando hacia el suelo- pero a ellas es a las que vamos a ir a buscar ahora.

-Ahhh, ahora entiendo muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo- bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? No les pase mi querido auto para que murieran después.

Después de diez minutos eligiendo las armas adecuadas, estaban en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel. Habían elegido más armas blancas que de fuego, por el ruido y la utilidad de usarla más cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque igual Jaken, Jushiro y Tatsuya llevaban una escopeta cada uno, una M1014. Todos también todos llevaban pistolas 9 × 19 mm Parabellum. Se subieron los seis a la camioneta 4x4 que Ritsu había visto en la madrugada. Habían otros autos parecidos a ese, y otro más pequeños, y más grandes.

-Bueno, nos demoraremos cerca de diez minutos en llegar, como no hay mucho tráfico- dijo Jaken prendiendo el motor con una sonrisa sarcástica- Espero que estén listos para volver a la realidad.

Arrancaron.

El estómago de Ritsu dio un salto por la ansiedad de ver a sus amigas de nuevo. Solo quería encontrarlas, y ver que estaban bien.

Salieron del estacionamiento.

El cielo se estaba nublando, aunque se podía ver un poco de Sol entre las nubes. Las dos chicas miraron hacia atrás y vieron el enorme edificio donde estaban alojadas. Medio circular y resaltaba de los otros edificios. Era el Hotel Park Tokio, unos de los más famosos y caros del país.

-¿Es enserio?- dijo Ritsu asombrada al ver el edificio. Era bastante bizarro el pensar que se estaba quedando en un Hotel cuatro estrellas solo por estar en un apocalipsis zombie. Ay la vida…

Anduvieron por la calles de Tokio sin ningún problema, viendo solo a lo lejos un par de zombies perdidos. La camioneta no hacía mucho ruido, así no llamaban la atención de aquellos indeseados seres. Al igual que en las otras ciudades, esa estaba desierta, autos vacíos en mitad del camino, también chocados, agujeros en el suelo, restos de incendio, locales con vidrios rotos, y silencio.

-Ahí- indicó Momo hacia adelante- Ese es el lugar… va a ser algo divertido.

Indicaba un edificio con forma de cuatro triángulos juntos dados vuelta cerca de la bahía, sostenido por cuatro pilares en cada punta de los triángulos y una plataforma desde el suelo hacia un lado de ellos. Al parecer era la entrada

-Ese es el Tokio Big Sight- dijo Ritsu emocionada echándose hacia adelante para verlo mejor- Siempre quise ir a una convención allí.

-Bueno, ahora iras allí a una muy particular- dijo Jaken, riéndose de su chiste. La chica no le encontró la gracia.

Se estacionaron frente al edificio. Era gigantesco.

-De seguro que más de un Tank cabría ahí- dijo Jushiro mirando casi con la boca abierta la estructura mientras salían de la camioneta.

Comenzaron a moverse por la subida hacia el interior del edificio. Como eran ventanas, estaba muy iluminado, y podían ver un poco hacia afuera. El pasillo estaba desierto. Al final, entraron al gran salón donde las grandes convenciones eran hechas. Había varios stands con fotos, figuritas, CD´s, ropa, videojuegos, accesorios, comida y más. Había algunos globos aerostáticos desinflados en el suelo y encima de algunos de los stands. Mucho desorden, papeles en el suelo, mesas y sillas dadas vuelta, un agujero en el suelo, como si algo pesado hubiera caído ahí… pero no había ni gente ni zombies. Silencio.

-Bonito lugar- dijo Jaken mirando alrededor- me hubiera gustado ver esto un poco más… elegante.

-Tomate esto serio aunque sea una vez- murmuró Momo irritada, adelantándose y dándose la vuelta para mirar al grupo- esto es lo que haremos: nos separaremos en parejas, daremos vueltas por el lugar. Encuentran a alguien, avisan por los walkie talkie y nos largamos de aquí, ¿entendido?

-Sí-

-Nakano, Jaken, vayan por la derecha. Tainaka, Yamashita, hacia el segundo piso. Jushiro, vamos hacia el otro lado.

Se separaron.

Alrededor había salas, algunas cerradas y otras abiertas. En el segundo piso también lo había. Jaken se acercó a una de las salas cerradas y la abrió escandalosamente sin ningún problema, ni mirar antes ni nada.

-¿No deberías ser un poco más cauteloso al abrirla?- dijo Azusa con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Para qué?- preguntó el chico mirando la sala. Estaba vacía- Si hubiera algo o alguien adentro habría un mínimo de ruido, pero no sé escucha nada.

Pasó a la otra sala que estaba abierta, no vio nada. La siguiente estaba cerrada, e izo lo mismo que con la siguiente. Otra gotita se deslizo por la cabeza de la chica.

-Ni siquiera estás escuchando- dijo, dudando de que la idea de Jaken de verdad fuera buena idea.

-¿De verdad crees que un zombie sería así de silencioso?- dijo el chico como si fuera obvio, abriendo de par en par la tercera sala cerrada. El corazón se le paro al ver a unos 20 zombies mirando por la ventana.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos se dieron vuelta, con sus caras pálidamente amarillas y sus ojos blancos. Sus bocas estaban llenas de sangre coagulada, al igual que sus ropas rasgadas y algunas heridas de su piel. Los detalles de veían mucho mejor frente la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, algo que en realidad preferían que no pasara. Era muy asqueroso.

-Perdón por la irrupción- susurró Jaken agachando la cabeza y cerrando lentamente la puerta. Apenas la manilla avisó que estaba carrada, se escuchó algo golpeando el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Que te dije!- dijo Azusa afirmando fuertemente el bate de baseball, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, bueno, a veces me equivoco… igual no creo que sepan abrir puertas- dijo Jaken sudando un poco, sacando su pistola y apuntando con el bate de baseball hacia la puerta

En ese mismo segundo, la manilla comenzó a girar. Los zombies estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¿A veces?- Azusa estaba exasperándose demasiado con la estupidez del chico ¿Dónde estaba el sentido común?

-¡Perdón, perdón!- gritó el chico agarrando la manilla para que no la abrieran. Su sonrisa se había ido lejos

-¿Qué pasa allí?- preguntó saliendo desde unas salas del otro lado Momo, seguida por Jushiro.

-Encontramos algo, pero no son personas vivas- dijo Jaken.

La puerta comenzó a temblar por los golpes de los zombies desde el otro lado, y movían la manilla fuertemente. Jaken y Azusa sudaban y peleaban afirmando la manilla para que no abrieran la puerta, aunque era cuestión de segundos.

-Los dejo un rato solos, y ya nos meten en problemas- dijo Momo fastidiada corriendo hacia los dos chicos- Jushiro, revisa las demás salas rápido. ¡Pero con cuidado!

Ritsu y Tatsuya, quienes se habían asomado al balcón para ver que estaba pasando, vieron el desorden que se iba a crear. En cualquier minuto los zombies saldrían, y les quedaría la nada para revisar si hay algún sobreviviente.

-Apurémonos con esto- dijo Ritsu dándose la vuelta y corriendo hacia las salas que habían en el segundo piso. El piso estaba abierto, a un lado estaban las salas, y al otro estaba el balcón dando al primer piso.

-Esto será algo emocionante- dijo Tatsuya yendo alternado con Ritsu al abrir las salas. Parecía divertido.

-¿Estás seguro que Jaken y tú no son hermanos?- dijo burlonamente la chica abriendo la puerta de una de las últimas salas.

Había unos treinta zombies con cara perdida mirando hacia cualquier lado. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de Ritsu (aunque la izo quedarse como una estatua por el susto), sino que fue dos esferas verdes casi al centro de la sala, y parecía que se habían fusionado las dos de un lado. La baterista no pudo ver exactamente quién era porque uno: estaba muy lejos para ver, dos: la esfera no era tan trasparente como las que vio en la torre de televisión, y tres: Un zombie se tiró sobre ella. Aunque algo le dio una corazonada de que quizás si eran…

Tatsuya llegó justo a tiempo para tirarla hacia atrás antes que el zombie la mordiera, y le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara. Se escucharon huesos romperse. Otro zombie salía de la sala, y el chico izo un movimiento tan rápido y preciso que, de alguna forma, el zombie voló hacia adentro de la sala, empujando a otros. Tatsuya cerró la puerta antes que los demás zombies salieran. Chocaron contra ella estruendosamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico afirmando fuertemente la puerta.

-Sí- respondió Ritsu parándose.

Escucharon un grito y disparos. Al parecer los zombies del primer piso habían salido.

-Muy bonito- dijo sarcásticamente Tatsuya, cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Los zombies eran muy fuertes y lograban abrirla unos centímetros.

-Hay dos esferas adentro- dijo Ritsu acercándose a la puerta, sin ayudar al chico- hay que sacar a los zombies y revisar si las personas en esas esferas están vivas.

-¿Esferas? ¿De qué estás hablando?- el chico la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Los zombies estaban sacando las manos por la puerta entre abierta.- ¡Solo ayúdame! ¡Menos bla bla y más acción!

Los disparos abajo sonaban cada vez más seguido.

-¡Solo déjala y corre!- le gritó la castaña agarrándolo de un brazo y empujándolo hacia ella.

Tatsuya, por la fuerza de la chica y de los zombies, soltó la puerta y comenzó a correr. Como una estampida, los zombies salieron de la sala, gritando y gruñendo. Los chicos corrieron por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Y tienes algún plan?- le preguntó Tatsuya mientras corrían.

-Por ahora no… pero- comenzó a decir Ritsu, pero el suelo tembló.

Se detuvieron, al igual que los zombies que los perseguían. Escucharon un estruendo y segundos después, una mano gigantesca irrumpió en el lugar, destrozando la pared y el suelo del segundo piso justo entre los chicos y los zombies. Muy de cerca la siguió otra mano y el cuerpo del Tank. La fuerza y destrucción hicieron que parte del balcón cayera, con todos los zombies que habían salido de la sala. Ritsu logró afirmarse fuertemente para no caer, aunque quedó con las piernas colgando. Tatsuya no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó junto con los escombros.

-¡TANK!-

Jushiro gritó con todo lo que podía, espantado con la entrada del zombie. Los otros chicos también se horrorizaron al ver al zombie. Habían podido controlar un poco a los zombies que habían aparecido antes, pero, ¿un Tank?

-¡Disparen a la cabeza! ¡Jaken, Jushiro!- gritó Momo apuntando con su pistola hacia el monstruo.

Los otros dos apuntaron con las escopetas hacia él, pero el zombie se movió más rápido de lo que creyeron, abalanzando sus manotas hacia ellos. Jaken saltó, esquivando el ataque solo por unos centímetros, pero la fuerza del golpe del zombie que dio contra el suelo lo impulso, llevándolo hacia la pared. Una nube de polvo se esparció por el lugar nuevamente. Azusa vio al monstruo con ojos de pánico. Vio como Jushiro le disparaba, pero no le hacía ningún daño, vio como lo atacaba, y aunque no le dio, por la fuerza del golpe salió volando. Momo seguía disparando, pero las balas eran como moscas sobre el zombie. Este movió su mano bruscamente, golpeando algunos stands y mandándoselos a Momo.

Lo púnico que Azusa atinó a hacer, y tratando de hacer caso omiso al terror que sentía, fue sacar su pistola y disparar lo más cerca de la cabeza del monstruo. No se había dado cuenta de la casi perfecta puntería que tenía, ya que cada bala que disparó dio en el cráneo de la bestia. Y pareció que si le dolió, y mucho. Comenzó a gritar y a dar manotazos en el aire, pegándole a la pared y al suelo, creando un verdadero caos. Salió mucho polvo del lugar, y Azusa no pudo ver al zombie por unos segundos, hasta que apareció desde la nube de polvo con una mueca asesina, y corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Corre Nakano!-

Reaccionó. Salió corriendo hacia su derecha por el borde de las salas. El zombie la siguió emitiendo gritos de odio.

Ritsu vio como todo eso pasaba después de escalar hasta un lugar seguro del balcón. Azusa no tenía oportunidad, ese monstruo la despedazaría si la alcanzaba. Miró alrededor buscando a los demás, pero estaban fuera de combate. En eso, recordó. En la torre de televisión, ella había sobrevivido a ese inmenso escombro, y también a un golpe del Tank. Le habían hecho exámenes por si la mordedura del zombie la había afectado… quizás sí lo izo.

Azusa, sin darse cuenta, había corrido esquivando escombros y stands destruidos hasta el balcón buscando una salida. El agujero que el zombie había hecho parecía perfecto, se habría hacia otro gran salón. Pero no se dio cuenta que un zombie aparecía frente a ella hasta unos centímetros frente él. Solo por reflejos se agachó, y fue una excelente idea porque el Tank había mandado una de sus grandes manos hacia ella, pero no le pego, sino que al zombie, aplastándolo contra la pared, y destruyéndola.

Azusa aprovechó ese segundo para desviarse del camino, cubriéndose la cabeza de los escombros que habían volado y alejarse del zombie. Pero este fue más rápido, y puso su mano fuertemente justo frente la chica, impidiéndole el paso. Ella frenó bruscamente, refalándose hacia atrás y cayendo. El zombie izo una mueca de burla. Azusa abrió los ojos, espantada al ver que no tenía salida… al ver que se acercaba su hora.

Una sombra apareció frente ella, con una escopeta, y disparó justo a la cara del zombie.

Tatsuya estaba serio, y su cara ya no era de aburrimiento. Sangraba por su mejilla.

-Asqueroso bicho, muere de una vez- murmuró el chico cargando su arma de nuevo.- Nakano, sale de aquí.

El zombie se había tambaleado hacia atrás por la fuerza del arma, pero su grito trisó todos los vidrios. Ahora si estaba furioso. Azusa le izo caso, y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, pero se detuvo al ver como el zombie gritaba.

-¡Hijo de la gran…!- gritó Tatsuya apuntando con la escopeta, pero en un dos por tres, ya no la tenía.

De alguna forma, el zombie había abanicado con su mano, dándole solo al arma. Tatsuya miró sus manos vacías, sorprendido. Luego miró al zombie. Su rostro se ensombreció.

El Tank tiró su puño a una velocidad increíble. Tatsuya lo vio venir, pero no lo recibió. A cambio de eso vio algo aún más sorprendente. La pequeña chica que había conocido, Tainaka Ritsu, estaba frente él, y delante del mazo del zombie. Había detenido el golpe del Tank con sus manos, y solo había retrocedido unos centímetros… y estaba viva.

-Ritsu…- murmuró el chico, viendo solo su espalda. Era imposible que fuera otra persona, la conocía tan bien…

-Menos bla bla y más acción- jadeo la chica, y comenzó a avanzar.

El zombie aún sorprendido, no reaccionó al ver que le chica lo empujaba hacia atrás. Gritó fuertemente, y tiró el otro puño. Pero Ritsu ya había tomado el control, y empujó rápidamente el puño que ella agarraba del zombie contra él, avanzando lo suficiente como para esquivar el otro golpe. Por la fuerza del segundo puño que dio contra el suelo y por el empujó de Ritsu en el estómago, el zombie se fue un poco hacia adelante. Ella aprovechó y se agachó, y usando el vuelo que el zombie había dado con la mitad de su cuerpo hacia adelante, empujo hacia arriba sólo un par de centímetros el estómago de este, y dándose ánimo con un gritó, lo hecho hacia atrás, dándolo vuelta. El zombie cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas. El lugar tembló.

Ritsu se tambaleó un poco, mareada por haber usado tanta fuerza, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Se dio vuelta y vio la obra que había hecho. El zombie estaba dando pataletas tratando de darse vuelta. Aunque seguía sorprendida de lo que había hecho, sonrió. Ya no estaba asustada, la adrenalina se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo. Estaba emocionada.

-Jeje, ahora si te destripo- dijo la chica, comenzando a saltar en el lugar y moviendo sus manos, estirándolas.

El Tank logró levantarse y miró a Ritsu. La furia del zombie se podía sentir por todo el lugar. Respiraba agitadamente apretando los músculos, mostrando su fuerza descomunal. Esos movimientos hicieron que la chica disminuyera un poco su emoción.

-Bueno… quizás no destriparte completo…-

El zombie comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, pasando a llevar los stands que tenía en frente con su cuerpo. Ritsu retrocedió un poco para que los stands no le llegaran. Vio al zombie encima de ella con su gran mano. Se agachó rápidamente y se tiró al lado contrario de la dirección de la mano. Pero el Tank era más rápido, o quizás fue instinto que abanicó la misma mano hacia el otro lado, dando de lleno con la chica y tirándole un par de metros lejos hacia un ventanal que había. No cayó porque la mitad de su cuerpo dio contra la pared. Los vidrios del ventanal con el que le dio con la otra parte de su cuerpo cayeron varios metros abajo. Algo peligroso. Ritsu, aún viendo estrellitas, se recompuso justo a tiempo para ver que, nuevamente el zombie corría hacia ella enloquecido en furia. Apenas tuvo tiempo para adelantarse un par de pasos y detener al Tank con sus manos. La fuerza de este izo que retrocediera todo lo que avanzó hasta el borde del edificio. El sudor comenzó a caerle por la cara. Un centímetro más, y caería quizás cuantos metros, y a eso de seguro que no sobreviviría… pero, si ella no lo hacía, ¿lo haría el zombie?

El Tank comenzó a tirar su cuerpo hacia adelante. La fuerza de Ritsu poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Pudo jurar que vio una sonrisa en la cara del monstruo. Desvió la cara por asco, y vio al borde parte de un globo aerostático desinflado. Se le ocurrió la brillante, única y suicida idea de… dejarse caer.

El zombie gritó fuertemente, Ritsu cerró los ojos, y cayeron.

-¡RITSU-SEMPAI!-

Azusa vio con horror como su sempai caía debajo del zombie. Corrió rápidamente hacia el borde del edificio, saltando los restos de stands con el corazón palpitándole a mil, "_por favor, un milagro… Ritsu-sempai, no…"_

Su pie pisó algo en movimiento que la izo caer de espaldas. Levantó la vista, y vio que era un globo aerostático desinflado estaba deslizándose por el borde del edificio, como si algo lo arrastrara hacia abajo.

-¡Azusa, agarra ese globo!- gritó Tatsuya corriendo hacia ella.

La chica lo agarró justo al final, y se vio arrastrada por el hacia el final del edificio. Trató de levantarse antes que llegará al borde poniendo sus pies delante y parando un poco la velocidad. Tatsuya logró alcanzarla y la agarró justo cuando los pies de la chica salían del edificio, y poniendo su propio pie en una parte firme de la pared para detenerse.

El corazón de Azusa se detuvo unos segundos al verse en el aire, pero luego comenzó a palpitar de alegría al ver a Ritsu colgando al otro lado del globo aerostático. Estaba pálida, pero feliz.

-Hola… ya me estaba preguntando cuando se detendría el paseo- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz. Se había asustado bastante.

-¡Eso fue peligroso!- le gritó Azusa enojada- ¡Una locura!

-Aunque resultó, ¿o no?- dijo Tatsuya, también con una sonrisa divertida- Tienes mis respetos, Ritsu-sama

-¡Oh MY…! ¡Estás viva!- gritó Jushiro al llegar al borde del edificio, y mirando a la baterista. Estaba eufórico- ¡Deberías estar muerta, pero estas viva!

-Qué elocuente…- susurró Tatsuya con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Eres de otra galaxia, Tainaka!- gritó Jaken apuntando a la chica como si fuera una estrella de rock.

-Increíble- dijo Momo sorprendida, pero sin sacar su ceño fruncido.

-Agradezco los elogios, pero ¿podrían dármelos en un lugar más estable?- dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosa. Sus manos poco a poco iban resbalándose por el sudor.

La subieron, y los 6 quedaron allí sin hablar unos segundos. Lo que había pasado era, definitivamente, lo más raro y extraordinario que habían visto en sus vidas. Y si no lo hubieran visto, no lo creerían… aún era difícil de creer. En eso, Ritsu se levanta bruscamente, recordando algo muy importante.

-¡En el segundo piso, vi dos esferas!- exclamó la chica mirando a los demás- se me había olvidado, hay que ir a verlas…

-Se te había olvidado, ni que hubieras adquirido fuerza sobrehumana de un momento a otro- dijo burlonamente Jaken mientras se dirigían a la sala donde estaban las esferas.

Subieron (con cierta dificultad, la escalera estaba deshecha) hasta el lugar. Las esferas eran verde oscuro, igual a la que Azusa había estado el día anterior. La chica y Ritsu se acercaron rápidamente a las esferas, y vieron que la corazonada que tenían había sido cierta.

-¡Ui, Jun!-

-No las toquen- dijo Momo acercándose junto a ella- mismo tratamiento que con la anterior, misma precaución.

-¿Co-como las van a sacar de ahí?- preguntó asustada y a la vez emocionada Azusa

-Como lo hicimos contigo, así- dijo Jaken tomando el hacha de Tatsuya y echándola sobre las especie de venas-ductos que salían por debajo de la esfera y que se conectaban al suelo.

Al igual que la vez anterior, se escuchó el sonido de aire saliendo de un lugar, y las dos esferas se deshicieron. Las chicas cayeron pesadamente siendo agarradas por Ritsu y Azusa.

-Están frías- dijo Azusa alarmada al tocar la cara de Jun. Estaban inconscientes.

-Por eso debemos ir a la base rápido- dijo Momo directamente, caminando a la salida- Jushiro, Jaken, lleven a las chica. Yamashita, Tainaka y Nakano, nos encargamos de cubrirlos por si algún zombie se acerca. ¡Vámonos!

Comenzaron a moverse. Aún no había aparecido ningún zombie, y al parecer el Tank ya no se movía. Llegaron a la puerta para comenzar a bajar del edificio. Todos comenzaron a salir, menos Ritsu, quién se quedó atrás, mirando el lugar. Azusa se dio cuenta, y se detuvo para mirar a su amiga. Entendió el por qué se había quedado ahí.

-Ritsu-sempai… - la llamó suavemente acercándose a ella

-Quizás aún están cerca- dijo la chica sin darse vuelta- quizás si ahora…

Ritsu comenzó a moverse, pero hacia dentro del edificio. La otra vez no se había quedado, se había acobardado… pero ahora había algo diferente, ahora se sentía diferente, ahora se quedaría…

Azusa la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Ritsu se dio vuelta, y vio como si amiga la miraba seriamente. La baterista la miro perpleja. Generalmente Azusa usaba esa expresión cuando hacían el quite para ensayar.

-Ese zombie casi te mata. De seguro si vas sola, no sobrevivirás…- dijo sin sacarle la mirada de encima- yo también quiero encontrarlas, me muero de ganas de verlas, pero… Recuperemos nuestras fuerzas, veamos como Ui y Jun despiertan, y vayamos _juntas_ a buscarlas…

-Quizás si esperamos más, no las volveremos a ver…-

-Deberías confiar más en tus amigas- dijo Tatsuya acercándose a las chicas- Confiar en que no morirán tan fácilmente, y que sobrevivirán a este apocalipsis zombie hasta que las encuentren…

El chico sonreía, pero no era su típica sonrisa loca o sarcástica. Era sincera.

-Y deberías hacerle caso a la amiga que tienes aquí- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Azusa- Descansen, creemos un plan, y vamos por ellas… yo les ayudaré si quieren. Pero no vayas sola… por favor.

Ritsu miró al chico, pero esta vez, noto algo diferente.

-¡¿USTEDES TRES QUE HACEN ALLÍ? ¡MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AHORA!- les gritó Momo desde abajó.

-Esa señora es irritable- murmuró Tatsuya, con cara de irritación- pero como sea… ¿vamos?

Miro a Azusa y a Ritsu. La más pequeña asintió. Ritsu dudó unos segundos, pero también lo izo. Los tres comenzaron a bajar hacia el auto, no sin que antes la castaña mirara alrededor por si veía algo que no fuera un zombie, por si veía una melena negra salir y correr hacia ellas… como la extrañaba.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE EXTREMO! me encanta la idea, aunque es muy extraña y magica XD, pero bueno...<strong>

**Acepto (nuevamente) cualquier comentario, sea bueno o malo (si lo publicar, omitir palabrotas, esas me las pueden mandar en mensaje), y sí, algún día encontraran a las demas... en serio? yo supongo, en realidad no se... es la idea... sierto? XD**

**Cualquier pequeño cambio que hayan con los zombies, aviso nuevamente, LOS CAMBIOS LOS HAGO PARA MI PROPIO USO PERSONAL MALVADO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	21. Chapter 21: Respuestas

**HOOOOOOOOOOLA, FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero que hayan pasao una noche buena bakan y que Santa Claus (o viejito Pascuero como le decimos aca en Chile) se haya portado bien y les haya dado muuuuchos regalos XD**

**Y se nos va el año, y que mejor´para pasaro que leer una historia de zombies? y no solo de zombies sino que K-ON + ZOMBIES... extreeeeeemo :D**

**Y de ahora ya les aviso, que falta poco para el final... CHAN! no les contare cuantos capitulos más, pero estmos cerca... son cosas que pasan, si esto fuera eterno, probres chicas, no creen?**

**BUeno, ENJOY! y gracias por leer este fic tan randome y especial, pero repleto de acción!**

* * *

><p>Había pasado cerca de media hora desde que llegaron, Ritsu y Azusa estaban sentadas en el pasillo fuera del hospital artificial en el penúltimo piso del Tokio Park Hotel. La baterista se había apoyado en el hombro de la guitarrista para descansar un poco los ojos, y cayó dormida. Azusa miraba por el ventanal hacia la ciudad, perdida en sus pensamientos. Uno de ellos era que nuca le había gustado la idea de vivir en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio, pero ahí estaba… un tanto irónico siendo que la situación del por qué estaba ahí no era de su mejor gusto.<p>

Miró a su sempai, quién dormía profundamente. Se veía un tanto diferente sin el cintillo en su cabeza. Le costaba creer que ella había sido la misma quién había peleado contra ese inmenso zombie, saliendo solo con un par de rasguños y unos moretones… pero prácticamente ilesa.

Miro nuevamente por el ventanal, hacia la Torre de Tokio.

Quizás alguien más, digamos, cuerdo, se hubiera alejado lo más posible de Ritsu, siendo que el mundo estaba infectado de zombies con características extrañas, y ella había sido mordida por uno de ellos, e incluso había adquirido la fuerza del más poderoso, horroroso y maloliente de todos… Pero Azusa no lo izo, y no lo haría. Es más, encontraba mucho más cuerdo el quedarse con su amiga que salir corriendo… porque era su _amiga_, y permanecerían juntas, aún más ahora que encontraron a Ui y Jun.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, y Tatsuya apareció con dos bandejas con comida. El olor inundó el pasillo, haciendo que el estómago de Azusa rugiera estruendosamente. No se había dado cuenta que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Tuve una buena idea, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, viendo a una sonrojada Azusa.

-Gracias- susurró la chica recibiendo una bandeja

-De nada- contestó el chico sentándose a su lado- ¿crees que sería bueno despertarla?

Apuntó a Ritsu.

-Sí, tampoco ha comido nada quizás desde hace cuándo- dijo Azusa, moviendo un poco el hombro para que su sempai despertara.

-Mmmmh…- gruñó la chica abriendo los ojos, reaccionando al movimiento

-Perdona, pero debes comer algo- dijo Azusa, mostrándole su bandeja con comida

-Mmhh… ah, y yo feliz por eso- dijo Ritsu desperezándose un poco- huele rico.

-Curry… me dijeron que no habían comido al almuerzo. Aquí tienes.

-Comida recalentada… rico- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica, recibiendo la bandeja.

-Y por mientras que esperamos, ustedes podrían contarme cómo fue que llegaron aquí- dijo Tatsuya estirándose y apoyándose en la pared- me imagino que es algo emocionante

-Depende de quién lo cuente, yo puedo darte detalles de la acción- dijo Ritsu con la boca llena.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- preguntó Azusa, mirando a su sempai un tanto ofendida

Entre las dos le contaron al chico por todo lo que habían pasado desde que salieron de su Mini supermercado. Las dos, ahora que lo escuchaban aunque fuere de sus propias bocas, lo encontraban demasiado increíble como para ser verdad. Y solo habían pasado 3 días.

-Inclino mi cabeza en respeto, chicas- dijo el chico inclinando su cabeza- han sido muy valientes, y quizás bastante suertudas…

-Quizás- murmuró Azusa, aunque no se sentía para nada con suerte.

-Vi a los militares- dijo Tatsuya como si fuera un dato freack- pero cuando salieron de la ciudad. Iba en un auto que encontré, y los vi volar hacia el sur. Es probable que hayan estado haciendo una limpieza, aunque por lo que he escuchado por aquí… es, que están tratando de deshacerse de todos los sobrevivientes.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron la dos chicas, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Lo que escucharon, algo dramático y horrible- dijo el chico mirando a las dos- Y es algo problemático, ya que, obviamente, tienen más armamentos y cosas varias para destriparnos los sesos.

-Pero, pero… ¿por qué querrían hacer eso?- preguntó Azusa, un poco asustada ya que Tatsuya tenía razón con lo último. Frente a los militares, ninguna posibilidad.

-Las suposiciones son que no quieren lidiar con más zombies… y humanos significan zombies en potencia, ya que si mueren por ellos, son parte de ellos. Sobre todo si no tienen como defenderse…

-¡Eso es estúpido!- exclamó Ritsu. Comenzaba a enojarse- hacer una masacre solo para que ellos se salven… ¡si nos hubieran ayudado desde el principio…!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no tienes que enojarte con migo- dijo Tatsuya echándose un poco hacia tras por la reacción de la chica, aunque parecía divertido - además piensa, son militares, no piensan por ellos mismos, solo reciben órdenes de un superior….

-¿Estás queriendo decir que hay alguien que les está dando órdenes de aniquilar gente?

-Probablemente- dijo el chico estirándose

En eso, la puerta del Hospital Artificial se abrió. Haruka salió por ella, sonriendo.

-Supuse que estarían aquí-

-Sato-san- las chicas se levantaron rápidamente al ver a la doctora.

-Sus amigas están bien, ahora las llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones- dijo sonriendo, y dando paso a dos camillas guiadas por dos personas X.

Las chicas estaban durmiendo plácidamente en las camillas. Se veían bastante bien, solo un poco pálidas.

-Muchas gracias Sato-san- dijo Azusa a la doctora inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, muy feliz por ver a sus amigas bien.

-Para eso estoy- dijo la doctora, y dirigiéndose a Ritsu, agregó- em, ¿podrías quedarte un momento?

Indicó a los otros que siguieran su camino. Los tres chicos la miraron un poco extrañados, pero Azusa y Tatsuya siguieron a los que llevaban a sus amigas en las camillas, mientras que Ritsu se quedó con Haruka.

-¿Y que fue todo eso?- preguntó con una pizca de desconfianza la chica, mirando a la doctora.

-Quería que tú fueras la primera en saberlo- dijo Haruka, poniéndose seria por primera vez desde que la vio- Tengo los exámenes que te hice aquí mismo.

Saco unos papeles de su bolsillo y se los paso.

La chica los leyó. Había muchas letras rojas, algunas verdes y otras en mayúsculas. Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de la chica. ¿Era una broma, verdad?

-No entiendo nada- dijo sin mirar a la doctora, con el ceño fruncido. La ciencia nunca fue su fuerte.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco- dijo la doctora –y eso no es bueno

Ritsu la miró. Haruka seguía con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?

-Sígueme- dijo haciéndole seña a la chica para que entrara con ella en el Hospital Artificial.

Las dos entraron y se fueron hacia otra salita que había al cruzar la habitación. Al acercarse más a ella, Ritsu sintió un extraño olor proviniendo de ella.

-Le habíamos hecho exámenes antes a personas atacadas por zombies- dijo la doctora- pero ninguna había tenido cambios como los tuyos.

-¿Cambios referentes como que aún no me dan ganas de comerme a la gente…?-

-Sabes a qué cambios me refiero- la interrumpió Haruka- fuerza extraordinaria, una gran resistencia a golpes brutales, regeneración más rápida de lo normal...

Ritsu no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Las heridas que se había hecho se habían cerrado bastante rápido, incluso ahora movía su brazo como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Y eso se debe a una mutación que tuvo tu cuerpo, esos son los códigos rojos que hay en tu archivo… los cuales son muy parecidos a los de ellos.

Entró en la sala, y el hedor que salió abofeteó sus narices. Ritsu se echó hacia atrás instintivamente con la mano en la nariz. Los ojos le lloraron por la peste.

-Toma- la doctora le paso una mascarilla.

Cerró la puerta, y cuando Ritsu pudo respirar con la mascarilla puesta, pudo ver el lugar. Una salita pequeña, hacía mucho frio, habían puesto un aire helado en el lugar. Las ventanas las habían cerrado. Había tres camillas al centro, con tres personas, o cosas en ellas…

-¡Zombies!- exclamó la chica apuntando exageradamente hacia las criaturas

Era un zombie de lengua larga, uno con capucha y uno normal. No se movían.

-Están doblemente muertos, no te preocupes- dijo divertida al ver la expresión de la chica- les perforamos la cabeza, así no se moverán. Te presento al Smoker, Hunter… y un zombie normal.

-Asqueroso- dijo la chica acerándose los tres cuerpos. A pesar de la mascarilla, podía sentir un poco el hedor.- ¿y para qué los tienen aquí?

-Para hacerles estudios. Así pudimos comprobar que tus cambios químicos son muy parecidos a los de ellos.

-¿A… a ell-os?-

Ritsu se horrorizó con esa idea… ¿Acaso era un potencial a zombies? ¿Acaso se convertiría en una de esas cosas? Miró nuevamente las caras de esas cosas, y sintió fuertes nauseas.

-Pero eso no te convierte en uno de ellos- dijo la doctora mirando lo pálida que se había puesto la castaña- solo que el cambio químico es parecido…

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre "parecido e igual"?- la interrumpió Ritsu conteniendo su voz. No despegaba la vista de los cuerpos

-Que tú no estás muerta- dijo Haruka posando una de sus manos (estaba usando unos guantes de látex) en el cuerpo viscoso del Smoker -Supongo que sabes que las personas no se convierten en zombies al momento de ser mordidos por ellos. Lo hacen cuando mueren.

Ritsu miro a la doctora. La verdad, no lo sabía, se le había olvidado preguntar eso siendo que lo tenía en duda.

-Generalmente los zombies atacan en lugares vitales, matando rápidamente. Por eso pareciera que apenas te muerden, te vuelves uno de ellos. Tú tuviste suerte, uno porque no fue un lugar vital, y dos… porque no te convertirás en zombie si mueres.

-¿…Eh?-

La cabeza de Ritsu era un torbellino. Demasiada información, y toda muy confusa. Se llevó las manos a la sien, dándose un pequeño masaje, pensando que así todo se vería un poco más claro. No ocurrió.

-Entonces… Un zombie me mordió, adquiero misteriosamente fuerza sobre humana y no me transformaré en zombie si me muero… pero a todos los otros mortales normales les ocurre lo contrario. ¿Esta anormalidad es por qué vengo de una familia un tanto especial o algo así?

-Va más allá- dijo Haruka tratando de no hacer caso al estúpido comentario de la chica- Lo explicaré lo más fácil posible: Ciertos componentes no pueden ser cambiados de un día para otro, conllevan tiempo, varios tratamientos, un cuidado ya que frente a cualquier error, puede ocurrir algo parecido a esto.

Apuntó a los zombies.

-Los componentes químicos que tú cambiaste, son de esos… Y fueron adecuadamente tratados, lo que llevó a que, gracias al último empujón como la saliva o sangre infectada del zombie, produjera el cambio final que es, bueno, tú.

-Haber, haber, haber si entendí- dijo Ritsu moviendo las manos para que Haruka se detuviera - quieres decir que, de alguna forma, estuve en un tratamiento para terminar con, em, ¿súper fuerza?

-Exacto-

Eso sí que era ridículo.

-Pero nunca he estado en un laboratorio exceptuando el del colegio, es imposible-

-Experimentos pueden ser llevados a cabo sin tener que estar en un laboratorio- dijo la doctora limpiando sus lentes. Estaba tranquila, a diferencia de Ritsu, que estaba entrando en la exasperación, y descontrol.

-¡Yo nunca he estado en algo parecido! ¡Y menos he sido una rata de laboratorio!- gritó golpeando con el puño la pared. Creó un bonito hoyo en ella.

-Yo nunca quise decir eso- dijo tranquilamente Haruka, mirando seriamente a la chica- Yo te digo lo que sé. Quizás sí eres especial y todo ocurrió de un día para otro, pero aún así es porque algo paso en tu cuerpo antes para que ocurriera todo esto. ¿Cómo? No sé, yo solo doy la vista científica del asunto.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la una mesita donde habían varios papeles. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Ritsu miraba hacia el suelo. Era imposible que hayan hecho una especia de experimento con ella… ¿Cuándo, cómo? Sus padres nunca, y los pocos doctores que había visto eran de confianza. No podía ser. Tenía un extraño sentimiento, haciendo que su corazón palpitara a mil.

-¿Esto… lo sabe alguien más?

-No, sólo yo. Ni siquiera los otros doctores saben…- contestó Haruka tranquilamente.

Se dio vuelta y miró a Ritsu. Aunque trataba de ser profesional y fría frente a cualquier emoción de ella o del paciente, no pudo no sentir un poco de lástima por la chica. Sólo un poco.

-Mira, para serte honesta, lo que más me preocupa, es que alguien inventó el virus no para hacer zombies, sino gente como tú ahora- dijo finalmente Haruka, tratando de dejar los sentimientos fuera. - Algo grave porque estoy 99% segura que es con el fin de crear armas humanas… por eso te pido, independiente de si eres parte o no, que me digas todo lo que sepas…

Ritsu recién ahí entendió hacia donde iba toda la conversación.

-Entonces piensas que soy parte de esto- susurró Ritsu. Apretaba bien los puños para contenerse, y no salir de sus casillas- ¿Acaso crees si estuviera involucrada en el tema del virus, que si fuera parte, estaría aquí, estaría así? Sato-san, perdí a mi familia, y a mucha gente querida y conocida… y lo único que tengo son mis amigas, las cuales la mitad, están perdidas allá afuera, solas… ¡¿Acaso crees que sería tan hija de puta como para ser parte de la destrucción de las personas que más quiero en este mundo? Por favor…

La chica se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Sin mirar a la doctora pasó por su lado. Al salir de la sala, se detuvo.

-Créeme que si supiera algo, sería yo la primera persona que se encargaría de destripar al imbécil que creo todo esto… Y lo seré.

-0-

Un rayo de Sol llegó a su cara. Pero no le molestaba, es más, era bastante agradable, al igual que la almohada, las sábanas, la cama… Eso sobresaltó a Ui. Abrió los ojos. Vio el techo desconocido, para nada igual al del Tokio Big Sight. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se sentó en la cama, mirando alrededor. Una habitación de un hotel al parecer, por lo ordenado, pero lo que llamó toda su atención y le dio una alegría increíble fue ver a dos personas sentadas en un sillón doble, durmiendo.

-¡Azusa-chan! ¡Ritsu-sempai!-

Las dos chicas se despertaron sobresaltadas por el grito de Ui, y al segundo después vieron como estaba sobre ellas abrazándolas, llorando de alegría.

-Tam-también nos alegra verte, Ui-chan- dijo Ritsu siendo estrujada por la castaña, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Siempre se complicaba al ver a alguien llorar.

-¡Están vivas! Pensamos… pensamos que no las volveríamos a ver- dijo mirando a sus dos amigas con los ojos llorosos, pero con una gran sonrisa- pero aquí están. ¿Cómo…?

-Larga historia- dijo Azusa con falta de aire. Su amiga la abrazaba MUY fuerte.

-Primero cuéntanos la tuya. Jun parece que todavía no quiere despertar- dijo Ritsu

-¿Jun?-

Azusa apuntó hacia una cama que estaba al lado de la de Ui. Esta se dio vuelta, y vio a Jun acostada, durmiendo en ella. También se alegró mucho de verla, pero… Pero, no vio a nadie más.

-¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Y One-chan?-

Ritsu y Azusa se quedaron un momento en silencio sin mirarla. La pequeña Hirasawa supo que ese silencio no era bueno. Se separó de las chicas, parándose frente ellas. Azusa la miro entristecida, pero Ritsu no. Ella miro hacia el suelo con los puños cerrados. Todavía tenía las palabras de la doctora en su cabeza, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por sus amigas no ayudaba en su ánimo.

-No lo sabemos- dijo finalmente la castaña- aún… pero las encontraremos. Por eso Ui-chan, si recuerdas cuáles eran sus planes antes que llegaran al Tokio Big Sight nos ayudaría.

-Nada- contestó Ui con lágrimas en los ojos- no teníamos ningún plan, no pensamos en nada, solo en escapar… Llegamos al Big Sight huyendo de los zombies…

No pudo seguir porque los sollozos se lo impidieron. Llevó sus manos a la cara mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Azusa se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo un pesar parecido.

-Tranquila Ui- le susurró- Las encontraremos… vivas, y volveremos a estar todas juntas nuevamente.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- exclamó Ritsu saltando del sillón con el puño hacia arriba tan fuerte y repentinamente que a Azusa y Ui se les paró el corazón del susto. –Las encontraremos, les pegaremos un par de bofetadas por habernos asustado tanto, y las abrazaremos fuertemente. Así que no te preocupes Ui, traeré a Yui y a las demás en menos de lo que canta un gallo… ¡Es una promesa!

Esto último lo dijo levantando el pulgar y sonriendo. "_La típica sonrisa de Tainaka Ritsu" _pensó Azusa al verla.

-Lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es comer. La comida siempre es buena- dijo la castaña caminado hacia la puerta- Y despierta a la perezosa de Jun, ya pasó la hora de la siesta.

-Eh, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Azusa aún confusa por la reacción de la chica.

-A negociar- contestó mirándola maliciosamente- creo que tengo que sacarle más partido a mi pequeña nueva habilidad

-¡No me digas que piensas hacer algo estúpido de nuevo!- dijo alarmada la chica adelantándose un poco hacia su sempai

- Si quiero cumplir mis promesas, debo prepararme de algún u otra forma - dijo, mientras daba vuelta la manilla de la puerta- así que no te preocupes, que por ahora, no será "nada estúpido".

Salió de la habitación aún sonriendo. Azusa también lo izo, por ella. Había visto la determinación en su rostro… y había visto a la Ritsu que conocía, y eso, la alegró mucho. Aunque haya sido por unos segundos, de alguna forma la llevó a los días en que estaban todas, tratando de ensayar para un festival escolar. Ese pequeño gesto, le daba esperanzas de volver a vivir algo parecido… y de querer vivirlo.

-Despertemos a Jun- dijo mirando a Ui- Ritsu-sempai tiene razón, deben comer algo.

-0-

Ritsu caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hotel, dirigiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro por las habitaciones. Había más niños de lo que pensaba, en más de una ocasión chocó con uno de ellos porque estaban jugando con otros corriendo por los pasillos. Metió la cabeza a una habitación y vio a dos abuelitos sentados en un sillón leyendo. En otra vio a un hombre planchando una camisa (RANDOME), y en otra, media docena de niños salieron como una estampida de pequeños y feroces animales, pasando sin ningún problema por encima de la chica. Estando al borde de la exasperación, Ritsu se levantó despeinada y con una marca de huella de zapato en la cara.

-Te ves muy atractiva así-

Una voz sarcástica y burlona llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Tatsuya, al fin! Te estaba buscando- exclamó la chica, feliz de dar con su objetivo.

-Oh… ¿en serio?- contestó un tanto asombrado por ese comentario de la chica, pero sonrió divertido- ¿Y para que sería, Ojou-sama?

-Si… es que…- dijo acercándose al chico, seria- tú sabes cómo pelear ¿verdad? Me refiero a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, como te vi golpeando a ese zombie en el Big Sight y vi algo parecido a lo que hiciste en la T.V y cosas así….

-Ah… bueno, sí, un poco- contestó Tatsuya, y para asombro de la chica, estaba levemente sonrojado. Pero no parecía incómodo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quiero que me enseñes, por favor- dijo la chica, inclinando medio cuerpo hacia adelante en pose de pedir.

El chico quedó anonadado por esa petición.

-Eh… pero, ¿a qué viene todo eso?- fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Porque quiero cumplir mis promesas- murmuró sin levantar la cabeza. El ver a Ui así, y el pensar que sus amigas seguían afuera, solas… Había decidido aprovechar esa nueva habilidad, volverse más fuerte, y proteger a sus amigas, y encontrarlas… Encontrarla.- por eso, ¡quisiera que me enseñaras todo lo que sepas!… por favor.

-Ah, eso… tampoco se mucho, es solo un par de golpes…- balbuceó Tatsuya moviendo sus manos, nervioso.

Al final, como no vio que Ritsu hiciera ni medio movimiento de querer desistir, suspiró derrotado, y resignado, sonrió.

-Soy un profesor exigente-

Ritsu levantó la cabeza, y al ver la cara de Tatsuya, su propio rostro se iluminó por la alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias, Tatsuya!- saltó como un conejo, y se abalanzó sobre el chico para abrazarlo, agradecida.

El chico se quedó tieso, y de un segundo a otro su cara pasó a ser un tomate bien maduro. Pero no fue un abrazo largo, Ritsu no era mucho de contacto físico a personas que conocía hace poco.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó al verlo tan rojo

-¡Perfectamente!- gritó- ¡Así que vamos, empezaremos a entrenar ahora!

-¿Ahora?- repitió perpleja la chica

-¿Qué no quieres?- dijo el chico ahora serio, tratando calmarse, y volver a su estado normal.

-¡Cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer ahora, cancélenla!-

Los dos se dieron vuelta, y vieron a Momo caminando con paso largo hacia ellos. Parecía más enojada que de costumbre. Llevaba el walkie talkie en la mano, y si hubiera sido un ser viviente, ya estaría muerto por la fuerza con que lo apretaba.

-Que pasa ahora, Sasazaki- dijo Tatsuya, poniendo su tono aburrido característico nuevamente.

-Tenemos tarea- dijo la mujer- A Sato se le ocurrió buscar la cura al virus ese, cosa que es muy bueno, pero no halló mejor cosa que experimentar con todos los tipos de zombies que hay, y fuimos infelizmente seleccionado para ir en busca del más fácil y lindo de todos: el Tank

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Ritsu son dar crédito a lo que escuchó- ¿que acaso quieren que vayamos por el Tank y que lo traigamos aquí?

-Sí- contestó aún más enojada la mujer, echando fuego por los ojos- así que prepárense, y cualquier idea que tengan de cómo hacer eso será muy bienvenida. Tenemos dos horas antes de salir.

Y siguió caminando, murmurando cosas indescifrables. Parecía que echaba humo por los oídos. Los dos chicos la miraron hasta que abrió la puerta donde estaban las escaleras y desapareció. Luego se miraron, los dos anonadados y pálidos.

-¿Y cómo piensan que haremos eso?- murmuró Ritsu, recordando la mole que era el Tank.

-0-

El comedor estaba bastante lleno, parece que era la hora de la cena. Ritsu y Tatsuya buscaron a Azusa, Ui y Jun, quienes deberían estar ahí. Aún seguían un poco perplejos por la hermosa tarea que se les había designado, y por pensar que existiera gente tan malvada que los obligara a hacer cosas así solo porque estaban en una especie de comunidad y "todos debían colaborar. Después de buscar durante unos segundos, las encontraron acompañadas por Jushiro y Jaken. Algo les decía, por sus caras, que estaban hablando del mismo tema.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo hermano?- exclamó Jaken levantándose teatralmente al ver a Ritsu y Tatsuya venir- ¡Un Tank! ¡¿Cómo rayos (para no decir una palabra más fuerte en este lugar lleno de niños) traeremos a ese mastodonte aquí?

-Solo quiero destripar a Iwasaki, solo eso y podre morir en paz- murmuraba continuamente Jushiro mirando hacia el infinito, con las dos manos a los lados de un plato ya vacío.

-Han estado así desde que Sasazaki-san les contó- dijo Azusa con una gotita cayendo por su sien- aunque, no los culpo.

-¡Más te vale, Nakano!- gritaron los dos hombre con la misma cara de asesinos.

-¿Cómo se sienten?- preguntó Ritsu sentándose al lado de Ui y Jun mientras los otros se quejaban.

-Perfectamente- dijo Jun, llevándose otra cucharada llena de comida a la boca- sobre todod si el estómago está lleno.

-Muchas gracias por habernos salvado- dijo Ui, inclinando su cabeza agradecida a su sempai.

-No es necesario ser tan formal- dijo incómoda la castaña moviendo sus manos rápidamente.

-Pero, ¿acaso somos los únicos que iremos?- preguntó Tatsuya sentado al lado de Azusa

-Se supone que somos nosotros tres más ustedes cinco y otros treinta tipos más- dijo Jushiro volviendo a sentarse, con el ceño fruncido.- Pero aún así, ni con 30 hombres musculosos lograremos traer a esa mole aquí.

-Esperen… ¿ustedes también van?- preguntó Ritsu mirando a las kouhais.

-Necesitan mucha gente para esta misión… y no creo que quiera quedarme aquí sin hacer nada- dijo Ui con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero pero, recién vienen despertando y…- balbuceó la castaña, preocupada y alarmada por la idea.

-Sobrevivimos tres días y lo único que recibimos fueron un par de rasguños y otras cosas varias- dijo Jun con una sonrisa sarcástica, apoyando su cabeza en su mano vendada- podremos sobrevivir un par de horas más frente a los zombies.

Ritsu no estaba muy segura de la idea. O sea, era una Tank, y se podría decir que es el zombie más grande y peligroso con el que les había tocado enfrentarse, o por lo menos eso creían hasta ahora. Ningún otro zombie la había hecho atravesar una pared y haberla mandado metros por el aire.

-Nuevamente, ¿para qué quieren al Tank aquí?- preguntó Jun- experimentos y cosas así, pero… estamos hablando de un Tank

-Haruka necesita a todos los zombies en su laboratorio, investigar sobre su ADN y cosas varias, y tratar de descubrir la cura a este estúpido virus- dijo Jushiro- Se que es muy importante la labor que está haciendo… pero me encantaría que fuera con nosotros para que supiera y sufriera lo que es estar frente a ese engendro.

-¿Y quién dice que no iré?-

El hombre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda al escuchar esa vocecilla. Haruka estaba parada justo detrás de él, y aunque sonreía, daba miedo.

-No deberías hablar cosas que no sabes a espaldas de otra gente- dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de Jushiro, provocándole un pequeño paro cardiaco- Será mejor que se den prisa, los demás grupos están listos.

Y se fue, dejando un aura de destrucción, maldad y miedo.

-Se las trae esa mujer- comentó Tatsuya, mirándola irse- bueno, será mejor prepararnos, será una tarde bastante movida… pero no nos aburriremos.

-Lo único que me da ánimo es que tu vienes con nosotros, Tainaka- dijo Jaken poniendo su brazo en el cuello de la chica- incluso, podríamos dejarte sola con una Tank, y de seguro lo vences…

-Jaja, que eres gracioso- dijo esta, entre burlona, sarcástica y nerviosa. Cuando se enfrentó al último Tank, de seguro la hace puré si hubieran estado peleando unos segundos más. El estado físico no era el mejor que debería tener en una ocasión así, sobre todo si era una pelea contra un zombie de casi dos metro y medio.

-Pensándolo bien, podríamos mandarte a ti solamente, mientras nosotros te damos ánimo- dijo burlonamente Jushiro

-Y después prometo visitarte todos los días cuando sea un zombie- dijo Ritsu con ojos asesinos

-_ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR. GRUPO TRES ALISTARSE PARA SALIR. 30 MINUTOS._

-¿Desde cuándo que tienen un parlante en este lugar?- preguntó Azusa.

-¡Eso no importa, ahora a moverse!- gritó Momo desde el otro lado del salón. Estaba armada hasta los dientes.

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos, levantándose rápidamente

-¿Están seguras de esto, Jun, Ui…Azusa?- preguntó Ritsu esperando un poco antes de salir, aún preocupada por las chicas mientras los otros caminaban fuera del salón.

-Por supuesto- dijo Jun levantando su dedo pulgar- esos zombies nos deben una…

-Además, así podremos ver si encontramos alguna idea de donde podrían estar One-chan y las demás- dijo Ui esperanzada

-Pero-pero… siento que estoy a cargo de ustedes, chicas, y esto es muy peligroso y…- balbuceó Ritsu, un poco incómoda al decir eso, con su mano en la nuca.

-Tenemos un año menos que tu, Ritsu-sempai- dijo ofendida Azusa, pero agregó burlonamente- pero parecemos años más maduras que tu…

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamó Ritsu, dejando toda incomodidad de lado y mostrando una venita en su sien

-Que deberíamos ser nosotras las que deberían cuidar de ti- dijo la chica, mientras las otras dos sonreían, divertidas.

-Claro, claro, vuelve a repetir eso ahora- dijo Ritsu enojada, agarrando a la chica por el cuello y dándole coscorrones en la cabeza.

-¡LES DOY UN SEGUNDO PARA QUE MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AQUÍ!- gritó Momo, dejando a todo el lugar en un aterrador silencio.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron, y sonrieron.

-Parece que así serán las cosas desde ahora en adelante- dijo Jun llevando sus manos a la nuca, en tono resignado.

-Sí, pero no debemos dejar a las demás fuera de este "agradable" ambiente- dijo Ritsu, soltando a Azusa, y sonriendo entusiasta- Vamos a encontrarlas cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Sí!- contestaron las otras, con el mismo ánimo

Las cuatro chicas corrieron hacia donde estaba Momo y los demás, listas para enfrentarse a lo que sea con tal de encontrar a sus amigas, a sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la verdad es que no hubo mucha acción en este capítulo, pero eran cosas necesarias de explicar... El proximo capitulo, a diferencia de este... va a estar EXTREMO! jeje<strong>

**Nuevamente, hay ciertos cambios en los zombies que los hice solo para que mis malévocas ideas fueran realizadas... **

**Y ahora hablando de quimica fisica y biología, yo no se mucho, solo uso ideas de lo que quizas podria pasar... por eso, si hay ago que es como "imposible" de que pasar... es un fic XD MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**

**Comentarios y otras cosas son bienvenidos, de versas, me gusta leer lo que pasa por su mente referente a esta historia.**

**CHEERS**


	22. Chapter 22: Todo es válido

**Bueno, un nuevao año a empezado... el temido 2012, muajajaja!... cómo sea, eso no es importante. Aquí les dejo el capitulo siguiente, y nuevamente AVISO que falta muy poco para el final (CHAN!), así que disfrutenlo, etc... siento que este es uno de los capitulos más largos. No avise de sierta palabra fuertes en el capitulo anterior, lo siento... y no se si encontraran alguna palabra fuerte aquí, pero solo aviso.**

**Em, K-ON, zombies, lugares, etc, no me pertenecen... yo solo los junto :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>-Tomen esto, es un somnífero, y se supone que tiene que funcionar con el Tank, cosa que no creo- dijo Momo con el seño fruncido hacia todos los Sobrevivientes que habían sido designados para la misión- Cualquier cosa, dispárenle cuantas veces sea necesario en la cabeza para matarlo. Eso va para cualquier zombie, no gasten balas disparando al cuerpo o cosas así de innecesaria…<p>

Haruka les pasó una especia de pistola con una sola bala, que no era una bala, sino que una jeringa, a las 37 personas que estaban en el estacionamiento del Hotel. Cada uno estaba armado de pies a cabeza. Pistolas, rifles, bates de Baseball, hachas, algunos tenían una katana. Incluso había una bazuca en una de las camionetas, lista para ser usada. Había gente desde 17 años hasta 50 aproximadamente, mujeres y hombres, pero todos igual de nerviosos y ansiosos.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de 8 aproximadamente en estas cinco camionetas. Muévanse, ¡rápido!- gritó Momo con su ceño fruncido, pero era por todas las armas encima y por su expresión de guerra que los izo obedecer lo más rápido posible a la mujer. Llenaba el lugar de autoridad.

-Esa mujer… da miedo…- susurró Jun a las demás mientras se subían a una camioneta

-Sí, pero es buena gente… a veces- dijo divertida Ritsu

-Las estoy escuchando- susurró detrás de ellas la susodicha mujer, con un tono lúgubre y peligroso, poniéndoles la piel de gallina a las dos chicas.

Los autos partieron.

Las sombras cada vez eran más largas por el Sol que comenzaba a acostarse en el horizonte, algo para nada alentador si se hablaba de zombies. Aunque no se veían completamente en la noche por la oscuridad, era mucho peor que verlos durante el día. Era mejor saber que estaban ahí al que estar con la duda, y la noche era perfecta para eso.

-Aún pienso que s una locura- murmuraba Jushiro hundido en su asiento.

-Para de quejarte. Por último tómalo como un típica actividad para aprender a trabajar en equipo- dijo Tatsuya echándose para atrás en su asiento, dispuesto a dormir.

-Y, ¿hay algún plan para atrapar al Tank?- preguntó Ritsu apoyándose en la parte de atrás del asiento de Momo, quién iba de copiloto.

-Estamos trabajando en eso- dijo seria la mujer sin mirarla.

Ritsu levantó una ceja, y miró hacia atrás. Estaban ellas junto a Azusa, Ui y Jun más Tatsuya y Jushiro en los asientos traseros. El que manejaba era Jaken. Levantó aún más la ceja al ver que, obviamente, no estaba planeando ningún _plan_ en específico.

-No es enserio, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tenemos un auto lo suficientemente grande para llevar a ese mastodonte…

-En el lugar dónde vamos hay un camión, por eso fue elegido- dijo con un tono monótono la mujer, aún sin desviar la mirada del frente- Lo que tenemos que hacer es simple: Llamamos al zombie, lo agarramos si podemos vivo o no, y nos lo llevamos

-Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- murmuró Jushiro

-¿Pero cómo lo llamamos?- preguntó Ui, echándose un poco hacia adelante para ver a Momo- la única forma es hacer ruido, escándalo… y si llega uno, llegan todos.

-Y desgraciadamente, los Tank no son estúpidos, parecen, pero no lo son- dijo en su tono aburrido Tatsuya desde el último asiento- Si sólo hacemos ruido, pero no nos mostramos, él tampoco lo hará.

-Al menos que haya un señuelo- murmuró Ritsu, pensando en voz alta- alguien va a tener que ponerse como…

-Ni lo pienses- dijo rápidamente Azusa, mirando a su sempai recelosa y con el seño fruncido. Ritsu sonrió estúpidamente

-Pero, pensándolo bien…- dijo de repente Ui, con su mano en la barbilla, pensando- Nosotras podríamos hacer eso. Serían dos pájaros de un tiro: Llamar al zombie con música y quedarnos como señuelos.

-¡¿Ah?- exclamaron Azusa y Ritsu

-Espera, espera… ¿estás pensando… quieres que toquemos música para llamar al Tank?- preguntó Jun alarmándose frente a esa locura, viendo el rostro de su amiga muy seria- ¡¿Es enserio?

-¿Saben tocar música?- preguntó Jushiro intrigado

-Solo un poco… pero, ¿de verdad piensas eso? ¡Es suicidio!- exclamó Jun sin hacer mucho caso a Jushiro

-Piénsenlo bien- dijo Ui mirando a las chicas serenamente, como si estuviera explicando un problema matemático- Si tocamos música sobre todo ahora que es una ciudad casi desierta, no solo los zombies no oirán, sino que también, quizás, One-chan y las demás…

Con eso, las tres chicas entendieron. Quizás llamarían a todos los zombies de la zona, pero también sería lo suficientemente potente como para que personas vivas las escucharan, sobre todo si era música tan característica como la de Hokago Tea Time. Las demás sabrían sin tener que escuchar ni medio segundo de las canciones que son ellas.

-¡Voto por eso!- dijo fuertemente Ritsu, levantando su mano

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- la imitó Azusa

-Sin bajo no hay canción, yo apoyo la moción- dijo Jun, también levantando su mano

-Entonces quieren tocar música para llamar al zombie- dijo Momo, sonriendo (sin sacar su ceño fruncido)- me parece buena idea

-Pero si hacen eso, todos los zombies de la ciudad vendrán y…- comenzó a decir Jushiro

-De ellos nos encargamos nosotros, hombre- dijo divertido Tatsuya- nos pondremos alrededor de ellas, y las cubriremos hasta que aparezca el Tank… ¿ese te parece un buen plan, Sasazaki?

-Perfecto- dijo Momo, mirando por primera vez en todo el viaje hacia atrás, y levantando el pulgar.

-No planeaste nada a propósito para que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo, ¿verdad?- murmuró Ritsu con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó en voz baja la mujer. La espalda de Ritsu se estremeció.

Después de quince minutos en auto, se detuvieron en la esquina de la intersección de dos calles principales. Hacían un espacio bastante bueno y amplio para una batalla con un Tank. Unos metros más lejos había un camión. Las personas se bajaron de los autos y se juntaron para escuchar el plan.

-Esto es lo que haremos: Ustedes cuatro, vayan con Yamashita y Kamijou por los instrumentos y cosas varias, parece que hay una tienda de música por esa calle en frente. Ustedes dos, Jaken y Hyuuga vayan a revisar y preparar el camión, los demás, busquen lugares específicos para ser franco tiradores. Edificios, locales, etc. Cubriremos a estas chicas hasta que el Tank aparezca, ¿Entendido?

-¿Acaso van a tocar música?- preguntó no muy convencida Haruka.

-Dije, ¿entendido?- volvió a preguntar la mujer con una aire asesino

-¡SÍ!- contestaron todos.

-…Sí- contestó también Haruka.

Todos se movilizaron rápidamente. Las chicas más los dos chicos fueron hacia la tienda de música, que estaba una cuadra lejos. Los vidrios estaban esparcidos por el lugar, y había varias revistas, accesorios e instrumentos destrozados. Al final del loca, habían instrumentos en bue esntado, para su alivio.

-Así que tocan música- dijo el chico, Kamijou, al entrar al local. Parecía un tanto nervioso. Debía ser más joven que las chicas, pero era visiblemente más alto. -¿Son de algún grupo o algo así?

-Algo así- contestó Ritsu mirando alrededor, buscando lo necesario que no estuviera roto- lo importante es que tocamos… ¿me ayudarías a mover esa batería?

-¡C-claro!- dijo el chico, y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, que comenzaba a mover una batería Mapex.

-Siempre quise hacer esto- dijo Jun, entre entretenida, y a la vez triste por la idea- venir a una tienda de música, y sacar lo que quisiera sin pagar…

-Casi irónico- dijo Tatsuya llevándose un amplificador hacia un carro.

-Casi…- dijo sonriendo la chica, tomando un bajo Ibanez.

-Llevemos estos también- dijo Azusa, poniendo en el carrito una caja para conectar los micrófonos.

En menos de cinco minutos, ya tenían todo lo necesario para tocar. Como las chicas sabían lo que necesitaban, les fue bastante fácil elegir los instrumentos, cables y parlantes. Llevaron todo a donde las dos calles principales se juntaban, poniéndose exactamente al centro. Conectaron la caja de sonido en la esquina, a unos metros lejos del lugar de la función con ayuda de Tatsuya y Kamijou y ecualizaron lo que más pudieron sin prender aún los parlantes (usando mucho alargador), se afinaron, se colocaron en las posiciones, y se miraron entre las cuatro.

-Y, ¿Qué saben tocar?- preguntó Ritsu.

Como Ritsu había entrado a la universidad, no tenía idea de lo que el Grupo de Música Ligera de ese año estaba haciendo, solo podía deducir que tocaban cosas parecidas a las que ellas lo habían hecho años anteriores por Azusa.

-Bueno, nos sabemos Fuwa Fuwa Time- comenzó a decir Jun, contando con los dedos- Kira Kira days, U&I, Girls in Wonderland…

-¡Esa!- dijo la baterista apuntando con su baqueta-¡empecemos con esa!

-Lo dices por la letra, ¿verdad?- preguntó Azusa

-Claro- contestó con una amplia sonrisa- ¿démosle?

-Me parece bien- dijo la pelinegra, mirando la guitarra que había elegido, muy parecida a la que tenía.

-¿Y quién va a cantar?- preguntó inocentemente Ui.

-¡La que pregunta canta!- dijo Jun apuntándola como si fuera una niña que había hecho algo malo, y que estuviera inculpando a otro para no tener el castigo

-¡¿Eh?- exclamó la pequeña Hirasawa, poniéndose roja

-Vamos Ui, te sabes la letra- la animó Azusa

-Ui-chan, confiamos en ti- le dijo Ritsu levantando el pulga, también animándola

-Entonces el solo lo haces tú, Azusa-chan- le dijo nerviosa a la chica

-Entre las dos podemos hacerlo-

-Vamos Azu-nyan, yo se que quieres hacerlo- le dijo la baterista burlonamente.

-Eh… haré el esfuerzo- susurró Azusa. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Al haberla llamado así, le había hecho recordar esos día, cuando estaba todas juntas tocando en la sala de música… todo eso, el elegir los instrumentos, ecualizar, elegir las canciones, la había hecho recordar esos bellos momentos, y a sus sempais…

Apretó los puños, y se lanzó.

- ¡Vamos con todo! ¡Tatsuya-san, prende todo al máximo volumen!

-¡Así se habla!- exclamó entusiasmada Ritsu, y levantando sus baquetas en lo alto, contó- One, two, three, four…

La caja de la batería sonó fuerte y brillante, seguido de las guitarras y el bajo. La ciudad pudo escuchar la estruendosa, pero melodiosa música que las chicas provocaban con los instrumentos. Aunque no habían tocado nunca todas ellas juntas, podían seguir el paso de la batería que llevaba el ritmo, aunque era mucho más rápido y potente que la baterista con la que tocaban antes. Los chicos y las demás personas que estaban ahí, quedaron impresionados por la música y por como tocaban. Nunca se imaginaron que esas chicas pudieras tocar tan bien, y tan fuerte.

Ui comenzó a cantar, al principio muy tímida, y al mismo tiempo, los zombies comenzaron a aparecer. Seguían como hipnotizados el sonido de la música proviniendo de los parlantes, cosa que les costó caro, ya que los grupos preparados que estaban escondidos en los edificios y en otros lugares estratégicos, no perdieron un segundo para disparar, creando una barrera invisible para las chicas. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y por la música, ningún zombie se daba cuenta que le sucedía al otro. Ilusos.

-¡Es cosa de tiempo para que aparezca el más grande!- gritó Jaken tratando de ser escuchado por sobre la música, sin mucho éxito. Seguía disparando a los zombies que seguían llegando.

Y las chicas seguían tocando, tratando de no preocuparse por los infectados que iban cayendo en el camino, y sumergiéndose completamente en la música.

Era algo bastante extraño, pero para nada desagradable. Ritsu veía las espaldas de las chicas, como siempre lo había hecho a la hora de tocar, siempre por detrás, pero siempre disfrutando. Ahora, a pesar de que sabía que no eran Yui, Mugi y Mio quienes tocaban, sentían que ellas estaban ahí, en los recuerdos de la misma melodía que tocaban antes… Aunque había diferencia de estilos, diferente fuerza al tocar, incluso diferentes notas en ciertos casos.

_Es imposible que sean ellas… Y aunque Jun toque bastante bien, es imposible que se acerque a como Mio toca- _pensó Ritsu recordando a su amiga, a su querida amiga… _Vamos Mio, ¿dónde estás?_

Un zombie atravesado por una bala en la cabeza cayó al lado de ella, dándole un pequeño susto y haciendo que perdiera el ritmo por un segundo. Los demás monstruos se estaban acercando cada vez más a las chicas, poniéndolas nerviosas. Los demás estaban haciendo un buen trabajo de francotiradores, y la música de verdad los ayudaba. Parecía un verdadero juego de video (solo que habían vidas de verdad en riesgo).

Pero, no todo siempre sale como debería salir, sobre todo si se hace algo sin pensar en todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber, y sobre todo cuando estaba oscureciendo, y, como que si aparecen zombies normales, obviamente aparecerán zombies mutantes. Uno de los francotiradores que estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio frente la tocata salió disparado hacia afuera, junto a un zombe con capucha. Los dos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, siendo el sobreviviente, obviamente, el zombie.

-¡Hunter!-

Los demás se pusieron alertas al segundo después, pero ya fue tarde. No solo había Hunters, sino que también algunos Smokers, quienes se acercaban peligrosamente a los edificios y alargaban sus lenguas hacia los francotiradores, sacándolos de los edificios. También apareció uno que las chicas no conocían: Parecía una mujer (muy fea) con la boca abierta y roja, como si se hubiera quemado, y de ella caía un líquido verde. Algunos de los francotiradores habían salido de sus escondites obligados por los zombies normales, quienes se habían acercado a ellas, y era rociados por ese líquido. Después de un grito de agonía, morían quemados por el ácido. Los demás infectados se daban su festín.

El lugar ya no era llenado solo de música. Ahora, los gritos eran la máxima atracción.

-¡Esto no está funcionando!- gritó Ritsu, sin parar de tocar. Estaban en el último coro de la canción, y no había señal del Tank

-¡Un poco más por favor!- gritó Ui, con el sudor cayéndole por el rostro.

La canción terminó, y ella izo el ajuste necesario para unir Girls in Wonderlando con Fuwa Fuwa Time. No tenía intenciones de parar. Su vista estaba centrada en el alrededor, ni siquiera en los zombies. Esperaba por alguien más.

-¡Vamos chicas, una más!- gritó, manteniendo el ritmo con la guitarra de la introducción, hasta que las demás la siguieran.

En eso, mientras las demás comenzaban a tocar, hubo un strike de zombies, que fueron lanzados por el cielo, pero no gracias al Tank, sino que gracias al zombie deforme con un brazo y pierna más grande que el otro. Comenzó a correr directo hacia las chicas.

-¡Salgan de ahí!- gritó Tatsuya poniéndose justo frente al zombie, y disparando certeros balazos en la cabeza. El zombie cayó inerte a sus pies.- ¡Con el próximo Charger no tendré tanta suerte!

-¡Ui, si están cerca y hubieran escuchado, o están en camino, o ya habrían llegado!- le gritó Jun. La verdad, estaba entrando en pánico. Cada vez eran más zombies, y estaban más cerca de ellas. El lugar era un campo de batalla.

-Pero…- Ui no quería parar, no aún. Quizás si lo hacían, y su hermana junto con las demás estaban en camino, se perderían, o no sabrían exactamente de donde vino la música… No, solo un poco más.

-¡No se detengan!- gritó Haruka golpeando a los zombies con una katana- ¡El Tank ya debe estar en camino!

-¡Y la hora e nuestra muerte también! ¡Es una locura, siempre fue una locura!- gritó Jun mirando como despedazaba a los zombies, nunca dejando de tocar.

Hubo una explosión en el edificio al lado izquierdo de las chicas. Escombros volaron por el lugar, dándole a zombies y personas, y parte del equipo de sonido. Habían usado la bazuca contra unos Hunter que estaban acechando. Pero cada vez había menos gente preocupada de defender a las chicas, y más zombies con ansias de comer. Y el lugar estaba cada vez más oscuro.

Jun sintió como algo viscoso envolvía su pierna, y antes que siquiera gritara o hiciera cualquier otro movimiento, fue empujada por la lengua hacia un Smoker justo frente ella, llevándola con bajo y todo. Eso confirmo que no había franco tiradores. La barrera se había disuelto.

-¡JUN!- gritaron las tres chicas. La música se detuvo al instante.

Azusa desenchufó rápidamente la guitarra, y usándola como bate de baseball, comenzó a correr y a golpear a cualquier ser no viviente que estuviera en su camino, al igual que Ui, quién no pudo avanzar tan rápido como ella ya que un Hunter había aparecido insospechadamente, y por puro reflejo (y quizás suerte), logró golpearlo antes que la moridera.

Ritsu, por otro lado, se había levantado rápidamente guardándose las baquetas en su bolsillo del pantalón, y agarrando la caja de la batería en su mano, había golpeado a un zombie que se había acercado demasiado a ella, ensartándosela en la cabeza y dándole el último golpe con su pie para que cayera. Luego agarró el bombo junto con los toms y los lanzó hacia el smoker que había atrapado a Jun. Desgraciadamente, nunca fue dueña de una puntería impecable, así que no le dio al susodicho zombie, sino que a otros dos infectados que corrían hacia Azusa (la cual no los había visto), dejándolos fuera de combate. Estaban a varios metros lejos del smoker.

-Como lanzadora de bombos, eres excelente tocándolos- se burló Tatsuya llegando a su lado, disparando a unos zombies cerca de ella.

-Ja. ja… que chistoso- dijo ofendida la chica, y comenzó a correr hacia el zombie que había atrapado a Jun.

Jun era arrastrada por el piso, pasando a llevar zombies y humanos. Tratando de contener la calma (cosa muy difícil en ese momento) agarró el bajo por el mástil, y esperando hasta estar lo más cerca del smoker, y aguantando el dolor que sentía por la fricción en el suelo, apunto a su cabeza y la dobló por la fuerza del golpe. El zombie cayó pesadamente al suelo, y Jun aprovechó de levantarse, y para estar segura, le propinó otro golpe en el cráneo. Sonó como si hubieran aplastado una enorme cascara de huevo. La sangre saltó asquerosamente por todos lados.

Azusa avanzaba rápidamente hacia dónde estaba su amiga, y sacando de su camino a un zombie que estaba detrás de Jun listo para cenar con la guitarra, la alcanzó.

-Wow, wow… gracias- dijo la bajista dándose vuelta al sentir el aire que creó la guitarra.

-De nad…- y se calló. Todos los zombies lo habían hecho.

El piso tembló, y se escuchó un fuerte gritó, proveniente de una de las calle paralelas a las principal detrás de los edificios. Hubo sonido de escombros cayendo al suelo, y se vio como un gran pedazo caía justo donde las cuatro chicas habían estado tocando. A todos se les heló la sangre.

-¡AHÍ VIENE EL TANK!- gritó uno de los sobrevivientes más cercano al lugar de dónde había aparecido el pedazo de escombro, retrocediendo y apuntando con su rifle.

Los zombies comenzaron a huir despavoridos, gritando y aullando como locos, dejando a los sobrevivientes solos. Estos se juntaron nuevamente en la mitad de la calle.

-¡Nuestro objetivo está aquí, los quiero a todos con el somnífero en la mano!- gritó Momo, caminando hacia donde estaba el hombre que había gritado. Sangraba del brazo izquierdo.

Ya no eran 38 personas, sino que cerca de 25. Todos pálidos, sucios y la mayoría sangrando. Aún así, estaban dando la cara hacia el monstruo, quién aunque no se veía, se escuchaba. Cada paso resonaba por el lugar, y se podía escuchar partes de edificios caer. Todos temblaban. Sus corazones palpitaban a mil, aumentando aún más con cada paso del Tank. El sudor les caía por la frente, mezclándose con sangre y suciedad. El silencio entre ellos era tenso, agobiante. Estaban al borde del colapso.

De repente, los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

Había bastante viento, incluso llegaba a ulular. Los sobrevivientes no movieron ni un músculo, mirando hacia donde debería estar el zombie y apuntando con sus armas. Los segundos pasaban. Ni un solo ruido.

-¿Dónde mierda se metió?- susurró un hombre, cerca de sus treinta, con una barba de varios días. Tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

-Está jugando con nosotros- dijo Haruka, sin despegar la vista de un edificio- sabe que estamos aquí, y que lo estamos esperando

-Es un zombie, no piensa- dijo otra mujer, también con cara de pánico, apuntando al edificio de al lado de donde Haruka lo hacía. Habían perdido el rastro exacto del Tank

-Jeje, es por eso que hay poco sobrevivientes- comentó Tatsuya, también apuntando a un edificio diferente. Sonaba sarcástico, pero nervioso- porque los subestimamos.

-La-larguémonos de aquí- suplicó otro hombre, más viejo que los otros- es un Tank… no tenemos opción…

-No se desesperen, eso es lo que quiere- dijo Momo firmemente.

-¡Por favor, es un zombie, no crean planes, no razonan, NO PIENSAN!- gritó la misma mujer ahora histérica.

Fue cuando el Tank apareció, pero en un edificio bastante alejado del que ellos apuntaban, destruyéndolo completamente al traspasarlo, dejando a los sobrevivientes atónitos y sin posibilidades de moverse hasta que estuvo solo a un par de metros de ellos.

-¡Mierda, sí lo tenía todo planeado el hijo de…!- gritó Momo comenzando a disparar, pero solo logró un tiro.

El Tank lanzó sus dos manos hacia el grupo fuertemente, aplastando a la mujer que había gritado y otros 6 hombres congelados por el terror. Y sin pensar más, el zombie arrastra los brazos hacia los lados, llevándose en ellos a otro grupo de sobrevivientes varios metros lejos, entre ellos Tatsuya, Azusa y Ui. Mirando con una sonrisa diabólica, el Tank levantó nuevamente sus enormes y asquerosos brazos, listos para aplastar a las ocho personas que tenía frente él.

-¡DISPAREN!- les ordenó Momo, disparando nuevamente hacia la frente del zombie

Comenzaron a disparar, haciendo que el zombie detuviera sus manos en el aire, y lanzara un fuerte aullido de dolor retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¡Nos subestimaste, desgraciado!- gritó Jushiro, disparando como un histérico.

Pero algo más salto hacia el grupo, justo encima de uno de los hombres. Este gritó despavorido y lleno de dolor al sentir a una criatura viscosa encima del, mitad sapo y mitad araña. No medía más de un 1,20 y tenía seis patas, todas las había incrustado en el hombre.

-¡Que es eso!- gritó otro hombre, más joven que al que habían atacado. Gran error, ya que el monstruos lanzó una gran lengua hacia el directo al rostro, silenciándolo de por vida. Tenía veneno.

-¡¿Que estos bastardos no se acaban nunca?- gritó Jaken, disparándole a la araña-sapo que había atacado, pero ya era tarde por el hombre en el suelo. Ritsu y Jun habían dejado de disparar al ver a ese zombie atacar.

Y al darse vuelta, vieron que no era el único monstruo. Había por lo menos una veintena de ellos saliendo como arañas de uno de los edificios de la cuadra dirigiéndose hacia ellos y los sobrevivientes que habían sido empujados por las manos del zombie. Los demás seguían disparando hacia el Tank sin darle descanso, hasta que las balas comenzaron a acabarse. No era una buena señal si otra especie de zombie aparecía en el campo de batalla. Si seguían luchando, en 10 minutos más serían una triste historia.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!- gritó el chico agarrando a Momo por el hombro, quién había cambiado las balas y seguía disparando al Tank.

-¡Estamos casi listos con él, solo unos segundos más!- gritó Haruka al otro lado de Jaken, mientras cambiaba las balas

-¡Si no nos movemos, ellos nos despedazaran!- gritó Ritsu apuntando a la masa de arañas, quienes caminaban bastante rápido, y algunos ya habían alcanzado a los otros sobrevivientes.

Momo y Jushiro se dieron vuelta, y vieron con horror que, estaban perdidos. Como la lluvia de balas había disminuido, el Tank aprovechó para atacar dentro de su desesperación. Incrustó sus dedos en el asfalto, y sacó un gran pedazo donde estaban los sobrevivientes parados, y lo lanzó por el aire.

Todos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, y el pedazo de asfalto aplasto a la mitad de las arañas que habían llegado para comer. Las que sobrevivieron fueron a atacar los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes tirados en el piso, y otros atacaron al Tank. Ritsu, quién se había recuperado más rápido que los otros, se levantó y sacó a Jun del camino de una de esas arañas-sapo justo a tiempo y le incrustó las baquetas en la cara. Un líquido verdoso salió disparado por todos lados.

-Gracias- dijo la bajista con una mueca de dolor por la caída. Las dos escucharon el grito del Tank siendo atacado por las arañas.

-Son bastante osadas- murmuró Ritsu viendo con asombro a las criaturas trepar por ese enorme cuerpo. También escuchó gritos de dolor de humanos siendo atacadas por esos mismos zombies- pero no me caen bien.

Se levantó y fue a ayudar a los otros que estaban con esas cosas encima, mientras el Tank tiraba las que tenía en su cuerpo por los aires. Sangraba mucho y se movía más lento de lo normal, pero aún lo hacía y bajo una locura sádica, tirando sus brazos y enormes pies por todo el lugar. Ritsu vio mientras pateaba fuertemente a uno de esos mini-zombies de la espalda de Jushiro como el Tank aplastaba a una de las arañas junto con el chico que las había ayudado con los instrumentos. Si no se alejaban de él ahora, serían los siguientes.

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí!- le gritó al hombre ayudándolo a levantarse y mirando también a Jun, quién había estado ayudando a Jaken- ¡Yo me encargo de…!

-¡BOLA DE GRASA, AQUÍ!-

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia unas pequeñas luces que había cerca de un edificio de cinco pisos, que se movían. El Tank, sacándose al último sapo-araña de encima, miró hacia las linternas, que retrocedían hacia un edificio cercano. Eran Ui, Azusa y Tatsuya, quién también tenía la bazuca en su hombro. Habían sacado esas linternas quizás de dónde, y llamaban la atención del zombie para darles tiempo a los demás de escapar.

-¡Muévanse, rápido!- gritó Azusa haciendo señas hacia los autos que estaban varios metros lejos.

El Tank comenzó a correr. La chica lanzó la linterna en dirección del edificio al igual que Ui lo más lejos que pudieron y se desviaron hacia la derecha. El zombie siguió las linternas, pasando por el lado de las chicas, pero Tatsuya siguió con la suya hasta el edificio.

-¡Tatsuya-san, suéltala!- le gritó Ui asustada al ver que el chico estaba entrando al edificio.

-¡Es para ganar tiempo! ¡Ustedes váyanse!- gritó, y desapareció en el edificio justo cuando el Tank hacía su estruendosa entrada, destruyendo lo que era la puerta.

-¡No seas un maníaco!- gritó Azusa adelantándose hacia el edificio, pero alguien pasó primero.

Ritsu, apenas vio al chico con esa bazuca dirigiéndose hacia el edificio, supo que haría una locura. Llegó a la entrada destruida por el zombie y entró en el edificio, viendo como una luz iluminaba el lugar, y ocurría una explosión segundos después. El aire caliente golpeó la cara de la chica, quién se cubrió. Luego vino otro, y otro, seguido del aullido del Tank, y un sonido muy parecido a piedras cayendo. Ritsu abrió los ojos, y vio como los pilares que estaban en el salón del recibidor caían, dejando, por ende, caer el techo del segundo piso.

-¡RITSU-SEMPAI!-

Azusa y Ui corrieron hacia el desastre que se estaba creando, pero se detuvieron rápidamente por la fuerza que este creaba, y todo el polvo. El edificio se desmoronó completamente, inundando la intersección de polvo y escombros. A pesar que apenas podían ver por eso, las chicas siguieron su camino más lento. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, llenos de terror. Trataban de callar esa horrible vocecita que gritaba a más no poder que un edificio cayó sobre su sempai… ¿quién puede sobrevivir a eso?

En eso, vieron la luz de la linterna moverse entre el polvo, seguido de una sombra.

-¿Es…?- murmuró Ui, pensando que habían dos posibilidades: amigo o enemigo

-¡Sí… somos!- se escuchó la voz de su querida amiga, moviendo la linterna en círculos, afirmando que era ella.

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos, y gritaron de felicidad, corriendo hacia donde estaba Ritsu, quién ayudaba a Tatsuya agarrando su brazo por su hombro.

-Nos dieron un susto de muerte- dijo Azusa ayudando también a Tatsuya por el otro brazo

-¿Cierto? Si hay gente muy desubicada en este mundo. Mira que hacernos sufrir con locuras como esa- dijo Ritsu sarcásticamente y con el seño fruncido miró al chico, quién levantó la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es que sabías que me irías a rescat…¡AH!- gritó al final porque la chica le dio un fuerte codazo en su costado.

Salieron de la nube de humo, y observaron el horrible espectáculo que había en la mitad de la intersección. Cuerpos por todos lados, no solo de zombies, sino que también de gente, compañeros que habían luchado con ellos. Algunos mordidos, otros aplastados. Un horrible sentimiento se posó en los corazones de los chicos.

-¡Hey!-

Jun corría hacia ellos. Notaron que su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada, y al parecer la herida de su mano se había vuelto a abrir.

-Están… vivas. Pensé que…- jadeó la chica al llegar junto a ellas- ¿Dónde está el Tank?

-Probablemente aplastado- dijo Ritsu haciendo una seña con su mano indicándole la nube de polvo y los restos del edificio. -¿Y los demás zombies?

-Se fueron- dijo la chica, mirando el alrededor- y estoy feliz por eso, no creo que hubiéramos aguantado más…

Los chicos pensaron lo mismo. Estaban cansados, heridos, y muy sucios. Unos minutos más con ellos hubieran sido fatales.

Nuevamente miraron el alrededor, en busca de algo más que muertos… caras que no habían visto desde hace más de 24 horas, pero que ansiaban con todas sus fuerza de ver. Desgraciadamente, el polvo se iba sin ninguna novedad. Sólo quedaban nueve sobrevivientes, contándolos a ellos. Sólo nueve, y ninguno más, ninguno extra, ninguno nuevo. Una profunda tristeza invadió a las chicas.

-¡Están vivos!- gritó Jushiro corriendo hacia ellos. La manga de su chaqueta había sido rasgada, dejando ver unos cortes. -Ya pensaba que me quedaría solo junto con ese imbécil de Jaken y con esa víbora de Momo.

-¿Están bien?- dijo Ui, poniéndose un poco más contenta de poder verlos. Sólo un poco.

-¿Creías que nos iríamos así de fácil?- dijo el susodicho Jaken caminando hacia ellos. Al parecer tenía un corte en la sien, porque sangraba mucho.

-Sólo porque huyeron- dijo Momo, también acercándose a ellos, mirando el alrededor- fue una verdadera masacre…

-Sabía que era mala idea- dijo Jushiro, sentándose en la mitad de la calle, al lado de Tatsuya, quién también lo había hecho- subestimar a los zombies… que locura

-Si lo hubiéramos planeado bien, hubiera resultado- dijo Haruka, quién se acercaba a ellos medio cojeando. Había estado revisando los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos- fueron puros errores de liderazgo y organización.

-Si nos hubieran dado más tiempo, hubiéramos planeado algo mejor- dijo Momo con una venita en la cabeza. Ese comentario había ido directo hacia ella.

-Si no se les hubiera ocurrido esta estúpida idea, hubiera salido todo mejor- dijo Haruka cruzándose de brazos, dirigiendo su mirada al resto de instrumentos y equipos de música destruidos.

-Nunca escuché que dieras una idea- dijo Ritsu dando un paso hacia adelante, con el mismo nivel de odio que Momo.

-Ya ya, basta- dijo Jaken poniéndose entremedio de las mujeres- Lo hecho, hecho esta, no ganamos nada con pelear entre nosotros…

-Si no hubiéramos venido, todos ellos seguirían vivos- siguió diciendo Ritsu, furiosa apuntando a los cuerpos de sus compañeros

-¡Entonces perdón por tratar de encontrar la cura al demoniaco virus!- le gritó Haruka parándose frente la chica con una mirada asesina

-¡¿Qué acaso no me escuchan?- gritó exasperado Jaken tratando de separar a las dos mujeres, nuevamente.

-¡Miren!-

Ui apuntó hacia un zombie que estaba caminando por la vereda. Todos se pusieron alertas, con las pocas armas que aún tenían balas.

-No viene hacia nosotros- dijo Tatsuya aún en el suelo- está caminando recto

El zombie no les hacía caso. Miraba fijo hacia adelante, y caminaba rápidamente. En otras situaciones hubiera ido directo al grupo, ya que estaba a poca distancia. Pero ni se inmutaba en siquiera escucharlos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Jun, bajando su escopeta.

-Está como hipnotizado- dijo Jushiro

-¿Qué dirección es esa?- preguntó Ui de repente, palideciendo

-Este, ¿por qué?- le contestó Momo.

-El hotel está en esa dirección-

-Los demás zombies también fueron en esa dirección- susurró Jaken, comprendiendo lo que Ui estaba pensando.

-¿Es una broma?- susurró Ritsu, mirando la dirección donde el zombie se dirigía. El horizonte estaba más iluminado por la leve luz de Sol que aún quedaba.

-Esto no pinta bien, ¡todos al auto!- gritó Momo.

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia los autos. El rastro de matanza que dejaron atrás no era para nada alentador a lo que podría pasar allá. Todos estaban demasiado pesimistas como para pensar que algo andaba realmente mal hacia la dirección del hotel. Si es que aún quedaba rastro de hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN! así es como temrina este capitulo... lo revise varias veces, como ocurren tantas cosas, a veces me confundía un poco. Si alguna falta de ortografía es vista, avisa porfavor :)<strong>

**Nuevamente, los zombies han sido un poco modificados para cumplir mis maqueavelicos planes con esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y se haceptan cualqueir tipo de comentarios, y criticas constructivas :D**

**CHEERS**


	23. Chapter 23: Sin salida

**Bueno, y la acción siiiigue. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y wena onda :)**

**Como siempre, nada que aparezca en K-on me pertenece, ni los zombies ni nada... Ahhh, y recordado de dar las gracias a Narugato por la idea de uno de los zombies del capitulo antrior, los sapitos tan simpaticos XD**

**Bueno, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Estaban a unos 100 metros del hotel, y ya había zombies a esa altura. Todos dirigiéndose derecho hacia su objetivo, hipnotizados por algo que los sobrevivientes no podían distinguir, ver, o escuchar. Estaba ya oscuro, y las calles eran iluminada por los pocos focos que estaba prendidos, quizás automáticamente ya que difícil que hubiera alguien que aún se preocupara de eso. Los chicos habían dejado la camioneta debajo de las vías del tren y habían subido a ellas para poder ver mejor. El alrededor del Hotel estaca casi repleto de figuras moviéndose, y habían comenzado a escuchar sonidos de disparos y gritos.<p>

-Perfecto- murmuró Jaken, mirando el lugar, más que aterrado, frustrado- Y lo peor es que apenas nos quedan balas… y fuerzas para ir a ayudar a esos.

-¿Tú sabías que el cansancio es sicológico?- dijo Tatsuya sin despegar la mirada del Hotel

-¿Es una broma?- dijo Jushiro, quién se había sentado ya

-No. Es lo mismo con el calor, el frio, el hambre, las ganas de ir al baño y todo eso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando te mueres de frio o de hambre?- preguntó Jun, mirando de reojo al chico con una cara de "_este está loco"_

-¿O cuando te haces en tus pantalones?- agregó Jaken, riéndose de solo pensarlo.

-Bueno, ahí ya no es más sicológico, obviamente- lo dijo como si fuera obvio. Se estiró. –Pero si te mueres de eso, es porque pensabas que lo harías. Pero, si piensas "Sobreviviré hasta que encuentre una taza de chocolate caliente o un baño", entonces ya se vuelve sicológico, y sobrevives. Todo está en la mente, amigos míos.

-Entonces, debemos meternos en la cabeza que el cansancio no existe- dijo Ritsu. Había entendido el concepto bastante bien. Es más, recordó cuando estaban en la sala de música un día de calor, y sin aire acondicionado, y ella y Yui trataban de imaginar que estaba en un lugar frío y agradable. No les resulto… pero ahora había que sobrevivir a algo más peligrosos que una sala sin aire acondicionado.

-Me gusta ese pensamiento- dijo Momo, cargando la última arma que le quedaba, una escopeta- Nos ayudará a aguantar un par de minutos más.

-Sí, siento que mis fuerzas se renuevan nuevamente- le susurró Jushiro a Ui en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Vamos, vagabundo, si nos retrasamos más, será peor- dijo Haruka comenzando a bajar de las vías.

Bajaron todos y se subieron a la camioneta, pasando por el lado de zombies que no se percataban de ellos. Los disparos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, y sus corazones palpitaban más fuertes mientras el auto se movía. ¿Qué diferencia hacían nueve personas frente a un ejército de zombies? Ellos pensaban que no habría ninguna. Pero la verdad era otra. Lo que Tatsuya había dicho era bastante cierto, y más que ser sicológico, era la fuerza de voluntad que ellos tenían, y el valor de enfrentarse con la muerte el que lograría una gran diferencia en esa batalla. Sus corazones no latían por el miedo, sino por las ansias de sobrevivir. 

-¡CON TODO, DESGRACIADOS!- gritó Momo sacando la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana, y disparando a un infeliz zombies que aparecía en su camino.

Fue como un grito de guerra. El auto atropelló sin piedad a decenas de zombies, lanzándolos por los aires. Los chicos también sacaban sus armas de fuego por las ventanas para disparar lo que más podían. Había como unos treinta sobrevivientes en el lugarrodeados de infectados protegiendo la puerta del hotel. Aún así, había muchos zombies atacando dentro a otro grupo grande que estaban en el hall. Al parecer se habían dividido en sectores defendiendo lo mejor que podían el hotel.

Como a los chicos del auto no les quedaban muchas balas de la batalla anterior, no pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar ese irritante "click".

-¡Estamos faltos de balas!- gritó Azusa desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-¡Hora de salir entonces! ¡Nos detendremos justo frente la puerta principal!- gritó Jaken manejando.

Jun, quién estaba sentada al lado de la puerta, la abrió. La fuerza del viento que creaba la velocidad del auto golpeó sus caras. La chica se afirmó para no caerse con su mano derecha, y con su izquierda vedada sacó el hacha que tenía y decapitó a un par de zombies. El auto llegó a la puerta del hotel y frenó estrepitosamente, haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Siete de ellos se abalanzaron frente a la centena de zombies alrededor del Hotel con hachas, bates de Baseball y armas de fuego y así ayudar a los otros que estaban rodeados. Ellos los miraron por unos segundos, impresionados por la feroz entrada que habían hecho. Luego, se les unieron con otro grito en contra de los muertos caminantes.

Azusa atacaba con un bate de baseball. Le dio en la cabeza a uno, partiéndosela por el golpe. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y golpeó en las costillas de otro y sin perder un segundo, levantó el bate hacia la barbilla se zombie, echándolo hacia atrás. Tenía una pistola con algunas balas en su bolsillo, así que sacó justo después de ese golpe y le dio entre cejas a otro zombie frente ella. Sonrió por ese perfecto tiro.

Ui, quién tenía un hacha, iba por el lugar dándole a todos los zombies cerca de ella. Estocada a la izquierda, estocada a la derecha, con un solo golpe lo más limpio posible, así ahorraba tiempo para atacar a los otros, siempre a la cabeza y tratando de decapitar a los que más podía. En eso, vio como una gigantesca lengua se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella por su lado derecho. Llena de adrenalina, envió el hacha hacia ella, cortándola antes que esa cosa viscosa la tocara, y como un rayo, corrió hacia el Smoker sin darle ninguna posibilidad de que la esquivara, y le dio un rápido golpe en la mitad del rostro, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Con el bate en la mano, Jun lanzaba fuerte golpes a los zombies, dejándolos fuera de combate rápidamente. Después de haber echado abajo a uno, sintió una mano en su hombro. Instintivamente se echó hacia atrás con su codo, clavándolo en el estómago del infectado, y golpeándolo con el mango del bate en la sien al darse vuelta. Le dio el último golpe en el suelo.

Ritsu usaba su fusil como arma blanca y de fuego. Traspasando el cráneo de los zombies con la punta del arma y rompiéndole las mandíbulas con la culata. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos que antes, y sus reflejos también. Casi podía presentir a los zombies antes que se movieran. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo a un Hunter saltar desde un auto cercano, y sin dudar ningún segundo, con su puño izquierdo golpeó el estómago del zombie en el aire, haciéndole un agujero por la fuerza, y mandándolo varios metros lejos.

-Me debían esa- susurró, rencorosa, pero satisfecha por el resultado.

Escucharon las ruedas del auto nuevamente. Jaken y Momo seguían en el, dando vuelta por el lugar y atropellando a la mayor cantidad de infectados posibles. La mortandad de muertos (valga la redundancia) era grande, pero desgraciadamente no se acababa nunca. Zombies seguían llegando de diferentes partes y Hunters, Smokers, Boomers y Chargers no se quedaban atrás. Momo tuvo la desagradable oportunidad de disparar a uno de los Boomer que se había puesto delante del auto. El líquido del zombie se esparció por todos lados, bañando la camioneta que pasó justo por encima del cuerpo. La mujer también quedó empapada del líquido.

-¡Extremo!- gritó Jaken, prendiendo el limpiaparabrisas y sacando esa sustancia asquerosa. Algunos zombies cerca de ellos los siguieron por el olor del líquido (muriendo nuevamente aplastados por las ruedas y él parachoque), pero al parecer, los atraía mucho más el hotel.

Pero al tener la vista limpia, pudo ver que más de una centena de nuevos zombies se acercaban por la calle que había frente al hotel. Todo el ánimo que había conseguido, se extinguió rápidamente.

-¡RETROCEDAN! ¡TODOS AL HOTEL, RÁPIDO!-

Una fuerte voz masculina se izo escuchar por sobre el ruido del lugar. Las chicas no se preocuparon mucho de ver quién había gritado, sólo le hicieron caso. Poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder, al igual que los otros sobrevivientes. Los zombies seguían multiplicándose como moscas.

-¡Vamos vamos, el decimo piso esta sellado, todos arriba!- un hombre alto con un rostro duro, moreno y pelo muy corto pasó por el lado de Ritsu, con un walkie talkie en la mano.

Entraron, sin dejar de golpear o dispara a los zombies que había dentro, los cuales se amontonaban en la puerta y las ventanas rotas. Los sobrevivientes casi tenían que pasar por encima de ellos para poder entrar. Se escuchó el fuerte chirrido de las llantas del auto, el cual se estacionó estrepitosamente frente la puerta, sellándola y atropellando a varios zombies. Jaken y Momo salieron por las ventanas de este y entraron rápidamente al Hotel.

-¡Por las escaleras hasta el décimo piso!- gritó otro hombre, más joven que el que dio la otra orden, aunque más canoso.

Azusa, Ui y Jun siguieron a los otros sobrevivientes hacia la escalera de emergencia. Ritsu iba detrás de ellas hasta que sintió una gran mano agarrarla por el cuello de su chaqueta y tirarla hacia el ascensor. Como la acción la había tomado desprevenida, torpemente siguió al tipo que la había agarrado bruscamente, y entraron en uno de los ascensores. El hombre apretó el botón de cerrar, y disparó a un zombie que también quería ir con ellos. La puerta se cerró.

-Disculpa lo brusco, era la única manera de que entraras aquí- dijo el hombre, con una voz baja. Era muy alto, cerca del 1,90, y bastante moreno. Era el mismo que había pasado por el lado de ella con el walkie talkie.

-Está bien, sin rencores- dijo Ritsu arreglándose un poco la chaqueta. Estaba a cierta distancia, un poco desconfiada del hombre, no solo por la forma en que la había llevado ahí, sino también por la apariencia física. Daba algo de miedo.- Em, ¿no debería apretar el botón del décimo piso?

El hombre la miró, muy serio. Ritsu tragó saliva. De verdad que el ambiente dominante que creaba era un poco agobiante, y aterrador. Con el puño, golpeó el botón que tenía el número 10. Una gotitas cayeron por la cabeza de la chica. El golpe fue algo innecesario.

-Solo quería saludarte, Tainaka Ritsu-

Más gotitas cayeron por la nuca de la chica. ¿Acaso todo eso fue porque quería decir hola? El hombre le tendió la mano. La chica izo lo mismo, y estuvo segura que si no tuviera una fuerza extraordinaria y una gran resistencia, le hubiera destrozado la mano.

-No creo… que sea el mejor momento para saludos-

-Entones es cierto lo de tu poder- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fría en su rostro son prestarle atención.

Ritsu levantó una ceja. Entonces ese apretón de manos era para probar su fuerza. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

-Escuché la conversación entre tú y Haruka- dijo soltándole la mano

-Ah… Entonces por eso es todo esto- dijo Ritsu, aumentando su desconfianza hacia el hombre.

-Más o menos, y quería pedirte disculpas por eso- dijo mirándola con sus ojos negros. Era un negro frío y penetrante, pero mostraban lo que de verdad quería el hombre. Estaba siendo sincero.

-¿Dis-disculpas?- tartamudeó la chica, sin esperarse para nada eso

-Haruka está haciendo su trabajo, es bastante profesional- dijo el hombre cruzándose de bazos y apoyándose en la pared del ascensor- y no la culpo por cómo reaccionó, en verdad es bastante sospechoso y complicado de creer…

-¿Piensa igual que ella?- murmuró Ritsu, dejando todo asombro de lado y volviendo al recelo y la desconfianza que tenía hacia el hombre. -¿También piensa que soy parte…?

-No- la cortó el hombre. Nuevamente, parecía sincero- Es como para dudarlo sí, pero lo que has hecho aquí me reafirma que eres alguien de confianza. Has dado mucho por proteger a tus amigas, y me imagino que seguirías dando para que ellas estuvieran bien, ¿verdad?

-¿No es algo obvio?- dijo Ritsu, viendo los numeritos que cambiaban en el ascensor. Seguía pensando que era alguien extraño.

-Me gusta como piensas Tainaka-

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Llegaron al décimo piso, lleno de gente. Era un pasillo más largo y grande que los otros, y había habitaciones solo a un lado. AL otro había ventanales mostrando la increíble Torre de Tokio, y el caos que se formaba en la entrada del Hotel. Había un gran pedazo de hierro listo para sellar la puerta de la escalera de emergencia. Unas 10 personas estaban listas para empujarla y cerrar la puerta cuando se diera la orden.

-Capitán, listo para sellar la salida- dijo un hombre parándose frente al hombre.

-Cuando los últimos sobrevivientes entren, están permitidos- dijo el hombre con tono autoritario.

-Ca… ¿no me digas que tu eres…?- comenzó a decir Ritsu, recién dándose cuenta de quién realimente era ese hombre.

-Iwasaki Hiroshi- dijo echando el pecho hacia afuera. Al parecer, parecía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Oh… ya me parecía que era alguien importante- susurró, recordando que él era una de las personas que más odiaban Momo, Jushiro y Jaken.

-Hay alguien aquí que provocó todo esto- dijo de repente, dirigiéndose hacia los ventanales y haciéndole una seña a la chica- Un espía o algo, probablemente de los militares.

-Los militares- murmuró Ritsu, sintiendo un odio innato hacia la pura mención de ellos- Entonces fueron ellos los que hicieron que los zombies atacaran este lugar… pero, ¿cómo…?

-Probablemente, ese espía o como quiera llamarlo instaló un dispositivo de sonido inaudible para nosotros, pero no para los zombies, en alguna parte de este hotel-

-Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Y cómo piensan encontrarlo?-

-Hay ciertos decibeles que los adultos no podemos escuchar, pero un niño sí- dijo Iwasaki mirando por la ventana hacia los zombies- por eso, todos los niños del lugar están corriendo por el hotel buscando "ese aparato".

-¡Ya llegaron!-

Los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron como los sobrevivientes comenzaban a entrar por la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia lo más rápido que podían frente al cansancio que sentía. Habían sido diez pisos que habían subido sin parar, luchando contra los zombies, y aún ahí se escuchaban disparos y golpes secos. Azusa, Ui y Jun entraron entre el grupo a tropezones, seguidas muy de cerca de Tatsuya, Momo, Jushiro y Jaken. Haruka fue la última en entrar sin antes de traspasar el cráneo de uno de los zombies con su pistola. Apenas entro al pasillo, los diez hombres que sostenían en pedazo de hierro, lo colocaron en la puerta, aplastando un poco a los zombies que estaban en el marco de la puerta.

Así fue como quedaron los sobrevivientes a salvo, aunque sea por solo un par de horas.

-Muy… sicológico será Yamashita, pero… admitamos que esto… fue agotador- jadeó Jushiro, echado en el suelo de espaldas.

Muchos estaban igual que él, agotados por la carrera. No era para menos, fueron 10 pisos.

-Denles agua, y que los doctores se encarguen de sus heridas- ordenó Iwasaki

-¡Sí, señor!-

No habían tantos doctores como sonaba o como debería haber sido, pero los había, y todos se dirigieron al grupo. Había disminuido cerca de la mitad.

-Estamos disminuyendo en número- murmuró el Iwasaki, mirando al grupo. Contando a todos en ese pasillo, no había más de 70 personas. Y eran los únicos habilitados para pelear- y es cosa de tiempo para que esa barrera se rompa

-¡Pero debemos escapar entonces!- exclamó Ritsu- sacar a los niños y salir de aquí…

-No hay otra salida- dijo Iwasaki dándose vuelta y mirando nuevamente por la ventana- todas están selladas por los zombies, no hay escapatoria. De alguna forma esto se ha convertido en una tumba en potencia. Lo único que podemos esperar es que uno de los niños encuentre el aparato antes que ese Tank y el resto de los zombies destruyan el lugar, y nos destruyan a nosotros.

Ritsu miró hacia afuera, y vio como no solo uno, sino que tres Tanks se acercaban al lugar empujándose entre ellos y aplastando a todos los zombies que habían a su alrededor. Estaban a varios metros lejos del hotel, pero en menos de diez minutos llegarían. El estomago de la chica se revolvió frente a la repentina idea que apareció en su cabeza. Se sintió un poco mareada, pero se contuvo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era obvio, e Iwasaki también lo sabía. Es más, al parecer él había planeado esa pequeña conversación solo para eso.

-No puedo ordenártelo porque no eres una soldado, pero puedo pe…-

-No es necesario que lo pidas, lo hubiera hecho de todas formas- lo cortó Ritsu. No había nadie más allí que tuviera súper fuerza como ella o que por lo menos, hubiera sobrevivido a un Tank sin ayuda. Ritsu _era_ la persona que podría detener a los Tanks

-Sé que hay gente con muy buena puntería aquí- dijo la baterista pasándose las mano por el pantalón, secándoselas por la transpiración- Los necesito para que me cubran de los otros zombies. La mutación no me dio más ojos.

-Te prometo que si hubiera otra opción la abría tomado- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica. Sus cejas estaban en una posición rara- no soy de ese tipo de personas que mandan a una sola personas a un suicidio, generalmente la acompaño, pero ahora…

-No me des tanto ánimo con eso- dijo nerviosa la chica rascándose la cabeza- Sólo preocúpate de que los francotiradores sean buenos… y que estén aquí todos vivos para cuando vuelva.

-Me encargaré personalmente de cubrirte la espalda- le mostro el arma que tenía en su espalda, un **fusil UKP23, 000, digamos uno de los mejores fusiles para francotirador que existen**

**-Te encargo a mis amigas. ¿Sabes quiénes son?-**

**-Sí, y por supuesto. Y más te vale que vuelvas, porque si no, ellas no me perdonarán-**

**-Créeme que a mí tampoco**

-¡Tank!-

Los demás sobrevivientes se habían dado cuenta que esos monstruos se acercaban.

-¡Mierda, nos van a despedazar!-

-¡Estamos muertos, muertos!-

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a gritar aterrador al ver a los zombies. Varios se habían acercado a los ventanales para ver a las tres bestias. El pánico se esparció por el lugar, y las últimas esperanzas y fuerzas de los sobrevivientes se desvanecieron.

-¡ORDEN!-

Iwasaki se izo notar por sobre los gritos con su vos fuerte profunda. Igual, no necesitaba hacer nada más, ya que era uno de los más altos del pasillo. Todos se callaron al instante, y miraron a su capitán.

-No tenemos tiempo para caer en la desesperación y pánico- dijo mirando a todos- Vamos a organizarnos y defenderemos este lugar y nuestras vidas hasta el final.

-¡Son tres Tanks, es imposible derrotarlos, sin mencionar que estamos rodeados por los demás zombies!-

- ¡Estamos muertos, muertos!-

-¡ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA!- gritó con su feroz vozarrón, y los calló de inmediato-Hablé con Hisaka y ya viene con un par de juguetes que nos ayudarán. Sasazaki, Chikamatsu, Gensai y Kojima, elijan dos personas de sus grupos con buena puntería. También quiero a 30 personas aquí para ser francotiradores. Las 10 personas que colocaron el pedazo de hierro en la puerta, se quedan ahí para mantenerla cerrada. Los demás, bajaremos piso por piso tratando de contener a los zombies.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos con los Tanks?- preguntó una mujer- No creo que como francotiradores podamos vencer a esos antes que lleguen a la entrada.

-Tainaka Ritsu se encargará de ellos- contestó Iwasaki sin dudar, sacando un micrófono inalámbrico de uno de sus bolsillos- Y nuestro objetivo, más allá de rematar a los zombies, es cubrirla a ella, y ganar tiempo para que los niños…

-¿Una sola personas frente a esos zombies?- exclamó otro hombre interrumpiéndolo

-¿Una sola "mujer"?-

-¿Qué acaso es de hierro?-

-No, sólo tiene una gran fuerza- dijo Momo mirando fijamente a Iwasaki. Sus ojos echaban fuego- Aún así, ella es una niña…

-¿Mandaste a Ritsu sola en contra de esas moles?- irrumpió Tatsuya, adelantándose hacia el hombre. Se había quedado helado-¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?

-Ella accedió- dijo el hombre, sin cambiar su expresión- Y digamos que no hay otra opción.

Azusa, Ui y Jun, quienes habían estado buscando con la mirada a su sempai mientras eran atendidas por algunos doctores (o que tenían un cierto conocimiento del tema), también se quedaron de piedra con esa información. Era suicidio enfrentarse contra esos Tanks, sola.

-Ritsu-sempai, porqué siempre haciendo cosas tan atrevidamente estúpidas- murmuró Azusa con un gran pesar en su pecho. Debía haber otra opción, otra salida. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo sin pensar?... O quizás ya lo había pensado demasiado. Apretó sus puños- Baka

-¡Quieres matarla, desgraciado!- gritó Tatsuya, acercándose peligrosamente hacia Iwasaki- ¡prefieres a ella que a ti!

-No hagas una estupidez, Yamashita- dijo Haruka poniéndose frente a él, deteniéndolo. Pero no era el único con un aire asesino, Jushiro y Jaken también habían avanzado unos centímetros, peligrosamente.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en tu amiga?- preguntó levantando la voz, acercándose al chico- La conozco menos que tú, y yo sí lo hago. Además, no estamos aquí para ser protegidos por otros, sino que para luchar por otros.

Tatsuya apretó el puño. Pero tenía razón, desgraciadamente. Aún así, quería despedazar a ese hombre. Las chicas se miraron, comprendiendo la idea del capitán muy a pesar suyo. Ya no podían detener a su sempai de no hacer locuras, ya que ellas también querían lo mismo: Proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Vamos, todos a sus posiciones- dijo Iwasaki, cargando su arma- no tenemos todo el día.

Hubo un gran movimiento en el pasillo. Cada uno fue a sus respectivos lugares, con sus armas preparadas, y los que pertenecían a los Grupos de Búsquedas se juntaron con sus líderes para ser designados con las tareas.

-Jaken, Nakano, ustedes son los que mejor puntería tienen, esperarán por los juguetes de Takato. Jushiro y Hirasawa, se quedan como francotiradores conmigo. Suzuki y Yamashita, irán por los zombies.

-Lo que usted diga jefa- bromeó Jaken poniéndose como un militar que saluda a su capitán

-0-

La chica sintió como su estómago se retorcía, y su pecho se apretaba impidiéndole respirar bien. Miró nuevamente el número que indicaba el piso dentro del ascensor. Era cierto que no tenían ninguna posibilidad si no los detenían, y aun más cierto era que ella era la única que podía detenerlos lo suficiente. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y sonrió. Se había imaginado otras veces salvando al planeta cuando era pequeña, como una súper heroína con poderes sobrenaturales… había incluso soñado que salvaba a sus amigas, a Mio… Como deseaba en ese momento que siguiera siendo un sueño. Como deseaba volver a como todo era antes.

_-Permiso-_

_-Adelan… ¡ASHIS!-_

_Mio entró a la habitación de la pequeña chica un poco temerosa. Más que con miedo, eran nervios, porque aunque había estado un par de veces antes en esa habitación, siempre se ponía así en un lugar diferente a su casa, con gente que no fuera de su familia. Pero desde hace varios días que quería ir allí, así que se armó de valor (ella había tomado la decisión). Cerró la puerta y dio un par de pasos dentro. Estaba mucho más desordenado que otras veces. Las corinas estaban cerradas. Dio un respingo al ver que las sabanas de la cama se movían, aunque rápidamente se alivió al ver la pequeña figura conocida sentándose torpemente en la cama._

_-¡MIO!- La cara de Ritsu cambió de enferma y cansada, a una alegría máxima -¡Me viniste a ver, que feliz que… eh… ¡Ashis! _

_La castañita se había levantado rápidamente de la cama al ver a Mio, destapándose completamente. Eso le provocó el estruendoso estornudo._

_-¡No hagas esto, estás enferma!- se alarmó Mio al verla con los pies destapados, acercándose y cubriéndola de nuevo con las sabanas- Mi mamá siempre dice que tienes que tener los pies bien calientitos cuando estás enferma._

_-Mmmh…- murmuró Ritsu al acostarse nuevamente. La paleta que le dio el doctor no la izo sentir mejor porque su brazo aún le dolía por esa inyección… Se estremeció sólo al pensar en eso._

_-¿Y… cuando vas a poder ir al colegio de nuevo?- le preguntó la pequeña pelinegra, sentándose en la esquina de la cama._

_-Mis papás no quieren que salga de la cama hasta el viernes-dijo desanimada la niña. Estaba bastante gangosa- Aunque no tengo fiebre o algo así ¡Pero me aburro tanto!_

_-Pero, puedes leer muchos libros- dijo Mio, y agarrando algo de su bolsito, sacó un librito- tra-traje este, para que no te aburras._

_-Oh… gracias- dijo Ritsu, sentándose sin mucho entusiasmo al ve un libro. No le gustaban esos que no tenían dibujos._

_-Me dijiste que te gustaban las historias de superhéroes que salvan al mundo y esas cosas, por eso te traje este- dijo Mio, sonrojándose levemente al pasarle el librito. No era muy grande, pero tenía varias páginas. Y en la portada aparecía un símbolo a lo Súperman._

_Ritsu lo abrió, y sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro y la emoción. Era un libro con muchos dibujos, y eran dibujos que no había visto en comics. Tenían color, eran grandes y muy detallados. Había mucho para leer, pero se hacía mucho más fácil. _

_-¡WOW! ¡Mio-chan, esto es genial! ¡Mira, mira, es un superhéroe!- Ritsu estaba muy entusiasmada con su nuevo regalo, pasando de hoja en hoja para ver los dibujos._

_-¡No, no! No debes hacer eso- dijo Mio moviendo las mano para decirle que parara._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué hice?-_

_-Te estás adelantando a la historia- dijo Mio, quitándole el libro- no tienes que leer el final antes de comenzar por el principio. Eso arruina la magia._

_-Pe-pe-pero…-_

_-Ritsu-san- Mio levantó una ceja, reprendiéndola muy seria._

_-Bueno…- dijo frunciendo el ceño y tirándose hacia atrás- pero solo porque tú me lo dices._

_-Ah… Bueno, espero que te guste- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo. Le pasó el libro- Para que te mejores pronto._

_-Con esto, de seguro que mañana ya estaré como nueva- dijo sonriendo nuevamente la castañita, entusiasmada._

_-Que bueno, porque el colegio es extraño sin ti- dijo Mio mirando para otro lado._

_-Aaaahh, es que la gente no puede vivir sin la increíble Tainaka Ritsu- dijo enderezándose y apuntándose con el pulgar, bastante engreída- Alegro el lugar._

_-De verdad que… me asusté mucho cuando supe que habías estado en el hospital- dijo la niña en voz baja, agachando un poco la cabeza. Parecía triste- Mi mamá me ha dicho que el hospital es para gente muy enferma, y si tu estuviste ahí…_

_-So-solo fue un resfrió- dijo Ritsu complicada, ya veía que la pelinegrita comenzaba llorar- nada serio, un resfrío… de dos semanas…_

_-Es que… ¡yo no sabría qué hacer si no estás en el colegio!- exclamó Mio con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a la niña_

_Ritsu se echó nuevamente hacia atrás por el repentino grito de la niña, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa._

_-E-eres mi amiga, y el colegio es solitario si no estás… Y- y me da miedo s-si tengo que pa-pararme de nuevo frente a t-toda la cl-clase…_

_Mio miró sus manos, y las apretó conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Aunque eres bulliciosa y molestosa y todo eso… pero siempre estás conmigo, desde que nos conocimos-_

_Ritsu ya no estaba sorprendida. Sonreía llena de alegría y entusiasmo. Había conocido a varios niños y niñas de su edad, pero ninguno era tan especial y sorprendente como Mio. _

_-¡Jajaja, Mio-chan, eres increíble!- dijo fuertemente la chica pasándose la mano por la nariz para que los mocos no se le cayeran- ¡De verdad eres…!_

_Pero se calló al ver la expresión de la niña. Era muy triste, y lloraba. Ritsu se puso nerviosa, pocas veces le pasaba que alguien se ponía a llorar cerca de ella (generalmente era porque o se habían caído o había dicho algo a un niño que no le gusto). No sabía qué hacer._

_-Eh, Mio…- murmuró la niña, y se acercó a ella- oye, no llores… no tengo intenciones de dejarte sola-_

_Mio levantó lentamente la mirada hacia su amiga. Ritsu sonreía. Sus papas le habían enseñado que, para subir el ánimo de alguien, lo primero era sonreír. Claro, Ritsu lo hacía instintivamente, pero en ese momento lo usó con ese fin. Y funciono. Mio se secó las lágrimas, y sonrió tímidamente._

_-Sí, así es mejor, ¿no?- dijo Ritsu poniéndose más alegre, y le tendió su mano- Te prometo que jam-as… as… ¡ashis!_

_Nuevamente su nariz se aguó, y se sonó con las dos manos. Mio la miro enternecida, y se rió de la chica._

_-Lo siento. ¿En que estábamos...? Ah, sí…- dijo recordando y tendiéndole la misma mano con la que se había sonado- Yo, Tainaka Ritsu prometo…_

_-Ni piense que te daré mi mano ahora- dijo Mio mirando con asco la de Ritsu._

_-¿Eh? Oh, lo siento- dijo la niña, y se limpio sin ningún cuidado en el pijama- ¿ahora sí?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué asco!- y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza- Y será mejor que vuelvas a costarte, sino estarás otra semana en cama y no vendré a visitarte._

_-Sí mamá- dijo Ritsu sobándose la cabeza. Pero feliz._

Ritsu se rió de ese recuerdo. Se miró las manos, que seguían sucias con sangre y otras cosas por la batalla anterior. Una lágrima recorrió el camino hasta su mano, dejando la marca de su recorrido. De verdad que no tenía intenciones de dejarla, nunca la tuvo. Quería verla de nuevo, sonreírle para subirle el ánimo, darle la mano aunque estuviera sucia y recibir un gran golpe en la cabeza por estúpida… Miró hacia el número que indicaba el ascensor. Llevaba tiempo ya que había llegado al primer piso, pero no había dejado que la puerta se abriera. No aún.

_-Seguiremos vivas… hasta que digamos adiós, es una promesa.-_

Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza. Sus propias palabras. Apretó los dientes, y son la manga de la chaqueta se secó las lágrimas. No tenía tiempo para llorar, era hora de actuar y de enfrentar a esos Tanks, sola… Le temblaron las piernas al pensar en eso, pero se enderezó, y puso su mano cerca del botón de abrir. El libro que Mio le había regalado ese día le había dado horas y horas de imaginación, viéndose como súper heroína, volando por allí y por allá. Ahora, todo era real, y una real responsabilidad estaba en sus hombros… las vidas de todas esas personas en el hotel, las vidas de Azusa, Ui y Jun…

-_Seguiremos vivas… hasta que digamos adiós, es una promesa-_

_-Una promesa-_

Con la voz de Mio en su cabeza repitiendo esa frase, apretó el botón. La puerta se abrió. Había a lo menos doscientos zombies en el hall, amontonándose en la entrada de la escalera de emergencia. Ya se podía ver a los Tank cerca de la entrada. Ritsu sonrió.

-Para cumplir mis promesas, debo sobrevivir. No hay de otra-

Comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pasando a llevar a la mayor cantidad de zombies posible. Algunos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de la chica, pero rápidamente o fueron destruidos o la chica pasó tan rápido por el lado de ellos que ni se preocuparon de seguirla.

-¡VAMOS DESGRACIADOS, MUESTRENME TODO LO QUE PUEDAN HACER!- rugió Tainaka Ritsu al salir del hotel, encontrándose cara a cara con esos monstruos, quienes felices aceptaron el desafío.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue el capitulo de hoya, muuuchas gracias por leer...<strong>

**Tambien, gracias por los comentarios (Valitanu12, compratriota, te envie un mensaje a tu cuenta con los link, no se si los has visto)... Y bueno, se acerca acerca el final... ¿dónde estan las demas? a mi también me tiene stresada esa idea... en realidad no, porque soy malvada MUAJAJJAA1 xD...**

**(Kimera Kuroaki, es sierto, kgamos XD)**

**Como sea, enjoy, y comente, siempre es bueno leer los comentarios e pensamientos de otros...**

**Y gracias por leer**

**cheers**


	24. Chapter 24: Lo muerto no gana a lo vivo

**Y les presento un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :)**

**La verdad, me costó bastante escribir esto, fue bastante enredado y aún no estoy muy conforme, pero ya que XD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ritsu saltó aprovechando el vuelo de la carrera hacia uno de los Tanks que tenía frente a ella. Levantó sus brazos y junto sus manos haciendo un puño, y con el golpeó la pequeña cabeza del zombie tirándolo al suelo de hocico. Al caer, rápidamente la chica pateó la pierna del zombie que tenía al lado (los tres estaban bien juntos), haciendo que este se tambaleara. Ritsu aprovechando, tiró un fuerte golpe al estomago de este, echándolo hacia atrás. Fueron movimientos bastante torpes e improvisados. Digamos que Ritsu nunca crearía un plan antes de actuar.<p>

Se preparó para atacar al tercer zombie, pero el que había atacado primero la agarró por la pierna y la lanzó bruscamente, hacia el tercer zombie. Los dos cayeron un par metros lejos del lugar. Bastante adolorida por el golpe (el cuerpo del Tank era bastante duro) se levantó, y vio como los otros dos comenzaban a empujarse para llegar primero a donde estaba ella.

-Y yo que pensaba que eran más inteligentes- dijo levantando una ceja al ver el comportamiento tan estúpido de los dos.

Pero el quedarse quieta casi le cuesta caro. Vio como la gigantesca mano del zombie con la que había caído se abalanzaba sobre ella. Rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo, aprovechando de pararse y golpear a otro zombie normal perdido. Vio como el primer Tank corría hacia ella sin esquivar a otros desafortunados infectados. Ritsu aplicó el mismo ataque que izo con él al principio, salto y golpe. Error. El supo lo que pasaría, así que se detuvo y juntó sus manos delante de él, aplastando a la chica en el aire. Pudo escuchar perfectamente un CRACK, y el aire abandonó los pulmones de Ritsu por unos segundos.

Una maniaca sonrisa apareció en el rostro del zombie justo antes de que una bala golpeara su cabeza. Eso logró que soltara a la chica, y así pudiera respirar nuevamente. El zombie se tambaleó hacia un lado solo unos segundos antes que otro Tank lo empujara brutalmente por la espalda. Ritsu apenas pudo cubrirse por la fuerza del golpe. Pasaron a unos centímetros de ella. Miró hacia el edificio, y vio a varios sujetos con rifles en la mano, disparando a los zombies que estaba a su alrededor. Con un punzante dolor en su costado, Ritsu se levantó, y viendo como el Tank faltante se movía hacia la entrada del Hotel, lo siguió.

-Ok, quizás tengo una costilla rota, además de que estoy cansada y tengo hambre- se dijo a si misma mientras aumentaba el paso- ¿Cómo voy a detenerlo? Ni idea.

Pasó al lado de un auto, y se detuvo unos segundos para verlo. Estaba casi segura que ese pesaría mucho menos que el Tank. Lo agarró por el parachoques, lo levantó en el aire haciendo caso omiso al dolor, y se acercó lo suficiente al Tank como para darle un gran golpe. El zombie se tambaleó torpemente y abrió la boca para rugir, pero Ritsu se la tapó rápidamente con otro golpe con el auto. Miles de pedazos volaron por el lugar. La baterista se preparó para dar otro gran golpe cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a un Hunter correr hacia ella, y usando el vuelo, dejó caer el auto sobre él. Desgraciadamente no era el único que la quería comer.

-¡Mier…!-

Una Witch apareció y saltó por sobre el auto, y con un grito desgarrador lanzó sus largas y afiladas uñas hacia la chica. Ritsu se movió pero sabía que ya era muy tarde para esquivar por completo el golpe.

Si no hubiera sido por ese balazo de algún francotirador que desvió al zombie, le habría ensartado sus feroces uñas en su rostro. Esquivo el ataque sólo por centímetros. Agarró nuevamente el auto por el parachoques para lanzarlo contra la Witch que trataba de recomponerse por el balazo y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, pero fue aplastada por la gran mano del Tank, quién rugió de furia. Como Ritsu ya había lanzado el auto hacia la Witch (que ya no estaba ahí), golpeó de nuevo al Tank con el vuelito que había agarrado, tirándolo al suelo. Se hubiera reído de la escena estado de espectadora en otra situación.

-_¡Tainaka! ¿Cómo vas? Cambio-_

-De maravilla- contestó al micrófono inalámbrico. Era la voz de Iwasaki.

- _Más te vale, porque ese fue un excelente tiro. Justo en el cráneo, y tienes que decir cambio cuando termines de hablar_- sonaba orgulloso de su obra.

-¿Para qué? Es estúpido y arruina la emoción. Como sea, te lo agradezco, sigue así - dijo la chica tirando lo que quedaba del auto a un grupo de zombies que se amontonaba en la puerta del hotel sobre la camioneta que Momo y Jaken Habían dejado ahí. Estaba bastante cerca de la entrada, así que no tuvo problemas de puntería- Porque esto se pone cada vez más feo.

-_Tranquila, estás cubierta. ¡Y di cambio!... Cambio-_

Sintió cómo el suelo temblaba. Uno de los otros Tanks corría hacia ella enloquecido, a pesar de que su brazo derecho no se movía. Probablemente no sentía dolor, duh. Ritsu se preparó y corrió hacia él para alejarlo de la entrada, y hacerle frente al golpe. Detuvo el puño del zombie con sus manos sin darle la oportunidad de moverse ningún centímetro más.

-¡Esto es lo más lejos que llegaras!- le gritó con furia.

Pero el zombie no había atacado sin un plan, a diferencia de Ritsu, y movió el puño de su brazo aparentemente inmovilizado golpeando a la chica en el costado y tirándola hacia un lado, pasando a llevar a varios zombies en el camino. Se azotó contra el suelo, y sintió como algo más se quebraba dentro de ella. Saboreó algo metálico en su boca. Vomitar sangre nunca era una buena señal. El zombie aprovechó para ir hacia el hotel, pisoteando zombies por allí y por allá. Estaba dispuesto a destruir la entrada para ingresar al hotel y comerse a todos los que encontraría allí, cosa que Ritsu no permitiría, pero esta vez le costó más levantarse.

"_Mierda, es demasiado pronto como para llegar a mi límite" _la chica se tambaleó por el dolor, apretando los dientes y cerrando un ojo para disminuirlo un poco.

En eso, hubo una explosión sobre el zombie, literalmente. Este cayó de espaldas, no inconsciente, pero si visiblemente herido. Lo que lo había golpeado quemó gran parte de su piel, y le destruyó el resto del brazo que tenía, y parte de su costado. Ritsu miró para todos lados, y hacia el hotel, y vio cerca del piso 25, a unas figuras con una especie de arma. Eran ocho, entre ellos… ¿Azusa?

-¡A eso llamó poder!- gritó Jaken apuntando con sus dedos hacia adelante, como si hubiera metido un punto, aunque no fue él quien disparó. Estaba al lado de una especia de bazuca, un poco más grande de lo normal porque tenía piezas adicionales, un par de cables extra, y una mira.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- gritó otro chico de la misma edad que Jaken, igual de emocionado- ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste estas cosas, Hisaka-chan?

-Talento compañeros, puro talento- contestó el hombre de pelo parado y barba. Tenía el pecho hinchado por el orgullo hacia sí mismo- Me llevó un par de días hacerle esos pequeños ajustes a las bazucas que encontraron, pero cómo están recién salidas del horno y digamos que esta es su primera prueba, sólo tienen 10 balas cada una.

-¿Por eso quisiste que viniera ocho personas con buena puntería?- preguntó Azusa, aún en shock por la fuerza del disparó que recién había logrado. Estaba acostada en el piso boca abajo, con la mano en el gatillo del arma. Las ocho bazucas estaban alineadas, apuntando hacia el campo de batalla.

-¡Exacto! Esas balas tienen que ser sabiamente usadas, y no desperdiciadas, y cómo solo alcancé a crear 8 de estas maravillas, no hay segundas oportunidades-

-Nos sentimos honrados por eso- dijo otra mujer con el pelo muy corto y con un piercing en la nariz.

Ritsu aún no se movía por la sorpresa del balazo. Había derribado casi por completo al zombie destrozándole todo su lado derecho. Aunque ya estaba herido, ninguna arma normal lo hubiera dejado en ese estado. Pero lo agradeció, aunque no le duró mucho. Vio como el Tank que había golpeado con el auto se había levantado y ya estaba llegando a la entrada del hotel. Alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la tiró de bruces al suelo. Automáticamente se dio vuelta lo que pudo y logró detener a tiempo la boca del Charger, arrastrándola otros centímetros. Las manos de este azotaban el suelo y golpearon a la chica fuertemente en la cara. Un balazo rosó la cara del zombie, haciendo que Ritsu se lamentara por no haberle dado porque su boca estaba a centímetros de ella. Echando un poco hacia atrás al zombie con su pierna derecha, tuvo espacio para darle una patada en el hocico, poder levantarse y darle un fuerte golpe que le rompió el deformado rostro. Segundos más tarde, recibía una merecida bala en el cráneo. Escuchó una nueva explosión, y sintió el aire caliente. Se dio vuelta para ver que habían disparado de nuevo en contra del segundo Tank, dejándolo tan mal como el otro. Ritsu tuvo la oportunidad al verlo bien groogy, de agarrarlo por el brazo, y lanzarlo para alejarlo de la entrada. Se mareó bastante por el uso de fuerza extra y por el dolor en el costado y la espalda. No sabía si aguantaría mucho más, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y aún sentía como sangre caía por su boca.

-Niños, este es un buen momento para encontrar ese pitito y mandarlo lejos de aquí-

Agarró la camioneta que Jaken y Momo que estaba en la entrada, y con esa aplastó nuevamente al Tank. Lo zombies que se amontonaban en el techo del auto salieron disparados hacia todos lados. Al hacerlo, vio por el rabillo del ojo uno de los faroles que iluminaban el lugar, y teniendo una idea, corrió hacia él y lo sacó del cemento, usándolo como una lanza. Los zombies que comenzaban a levantarse, nuevamente se dirigieron hacia el hotel sin darle ninguna importancia a Ritsu y aprovechando que la entrada estaba más accesible que antes, y eso Ritsu lo uso en su contra. Barrió a todos los zombies con el farol cómo si fueran solo un montón de muñecos de porcelana (bastante feos por supuesto), tratando de darles lo más cerca de la cabeza. Los mandaron varios metros lejos. Tiró el farol agotada, y pudo tomar un poco de aire, porque los Tank no se habían levantado aún, y los demás zombies estaba siendo bien tratados por los francotiradores. Otra nueva explosión, pero diferente a la anterior ocurrió en el grupo de zombies que Ritsu había lanzado. Al parecer una bomba había caído ahí.

-Nuevamente, ¿me puedes explicar cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Jushiro viendo con asombro la explosión, creada por Ui.

-Afirmas el clip de seguridad de la granada en el seguro de la ballesta, y al disparar este se suelta, y la granada estalla a una distancia prudente- dijo Ui colocando otra granada en su ballesta cuidadosamente- Igual, calculé más o menos la distancia que hay desde este décimo piso hacia ese lugar. La explosión se demora más o menos 5 segundos, así que alcanza justo…

Estaban en el décimo piso. Un grupo de 20 personas aproximadamente, entre ellos Jushiro y Ui estaban con fusiles como francotiradores frente al ventanal, que habían roto para poder disparar. Otro grupo había entrado en las habitaciones para disparar a los zombies que venían por la parte de atrás del edificio.

-Eres increíble, además parece que los zombies disminuyen en número- dijo igual de asombrado que antes el hombre, viendo como otra granada era disparada hacia otro grupo de zombies que Ritsu había lanzado hacia atrás.

-Sí- dijo la chica con una sonrisa gradecida por el cumplido y feliz porque, de verdad no habían muchos zombies más. Se estaba terminando.

-¡Hirasawa, lleva eso hacia el otro lado del edificio, por ahí también se acercan nuevas hordas de zombies!- le dijo Momo corriendo hacia ella con arma en la mano. Parecía bastante alterada.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron los dos viendo a la mujer

-¡¿Acaso hay más?- dijo otro hombre al lado de Ui.

-Sí, muchos más, así que tú también vas, y ustedes dos- Le dijo a dos mujeres que estaban mirando con cara de "no puede ser"- Jushiro, quédate aquí y dirige los tiros hacia los zombies que quedan. Si siguen disminuyendo, los quiero a todos al otro lado, ¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡SÍ!- contestaron los francotiradores.

-No creo que podamos hacer eso- dijo un hombre mucho mayor que todos los presentes mirando por la ventana. Estaba pálido y sudaba mucho, y tenía la vista fija adelante.

Todos vieron lo que el hombre indicaba, y también se les cayó el alma a los pies.

Ritsu observó que había menos zombies, el lugar estaba bastante vacío si se comparaba con antes. Suspiró un poco aliviada, y miró el alrededor nuevamente.

_-¡Tainaka! ¿Puedes verlos? Cambio-_

-¿Ah?- la chica se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a Iwasaki. Se le había olvidad que tenía el micrófono inalámbrico con ella.

_-¡Desde aquí se puede ver por las calles principales nuevas hordas de zombies acercarse, además de que por atrás del edificio vienen más y nuevos Tanks! ¡Y DI CAMBIO!-_

-¡Cambio, cambio! ¡¿Acaso vienen más?- exclamó Ritsu, frustrada. Recién se había dado cuenta que varios metros lejos, por la calle principal que interceptaba la vía del tren, se acercaba un grupo muy grande de zombies.

_-Los Francotiradores Expers estás disparando hacia los Tank, pero no son balas suficientes. Tenemos a los Francotiradores normales ayudando también, pero no es suficiente. Además, todos los nuevos zombies que se acercan por adelante nos complican el trabajo…cambio- _sonaba cansado, al parecer se estaba moviendo bastante.

-Y me dices eso no para darme ánimo, ¿verdad?…- murmuró la chica, apretándose el costado por el dolor- ¡Mierda! ¿Los niños aún no encuentran nada? Cambio

_-No, aunque ya están llegando al último piso. Es probable que esté allí…Cambio-_

-Típico, siempre es el último lugar- dijo la chica, suspirando- bueno, me encargo de los zombies que vienen y…

-_¡Son demasiado, se necesita una barrera para detenerlos! ¡Ni siquiera nuestras balas podrán hacer algo!-_

-¡Entonces que quiere que haga si…!- pero se cayó

Ya se le había ocurrido una idea. Miraba fijamente la vía de tren que pasaba por frente suyo. No era una vía en el suelo, sino que iba en un puente, como tres metros de alto. Esa era una barrera perfecta.

-Oye, capitán, ¿Cuántas balas quedan a esas armas que dices tú? Cambio-

_-Unas cuantas, no son muchas… ¿Qué tienes planeado? Cambio-_

-Mantén ocupados a los Tanks del otro lado mientras vuelvo- dijo la chica corriendo hacia uno de los pilares que afirmaba el puente de la vía del tren.

_-¡¿Qué piensas hacer Tainaka!-_

_-_Una barrera. Cambio y fuera.-

Ritsu corrió lo más rápido que pudo, juntando todas sus fuerzas para dar justo en el pilar, y derribarlo. Si lograba hacerlo, el puente caería justo en la calle donde los zombies venían, impidiéndoles el paso. Algo bastante extremo, pero si pudo levantar a un Tank, podría definitivamente botar un puente. Sentido incomunmente común.

-¡Aquí vamos!-

Golpeó brutalmente el pilar con sus puños. Se creó un gran agujero, pero no lo suficientemente grande como para derribarlo. El pilar era cinco veces más ancho que la chica. Los zombies comenzaban a aparecer por la intersección. Desgraciadamente, un Charger lideraba el grupo… ¿o era afortunadamente? Ritsu sonrió maliciosamente. El zombie comenzó a correr hacia la chica, y esta, se puso justo frente del, y delante del resto del pilar.

-Mmh, me has dado una idea. Además, mis manos me duelen- dijo Ritsu, provocando al zombie.

Se salió justo antes que el Charger la aplastara, haciendo que este pasara de largo y chocara contra el pilar… destruyéndolo. El ruido del derrumbe inundó el lugar, cayendo en la mitad del grupo de zombies, y dejando a los otros sin poder entrar al sector del hotel. Ritsu había corrido lo más rápido posible para no ser aplastada, pero fue una tarea difícil. Varios escombros la golpearon fuertemente en la espalda y la cabeza, y aunque no logró quedar enterrada, cayó de bruces al suelo. Se vio envuelta en la nube de polvo, sin poder respirar con facilidad, pero no se podía mover. Su costado de dolía demasiado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sintió como sangre caía por ella, nublándole su ojo izquierdo… Pero no podía moverse.

_-¡Tainaka! ¡Oye!-_

-…-

_-¡Responde!-_

-Mmmmhhhh… cambio- mumuró

_-¡Estás viva! ¡Esa fue una maniobra excelente, soldado! Cambio-_

-No me trates de soldado… soy mujer y tengo sentimientos... Cambio- contestó con un humor de perros. Se sentía terrible, y que más encima la llamaran soldado era demasiado.

Cerró los ojos un momento, para aliviar un poco el mareo y el dolor. Le pesaban mucho los parpados. Sentía como la sangre seguía fluyendo de su cabeza, y como su costado le latía por dolor. Además, al estar sin movimiento, comenzó a sentir una punzada en su pierna derecha justo debajo de la rodilla.

_-Será mejor que salgas de allí, aún hay zombies rondado y no podemos verte como para cubrirte Cambio._

Esa voz se escuchaba lejana, incluso siendo que el audífono lo tenía en su oreja.

_-Tainaka, ¿me oyes? Cambio-_

Una brisa agradable rosó el rostro de la chica. Estaba transpirando, así que agradeció sentir el frescor del aire. Quizás también el polvo se iría.

_-¿…oírme? ¡Cambio!... ¡Cuidado, ahí viene otro! ¡Suzuki, hazte a un lado…!-_

Estaba demasiado cansada como para oír. Ya no quería oír. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Eran demasiado zombies y su cuerpo estaba destrozado. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

"_Sólo cinco minutos más"_

_-No, ya te dije, has estado mucho rato y sabes cómo son los vecinos-_

_-Mmmh… Así nunca seré como ese loco de The Who- murmuró Ritsu cabizbaja, dejando las baquetas encima de la caja de la batería._

_-¿Por no dejarte practicar más?- preguntó su papá levantando una ceja_

_-No… bueno, quizás también. Es que, no me sale ese redoble que hace Keith Moon, el baterista de The Who. Es muy complicado, necesito como cuatro brazos más para hacerlos…_

_-¡Jaja!-_

_-¡No es gracioso!... Es frustrante- murmuró al ultimo la chica, encorvándose más por la irritación que sentía, y la obvia frustración_

_-Lo siento, pero es muy gracioso como lo dices- dijo el señor Tainaka conteniendo la risa, pero al ver la expresión de su hija, se sintió en algo culpable- Perdona… Mira, te diré un secreto que me ayudaba para correr en las carreras con mi auto._

_-¿Secreto?- levantó la cabeza, interesándose un poco por eso..._

_-Ve lo como una lucha Ritsu- le dijo poniéndose al lado y a la altura de su hija mirando hacia el frente. Habló en tono soñador- y tu enemigo, es la batería…_

_-¡Pero yo quiero que sea mi amiga!- dijo alarmada la chica, mirando a su padre escandalizada._

_-No tiene que ser tu amiga, sino que tiene que ser parte de ti- le dijo con un aire inteligente- Un animal, un humano, a ellos tienes que combatirlos para que sean tus amigos, en un sentido figurado. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?-_

_-Sí… creo- asintió la chica, sin estar completamente segura de lo que su padre decía respecto a eso._

_-Cómo sea, una batería, un auto… tienes que hacerlos parte de ti para derrotarlos, y dominarlos. Para eso hay que ser constante con ellos…_

_-Pero, ¿y si de verdad es demasiado difícil lo que uno quiere hacer o crear con ellos?- le preguntó Ritsu aún no muy convencida._

_-"Lo muerto no puede garle a lo vivo"-_

_Ritsu abrió los ojos, repasando bien lo que su padre había dicho recién._

_-Nosotros somos los que pensamos y los que vivimos, por lo tanto, estamos en nuestro derecho de dominar a los seres inanimados… o no vivientes, como quieras llamarlos._

_-Mmhh… tiene sentido- dijo Ritsu con su mano en la barbilla y el ceño fruncido_

_-Obvio. Uno: porque yo lo digo- dijo su padre levantándose y despeinando el cabello de su hija- Y dos: El creado no puede nunca superar al creador. _

Ritsu abrió los ojos.

Era verdad, algo vivo no podía perder contra algo muerto. Los zombies se movían, masticaban, quizás pensaban… ¿pero vivos? No.

-Je je, siempre tan complicado para explicar todo, papá…-

La chica comenzó a moverse, tratando de levantarse. No podía ser derrotada por esas cosas, no aún. Tenía que pelear, y proteger a los demás. Era su tarea, ella había decidido eso, se lo habían pedido… confiaban en ella. Logró levantarse, aún con dolor en su pierna. El polvo se disipaba, mostrando lo que acontecía metros frente ella. Uno de los nuevos Tank había logrado golpear el edificio, dando en el segundo piso donde estaba parte del grupo de sobrevivientes. Se escuchaban algunos bombazos de las armas creadas por Takato, pero como eran limitadas, era cosa de tiempo. La chica sonrió.

-Los zombies son cosas muertas, y por lo que sé y siento, yo aún respiro… No tienen ninguna opción contra mí- movió su pierna, estirándola para olvidar el dolor.

Corrió.

Los sobrevivientes trataban de disparar al zombie, pero las balas no le hacían daño, o si lo hacían, apenas lo sentía. Estaba destruyendo la pared, dejando el segundo piso al aire libre, y expuesto a los ataques del Tank, además que, al parecer, las balas de las armas de Takato se habían acabado. Había otros zombies alrededor, tratando de entrar estúpidamente golpeando la pared, y algunos zombies mutantes atacaban también a los sobrevivientes desde el suelo. También los infectados que se habían metido por las ventanas de los lados del primer piso, subían por las escaleras hacia los demás pisos, y los sobrevivientes luchaban con ellos en las entradas, tratando de cerrarlas. Por eso, los humanos estaba entrando en la desesperación al verse tan vulnerables. Estaban muertos.

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Casi como un rugido. Ritsu saltó hacia el zombie, empujándolo con todo lo que tenía. Cayó pesadamente varios metros lejos aplastando a varios zombies. La chica se tambaleó un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡Tainaka!- gritó Iwasaki desde el segundo piso. Tenía un muy mal aspecto por toda la sangre que había en su ropa y piel, pero estaba emocionado al ver a la chica.

-¡Ritsu-semapi, no vuelva a hacer eso!- gritó Jun corriendo hasta el borde del edificio para gritarle con una venita en la sien y cara de asesina a pesar que tenía un ojo hinchado y su hombro sangrando

-¿Ah?- Ritsu miró a la chica, con unas gotitas de "no entender" en su cabeza.

-¡Nos tenias preocupadas, casi te matas allí!- le gritó aumentando el enojo.

El Tank se movió, y rugió enfurecido por el dolor, y la vergüenza por haber sido empujado así por una niñita.

-¡Ritsu, usa esto!- le gritó Tatsuya tirándole algo, quién también se había acercado al borde del edificio. También estaba sangrando del costado y tenía sangre en la boca

Ritsu recibió lo que el chico le tiró, y casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-¡Granada! ¡¿Sabes que me puedes matar con eso?- gritó alterada y enojada por la poca preocupación de los hombres.

-Sí, y también lo puedes matar a él- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente- Úsala bien, es la última que queda.

El Tank ya se había levantado. Zombies alrededor del pasaban, pero no le importó. Ritsu lo miró, haciendo el mismo caso omiso hacia los otros zombies, y a las balas que iban contra de ellos. Eso era entre ella y el monstruo. Podía sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo nuevamente, y había que admitir que sin ella, la chica se desintegraría por todos los golpes que recibió antes. Este rugió, golpeó su pecho con sus manos a lo King Kong, y corrió hacia dónde estaba la chica. Ella se preparó para recibirlo. En el camino, el Tank agarró a zombies que tenía delante y los lanzó hacia Ritsu, quién los esquivó sin ningún problema. Más enfurecido, agarró un gran pedazo del edificio que estaba en el suelo, y también lo lanzó hacia ella.

-¡Inútil!- gritó la chica, y destruyó el escombro en el aire con su puño.

El Tank apareció frente Ritsu con una sonrisa demoniaca y lanzó sus manos hacia ella. Ágilmente Ritsu se echó hacia atrás, dando un par de tropezones torpes, pero se recompuso de inmediato. El zombie siguió tirando manotazo, tratando de agarrar a la castaña, pero esta se movía más rápido de lo que pensaba, esquivándolos todos. En un golpe, el Tank hundió tanto su mano en el cemento que se demoró más segundos en moverse, y Ritsu aprovechó la ocasión. Saltó a su brazo y corrió rápidamente por este haciendo equilibrio con sus manos. Aunque el zombie logró sacar la mano del hoyo que había hecho, ya era tarde porque Ritsu ya estaba frente su pequeña cabeza, lista para golpearlo.

-¡Te tengo-un-regalo!- gritó, y metió toda su mano con la granada dentro de la boca del zombe. Aprovechó de empujarlo hacia atrás.

Los dos cayeron.

Ritsu sacó su mano con el seguro de la boca del monstruo y rodó por el piso. Antes que el zombie siquiera alcanzara a notar que algo se había quedado dentro de su boca, estalló. Fue algo bastante asqueroso.

-¡Excelente! ¡Tainaka, bue…!- Iwasaki sintió que hablaban por su micrófono inalámbrico- ¿Qué pasa?

_-¡Encontraron el dispositivo, Capitán! ¡Se encuentran bajando hacia los autos para sacarlo del edificio!-_

El capitán se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

_-¿Ca-capit…?-_

-¡Qué excelente noticia! ¡Avise a esos soldados que lleven esa cosa lo más lejos posible! ¡Cambio y fuera!-

Miró el alrededor. Aún habían zombies avanzando, algunos mutantes. Quizás algún nuevo Tank aparecería. "_Justo a tiempo_", y sonrió.

-¡Encontraron el dispositivo! ¡Tainaka, mantente de pie sólo unos minutos más! ¡Lo mismo va para ustedes!- gritó lo último mirando hacia adentro del edificio, viendo que sólo habían 15 sobrevivientes de los 22 que entraron al segundo piso. Los otros grupos deberían estar en las escaleras y en el piso 10.

Ritsu sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso. "_Sólo unos minutos más… perfecto". _

-¡Eso no quiere decir que te quedes pegada ahí sin hacer nada!- le gritaron al mismo tiempo Jun y Tatsuya con venitas en su cabeza. Ritsu se había quedado parada sin moverse a pesar de que aún habían zombies dando vueltas.

La chica corrió esquivando a otros infectados que golpeaban la pared para poder entrar, sin éxito obviamente. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio, y al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a un zombie perdido, vio como un auto aparecía en la calle andando a gran velocidad. Los infectados que estaban dentro del edificio comenzaron a salir y siguieron al auto. Los que estaban detrás del edificio también lo hicieron, y poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando. El silencio comenzó a llegar al lugar mientras los aullidos de los muertos se iban alejando. Ritsu se apoyó en la pared, y dejó que el cansancio la cubriera. Suspiró aliviada y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo. No se había dado cuenta que era una magnífica noche.

-Luciérnagas…- murmuró con una sonrisa

-¡Ritsu-sempai!-

Ritsu apenas se inmutó al escuchar la voz de Jun. La chica corrió hacia donde estaba su sempai, saltando los pedazos de escombros y cuerpos en el suelo.

-¿Cómo están los demás?- fue lo primero que dijo antes que Jun llegará a su lado.

-Preocúpate un poco más de ti, ¿quieres? - dijo Jun parándose frente su sempai recuperando el aliento, con cara de preocupación- Pero bien, por lo menos enteros. Están haciendo espacio en las escaleras para poder transitar bien y fueron a ver cómo estaban los sobrevivientes en los demás pisos. Preferí venir a buscarte

-¿Tú estás bien?-

-Probablemente mejor que tú- dijo medio sarcástica agachándose para ayudar a la chica- Estás en pésimo estado

-¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo?- dijo Ritsu haciéndose la ofendida levantando la barbilla

Levantó a la chica, quién se quejó por el dolor en su costado, y puso su brazo por encima de su hombro para ayudarla a caminar. Notó que Ritsu tenía su ojo izquierdo derecho cerrado y bañado en sangre por debajo de su flequillo.

Jun sólo sonrió, no por ver las condiciones de su sempai. A pesar del cansancio, el dolor y todo lo que conllevaba pelear contra zombies, estaba feliz. Habían sobrevivido, habían luchado por sobrevivir. También había algo de orgullo en esa sonrisa… y de agradecimiento.

-Gracias- dijo Jun.

Ritsu la miró con su ojo bueno, asombrada. Eso la había tomado completamente desprevenida.

-Gracias por habernos protegido, Ritsu-sempai-

Apretó agradecida la mano de la chica que la sujetaba para ayudarla a caminar. Ritsu, para variar, se sonrojó. Nunca se acostumbraría a que le agradecieran tan honestamente. Era muy incómodo… Pero tampoco le desagradaba.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola- murmuró.

-¡Hey!-

Tatsuya corría por el destruido hall hacia las chicas. A pesar de que se veía muy pálido, sucio, y herido, también estaba feliz. Saltó como si nada los cuerpos de los zombies y salió.

-Je je, tienes un pésimo aspecto- dijo burlón al llegar frente las chicas.

-¡¿Qué nadie se ha visto a sí mismo últimamente!- exclamó nuevamente ofendida Ritsu.

-Para de quejarte, tú fuiste quién quiso terminar así- dijo el chico, agarrándola y subiéndola a su espalda a horcajadas hábilmente sin dejar que Ritsu o Jun reaccionaran.

-¡O-oye!- dijo Ritsu, viéndose de repente en la espalda de Tatsuya y aguantando el dolor que sintió por ese movimiento- Pu-puedo caminar perfectamente.

-Sí, claro. Además, es para ayudar a Jun- dijo mirando a la otra chica, quién no entendía nada- porque de seguro que pesas más que una chica normal.

-¡¿Qu-qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamó Ritsu poniéndose como un tomate por la rabia.

-Que dejes de quejarte- dijo el chico con su tono aburrido caminando hacia dentro del edificio- de verdad pesas…

-¡Y quién te pidió que me cargues! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!- comenzó a decir la chica golpeando al chico en la cabeza con sus manos. La verdad, si hubiera querido y si no estuviera tan cansada, esos golpes hubieran sido un poco más fatales.

Jun los vio irse mientras peleaban. La verdad, ella no entendió mucho, pero no le importó. Sonrió por la escena y entró detrás de ellos, dejando la masacre y el caos que había provocado esa batalla, en la que salieron victoriosos, aunque apenas. Iwasaki veía el panorama con el seño fruncido desde el último piso. Pensaba que de verdad, habían tenido suerte de estar vivos… aunque casi la mitad de ellos no lo habían conseguido. La próxima vez no sería igual, y por eso debían tomar medidas.

-Hisaka, hay que tomar medidas- murmuró.

-También pienso eso… y lo que izo esa chica me dio una idea- dijo el inventor, mirando el puente de la vía del tren destruido, haciendo una barrera hacia las demás calles.

-Pero no sé si nos ayude completamente frente los militares-

-Probablemente no- dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca- pero podemos hacerles entender que será difícil derrotarnos. Además, tenemos a, ¿Tainaka se llama? Ella lo hará mucho más complicado para ellos…

-Para eso hay que entrenarla- dijo dándose vuelta, y mirándolo con ojos siniestros- Hay que combatir fuego con fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como termina... ¿dónde están las demás? JAJAJA, algún día lo sabran, sólo tengan paciencia<strong>

**cazanova95, vi el video, y esta bkn! me gusto mucho, graaacias**

**Y también gracias por los comentarios y por todos los que leen este fic... que le queda muuuuuuy poquito (chan!)**

**Comentarios extras y esas cosas, por aqui por favor...**

**cheers**


	25. Chapter 25: En el HA

**Ha llegado el triste momento... MuÚSICA PORFAVOR.**

**Este es el último cápitulo, de los presento... Probablemente, hay muchos que me odiaran... Así que lo único que les digo es: Leanlo, disfrutenlo, odienme, y despues lean cuidadosamente las notas quee scribiré abajo.**

**ENJOY!**

**(Como estamos con problemas con Gringolandia y esas cosas llamadas S.O.P.A, aviso rápidamente que K-ON! Y LOS ZOMBIES DE LEFT 4 DEAD NO ME PERTENECEN!... Muchas gracias)**

* * *

><p>-¡Pastel time!-<p>

-¡Sí! ¡Hace muuuuucha hambre!-

-Suenan cómo si no hubieran comido hace años…-

-Pasar todo un día sin pasteles es muy parecido-

-Aquí tienen. Un amigo de la familia nos los dio para probarlos-

-¡Woohoo!-

-Por eso eres mi estudiante favorita-

-El favoritismo en la escuela no debería existir entre maestro y alumna, sobre todo por conveniencia-

-No te preocupes Mio-chan, que siempre te escogeré a ti de modelo para mis trajes-

-¡¿EH?-

-¿Y por qué no fue una diseñadora de vestuario, Sawako-sensei?-

-Es porque el chico que le gustaba y que la rechazó iba a ser profesor, Nodoka-chan-

-Hay temas que NO deben hablarse cuando uno está comiendo-

-Hablar sobre tu futuro esposo es algo recurrente en esta mesa-

-¡No es cierto, Tainaka-san!-

-Sawa-chan es muy bonita, de seguro encontrará a un marido pronto-

-Mu-Mugi, no le pongas más leña al fuego…-

Era un día normal, relajado, y eso hacía que los pasteles y el té resultaran aún más exquisitos. Yui comía pasteles sin ningún cuidado mientras Mugi veía soñadora la escena que se mostraba frente ella. Mio tomaba su té tranquilamente simplemente ignorando todo y Nodoka estaba intranquilamente tranquila sentada al lado de la profesora Yamanaka quién zarandeaba bruscamente a Ritsu. Un día común y corriente.

-Ricchan, ¿qué le pasó a tu cintillo?- le preguntó Yui después que la profesora dejara tranquila a la chica.

-Nada importante, me caí y se me perdió- dijo la chica llevándose la mano a su cabeza, y peinándose un poco el pelo.

-Te ves rara, pero muy tierna- dijo Mugi juntando sus manos alegremente, cómo si hablara con una niñita.

-Je je, es verdaaad- poniendo la misma cara de Mugi con un tono meloso y abrazando a la chica

-Ya ya ya- dijo Ritsu sonrojada incómoda, tratando de alejar a Yui

-¿Fue la que yo te regale?- le preguntó Mio levantando una ceja, suspicaz.

-No, esa la tengo en mi casa- dijo, y tuvo una increíble idea- ¿Y por qué no vamos a mi casa? Vamos todas, las invito. "_No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que extraño ese lugar"_

-¿Acaso tus papás no están?- preguntó Mugi

-Sí están, pero no tendrán ningún problema, ¿o no Mio?- lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a la chica

-Por supuesto que no, son buena gente… Mucho mejor que tú- le dijo burlonamente, tomando más de su té.

-A veces eres un poco hiriente, Mio-chan- dijo Ritsu frunciendo el ceño, haciéndose la ofendida- Cómo sea, será genial estar todos juntos ¿verdad?

-Yo no puedo, disculpen- dijo Nodoka levantándose repentinamente- Tengo cosas que hacer en el consejo escolar.

-Yo tampoco, tengo unas pruebas que revisar- dijo Sawako también levantándose- son para mañana y no pueden esperar.

-Son bastante aguafiestas ustedes dos, es sólo por hoy- dijo Ritsu cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño mientras las dos se dirigían a la puerta.

-Disculpa, pero yo tampoco puedo- dijo Mugi también levantándose- Aunque me hubiera gustado

-¿Mugi? Porque…-

-Lo mismo yo- dijo Yui con su mano en la nuca disculpándose y también se levantó- También tengo que irme.

-¿Qué?- la castaña no entendía. Había abierto los ojos extrañada, viendo como sus amigas se dirigían a la puerta. _"Esto es lo que siempre he temido"_

Miró a Mio

-¿Tu vienes…?

-Sabes que no puedo- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, y también se levantó.

Sí, Ritsu lo sabía. Sabía que no podrían ir, sabía que ellas no estaban allí… Sabía que eso no era real. Pero lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué no podía ser así, seguir así? Ir a su casa, con sus amigas… ver a su familia otra vez. Apretó fuertemente los puños, y parándose rápidamente tratando de no llorar, gritó.

-¡Por favor, no me dejen!-

Las cinco mujeres se dieron vuelta y la miraron. Sonreían, pero era una sonrisa triste.

-No se vayan… Podemos hacer que esto sea real, olvidar todo lo demás y… quedarnos aquí… por favor- suplicó Ritsu, mirando hacia el suelo, haciendo fuerzas para que ninguna lágrima cayera. Era tan difícil.

Sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Levantó la mirada y vio a Mio.

-Si nosotras nos quedamos aquí, ¿quién va a cuidar de Azusa, Ui y Jun?- le dijo serenamente- Además, si nosotras no nos vamos… No nos podrás encontrar.

Ritsu se dio vuelta hacia su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente, como si al disminuir la intensidad del abrazo ella pudiera desaparecer. No aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Tenía que volver con Azusa, Ui y Jun, y ayudar a los demás contra los zombies, los malditos zombies… Pero le era tan difícil dejar la idea de estar con todas sus amigas, y de estar lejos de Mio otra vez.

-Vamos- le dijo Mio, separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Le peinó sus mechones de pelo para poder verle la cara despejada. Le sonrió tiernamente- Y procura encontrar tu cintillo, de verdad te vez diferente sin él.

Se separó de ella y se fue junto con las demás. Ritsu las vio salir por la puerta de la sala. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, viendo hacia el infinito… Para volver a verlas, debía ir a buscarlas…

_-Una promesa-_

Se limpió las lágrimas y se metió las manos en el bolsillo. Las encontraría de nuevo, y estarían juntas… Pero para eso, debía volver con Azusa, Ui y Jun. A ellas también las tenía que cuidar, también eran sus amigas. Ritsu sonrió al recordarlas. Caminó hacia la puerta, con más determinación que antes. Había sido un bonito sueño, un recuerdo.

-o-

-Demasiadas lágrimas por toda una vida- murmuro. Se había despertado, y por eso, sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido. También pudo notar al abrir los ojos, (aunque solo pudo con uno, el otro estaba tapado, o vendado) que estaba, al parecer, en el Hospital Artificial. Pudo reconocer las paredes trabajadas y a medio pintar, y las cortinas que separaban las camillas en el lugar.

-¡Ritsu-sempai!-

La voz de Azusa. Ritsu miró hacia adelante, y la vio. Tenía un gran parche en la mejilla, y se le podía ver el brazo vendado ya que andaba con su playera. Pero aparte de eso, parecía bien… bien… ¿Enojada?

-¡BAKA!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que la golpeó fuertemente en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Ritsu pudo sentir que el cerebro se le remeció por el golpe.

-¡Ouch! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué?- exclamó la castaña llevándose sus manos a la cabeza, aterrada por la mirada asesina de la guitarrista.

-¡Por estúpida y egoísta!- gritó Azusa- ¡Ir a enfrentarte a los Tank sola! ¡Casi mueres!

-N-No había otra opción- dijo Ritsu aún adolorida por el golpe.

-Si pensaras las cosas antes de actuar, de seguro hubiera aparecido algo. Si hubieras confiado en nosotras de seguro hubiéramos pensado en algo- Azusa apretaba fuertemente las mano por la rabia. Hablaba muy rápido, y ya no miraba a su sempai- Nosotras… yo también te puedo ayudar Ritsu… Podemos cuidarnos entre nosotras… entre las cuatro, no tienes que hacer todo tú sola.

Y había comenzado a llorar, la parte que Ritsu más temía que pasara. Debería haber una forma que hiciera más fácil para los demás cuando alguien demostraba su tristeza. Se sentó en la cama a pesar de sentir un dolor en el costado. Quiso pararse pero no pudo, su pierna estaba inmovilizada con un yeso. Fail.

-Oye, Azusa… Los siento-

La pelinegra la miró, con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Pero, me alegro que estés bien- le dijo sonriendo.

Azusa la hubiera golpeado de nuevo, pero no lo izo. Se secó las lágrimas, y también sonrió ligeramente. Igual que ella, estaba feliz de ver a su sempai viva, en un estado un poco deprimente, pero viva.

-Y, ¿dónde están Ui y Jun?-

-Con Sato-san y… ahí vienen- dijo al darse vuelta, y ver a las dos chicas acercándose a ellas.

-¡Ritsu-sempai!- exclamó Ui mirando a la chica, y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Era obvio que es la hermana de Yui- que bueno que despertaste, estábamos preocupadas

-Perdón por eso- murmuró, un poco incómoda y sin mucho aire (y esperando con todas sus fuerzas que no se pusiera a llorar también)

-Ahora tienes mejor aspecto- le dijo burlonamente Jun en señal de saludo desde los pies de la cama.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo mientras Ui se alejaba. Las dos tenían algunas benditas en su cara y en sus brazos. La mano derecha de Jun estaba nuevamente vendada al igual que su hombro. A pesar de todo, de verdad se veían mejor- Y la ropa… ¿dónde se cambiaron?

Las tres chicas estaban con ropa diferente, parecía limpia y nueva.

-Bueno, alguien práctico e inteligente decidió traer un camión lleno de ropa- dijo Jun feliz- cosa que muchos agradecemos.

-Cierto- dijo Azusa seria- llega un momento, después de tantos zombies juntos, que la ropa comienza literalmente a deshacerse.

-Sí, lo único nuevo que teníamos eran las vendas- dijo Ui mirando su ropa- dejaron una habitación para eso, así que cuando salgas, puedes ir Ritsu-sempai.

-Por supuesto- dijo pensando en sus propios pantalones. Los agujeros que tenían por todas las caídas al suelo eran incontables.

-Hablando de vendas, Sato-san le tiró bastantes flores al trabajo que izo Nodoka-sempai con mi mano- dijo Jun mirándosela, parecía melancólica- Hubiera sido genial que ella lo escuchara venir de una doctora profesional…

-Pues vas a tener que decírselo en persona- le dijo Ui poniendo su mano en su hombro- Esa será tu responsabilidad.

-Cuando las encontremos, por supuesto- dijo entusiasmada Azusa- Vamos a tener que ponernos al día en demasiadas cosas

-¿Ustedes creen que Nodoka-sempai siga enojada conmigo?- preguntó temerosa Jun, como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera llevado desde hace días.

-Por supuesto que no, si es que estuvo alguna vez enojada contigo- le dijo Ritsu animándola.

Jun sonrió levemente, no sabía si estaba muy convencida o no de eso.

La puerta del Hospital Artificial que estaba a unos metros se abrió fuertemente, dejando entrar a Iwasaki Hiroshi. También había sido curado de sus heridas y seguía con la misma ropa de antes, rasgada y sucia, haciéndolo ver más fiero que antes. Se dirigió hacia las chicas. Las cuatro no hablaron porque el hombre llenaba el lugar con una atmosfera temerosa y autoritaria. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Cada una tragó saliva. El hombre levantó la mano y la dirigió fuertemente hacia Ritsu. Esta se cubrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las otras se paralizaron por el terror. El hombre levantó una ceja.

Ritsu abrió los ojos y vio que le estaba tendiendo la mano. Unas gotitas cayeron por su cabeza. Este tipo de verdad tiene problemas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Iwasaki, sin cambiar la expresión de dureza de su rostro.

-Eh… ¿Eh?-

-Por lo que hiciste allá afuera. Te mereces todo mi respeto soldado- el hombre movió sus cejas de cierta forma que izo que su rostro perdiera un poco de seriedad y dureza. Ritsu lo miró por unos segundos, e izo una mueca engreída.

-De nada… y para de decirme soldado que no lo soy- dijo burlonamente, dándole la mano.

-Y a ustedes también- dijo Iwasaki dirigiéndose a las otras tres- Hicieron un buen trabajo. Gracias.

-De-de nada- tartamudearon Azusa, Ui y Jun, aún sin poder sentirse cómodas y relajas al lado de ese GRAN humano.

-Hiroshi- se escuchó la voz de Haruka viniendo desde otra de las camillas un poco más lejos de donde todos estaban. El lugar no estaba vacío, había más personas acostadas en camillas a lo largo de la habitación, y no solo era Haruka, sino que había varios hombres y mujeres que ayudaban a los heridos.

-Hola, pasaba por aquí para ver a estas chicas- dijo el hombre- bueno, ya me voy… nos veremos luego

-Por supuesto-

El hombre asintió sin cambiar absolutamente en nada su expresión, y salió de la habitación, sin antes darle el sigo de paz a las chicas. Más gotitas cayeron por la cabeza de Ritsu, Azusa, Ui y Jun.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó esta última, mirando a la doctora en busca de una simple respuesta.

-Nada en especial. Siempre ha sido así- contestó la doctora, dirigiéndose hacia Ritsu para revisarla.

-Habla como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo- comentó Ui dándole espacio a la mujer.

-Sí, un poco más y supondríamos que…-

-Es mi marido-

Hubo un silencio, seguido de un fuerte, claro, y lleno de incomprensión:

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-¿No lo sabían?- preguntó sorprendida Haruka, mirando a las cuatro chicas- Tenemos 11 años de casados…

-Y aquí es donde el mundo termina de ser mundo - dijo Ritsu, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Pe-pe-pero, el es graaande- exclamó Jun igual de perdida que la castaña- Y usted es tan… normal.

-Ja ja ja, gracias- dijo divertida la ver sus caras- pero eso es lo que me atrae del él. Si me dan un par de minutos con Tainaka para revisarle sus heridas.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ui, agarrando a Jun quién seguía mirando a la mujer como si fuera un extraterrestre, y junto con Azusa salieron del Hospital Artificial.

-De verdad he quedado im-impresionada- dijo Ritsu haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano de la doctora en su costado.

-Sí, son cosas que pasan. Permíteme- dijo subiéndole la playera para poder ver mejor sus heridas- pero no es tan impresionante como tú y tu batalla con los zombies.

-También son cosas que pasan- dijo mirando el lugar. No se había dado cuenta que había mucha gente en ese Hospital-¿Y cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Mmh, con dos costillas rotas, un músculo de tu pierna rasgado, 20 puntos en tu cabeza, un ojo morado, varias contusiones alrededor de tu cuerpo, y una habilidad especial para recuperarse en un tiempo record… Probablemente unas tres semanas.

-¡¿Tanto?- exclamó irritada la chica.

-No te quejes- la miró con el ceño fruncido, sacándole la venda para revisarle el ojo y los puntos- A alguien normal le llevaría más de un mes.

-Mmh-

La doctora la miró a su ojo sano.

-Creo que no partimos de la mejor forma- le dijo

Ritsu, quien no la estaba mirando realmente, enfoco su ojo completamente en ella.

-Es un problema que tengo, el no confiar del todo al ver cosas extrañas en gente, como en tú caso-

-... ¿Tú esposo?- le dijo sarcástica y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Ja ja, créeme que me costó varios años asumir su "forma de ser"- dijo divertida al recordar algo mientras pasaba su dedo por la parte morada del ojo de Ritsu.

-Sicológica y física, ¿verdad? ¡Auch!-

-Lo siento-

La doctora se alejó, y escribió unas cosas en una hoja que tenía al lado de la camilla. Terminó, y miró a Ritsu.

-Perdón por haber sido tan estúpida contigo- le dijo. Estaba siendo sincera- No cualquier persona se sacrifica como lo hiciste tú por este lugar, y por todos…

-Los que fueron con nosotros a capturar al Tank también lo hicieron-

Ritsu aún estaba sentida por esa escena. Un desperdicio de tiempo… y de vidas, gracias a que Haruka se le había ocurrido. La mujer miró hacia sus anotaciones. Había tratado de no involucrar sentimientos con su trabajo, pero… de alguna forma, siempre lo había hecho.

-Yo no quiero descubrir la cura de este virus sólo para mi beneficio… sino que para el de todos- Dejó los papeles en la mesita que estaba a los pies de la cama, y miró nuevamente a Ritsu, sonriendo- ¿No es lo mismo que haces tú? ¿Buscar el mejor beneficio para tus amigas? Admito que fue una mala jugada, y me arrepiento… pero soy humana, y por eso mismo te pido disculpas.

Ritsu la miraba medio de lado, escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que la Haruka decía. Ella misma había cometido tantos errores incluso antes de que todo ese apocalipsis ocurriera, buscando lo mejor para los demás… sin pensarlo, obvio. Nunca lo había hecho muy bien.

-Frente a una situación grande, los errores también lo serán- dijo Ritsu mirando hacia otro lado y rascándose la nuca- Al igual que la enseñanza…

Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario de la chica.

-No pierdas el tiempo conmigo ya que tengo "una habilidad para recuperarme en tiempo record…" Por eso, encárgate de los demás heridos rápido, para que vayas a trabajar en la cura de ese virus.

Definitivamente Haruka no entendía a esta niña, quizás es el cambio de ADN que la hace tan rara.

-Vamos, no me mires así y date prisa, que ya me cansé de ver tantos zombies-

Haruka sonrió. El tono sarcástico de la chica la divertía… pero agradeció que fuera así. Se dio vuelta he izo él ademán de adiós con la mano

-Cómo tú digas… Ahora tengo cuerpos de sobra para elegir de zombies- dijo caminando hacia otra camilla- Y procura recuperarte bien, tienes a mucha gente que encontrar aún.

Ritsu la vio hasta que desapareció detrás de otras cortinas de otro paciente. Se echó hacia atrás para descansar, aún le dolía el costado, y ahora el ojo. Pero, de alguna forma, se sentía feliz. Esperaba con ansias el momento en que dirían que la cura fue encontrada, y que todo volviera a la normalidad, o a algo muy parecido a lo que fue. Pero por mientras, estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir a lo que viniese, para proteger a sus seres queridos, y encontrar a los que estaban perdidos.

Eso es lo que lograba un apocalipsis zombie, sobre todo si eras dejado para sobrevivir. Sobrevivir para que los demás sobrevivan…

* * *

><p><strong>Es hooora de deciiiir adios, lalala... (8) me voy aponer a llorar, esto es tan emotivo... XD<strong>

**Bueno, se que me odian... pero yo no XD. Y porque tengo bondad en mi (muy poca, despues de todo esto), les aviso que... Sí, tengo una segunda temporada... chan! QUEDE LOCA YO TAMBIÉN.**

**No será puesta hasta marzo, QUIZAS antes, pero no prometo nada, me voy de vacaciones y tengo un par e cosillas que hacer, ademas me gusta hacerlos sufrir. Ya, parando las bromas, siempre oense en hacer dos temporadas, así que esperen hasta marzo, que ahí podran leer lo que pasa con estas chicas... :)**

**Reviews varios:**

**Iron Ramirez: GRAACIAS por el comentario, me subio bastante el ánimos :D y que bueno que te inspire para jugar Left 4 dead (exelente juego)**

**Narugato: No tenpia idea que era un pleonasmos, asi que gracias por decirme: La verdad, siempre los he encontrado entretenidos XD**

**Mr.E's-pen: No puedo contestar a eso respecto a Momo...**

**Y a todos los demas, GRACIAS, y nos leeremos en marzo...**

**cheers**

**Y que contes, que este NO es el final... :)**


End file.
